When titans clash
by Nelsonliang
Summary: Emperor Molt got more than he bargain for when he wished for conquest of another world beyond the gate to define his reign in the history of the empire.
1. Intro

A combination of Gundam Seed, Gate and Attack on titans.

Three worlds with circumstances that if cooperation is acchieved can be mutual beneficial to each other or war, political itrigues, espisonages are used to determined the result in which only one come out on top with a better future.

Cosmic era: During the reconstruction in the aftermath of battle to destroy the Requiem, the resources needed are starting to run low and will soon be run out. If a new sources of resources can't be found, the peace will once again be lost as wars and conflict for resources will once again tear the world apart. Leaders and military commanders vying for power to preserve the peace or reignite war are locked in a stalemate as none can solve the resources problem. Raiding others for resources is considered but ultimately rejected as it will leave the fighting parties in vulnerable position from the rest. Only a miracle can tip the balance and solve the current workd problem, whether to better or worse future is unknown.

Reign of emperor Molt: An ambitious ruler that doesn't want to be eclipsed by anyone, he had conquered many and gain victories over the majority nations and tribes on the falmart continent. Now he only dreams of conquest beyond the gate just like his ancestor to leave a mark on history of the empire. But he isn't young anymore and so far the gate still hasn't appeared. He dreads that Hardy the goddess of the underworld will one day take his soul leaving his dream unfulfilled. So he keeps on sending sacrifice and do everything possible to gain Hardy favor so she will open the gate and gives him the conquest he wanted. Unbeknown to him, Hardy had planned something different, to entertain herself and the rest of the gods and goddesses. Thus Molt's dream will soon come true, albeit quite different from his own imagination.

Paradis island: Titans roam around preying on the small isolated population. Citizens live and dun about their daily business within the safety of their settlement. But soon things will change when Titans attack and forced them to flee toward the capital Mitras where king Fritz reign. As the living space and condition are deteriorating, the people divided into two opinion camp. Half want to live out their remaining day, believing the world had been overrun by the titans and the are the last of humanity. The other half want to fight back, both to reclaim the land and restore the world of humanity. But hidden agendas and obscured fact are in play centering on the ideology of founding king. And life goes on for the inhabitants of Paradis island until judgement day come.

I haven't read any "attack on titans" manga or novel, or watch any anime or movie. So my knowledge of it is limited. But i watched both "gundam seed" and "gundam seed destiny", and read the manga "Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri", plan to read the novel too for material to use in my fanfiction. And as everyone can guess two gates will be open, one on paradis island (between wall Mario and Wall Rose) and the other one on Ogonoro island of Orb Union. I planned for each chapter to be around 3000 words each, and will end around 20 chapters. So if anyone has any idea, please give me suggestion, especially regarding the "attack on titans" perspective and ideology, from characters to technology and organization. The focus will be the agenda of each world, namely the devastated world of cosmic era, ambitious or emperor Molt and the intrigues activities on Paradis island. How they interact and influence each other and all those with hidden agenda that will come out to play.

So what will be the appropriate name for this? 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Looking at the piles of reports on the reconstruction and recovery efforts of the world infrastructure, economy and life, Cagalli lets out deep sign as she still hasn't accustomed to sit in office and read reports, she is still the tomboy who prefer to be out and work on sites with others than being a pen pusher and report reader. But she is a leader now, a leader that unofficially represents all factions on Earth. In the aftermath of the Second battle of Orbs and the destructive battle to destroy the Requiem, all factions involved had suffered heavy losses, though thankfully mostly in military. The dropping of Junius Seven still had the nations on Earth on the brink of chaos due to destruction of infrastructures, disruptions of economic development and transportation of essential goods. The resources and manpower required for the recovery efforts are enormous. At least peace is achieved thus a treaty of mutual sharing in the form free trade for raw resources, exchange of non-military technologies, aid package for civilians and most importantly non-military buildup was signed. Still, the prospective estimation is around 12 years for Orbs, 11 for PLANT, since PLANT is consider the aggressor, it was decided that PLANT will halt or abandon all military experiments, buildups and reduce the current military into a small defensive force. There were some protest against this decision due to fear of retaliation from factions on Earth, but Cagalli and Lacus worked out a compromise, stating that the Terminal (Smallest faction without a home base, yet with connections and powerful tools to be a significant fighting force) as a separate entity will safeguard PLANT and Orbs will come to PLANT defense if attacked. Since the citizens of PLANT while were still fearful of retaliation, also didn't want another war decided to comply with the treaty. Some saw this as a chance to prove to the rest of the Naturals that the Coordinators weren't aggressive or barbaric like the warmongering and racist Naturals leaders depicted, Thus usher a new era of cooperation between races and factions, though mutual distrusts are lingering, so far so good. Another long sign come out of Cagalli, as she thought after fighting and dying for the same goal of bringing down Chairman Gilbert Durandal of PLANT, everyone should just play nice with each other for a chance. Nevertheless they aren't killing each other and are working together to rebuilt albeit still bickering about the sharing ratio for resources, so it's not that good but also not that bad either. In her heart, she wished this "peace" will not be a prelude to another more devastating war. And to ensure that peace will last, she had point out in the peace conference that the resources they currently have are not going to be enough for fighting, winning and rebuilding in the event of another war took place. The outcome of another war are chaos, anarchy and degrade of social structure, then small local wars between factions or among members of factions or even cities and settlements for control of the precious resources production areas. No government will survive and humanity will degenerate into nomadic tribes constantly raiding each other and life on earth even extinct. On PLANT, things will be better for a while at first, but war will reach PLANT sooner or later, and without the resources from Earth, PLANT will not be able to maintain the colonial satellites, nor will be able to explore asteroid to find new source mineral. Thus the outcome looks bleak for all Earthlings and only a little better for Spacefaring factions. So the peace treaty was signed with the major clauses:

PLANT will not be punished as the war broke out due to Chairman Gilbert Durandal own ideology and plan. PLANT will provide the necessary technologies and reasonable amount of resources to aid the recovery of all the affected on Earth.

PLANT will not be hold responsible for the Junius Seven Incident disaster as it was caused by rogue member of former ZAFT soldiers (Mainly the late Chairman Patrick Zala's ideology of Coordinator Supremacy).

PLANT and Earth Alliance agreed to settle the Amory One incident peacefully. With the Alliance agreed to apology for the raid and pay reparations for losses suffer due to the inference of ZAFT's effort to destroy Junius Seven. For PLANT, it pledged to use the reparations paid by the Alliance for relief effort toward Junius Seven victims.

All nations and factions will agree to reduce their military in order to concentrate on rebuilding infrastructure and economy. The standing military will be restructured for defense, peacekeeping and support for relief effort in order to decrease chance of hostility breaking out.

All nations and factions will agree to trade for necessary resource on agreed ratio and with agreed amount affordable to each party.

All nations and factions agreed that no military research and development will be started or continued.

All nations and factions will adhere to the strategy for recovery laid out in the "Fortitude plan".

All nations and factions will jointly root out and persecute the remaining war criminals that still elude capture.

And thus a period of peace is in place. To the common people and peaceful leaders, this is a great period of rejoice and hopeful for future. But many other leaders, as well as Cagalli and Lacus know this peace will not last for long. Mainly for these four reasons. The limit of remaining resources in storage and in nature, lingering hatred between Naturals and Coordinators, hidden extremist and the lack of common goal. To maintain peace and order, the birth of "Fortitude plan" by experts in various fields, political leaders and military commanders. The plan was laid out in simple term and spread out for everyone to understand.

Fortitude

_Ω_

The two recent wars and Junius Seven incident had caused catastrophic losses in term of lives, resources, infrastructure, economic power, scientific research and social development. To rebuild the world without full cooperation from every nation and every faction is impossible. Thus the brightest minds of the world had come together to lay out the plan and strategy to guide us in our endeavor to rebuild.

Resources gathering for rebuilding infrastructure, food and medicine production, energy and fuel, equipment and the continued distribution of essential necessities to civilians until optimal living condition is achieved, meaning self-sufficient in essential supplies, transport, economy and energy.

All signatories had agreed to comply with the following guide line for world restoration

Reduce number of personnel and resources for military to shift them to recovery effort.

Recycled materials will be used extensively, mainly come from wreckages on battlefield and destroyed settlements. Salvage crews and transport will be given priority in fuel and man power.

Salvaged materials and resources will be kept for future trade deals among nations and factions.

Salvaging areas are determined as follow:

\+ In space: PLANT and every space capable nations and factions will join together for salvaging battlefield. Salvaged materials and resources will be shared depend on contributions or agreed negotiated ratio.

\+ On land: Each nations and factions will salvage on their respective territories. Cooperation and sharing with third parties is allowed.

\+ Undersea: Sea salvage operation is divided in two Zones. Each nations and factions will salvage with in their respective Exclusive Economic Zones and cooperation and sharing with third parties is allowed. International Zones will be the exclusive salvaging areas for PLANT, Orb, and Earth Alliance as they have the necessary equipment to do deep sea salvaging.

Salvaged resources will be used for own recovery effort and the surplus will be contributed toward common recovery projects like Mass Drivers, resource satellites, space prospecting and mining equipment.

As salvaging doesn't yield immediate result, war materials will be repurposed and surplus military equipment will be recycled and/or modified. Cannon shells will be cannibal for gunpowder (to make explosives for demolition) and scrape metals. Missiles will be dismantled for chips, guidance system, explosive and fuel for launching new survey satellites into deeper region of space. Tanks will have their turrets removed to be scraped for scrape metal and the chassis will be used to make bridge layer, construction vehicles, heavy transport and difficult terrain transport (the tracks are design for rough terrain so it's a good replacement for wheeled transport). Warships will be converted to exploration ship to detect wreckage undersea using sonar, bigger ship will be converted to transport or recovery ship. Space crafts will be modified to be used salvage or transport or survey ship. Mobile suit will be used to assist in salvage operation on land, sea and space. Nuclear weapon was stripped of their cores and used to build electric plant for energy.

For Energy, utilizing green sources of energy like solar and wind for domestic consumption while energy geothermal energy and nuclear power plant will be used in production. Electric car will be used to conserve fuel for heavy transport, aircrafts and ships.

Rail way stations and depots will be built as required to distribute supplies, resources and move personnel and equipment.

Food, cloth, medicine, water will be distributed using rationing. With clean water as higher priority for both drinking, agriculture and hygiene purposes, water purification facilities will be the first thing constructed at every settlement or refugee camp. Food stocks for disaster relief usage had been distributed since Junius Seven thus had become low, so military rations will be issued. The food rationing system will be implemented until a stable food income in the forms of farming, gardening, fishing and husbandry. Medical personnel will be stationed and health inspection perform check up on regular basis as medical supplies are limited because production had been affected so priority is made to prevent the outbreak of plague and disease among the citizen.

Remaining untapped natural resources are to be treated as emergency reserve, thus are extracted sparingly to promote usage of recycled and repurposed items and materials.

The world have been granted the only thing that give it the strength to once again stand up and defy fate, HOPE. Many believe these efforts aren't enough, but what more can be done? Thus together they pray for a better tomorrow. All the leaders also pray for a miracle or a new source of resources to feed the restoration effort.

A world where titans reign supreme, humanity is on its last leg, no prayer to god has been answered, no effort to fight back bore any fruit of success, and no technology breakthrough could help in this hopeless war. Those are the thoughts of the pacific and pessimistic inhabitant on Paradis island. The fire and will to fight had completely burned out. Thanks to the fear instills by the brutal Titans, the policies to discourage fighting back and exploring the outside world to look for allies to help in the fight, and to the dwindling number of men and women of the Scout Regiment. So the majority of the inhabitant have the mind set of cattle waiting to be slaughtered and eaten. They want nothing more than to enjoy their remaining time in peace with their love ones.

But there are also those who remain stalwart, refuse to give up hope that one day the war will be won and humanity will once again populated the world. They are men and women in the Scout Regiment. It is a collection of many individuals that have their own reason to be in the Regiment. Mostly consist of those that had love ones eaten alive before their very eyes and have a burning desire for revenge, those who doubt the government policies of isolation, believe that out there somewhere in the titans infested world, there are people whom are alive and fighting back and wish to join up together to fight the titans. Though a number of the member who are also pessimistic about the future and just want to see the world before the end time come, or just want to do something instead of waiting to die.

From butting head with the government, their own superior and sometimes their own member regarding effort, resources and technology to help the fight, things aren't looking up, rather it was sliding down toward the abyss.

All in all, the inhabitant still have the same mind about their fate, still pray and wish for a miracle to save them from the inevitable fate.

On the wall protecting the remaining inhabitant of Paradis island, Nathan looks at the beautiful landscape. Undisturbed by human, the plants grow into gigantic scale, a good sign indicating fertile land. But those plants also top over most titans roaming around yet hidden from view. He signs and hope today trip will be uneventful, as he is accompanied by young and newly trained cadets of the 3rd company. As he heads down to take command of the trainees, he review the route he had chosen to take based on recent Titans sighting. The he mounts up his horse and ride out with the trainee in tow. The trainees are excited as this is the first trip they go beyond the wall. Pride, fear, excitement and curiosity in their eyes befitting the first timer. Nathan hopes this will not be the last for some of them.

Nathan leads his small group of newly trained scouts of five into the forest, heading to a safe house deep in the forest. Careful not to be taken surprise by any Titans as they ride, one of the group female scout ask:

Mr Nathan, have you fought a titan before?

Nathan knew the question will be asked sooner or later, just like the many young trainees he had trained before.

I did, Rosa. But it's not a fight. I ambush it and kill it with one slash of my sword.

The trainees are impressed, fear and uneasy change into excitement. They all wish to know more about it, even brag about how many they will kill or bet about who will get the first kill. Nathan simply signs, nothing has ever change, eagerness and bravado will disappear right away of a titan is encounter suddenly. But he had ensured the road is as safe as possible so at least letting the trainee to relax is not a bad thing. Still Nathan offers his counsel to the young trainee.

It's good to see you are all eager and no longer fear. Remember the titan is not something we can fight. It is bigger, faster, stronger and have regeneration ability. But it's not smart and have one weakness. The weakness is on the nap of the neck as you had been taught in the academy. The problem is how to reach it and strike at it. Thus gears had been developed for it. And as the titans are simply move and act on instinct, we always team up to fight them. Normally two is enough. One acts as bait to lure the titan, the other will swing down and strike at the weakness to kill it. But it is easy on theory than in practice as isolated titans are rare. So through the sacrifice of many Scouts before, tactics had been developed to teach us how to deal with Titans when they are in large number. Once again it's all "easy on paper, hard on practice". So we are here to familiarize ourselves with the titans. As soon as the fear they instill into you all with their brutality, size, roar and freaky appearance disappear, you will start on how to kill one. And it's my sincere hope that each and every one of you will get at least one kill before the training period end.

This prompt the trainee to become quiet as they all contemplate on his word. But they all agree that they have a veteran to train and look out for them, just listen to his teaching and hold off all eagerness to show off and they will make it out alive, maybe with at least one kill for each.

After a 5 hours ride, they have arrived at the shack serving as the safe house. Tired and hungry, but still remember they are in enemy territory they take turn to rest and look out for titans. But thankfully the night is passed without incident.

Sitting on his throne, in the quiet court room, Emperor Molt keeps massaging his forehead. While outside on the street, his son the crown prince are parading his great victory against a demi-human tribe, namely the bunny warriors tribe.

Normally the emperor should be rejoice when hearing the first military victory achieved by his son, but not this emperor, not emperor Molt who had determined to grasp power and refuse to share it to anyone, even his family. Though the reason for his lack of joy is because he had read the report on the campaign. More than 7.000 dead, mostly experience or elite legionaries, around 2.000 wounded that will never be able to fight again, nearly 10.000 suffer from injuries that can recover after a few month rest. His son, crown prince Zorzal had led a force of 70.000 against a foe numbering no more than 20.000 including non-combatant. And what are the gains for this sizable investment? 3.000 slaves with injuries, meagre loots, swampy land rich in disease and a hefty price victory. Emperor Molt is in a dilemma, on one hand his son is an idiot, which make it easier for Molt to be the power behind the throne, on the other hand, after his death the empire will surely doomed if Zorzal is on the throne for long. Either making stupid error during his reign or being manipulated by cunning nobles and officials, or the worst is to be dethrone by someone else or even cause the defeat of the empire in future wars with the 21 vassals. As an emperor, Molt doesn't want his son to eclipse him in any way, but he also doesn't want the down fall of his empire happen due to his idiot son. Molt had decided that he will do everything he can before his death to prepare for the inevitable chaotic reign of his son. Thus Emperor Molt begin to make plan to weaken the vassals while strengthening the empire. A smile appear on his lips when he think about his dream conquest of another world just like his ancestors, but it all depend on the Gate to appear. And Molt had made sacrifices to Hardy, done everything to earn her favor and even give annual tribute to the Temple of Hardy. The priests at Hardy temple had informed him of Hardy plan to open the Gate in the near future. Emperor Molt had jumped up from his throne when the Apostle of Hardy came to his court and inform him of Hardy's decision to open not just one but two Gate leading to two different worlds in 4 months, and better yet Hardy will not take his soul for at least another decade. The plan had been made in the Emperor's mind and he intended to share it to his trusted advisors, military commanders and his family after the party.

At the celebration party, as much as he wants to enjoy it, he can't. First, he has to keep his mind clear for later meeting. Second, his idiotic son keep bragging about his achievement for a long time and the story goes as wild as his drunken state goes. But he still keep his temper in check as this is after all the first victory of his son, the crown prince. And the celebration goes well into the night before the guests excuse themselves.

Emperor Molt isn't pleased when his crown prince show up drunk and still want to brag on and on. On his order, the crown prince was taken away for the meeting to commence. He knows Zorzal won't be pleased to hear the meeting had gone on without him. But this is a chance to assert his authority and dominant over his son, and the Emperor is not letting it slide. Thinking about the meeting tomorrow with his crown prince, the Emperor lips form a wicked smile. But first Emperor Molt will remind the rest of the attendants the reason he is their Emperor, a man with intellect, ruthlessness, ambition and favored by gods.

My loyal advisor and commander, my children. I have reign for 50 years. Under my reign the Empire had achieve numerous feats. But those are pale in comparison to what I am about to tell you now. The sacrifice for the Goddess Hardy and gift toward her followers and priests had finally bore fruit, The Goddess of the underworld Hardy has decided to open the Gate in four months.

All attendants are surprised and look at the Emperor in awe and admiration. They had thought it's impossible to move the gods to grant anything, but their Emperor had succeeded. They now turn to each other with eye fill with anticipation and excitement. Emperor Molt put his hand up for their attention and continue.

But this time, two gates will be opened. That mean two worlds to conquer and unimaginable riches for the taking.

The attendants are once again have their mouth open in surprise of the announcement. But after initial excitement, they begin to think about the investment and workload for the new conquests. Molt's close advisor Lord Marcus speak his mind:

This is indeed unprecedented, no doubt you are blessed and favor by the gods of Falmart your majesty. But the losses suffer from the recent campaign of Prince Zorzal had damage our military somewhat, and the troops needed for double conquests are enormous. I fear we will be exposed if we send all our current armies forward for conquests. But sending inadequate number will result in less gain which isn't a good thing for the Empire either.

Smiling as Molt had anticipated Marcus's reaction has been exactly as he had predicted

I had thought about it for a while, this time we will include the armies of all our vassals. This way we can demonstrate to them the might of the Imperial Army and protect our borders as well. The question is whether I should let them join the van guard as the first wave or as clean up in the second wave. Give me your counsel gentlemen.

Princess Pina isn't please, while her father had decided to include her in the meeting but now he has subtly deny her participation in the discussion. But as she had already surmised that her presence here was meant to serve as a direct message to her elder brother Crown Prince Zorzal, that even a daughter can be considered as a candidate for the throne if Molt so wishes. Thus Princess Pina sips her drink and listens to the discussion with a hope that her father will include her and her Knights of Roses in one of the conquests. In the end, they had decided to send scouts to report the situation beyond the two gates before deciding the fate of the vassals' armies. The Emperor also decided to call up the reserve, hire specialist mercenaries, stock up supplies and establish depot to further transport supplies for his invasion forces.

Crown prince Zorzal isn't please by the fact his father had leave him out of the planning for the upcoming conquests, he insisted on commanding one of the two armies. Emperor Molt would have none of it since he knew Zorzal would make bad decision and the expeditionary force will suffer heavy casualties or even lost. But Emperor Molt also wants to strengthen the royal house authority and prestige, he decide to let Zorzal join of the Eastern expeditionary force with strict order of only join in the second wave of troop. And to make sure Zorzal will do as ordered, Molt also orders his second son, Prince Diabo to follow the second wave of the western expeditionary force. Princess Pina voices her wish for her and her knights to take part in the conquest and receive permission to join only after the region assigned to her is pacified. Thus everyone were happy, though Crown Prince were less happy then his siblings.

And after three months had passed, everything had been ready and the Western expeditionary force start to march toward the holy hills of Alnus while the Eastern expeditionary force start to march toward to the great plain to the east, former territory of the Bunny Warrior. Once they reach their destination, they are to camp, rest and wait for the Gate to appear to send in the scouts. All 21 vassals had been informed about the expeditions and ordered to send half of their military to support. They aren't happy as they know the Empire simply want to make sure no sudden uprising happen when 80% force of the Imperial military had been fighting beyond the gates. But they also knew both the consequence of disobeying and the chance they might have to strengthen themselves with loots and knowledge of those worlds. Their biggest problem was whether the Imperial Army will use their armies as cannon folder in the first wave or as mob up in the second wave. But as for now, they are gathered near the two designated positions to await the Emperor order.

In the underworld, Hardy is called upon by her fellow gods to attend a meeting. No doubt they want to question her about the "Gates". Smiling as she has already prepared the answer to appease them all. Thus Hardy confidently walks into the Hall and address her peers before they can voice their concern.

I had decided to open the Gate once again. But this time two Gates leading to two different worlds. Imagine the bloodbath that will take place in the wake of the Empire conquests, the knowledge none of us had ever thought of, the unimaginable things the Imperial Army will bring back. Cultures, arts, custom….. Everything that is new to enrich this old worlds that we are so bored of.

The gods don't look too please at Hardy's action, but they also don't have anything against it either. But they also know that their objection isn't going to sway Hardy anyway, because the most powerful of them all, the god of war Emroy is delighted at the prospective carnage between the Imperial Army and whever beyond those Gates. The Empire conquest of the Falmart continent had been so boring that he rarely takes any interested anymore. It was quite fun at first, but later on it simply repeating with the same manner, same result and same old tactics. The Artic war had been somewhat entertaining, but in the end, only the casualties are the different. Thus Emroy really looks forward to see how the Imperial Army will fight these unknown enemies. And there is truth about what Hardy said, this world is boring, nothing new or exciting, just mortal doing their best to stay alive, to pray to them for favor or salvation…... Only Flare and Zufmuut aren't too please as they don't want anything to disrupt the ordinary. Still they too curious about the outcome of the conquests. In the end, it doesn't matter since they can't stop Hardy to do whatever she wants, gods don't interfere with each other and the meeting only serve to decide on the solution and punishment if things are screwed up by one's attempt to do something radical, so far there has been none of those.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And so it begin

Emperor Molt is pleased, everything had been going smoothly for the past three months. Everything had been in place. The Western Expeditionary Forces of 100.000 men and 20.000 auxiliaries under Legate Titus of house Heraclius and the same number with Eastern Expeditionary Force under Legate Diomedes of house Damocles had set up camp on their respective locations. Outside the capital, a huge armies of 600.000 and 80.000 auxiliaries contain mostly new recruit and veteran troop of previous campaigns in the past had been conducting drills, marches, and mock battles under the leadership of Grand Marshal Garrithos, the most decorate heroes of the Empire in order to achieve the highest readiness. The mixture of both raw recruit and old veteran help to create an army that is both motivated and full of eagerness for battles to come. Grand Marshal Garrithos had seen the envious eyes directing at him when he finished arrange the reserve army, even the Emperor was awe struck. He could see the eyes of the Emperor fill with desire to lead these men into battle once more. But that's obvious, with veteran full of experience guiding the young recruit, it only took a short time to make this army the greatest force in both quality and quantity in the world. No one can resist leading this army to glorious battle. But this is his army and no one else, not even the Emperor's. With those thoughts, the Grand Marshal smile and feel alive once again.

The unruly vassals had assembled their armies as ordered. The 21 kingdoms Allied Armies camped 10 miles away from the capital. The emperor had first considered to split them up to assist the two Expeditionary Forces, but their commanders had rejected it since they didn't want to share the glories, loots and more importantly command (Kings and head of states of the vassals accompanies their armies, so according to nobility ranking, the two Expeditionary Forces's commanders are lower rank). And Lord Marcus added another reason that pleased Emperor Molt the most, let the vassals be reminded of the might of the Imperial Army by camping them near the Reserve Army.

The sign was truly magnificent, when the vassals arrived to look at the Army camping near the capital, they once again felt beaten. Even though the Allied Armies is 380.000 strong with 20.000 auxiliaries, half of the human soldier were raw recruits hastily called up to fill the rank. While the Empire's recruits enjoy the guidance of veterans and better equipment, their men didn't have such luxuries. Due to the limit of weaponries imposed by the Empire and small number of veteran. Thus if anyone had thought about storming the capital, killing the Emperor and freeing themselves, the thought had vanished into thin air.

Emperor Molt had out lined the strategy for his two commanders and they will complied to the letter. As they are both rivals in power and political views, both seeks to please the Emperor to obtain his favor and tip the balance of power in court. The Emperor had known of these and decide for once this rivalry is a good thing. Both will have equal chances to prove themselves in the duo conquests. And the victor will have the favor of his chosen Successor. As a seasoned military leader and had been Emperor for 40 years, Emperor Molt does have his own thought about the duo conquest. In war, there are unforeseen circumstances, unpredictability that might take place, and unaccounted variables hamper his strategy. To be called a strategy is to be exaggerated for it was merely instruction of very basic conduction in warfare. "When the Gate appear, send in scout teams first to gather information about the inhabitant of the world beyond, usage of demi-humans that excel in scouting is recommended. If resistance is considerable, do not hesitate or be blinded by pride to request reinforcement. As failure in conquest is more dishonorable than an assisted success. AND THE CONSEQUENCE OF FAILURE IS MUCH GRAVER AS NOT ONLY I, YOUR EMPEROR IS LOOKING FORWARD TO THE RESULT, SO ARE THE GODS."

Now, the Emperor has only needed one more thing for his grand dream to come true. The opening of the Gates. As he is dreaming about the glories, loots, slaves and knowledge gain from the duo conquest, the sound of breaking glasses makes him return this reality, his Praetorian Guards stand at the ready to defend their Emperor as a winged dark skin demi-human landed on the floor. Giggling at the reaction of Molt, Giselle the Apostle of Hardy asks:

Did I wake up from your sweet daydream, Your Imperial Highness? I'm so sorry. But I'm sure you will forgive me for I bring you great news.

Recognizing the Apostle, the Emperor hold back his anger at her mockery of his tittle and positon, stands up to greet her:

I was merely thinking about the duo conquest that your Mistress had so generously granted. But please do tell, what news so important that an Apostle like you have to delivery personally?

The eyes of the Emperor now glistering with anticipations. As he had guessed it's about the opening of the Gates. Giselle looks at him with both amusement and annoyance. She hates every human for the treatments she received before her ascension and now find herself losing in term of retorts and mockery to this Human. She wished to crush his dream by saying that the Gates will not be opened for the next 10 years. The sign of his dream, hope and ambition crushed will delight her immensely. But conveying a wrong massage for the god is not something she would risk, after all she will become a god one day and the human will tremble with fear and demi-human with reverence to the goddess Giselle. Thus she replies:

My Mistress had order me to inform you that the gates will be open in 2 days.

Emperor Molt eyes are now filled with delight, but still remember to thanks Giselle and her Mistress for this information.

Thanks and praises to your Mistress, sacrifice, festivals and games will be held in her honor. And to other Gods as well. Ohh! And I will organize a banquet tonight for celebration of the coming successes. It will be an honor to have you joining us.

Anger is building up as this mortal dare to humiliate her by his attempt to use her as a tool to show off as the proof of his favor from the Gods, Giselle wants nothing more than to take his insignificant life right here and now. But that will be against the wish of her Mistress as well as other gods, she has to restrain herself.

Thanks for the invitation but I have to decline. An immortal has other things to attend to than mingling with mortals. But I wish you good fortune in your conquests.

Not waiting for Molt reply, she turns around and flies out of the court room, leaving an annoyed Emperor behind. But Emperor Molt has much more important and exciting thing to do right now. He orders Wyvern messengers to be sent to the two commanders of the Expeditionary Forces to prepare for the opening of the Gates in 2 days. Then he order a summoning of his Senator, Military commanders, Advisors to convene right away. And to have Grand Marshal Garrithos and the leaders of the 21 vassals Allied Armies to attend the banquet later tonight as he wants to surprise them at the news. For now he has to entertain the Senators and those military commanders who weren't chosen to take part in the Expeditions, both to remind them about his power and influence as well as to be basked in their praises (butt kissing is more likely) and awe for his achievement.

Grand Marshal Garristhos and the 21 leaders are shocked, not by the news of the Gates are about to be opened in 2 days but by the fact that the Goddess Hardy had instructed her Apostle to deliver it personally. The similarity ends there however, as The Grand Marshal once again has been shown that his Emperor and Empire are favored by the gods while the vassals grimaces in their thoughts of being dominated by the Empire for generations to come. Emperor Molt senses the uneasiness and down trodden mood of his vassals and it please him. Secretly wishes to show off more but wisely suppress it, the Emperor speaks:

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been blessed by the gods to lead our glorious Empire in both time of hardship and time of prosperity. In 2 days, our armies will begin the conquest of two new worlds. Though there will be unforeseen obstacles and circumstances. It is my firm believe that the might of the Imperial Army will prevail. For not only we are possessing unprecedented might, we also have the blessing of the gods and the assistance of our loyal Vassals. With such advantages, for the Empire to fail is unthinkable.

All presented immediately hail their Emperor with enthusiasm, even some of the vassals join in wholeheartedly.

While the banquet are going on in the palace, festivities are being enjoyed by citizens of the Imperial Capital. Wine are running out an incredible speed, kitchens keeps pumping out foods even as supplies running out, gambling houses rackets in more money in one night than an entire previous year, businesses are bubbling in the streets of red light district, of the slum, and every corner of the Capital. As the citizen, all of them human now firmly believe that they will enjoy new things that the Expeditionary Armies will bring back from their conquests. The festive mood even spreads out even to the Reserve Army camps. Soldiers young and old gather around drinking, sharing stories from old battles to boasting about their new achieve that will come soon…

The gods look down and smiles, as their names and powers will be spread far and wide once more, and in the anticipation of the wondrous new things to be offered to them when the conquests are over.

And two days later, The Gates appear. The scouting parties of the two Expeditionary Forces are sent through. They disappear into the Gates with both eagerness and worry. But steel their nerves as they pray to their patron Gods for their blessing.

After three hours, the scouting party of the Western Expeditionary Forces sends a messenger back to report to Legate Titus about the world beyond, Legate Titus orders his officers to meet with him in the Command Tent for briefing.

According to the report, the world beyond the Gate is a group of islands, the island on where the Gate is situate has no settlement in sight but a structure with a long bridge that lead out to the eastern sea then curve up to the sky. That make the scout think it's a temple built with some kind of strange metal. So far, no sighting of any living being besides birds and fishes. After more scouting, they discover a much larger island to the north, they think this is the main island if any settlement is to be found. And a large island to the South west. So far no ship was sighted. Thus the scouts have concluded that the small island is served as temple and the large island to the north is for settlement. We will need to build ship before we can proceed with the invasion. I'll send the scout back to the Emperor with the preliminary report and request for carpenters, ship builders and sailors. If anyone have any thought, do share it.

I think we should use Wyvern knights for a more detail scouting. They are to observe the large island and the surrounding sea for any naval activity, and to make a rough map of the islands with settlement. And order the demi-human with swimming ability to scout the seabed to make a sea chart for our invasion fleet. It will be a shame to be drown when the prize is within reach. Take note about the wind and tide as well. We'll need those for plotting our invasion course.

I concurred with Lord Colt (he is a Count), and if our enemy can built a temple with metal, I think we are heading in for a hard fight.

Lord Astador, I for once looking for a good fight. After all, if things are too easy, it will soften the men and they won't be able to stand up to tough obstacles that may come.

All experienced officers and lords are in agreement. But a small number of younger inexperienced voice their own opinion:

My lords, I think we should capture and take whatever within that temple first. This will give our Western Expedition Forces the first and highest achievement right at the start. As we all know, this is a completion between the Western and Eastern Expedition Forces in the eyes of the whole world, both men and gods are looking at us.

Lord Cornelius is right, it will boosted our prestige and our troop morale to soar. Not to mention the face of those Eastern Commanders when they learn of this.

Around the tent, chatter and laughter are heard at those prospective outcomes. Even some of the experienced officers and lords are fill with ambition to show off their early success, including Legate Titus. Before this turn of even can proceed further, Lord Colt intervened:

I am against this idea. Looting the temple and send back the treasures we find is tempting. But this is a path toward disaster. So I recommend we proceed as planned. And prepare yourselves, we are heading through the Gate to do some sightseeing.

The silence immediately takes place. They are both eager for success and ambitious for power, but none of them are fool. They realize that the Count is worrying about the future of the Empire as this competition will inevitably cause friction and if not manage carefully, civil war which care tear the Empire apart. Thus legate Titus concludes the briefing with order to proceed as planned but a slight change in his report to the Emperor.

Cagalli once again falls on her bed with exhaustion. The annual meeting to get updates from the recovery efforts tired her out both physically and mentally. On one hand the progresses had been very good. The cleaning of debris in space and rubble in cities had proceeded quite well, ironically credited to military advancement. With the wide spread use of beam rift instead of conventional shells and missiles, cases of accidents relate to unexploded ordinance had been few. With the use of mobile suits to assist and demilitarization, every citizens on Earth and in space works tirelessly and without fear that their works will be destroyed by another sudden war. The prospecting efforts to look for asteroid to mine had born some fruit as three newly built mining facilities had begun to send back raw material to factories and plants. But those are the only good news. The bad news is as things are getting better, the demand for more material increase. It wouldn't be long until the demand becomes far more than the supply can keep up. The economic hadn't been able to recover as people still barter with goods, items and works instead of with money. An advanced society that still barter like primitive people of ancient time. But if it works for now, why bother to interfere as there had been no million dollars business transaction in the civilian sector. After all, a pound of bread is more valuable than a pound of gold in the current situation will surely make those philosophers whom prefer to detach themselves from the mundane of money and wealth proud. Nevertheless, a small banking system still function to assist in dealing between government, though now their works are simply converting resources to money and money to resources using fixed ratios for bookkeeping and the eventually restoration of the modern time economy.

Peace is good, peace is enjoyable to some extent, and peace is precious, more importantly essential for the survival of human race. Cagalli and the world leaders will keep the peace with everything they have. Still, about the things that need to keep the peace but they don't currently have, they can only hope for a miracle. For if the shortage of materials and resources hinder the restoration efforts, soon anarchy and chaos will take place, even though weapons and means to fight had been reduced or scraped, fighting and killing each other is something human do excel. From using fist to high tech weapon, as long as a man can think, he can kill. But for now, Cagalli needs her sleep and she will not worry about anything anymore. She dream about a world with no war, no discriminations, no worries whatsoever for everyone and especially for her, without her duty as a leader of Orb Union. She also dreams for herself, with family of her own to take care of. Slowly she slips into her dream with a smile.

Her dream and sleep are cut short as her aid knocks on the door. Cagalli sees that it's 1:28 am and isn't pleased. But as a leader she has to answer the door and let him in. Her aid quickly come through with a worried expression:

Forgive me but we have something unexplainable happen in Onogoro island, on Kaguya Mass Drive to be exact.

Cagalli immediately look at the pad containing video from surveillance cameras. She sees but finds it hard to believe it. A wolf man conversing with a group of Roman look alike, some kid with small bows and arrows, and a big bird with a head similar to human. To leave suddenly mean something is wrong and every leaders will ask questions that she doesn't have any answer to. Cagalli decided to stay as schedule but orders her trusted guardian Colonel Kisara to provide extra security for Onogoro and for Director Erica to keep on monitoring the situation and increase surveillance for the whole island, especially on Kaguya without letting anyone know.

The world is at peace, thus there is no need for weapon inventors, producers and dealers. It's not easy to use your talent for things you don't enjoy, or to let go of the privilege you always have or the power you hold in your hands as you can decide the fate of millions. The men and women gather in the room share the same sentimental. They drinks the night away in solemn manner. They had been stripped of everything that make them who they are, they had been branded enemies of humanity, and they had been humiliated in front of the whole world. Now they want retribution. But they don't have anything on hand to do that, they had been on the run since the tribunal and many member of them had been killed or capture in their attempt to escape. Now in their hideout, they contemplate on what to do but nothing come up. Arazeal reaches the bottle to pour more whisky for his cup, it happens to be an empty bottle. Enraged, Arazeal throws the bottle on the wall and curse:

Damn it to hell, even our own bottles mock me. If only those damned incompetent and coward Azrael and Djibri hadn't failed to kill all those Coordinators and traitors, we wouldn't be in this pathetic state right now.

But we can't do anything right now but to wait until the storm calm down. We have no resources to do anything, our connections had been broken, and our collaborators had either been killed or captured. Just be thankful that we are still alive right now. Let's monitor the situation and act as circumstance allow.

Arazeal turns to look at the woman whom has just spoken. It was Mirabelle, daughter of the late Presitent of the Atlantic Federation Josept Copeland. Arazeal isn't going to let a woman whom is the daughter of a political pawn under his thumb to teach him about things slide. But before he can retort, another voice is heard:

I'm agree with Miss Mirabelle. We can't do anything right now, we have the weapon but not enough personnel. And the base is currently barely run on optimum capacity. We can't recruit new personnel due to risk of detection. So for now lay low and do nothing is the best thing to do right now.

It was Adonis Sutherland, son of the late general William Sutherland. Current head of security. It was thank to his effort that the remaining members of Blue Cosmos are here safely on the secret moon base. Others also voice their agreements and Arazeal is subdued. But not someone to goes down without a fight, Arazeal now directs his anger and frustration on Adonis.

How long are we going to do nothing but wait for death? Our weapons and supplies are abundant, we simply lack the man power. And I am sure we all know whose responsibility it was.

Adonis was angry with Arazeal before and now he is pissed off. He charges and punches Arazeal causing him to fall back to his chair with a bloodied and broken noses.

I had to sacrifice 200 guards to divert the pursuer or none of us would have been here today, and now you dare to complain about my decision? Blame me for the lack of personnel for you to make your own stupid suicidal war? Maybe I should kill you right now to prevent your action from compromising the rest of us.

As Adonis draws and point the muzzle at Arazael head, another voice speak up. This time from Daren Kohler, current head of weapon researcher of Blue Cosmos.

Tonight event has shown us we need to have a plan for revival of Blue Cosmos, as long as those Coordinators are still exist, we will dedicate everything to eradicate them. Tonight will be a good time to reaffirm our commitment. Everyone agree?

Exchanging looks to one another, the group nod. Thus peace is restored, though not for Arazael's bloodied and broken noses.

Then let us leave the disheartened event behind and look forward to the future. From tomorrow, no more senseless drinking and in fighting. Let's look for opportunities and design new weapon, think about new plan …. But first let's focus on our immediate problem. Qualified personnel and man power. Any ideas?

How about using automated platform? Create a combat program for the Mobile Suites based on the combat data we have.

I think small droid will be better. Pack it with explosives and good mobility to cause damage to unsuspected target.

A full fledge combat robot will get the job done. It will be better than using AI on Mobile Suites.

Our forte have always been on Bio-engineering, so I propose we use clone to fill the need for current man power problem, while also design and create the next generation of Biological CPU for special tasks that required qualified personnel .

I think we need to find out what we have before we can proceed, after all our limitation is the resources, facility and times. But to see so much fire of determination and enthusiasm from all present here, it bring up hope, hope for a pure and natural world.

They all cheer and male a toast to each other. Then each retire to them room with expectation for tomorrow report on their current capability. At least things are looking up now, even if we are in the dark side of the moon. Thought Mirabelle as she walked back to her room. Arazeal was left out, but he too brim with expectation, he was just frustrated at the inactivity and now with a purpose, he once again is filled with vigor and a sense of pride. He didn't share his thought on how to address the current problem and plan for future not because of his broken nose, but because he already hatched a plan. A plan in which he would be on top of a world without those damned Coordinator while his current companions look to him with envy and fascination for leadership. Briefly he smiles as he enter the medical room to have his noses fixed.

In the Eastern Expeditionary Forces Command Tent, the situation is somewhat different. The scout report the Gate opens at a remote clearing deep in a forest with giant trees. Those trees are estimate to be centuries old. As the scouts ventured deeper, they come across some clearing which evidently had been a small village before being destroyed and abandoned. Then one of the scout came upon an old shack. After observing for a short time and determined that the shack is empty, the scout enter. They found out the lay out was similar to a normal farmhouse in the rural areas of the Empire. The shack was full of dusk, broken pot, spider webs and tattered cloth. So they returned to give their report after decided that to proceed further would be a waste of time since the giant forest was too big for them to explore on foot. The scout also left some marking just in case they need to guide their superior to these places. Now presenting their report and showing their findings and tattered cloth, they concludes the inhabitant aren't giant as they at first fears. Legate Diomedes isn't very pleased, but he can't do anything about this giant forest. He tacitly dismisses the scout and turn to his subordinate for advises.

There you have it gentlemen, aside from ordering the Wyvern Knights and the demi-human that can fly, what else can we do?

I think we should send some of the forest dwelling demi-human to accompany the scouts tomorrow, with horses and provisions for long range scouting. I propose to send them in a group of 20. Their objective is to find a suitable place for our army to encamp.

I think lord Raglan is too hasty, we barely know anything and he wants to move the entire army through the Gates. I think we should await the report from the Wyvern Knight before deciding anything.

Lord Cotyss, I merely want to find a camping site, not moving the entire army through the Gate.

Then I offer my apology for my hasty conclusion. I think we should only send the Wyvern Knight to scout for the landscape before sending long range scout. Instead we should let those Specialist explore the surrounding to see if there are any useful mineral or plant to show His Majesty some positive result. After all, we don't know if those Western curs have better luck or not.

Yeah. Lord Raglan is right. If we can give some offering to the Emperor, we can make the greatest impression and have a head start in the competition.

Legate Diomedes is in a dilemma, there might not be anything of value within reach, and although he wants to show off but if his offering is inferior to the Western Expeditionary Forces, then it will be the greatest shame, not just for his house but the entire noble houses of the Eastern Region in the history of the Empire. And if there is something valuable for him to offer to the Emperor, he risks irreconcilable relation with the Western noble houses. The thought of having two power factions with young and inexperienced generations at each other throats risks civil war. And to be brought down by their own achievement is not how he wants to happen his Empire. So for now he has to reign in the young hot blood nobles and make a decision on how to proceed. Made up his mind, Legate Diomedes issue his order:

I had taken into consideration for the reports from the scout and your opinions. I decided we are to proceed as follow. Wyvern knights are to scout ahead while other scouts are to prepare for long range scouting. Specialists will accompany us through the Gate for both looking for useful resources and sightseeing. I want to see how big those giant trees are. The Army is to prepare carts and supplies for long march. Gentlemen, meet me at the gate in one hour.

All the officers are excited about the prospect of going through the Gate. Some glad that there will be no fighting, some not.

Legate Diomedes writes his report and after some consideration, write another letter for his rival, Legate Titus.

Nathan and his trainees are doing their daily patrol when they came upon a sight. Through their telescopes, they saw some human with archaic armors and weapons. Then a giant rabbit girl as big as a typical human girl with human arm, a short fat human with big beard carrying an axe, a little kid with short bow and arrows. This odd looking group seems to wander around checking every corner, and keep on a constant look out. But they are being observe by camouflaged Scouts from 1 mile away, so they can't spot anything. When asked for option on how to proceed, Rosa wants to approach to make contact and warn them about the Titans. Frank and Thrane are against the idea because these group doesn't look friendly, Catarina is intrigued by the odd looking human-animal hybrid, Jackson wants to follow and observe them to learn about their purpose of being here. Though opinions are differs, Nathan is impressed by their discipline. No arguing, no protesting, just voice their opinion and defer to the leader's decision. And Nathan had already decided, but wants to see how his trainee opinion. He decided that the Scouts will not make contact or come near them to be spotted, but will intervene if they are attacked by titans. Thus the Scouts follow them as they explore the remnant of a settle and a rundown shack that previously serve as a safe house for the Scout Regiment. When the Scouts follow them back and see a big stone structure in the clearing ahead, the Scouts are surprised because that spot is not unfamiliar to them or any other Scouts, and there have been no report of this stone structure. Looking through the telescope to follow the odd looking group, the Scouts are shocked to see they vanished into the darkness within the Structure.

Nathan sends Jackson back to Mistra to report on the discovery and request reinforcement and new instruction just in case these new comers are hostile. He and the remaining member of his groups decide to camp near the structure to monitor it, they discuss about it and the group that passed through it. And the discussion only result in more question. But they decided to passively monitor for now.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Confrontation

Emperor Molt reads the report from his two commanders. He is surprised as one Gate open for a naval invasion while the other Gate open to a gigantic forest. These are unexpected circumstances, but he believes his forces are sufficient to deal with anything, after all, this is the greatest forces he had sent. But to be prudent, he orders his counsel to convene.

Grand Marshal Garrithos, Lord Marcus, Senator Crassidius, Senator Torran and Secretary Aristotle head to the meeting chamber wondering what had happened to the two Expeditionary Forces. After reading the reports and recommendations of both commander, they are relieved as no disaster had happened, only obstacles that can be overcome with more preparations. The Grand Marshal speaks first:

Your Majesty, I believe we should send force the requested personnel that Lord Titus needs, and I think we should send Navarch Septimus and a contingent of 5.000 Naval Infantries too. Their expertise will be crucial for the naval invasion. Better yet, send in another 200 Wyvern Knights to him too so he will have advantage even if the Naval Infantry is not enough. For Lord Diomedes, all forest dwelling demi-humans will be sent to reinforce him along with 50.000 infantries.

It's a sound advice Grand Marshal, I shall do as you recommended. Secretary Aristotle, issue the orders immediately. Hmmm, I had thought we can proceed swiftly but it seems the gods want us to prove our mettle. No matter, if they want a show, we'll give them a show that they have never seen before.

Your Majesty, what about the Vassals Allied Armies, should we inform them of the progress to keep they not feeling out of the game?

That's right. Just send messengers informing them about the seas and giant forest that temporarily halt our invasions schedule. Now that I think about it, how about take the demi-human from their armies to send as reinforcement as well. After all, they should be more involve than sitting here in awe of the Imperial Might.

An excellent idea Your Majesty, I shall go and relate your order personally.

Anything else you gentlemen wish to propose? If not then the meeting is adjourned. Back to your post and wait for further news and instruction.

They bow and left to see to their tasks.

On the hill between the Imperial Reserve and the Allied Armies, The leads of the 21 kingdoms await anxiously for the Grand Marshal Garrithos. They all have the same questions and guess but decide to wait until the order from The Emperor has been delivers. And the Grand Marshal is riding toward them alone unescorted. But with an army of more than 600.000 camping just haft a league, he can feel safe and since the vassals are unlikely to start trouble, no need for escort.

Greetings gentlemen, I bring news and order from the Emperor. The Expeditionary Forces had been unable to follow the time table of the invasion schedule due to unforeseen terrain difficulties. But rest assured that with proper assistance, they will be back on track.

The 21 vassals take the news with a mixed feeling. Some relieve for there will be no need to march to battle, some disappointed about being left out. But the order of the Emperor delighted most of them.

Navarch Septimus has been ordered to assist the Western Expeditionary Force. And 50.000 Infantries will be sent to the Eastern Expeditionary Force. By the decree of the Emperor, the 21 vassals shall contribute the entire demi-human auxiliaries to assist both the Expeditionary Forces. Aquatic demi-human will be sent to the Western Expeditionary Forces, they are to join Navarch Septimus. And the rest to join the reinforcement under commanded of Lord Lucianus to reach the Eastern Expeditionary Force. Please prepare them to march.

This order shocked the vassals, but they know the magnitude of the Emperor order. And they have to admit that Emperor Molt still possesses great political wit. As much as they hate him, they also admire his ability. The Allied Armies combat power had been reduced to 70%, reinforcements for the two Expeditionary Forces and no vassals will be left out. With his task done, the Grand Marshal bows to the 21 vassals and ride back to his camp. King Duran looks upon the Imperial Capital and signs. The Emperor had outmaneuver him again. But at least the demi-human lives are expendable so the allied kingdoms will not suffer much loss, and he hopes they will not be called upon to do battle, as Emperor Molt no doubt will send the Allied Armies to destruction and annex some region from the vassals. Duran swears he will not let that happen to his kingdom or any others. Thus the group rides back to their respective camps to organize the demi-humans.

Proptor is 4 days march away, but since both his order from the Emperor and his own request are sent by Wyvern Messenger, it take only hours. Now look upon his command, Navarch Septimus is pleased. At first he had been left out, but now he has become a crucial factor for success. He harbors no ill intends toward either commanders, just envy them. Upon received his order, he had immediately thought up a plan, he requested the Emperor to send all available demi-humans, slaves and draft animal that fit for heavy lifting to Proptor for him to use, he also recommended that the Naval Infantry contingent to be increase to 12.000 for 5.000 isn't a sufficient for the task. The Emperor had granted all and now they were working in his harbor, demi-humans haul war galleys while human slave haul smaller skiffs and equipments, and the long line of draft animals and carts carrying supplies and weapons all moving between his two columns of Naval Infantries, sailors, shipwrights and carpenters. It will take him 12 days to reach the Gate.

The Emperor had read the request and recommendation from Navarch Septimus, he decided to grant them all. This will speed things up for the Western Expeditionary Force. Deep inside, Emperor Molt feels his confidence has grown, how could his duo conquests fail with such capable officers?

Meanwhile, after seeing the sea, the Metal temple and the northern island, Legate Titus and his entourage had decided to stay for the night. This isn't his first time to see the sea, but the sea at Proptor is just a small bay, it's a different feeling when looking at the sea from an island. He feels insignificant compare to the vastness of the sea before his eyes. But after he had conquer this land, his existence will be greater. Afterall, no matter how vast a sea is, it is still beneath human feet when sea faring vessels are invent, and Legate Titus has 50 galleys and 140 skiffs coming. He wasn't very pleased at first when news came informing him Navarch Septimus will join him with a fleet and 12.000 naval infantries. But as he and Navarch Septimus don't have any animosity to each other, even his rival had send him a letter of blessing, it will not do to antagonize him. As Navarch Septimus comes under order of the Emperor and possess expertise crucial to the successful invasion, working with him will yield more benefit while butt head with him might result in the Emperor give command of the Expeditionary Force to Navarch Septimus. Looking upon the strange starry sky, he saw a falling star. He gave a thought about the future of the Empire when the due conquests are finished. Maybe it's not so bad to share command and glories with Navarch Septimus at all. Perhaps this will be a chance to reconcile relationship with the Eastern Noble Houses using Navarch Septimus as mediator. Then as he has concluded his thought, he join his entourage in their camp fire and enjoy the taste of the fishes the aquatic demi-humans had caught.

Cagalli is reading the latest report on Onogoro Island. Seem like the sources this intrusion is the Stone structure somehow manifest itself on Kaguya. And Roman lookalike humans and humanoids are coming from it. Looking at the pictures taken by surveillance satellite, she is pondering about the situation. Her staff had theorize that the structure is some sort of magical gateway or teleportation device that lead to another world. In the world of science, technology and logical theories, the word magic is nothing but fantasy for children. But all evidences so far have provide no scientific or technological answer. Thus following the logical theory "If the impossible is happening, then the impossible has become possible". If the hypothesis is right, the structure is some sort of gateway that lead to a world with primitive Roman technologies and consist of various races. This will be a chance to fill the need for resources that increasing as the recovery proceed. And the world leaders will be sure to jump right in to get the resources one way or another. But the same question can be directed to these intruders, are they for peace or war? In any case, she has to keep the even secret for now until all her questions are answer. Her staff will keep on monitoring while she attends her usual duties which mean more paperwork. Looking out the winder toward Kaguya Mass Drive, she wonders what the thought of the intruder is when they saw it.

Legate Diomedes is pleased with the prospect of his rival has to share command with Navarch Septimus, and the fresh air from the giant forest is refreshing, along with the enroute reinforcements of 50.000 and 8.000 demi-humans. Though the trees are gigantic in size, they aren't special, just the same trees found in ancient forest of Falmart. Legate Diomedes chuckles at the thoughts of cutting down the trees and send to Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus so they can build ships for their invasion, and have sculptor create wooden sculptures as gifts to send back to the Emperor. His Wyvern Knights had taken off to scout this world and until they return, Legate Diomedes has nothing to do but to go around the camp for inspection or roam around the forest with his guards.

Nathan and his Scouts had been watching these new comers with growing interest, especially after Rosa excitedly called them up to look at the flying lizard. Not just 1 or 2 but 40 of them, they formed up in group of ten with loose formation and flied in 4 directions. Nathan was in awe and in dread, what if they are an army of invader? Haven't his people suffered enough? First the titans and now this, but his fear is soon subside as the invader will have to march through the forest filled with titans, and the titans don't discriminate what they eat. Then he turn his attentions to his trainees, they are excited about the flying lizard, discuss the feeling of soaring through the sky, of new tactic to use against the titans, of the place they can explore ….

Lieutenant Nathan, those flying lizard are amazing, if we have them, we can kill the titans with less risk.

Yeah, and we can reclaim the whole world as heroes in legend.

The trainees are enthusiastic about many possibilities with the flying lizards and have completely forgotten about the newcomers. Time to remind them and drag them back on land.

Your statement are all correct and deserve merit. Too bad you have completely forgotten about the newcomers. If they are explorers and come in peace, your hope will come true one day. But they can be an invading army that come to kill or enslave us.

The trainees are stunned at his reprimand, as they are still young and hopeful with only dream to nurture their spirit. They haven't been exposed to the harsh reality in human interactions with one another. Thrane asks in a trembling voice:

Then what can we do? We are only a handful while they can be hundreds.

We run in the opposite direction using our ODMG, then regroup and rearm with the anti-personnel version to repel them

Or we can simply lure them to a titans nest or lure a group of titans to them.

The trainee and Nathan are shocked with Catarina's suggestion. But they agree that hers is the best choice. Nathan keeps her idea close to his mind and soon develop an even crueler thinking. But he decides to keep it for himself and his superior if the newcomers turn out to be invader.

After 10 days, Navarch Septimus have finally reach the Gates, leaving the job of organizing the camp for his contingent, he rode through the Gate with his most able captains, Lord Andreas and Lord Kryos. Their arrival is a surprise to Legate Titus, but he doesn't show it.

Greeting Navarch Septimus, Lord Andreas and Lord Kryos. Welcome to the world beyond the Gate.

Greeting Legate Titus, we are here to support your invasion and I must say, this is a magnificent view. I'll ask the Emperor permission to be stationed here permanently after your conquest to explore whatever waiting over the horizons.

And I'll ask the Emperor to grand you this group of island as your base. Maybe ask Legate Diomedes to send over some of the giant tree so you can build your ships.

Wonderful idea Legate Titus. But now let's not stray too far ehh?

Right, during the period of waiting, I've order the Wyvern Knights to do some scouting around the island, they have conform that the large island to the north contain 5 large cities. They don't have any wall or notable defensive fortifications, no warship of any kind. But they do have some fishing ship with incredible speed. I guess they are so isolated that they have no fear for outsider invasion. The aquatic demi-humans had been making sea chart, took notes about wind pattern, tide, reeves and undersea rock so the invasion fleet will sail smoothly.

An island nation with no defensive fortifications and no warship of any kind? It's not right. Maybe they can modified their fishing ship to fight in case of an attack?

That's not my expertise so I can't think of anything. But i can assure you our presence here is undetected, I'd ordered the Wyvern Knights to fly high so they might mistake them for large sea birds.

Your prudence is wise Legate Titus, now I have only one more question. Have you send any scout to search for undersea settlement?

You mean like the Mer-peole in the Roma river? I haven't because our aquatic demi-humans can't stay long in the sea, they'll get rashes and need 2 days to heal.

Then we'll presume they have undersea settlement and prepare to deal with attack from beneath.

I'll leave the naval decidion to you Navarch Septimus. I planned to take the island to the South west as a stepping stone for our conquest, then rapidly get our troop to the main island to the north. Speed and secrecy will be the key.

Let us go back to the command tent to plan. We need the rough map of these islands for better invasion route.

Looking at the rough map, the Navarch and his captains begin to work out a method to perform a rapid invasion. Lord Andreas is the first to speak.

I think we can use the skiffs to launch a swift attack on the eastern side of the northern island. It has the most cover and the largest city.

But that mean it also have a large number of soldier. I don't know how the other soldier will fare after they disembark. Seasickness will hamper their fighting power. Our Naval Infantries are only 12.000 strong in addition to several hundred of aquatic demi-hunans.

Legate Titus joins the discussion with his own idea.

How about we use the skiffs to make a bridge and cross the entire army during low tide?

The idea shocks the Navarch and his captains. Navarch Septimus thinks and offer his reply

Legate Titus, the sea is rough and the makeshift bridge will not be stable or may even broke during the crossing.

I have thought about this idea for a while Navarch Septimus. Even had some input from my officers and advisor too. Let me elaborate and you can judge whether it's feasible or not. In any case I shall defer to you when it comes to naval matter.

Then let us hear it.

We will have the shipwrights and carpenters build rafts, then connect the raft with ropes and have your ships pulls the bridge toward the opposite shore to create a bridge head. With your ships moor at one side to help reduce the wave and water current impact and elemental mage casting calm, the rocking will not be much of a problem. Then our Imperial Armys will cross as if they are crossing a bridge on land.

I think you are going to be a great Navarch, have you ever considered changing your carrer?

Navarch Septimus and his officer are impressed with the simplicity and audacity idea of the young Legate. The idea is indeed feasible when the weather is clear. But they will have to test it first.

Thank you for your praise Navarch Septimus, i shall think about being a Navarch, but only if the story about your adventure beyond these horizons is tempting enough, otherwise you can't drag me down to your ship.

Great, I'll be sure to give you plenty of story after my adventure then. For now let's get to work on the conquest.

With man power and materials on hand, the rafts building is done in 3 days. Now the fleet Is being put to sea with the rafts being roped together. 2 more hours and the floating bridge will be finished and the invasion can begin.

Meryn walks toward the officer of the Representative of Orb with her usual reports. It is strange to work for your love rival, but at the same time Cagalli is a wonderful friend. Though their connection to each other is the love for the same person, they get along quite well. And soon she has become a truster person despite her background as a deserter from ZAFT. Knocking on the door, Meryn waits until she is permitted to enter. Meryn is glad that else is in the room beside Cagalli.

Good morning, I once again have brought the stuff you hate the most as usual.

Why don't you wipe that grin off your face? I know you are delighted to see me suffer, but at least have the decency not to show it in front of me. I am your boss and ruler of this country you know.

I know, that's why I have a very enjoyable moment to make the most powerful person in this country suffer.

Sadistic. I'll reduce your salary

As if I care about money, can't do anything with it right now.

Then your food ration.

Denying a basic need of any person is a crime.

So I tormenting another person that happen to be your head of state.

With the joke concluded, Cagalli feels relaxed. She does enjoy being around her friends more than officials, diplomats and most of all, political leaders. Meryn has become some sort of sibling to her, a trusted aid, a friend and more interestingly a love rival. Skimming over the reports, there aren't any unusual, and look at the clock it's 11. Cagalli decided to be out of the office early today.

Nothing out of ordinary, so I think I'll get out of here soon. Want to go for lunch with me?

Only if you are paying.

We aren't dating so we'll share the bill. At lease I am driving you for free. And why don't you pay for once?

I am more than happy to treat you, Representative Cagalli. But it can be considered as bribery so I dare not ruin your reputation.

Smartass. Go inform the staff I shall leave early today, fix yourself up and wait for me at the main entrance.

Having clean up the desk and finish her short conversation on the phone, Cagalli leaves the office and pick up Meryn at the entrance. As they head to the parking lot, they keep their vigilance up. They soon reach the cars and drove off.

So any news from that idiot?

He is still looking for a reason to stay away from us. I guess he wants to be alone for the rest of his life.

I see, how about us getting together? It's a waste for beauties like us to wait until we became old hag.

Splendid idea, as expected from a renowned tomboy princess of Orb. So when will it happen?

When that idiot come back.

Cagalli stops the car in front of a simple seaside restaurant. To Meryn surprise, Cagalli comes out with three waiters carrying her order.

I don't think we can finish all of these foods.

No, we don't. But I have Revence Malchio and the kids to help.

So you are going to torment those orphans for relaxation? How horrible!

You and your sadistic brain. Just pay the bill so we can leave.

What? Why do I have to pay the bill?

You said you are more than happy to treat me, but you fear being accused of bribery. So buying food for me, Reverence Malchio and the kids are completely leagal.

You are a cruel boss.

I am the renowned tomboy princess of Orb. So no more argument from you. Just pay up.

The bill cost Meryn 2 months' salary.

After they have finished their lunch and play with the kids, they too are exhausted and drift away in their afternoon nap. When they are awake, it's time for dinner. A simple fare of soup with bread, then Cagalli and Meryn leave despite the kids want them to stay for the night. They stop at the beach half way, gazing at the start and deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly a bip from Meryn laptop bring them back. The phone on Cagalli also rang with the number of Erica. Cagalli immediately drive herself and Meryn to the nearby military base. Meryn surfs through the messages and information flooding in and tells Cagalli the important part

Activities on Kaguya. It seem the intruders are putting their ship to the sea during high tide. Colonel Kisara concludes that as the number of ship and personnel keep on increasing, these intruders might turn out to be invader after all. Seem like they are attempting to cross into Onogoro with a pontoon bridge make of wooden rafts.

What about the dragon riders? Any sign of them appear in large number?

So far none have appear. It seems they aren't nocturnal creature.

Inform Colonel Kisara that I will mobilize reinforcement and arrive within 2 hours

It's done. Colonel Kisara believe that they will start crossing tomorrow morning when the tide is low. With the Imperial Army cross the pontoon bridge and naval force defend it, air cover will be provided by the dragon riders. Currently we have 200 guards on site. The facility has been on lock down so there will be no risk of being breached. Director Erica and Colonel Kisara also conclude that these invaders have no idea about the personnel we have on Onogoro since their scouting party usually wander around without care.

In half an hour Cagalli and Meryn has reach the military base on the main island. In the briefing with the base commander while soldiers, ship, helis are being assemble to reinforce Onogoro.

Commander Erwin. These invaders are armed with primitive weapon and equipment, so the actual fighting will not be hard. The hard part is how to hide it from the rest of the world because this might lead to chaos if the news about this portal to another world is leaked.

I understand, I'll inform the base personnel this is a sudden emergency training exercise. But I recommend that the senior officers are inform about the true nature of this sortie.

Yes, please gather the senior commanders involves so I can brief them.

As the senior commanders have settle in, Cagalli begins her briefing. They are all shocked at the news and worry about the future development of the situation. Being invaded had become some sort of tradition for Orb in recent war. Orb had fallen in the first war, hold out on the second and now being invaded by primitive equipped army and mythical creature. But their duty is to defend Orb and they will do just that no matter who come to invade.

Ladies and gentlemen, the reports, images and videos you have seen are consider state secret, so do not mention it to anyone. If the hypothesis about another world is correct, conflict might erupt due to the untapped resources. So until we can know more about the situation beyond that portal, we will keep guard this secret.

But we can't keep this as secret for long if a battle between us and the invader break out. So I recommend we mobilize more forces and resolve the war right away. After we've sent them packing, we pursuit them through the portal and strike at their capital and force their surrender. Then we can reveal this portal to our people and the rest of the world.

But fighting to invade and take resources for our own use? That's against our Creed.

This will not be against our Creed because we simply counter attack an enemy attempt to invade us. And no matter how things turn out, the important fact is the world will treat the world beyond the portal their salvation.

Cagalli listen to the heated exchange of her officers and relieve that even in this dark time, they still hold true to their belief in Orb Creed. Cagalli has to calm them down before this can escalate further.

Please ladies and gentlemen, I had thought about the possibility of this situation when the intruders were first sighted. We can't hide anything for long, but I hope it will be long enough for us to gather for information about the world beyond to make a decision. For now, let's focus on repelling these invaders. Colonel Kisara proposed that we let them cross on the Onogoro, then destroy the bridge to cut off their retreat, then use our ships and mobile suit to force them to surrender. Then send in a diplomatic mission along with a small military escort using mobile suit as a show of force to compel their government to negotiate a peace treaty first. Then we inform the rest of the world and together we signed trade deal with them to obtain resources in exchange for some medical and civic technology.

All agreed this is the best course of action if the invaders react as expected. But none expect it to be so easy. If these invaders look like ancient Roman and have mind set of the ancient Roman, they will not surrender without a fight. Still, after they had realized there would be no fighting but a one side slaughter, they might change their mind and be more open to suggestion for peace.

Legate Titus looks at the Expeditionary Force marching across the bridge with pride, it was his idea and even the famed naval commander Navarch Septimus had praised it. Now he only wait until his force have settled on the South West island before continue to march to the large island to the north. The thrill of battles, the victory, unimaginable wealth, exotic slaves, unfathomable secret and most importantly the glory and honor bestow upon him by the Emperor and maybe even the gods too will be pleased. And he think about his rival and wonder about his situation, is he still stuck in the forest or is he marching on to some city like him right now, or is he simply have the misfortune to be on a deserted land. Well, it's none of his business or problem. This morning he had sent a reply with good wishes for him, ask for forgiveness for the late reply due to being occupied with the preparation and to inform him of the start of his invasion.

From his flag ship the Vae Victis, Navarch looks at the scene playing out before him with a sense of pride and hope. Though he hasn't played any big role in this endeavor, he isn't an ambitious man. He had accepted the fact this is the stage for Legate Titus, so playing an active support role is enough. Though he still hope the young Legate will one day become a Navarch to succeed him. The young noble had devised a plan that so far had worked brilliantly. Suddenly a shadow pass over his fleet, it is the Wyvern knights taking off to provide air cover.

As soon as Legate Titus had set foot on the south west island, Navarch Septimus order his detached ships to rejoin the fleet. But suddenly a strange sound is heard, and it's coming closer. All turn to the sources of the strange sound. From the large island to the north, a group of giant ships are sailing toward them. They have no sails and no oars so they are moving using some kind of magic. While their attentions are focus on the group of strange giant ships, the Wyvern Knights sport around 50 strange flying things heading right toward them. The commander blow the horn to form up and prepare to intercept. Both the land and naval forces have been focused on the ships and now are looking up to see the Wyvern knights form up. In their heart, they feel invigorate as waiting and preparing for the invasion had been tedious, they all itching for a fight. Though the Navy and Wyvern Knight will have the first taste of combat, no doubt the island to the north will offer even more. But the flying objects arc up and keep on fly higher beyond the reach of the Wyvern Knight. As the same time, a small boat speeding up toward the fleet, seem like they want to negotiate. Either way, the subjugation of these islanders has begun, with or without bloodshed.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From brawl

On the Aegis cruiser Trident, Commodore Hideo order his flotilla to prepare for battle. Then send a small speed boat to make contact and clarify these intruders intention. In the CIC, Cagalli and Meryn watch the head count and dread as the number has reached to over 140.000. If their intention is to invade and refuse to back down, it will be a massacre. But for now she has to leave everything to her military commander and pray these intruders will see reason.

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus are amazed at the speed of the small boat. In their heads they can only thing about the wondrous things to bring back to the Empire once these people had been subjugated. The small boat stop and a loud voice can be heard:

You have intruded up on the territory of Orb Union, identify yourselves and declare your intention.

Once again surprise that these people actually speak their language, Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus exchange looks, then Legate Titus rides to the small cliff and declare loudly:

I am Legate Titus Heraclius, commander of the Western Expeditionary Force. By the order of the Emperor and the will of the gods, we are here to subjugate this world and bring light of civilization to you barbarian. Surrender to leniency or be slaughter. The choice is yours.

Lieutenant Surugi was surprised when they have guess these Roman look alike speak Latin. Now he is even more surprise at their stupidity. Declaring themselves as civilized while denounce a modern and technological advance country as barbarian. He had turned on his transmitter so the rest of the fleet and command on Oronogo Island could hear the whole conversation. Turning to his fellow companion

They have no idea how deep in shit they are.

I think they just don't give a shit about anything beside their arrogance and ignorance. So what now?

I think refusal, then call for them to surrender.

They will not surrender until we can make them shit themselves.

Then they know they are in deep shit.

True. But what if they are scared shitless?

Cagalli and Meryn heard the declaration and signed, now a bloodbath will happen. Just hope the dead toll will not be so high. Commodore Hideo had preferred to avoid a bloodbath, but with this declaration, it's no longer an option. Thus he order the helis to prepare for sortie while the Murasames turn and prepare to pound on the Dragon Riders. Colonel Kisara also issues order for the base guards and the 11th infantry brigade to prepare for battle. After receive words that everything is ready, Commodore Hideo reply:

This is commodore Hideo Kengoku, Orb Union is a free country and shall never bow down to anyone. Thus we refuse to surrender. Now pay attention, by order of my government I hereby declare your force to be hostile. Hostility will commence if you don't lay down your weapons and surrender.

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus are appalled, not only these barbaric and pathetic little island nation dare to refuse but also have the gall to demand their surrender. This anger both of them as they turn around to issue their command the their respective troops

These barbaric had insult us, they look down on our mercy, defy our Empire and our gods. Let's teach them a lesson. First blood will go the Imperial Navy. Forward, surround and board those ship. They might be big, but we have the number.

All troop prepare to storm in this Temple, after we are finished here, we shall move on to the northern island and slaughter their whole government.

Looking at the ships heading toward his flotilla, Commodore Hideo order all forces to engage. On the small speed boat, Lieutenant Surugi say to his companion:

So it begin. It's going to be a big mess to clean up.

Yeah, but I hope we take a lot of prisoner so they can do the cleanup instead of us.

Contrary to Navarch Septimus prediction, first blood doesn't belong to the navy but to the Wyvern Knight. The Murasames turn, lock on and release their missiles. The Wyvern Knights are still watching the fleet and Imperial Army for order to support the fight since the enemy air force had vanished, no doubt run away after seeing 300 Wyvern Knights. When the missiles explode, the Wyvern Knights are shred to pieces. Sometime one missile can down five Wyvern Knights when it explode in the middle of the tight formation. But the Wyvern Knights overcome the shock relative quickly and reorganize.

Scatter and engage those flyer.

But sir, they are too fast, they have fly up and disappear again.

Curse those coward.

Look, one of them is flying low and slow, seem like it had been damaged.

Alright, let's slaughter that sorry son of bitch, All Wyvern pursuit

Yeah. We'll show them the might of the Wyvern Knights.

The Murasame formation turn around for another pass. Wing commander Tatsumi is very please.

They have taken the bait, everyone reform and synchronize for another volley.

Roger that commander. These fuckers have no idea how to fight.

Yeah, and they think they can enlighten us.

I feel pity for them.

Are you serious? If they are dress like Roman, speak Latin like Roman and arrogant like Roman then i am sure they live just like Roman too. With slavery and oppression to other civilization.

For the dragons, after all I don't hate them. In fact, I want to ride one of the dragon one day.

That might be possible, when they surrender, we can ask the higher up for some.

Let's hope we aren't taking part in their extinction

Lieutenant Masato wasn't pleased to be chosen to play as bait. The tactics is sound and working so far as the remaining dragon riders are on his tail. "You are the most skillful pilot when flying at slow speed so we are counting on you to bait them". As he can't vent his anger on anyone except these invaders, he decided to do something stunning as pay back

It's easier said than done you bitches! I'll show you the price for being stupid arrogant fuckers!

The rest of the Murasame pilots can understand and sympathy with him. After all these dragons are so slow that Masato nearly stall and crash several time. Thus while Masato have to constantly accelerate and deaccelerate, pitching up and down, these maneuvers have unintended effect of enticing more pursuers.

Alright everyone, make the most of Lieutenant Masato effort. Fire.

49 missiles speeds up toward the Wyvern knights. It was a rather comical sight. A single Murasame is chased by over 200 Wyvern knights who in turn are targeted by 49 missiles with 49 Murasame trailing behind. But Lieutetant Masato is going to make this into a nightmare. He turns his Murasame to fly over the Imperial Army below, times it so that the impact of the missiles will create a rain of blood and charred body parts.

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus are startled by the sudden explosion above. Looking up, they see their Wyvern Knights are caught in it, many bodies and blood of both Wyvern and knights are falling down upon the sea, with some close even close to the Imperial Fleet. The Imperial Army and their officer, the sailors and Naval Infantries as well as the various ship captains are stunned at this turn of event. Didn't the enemy fly away due to fear of the Wyvern Knights number? What kind of magic or sorcery have been unleashed upon the Wyvern Knights? Then they take heart and feel confident again when the enemy flyer are flying away leaving one of their own limping. They cheer when they see more than 200 Wyvern Knights are diving down to pursuit of the injured foe.

Get that son of bitch, make sure it suffer for going against us.

Make an example of him and show him the might and valor of the Imperial Wyvern Knights.

But soon they turn into despair as they saw the enemy flyers are regrouping and head straight back to pursuit the Wyvern Knights. They watch intensively as the enemy flyers forms up and release their Fire Lances. Still some of them hope the Wyvern Knights can dodge it, after all it's impossible to hit targets that is moving and too far away. The sight of the enemy injured flyer become clearer as it is turning and heading for the island. And as the Imperial Army and Imperial Fleet look on with horror, the Fire Lances are turning too. Within seconds, the enemy flyer accelerate and soon fly overhead their heads with a big boom noise. That boom has the effect of stunning the pursuing Wyvern Knights and stop them right over the Imperial Army.

Isn't that flyer inured? How can it accelerate so fast?

Was it a bait for us to chase?

Suddenly realize that they had been led by the noses, they tried to scatter as the Fire Lances are closing in fast. But it was too late and successive explosion rock the island and create another rain with blood, body's parts of Wyvern and Knights. The surviving Wyvern Knights are shocked beyond word, and it down on them that they are outmatched in every way. But the pride doesn't allow them to be the first to run.

It's hopeless to chase and fight those flyers. But we are the proud Wyvern Knights of the Empire, we shall exact our revenge on the enemy. Let's attack the ship in support of our Imperial Navy.

The Commander of the Wyvern Knights surge ahead with prayer on his lips. The rest of the Wyvern Knights follow and yell out their battle cry to steel themselves.

Emroy, witness my valor

Emroy, guide my lance

For the Empire

Send those bastards to the deeps realm of Hardy.

For the soldiers of the Imperial Army, that boom had knocked many off their feet and stunned them. And those are the lucky one. Many got their head burst in a gory display of blood and brain, most of them lose their hearing permanently or momentarily. And the successive explosions of the Fire Lances hitting their victims add more to the scared and stunned soldiers. Then come the rain and the smell of burned bodies. Some soldier lose their mind fall on the ground, some beseech the gods for protection and salvation, some become insane and laugh maniacally as they stand right in the scene of hell. Legate Titus was on the small hill on his horse observing the situation. But the scene soon turn into that of hellish nightmare in front of his eyes. He still can't believe anything he saw is true until he use his hand to wipe off the sweat on his brow. The stench of blood and gore have woke him from his stupor. He is no longer on his horse. His soldiers have become a degenerated mess, but what are they yelling or saying? Why nothing can be heard? Instinctively he looks to the sky and see the remaining Wyvern Knights gather and fly toward the enemy fleet. Now a light breeze touch him and he looks toward the sea where the Imperial Fleet still rowing hard toward the enemy.

The Imperial Fleet looks on with horror and disbelief even as the gory fate befell the Wyvern Knights. Even worse the supposedly injured enemy flyer had time his noise magic at the perfect moment, knocking down soldier on the ground and stunned the Wyvern Knights right above the Imperial Army. Then the Fire Lances hit. Another successive wave of explosions rock the island and the air round it, blowing Wyvern Knights and knocking the soldiers on the ground again. Navarch Septimus now knows for sure that this is it for the invasion. The Imperial Army has been rendered impotent, the Wyvern Knights being slaughter and soon a similar fate will befall the Imperial Navy. But there is no choice but to attack the enemy head on, to show that the Imperial Navy will not give up without a fight no matter how hopeless the situation. But it's not just pride and bravado that urge him on, seeing the bloodied Wyvern Knights fearlessly fly toward the enemy ship fill him with some confident as in the history of naval warfare, no ship ever survive an attack by Wyvern Knights, much less a combination of ship and Wyvern Knights.

Your flyers are both fast and powerful, what about your ships, can they survive the combined attack from the air and sea? Show me what you have left barbarian.

Yelling out helps him relieve of his stress someone, Navarch Septimus turn to give a speech to motivate his men.

Our Wyvern Knights have suffered greatly as you all saw, but they still bravely fly toward our enemy to fight. They are the true representation of our Imperial Might. We pride ourselves as the Knights of the sea, ride into battle with our wooden ship. DO YOU WANT TO DISGRACE YOURSELVES?

NO!

DO YOU WANT TO DISGRACE THE IMPERIAL NAVY?

NO!

SHALL WE TURN TAIL AND RUN WHILE OTHER FIGHT OUR BATTLE?

NEVER!

THEN WHAT SHALL WE DO?

KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL! VICTORY OR DEATH!

ROW HARDER MEN, DEATH TO THE ENEMY!

DEATH TO THE ENEMY!

Now with his men reinvigorated, he looks on as the enemy ships are about to be attack by the Wyvern Knights.

Commodore Hideo has hoped that the enemy will be smart and retreat. But seeing the bravery of those Dragon Riders had invigorated their fleet, he has no choice but to show them the difference in power.

Let those dragon approach and take their attack without retaliate.

But they might chip the paint or scratch our ships.

If those are the price to save more lives, then so be it. All ships hold fire.

The Wyvern Knights now regain their confidence, sinking these giant ships will be their revenge. They scatter and form group to attack from different angles. Upon getting close, they are confused. All the ships are covered by metal armor, no opening and no visible sailor. Lance thrusts don't do anything and swords chipped their edges when slash at the ship.

Seeing the Wyvern Knights have surrounded and attacking the hapless ships, the Imperial Fleet increase speed for fear of being unable to sink any enemy vessel. Suddenly a loud voice comes from the enemy ships

This is Commodore Hideo, this is the last call for your surrender. You have no chance at winning against us. Surrender and you will be treated humanely. If you keep on the attack, we shall retaliate.

The Wyvern Knights are surprised and started to think and discuss among themselves. Clearly they can't do anything against their flyers and ships. The Wyvern Knights commander then make a decision.

We can't do anything here, lets return to help the Imperial Army, maybe we can use our Wyvern strength to help break in the temples

Thus the Wyvern Knights depart and head for the island while their commander head to the Imperial Fleet flag ship.

Navarch Septimus can't believe his eyes as the Wyvern Knights are retreating, this dishearten the entire Imperial Fleet. As he is puzzling about the reason, he sees a Wyvern Knight head straight toward him.

Greeting Navarh Septimus, I am Wyvern Knight Commander Astador.

My condolence for the disaster that befell your Wyvern Knights. My prayer is with them.

Thank you, but let's dispense with the pleasantry for now. I have inspected those ship carefully up close. It is cover with thick and sturdy metal. Our weapons are useless and I decided that the Wyvern Knights will return and assist the Imperial Army.

Thank you for the information. I guess we have no choice be return to regroup for now. I hope Legate Titus is safe.

See you at the camp then.

As he watches the Wyvern Commander flying off, he feels useless. Even before he can come to grip with the enemy, he had been outclassed. As prideful as he is, he isn't stupid enough to ram metal ship with wooden ships. Swallow his pride, he bark order for his ships.

All ship turn around and head back to the island, we'll help the Imperial Army regroup.

On the bridge, Commodore Hideo feels puzzled, the enemy have retreat but show no sight of giving up. And in the CIC, Cagalli and Meryn feels relieved. Cagalli orders Meryn to collect the information and battle report then proceed to the bridge. Cagalli goes to the communication room and contact Onogoro Facility.

Their Dragon Riders and ships have withdrawn for now, but I don't think they are going to give up. How about the status of their ground force?

Apparently they suffer some casualty when the Murasame piloted by Lieutenant Masato fly over their head and break the sound barrier. We estimate around 3.000 casualties with 400 dead.

Yet they still haven't given up. Are they confident that their number will help them win?

These are Roman era people, Cagalli, their current casualty is insignificant for an army of over 140.000.

Haiz, they are too primitive to understand how we do things.

Then we have to convince them. And so far power and slaughter seem to be doing a good job.

But I don't want a massacre to make my point.

It's the only language they understand and accept. So I think we'll have to kill some more before they lose their spirit and give up

We'll decide when it come to that then. Goodbye Kisara

Be strong Cagalli.

When she has reached the bridge, Meryn and Commodore Hideo are waiting. Skimming through reports and information sheets, Cagalli just shake her head and sigh.

The millions dollars question, how can we convinced these invaders the futility of their invasion?

They have to learn and recognize it themselves, no amount of persuasion will.

Let's wait and see. Though money is irrelevant nowadays, a million cookies are more suitable.

The Wyvern Knights land on the island and see for the first time the carnage that befell on their fellow comrades. The scene which later will be described as "Hardy garden party". Hysterical and maniacal laughter, mindless men wander around dragging their weapons, despair men keep murmuring prayer or denial, stunned man with lifeless eyes standing still, trembling men curl up like babies calling for salvation, angry men venting their anger on each other or curse their gods for the cruel joke play on them, crazed men try to swim in the blood stained ground or try to put the body parts together, the only things that remain sane are the horses and draft animals, calmly wander around or stand a watch their surrounding and nipping on the grass from time to time, oblivious about the current situation now that they are no longer have fear.

How can this be? How can out mighty Imperial Army be reduced to this sorry state? Dying would have been more of a blessing than this.

Damn those barbarian and their magic.

Why have the gods abandoned us?

This is the result from a single encounter that last no more than an hour? What kind of enemy is facing us right now?

As they Wyverns knights keep on watching the sorry state of the Imperial Army, Wyvern Knights Commander landed and start to give order

What are you standing around for? There will be plenty of time for chatter, right now secure the officers and gather all able body men to regroup.

The Imperial Fleet is withdrawing toward us sir.

Good, more help for us to recue our soldier.

But will the enemy attack us while we are doing that sir?

The enemy want us to surrender and withdraw. So they will not attack unless we attack or provoke them first.

To think we have to use the mercy granted by our enemy, I fear the goddess Hardy had trick us.

Do you expect everything to be easy? What is the worth if you obtain something with no effort? The Empire is strong because it has overcome every hardship in its history, and this is no different. Now stop with these nonsense questions and start moving.

When the Imperial Fleet reaches the island, the scene is terrifying. They have no word to describe it. But lead by their Navarh, the 12.000 Naval Infantries disembark to assist the survival. Along with the Wyvern Knights, they have secured all surviving officers and gather 86.000 able body men. Navarch Septimus and Commander Astador are discuss the current state of the Imperial Army and decided that these men can't fight anymore. So they begin to organize a withdrawal only to find out the boat bridge had been destroyed by fallen bodies from the Wyvern Knights. Then the soldier report about finding Legate Titus, but he isn't responding to anyone or anything, just keep on staring blankly to the front. They check on him and sigh with heavy thought about the result of this short battle. Out of more than 140.000 men, the have lost 3.157 including 193 Wyvern Knights, 386 with unknown wound that cause bleeding from the nose and ears. 8.124 had become incapacitated due to insanity, Moment later, an officer with his entourage of human and demi-humans approach them.

Well met my lord, I am Count Colt Famar, ruler if the city Italica. Currently serving Legate Titus as his Quartermaster.

Good to see you in good condition Lord Colt. I'm Navarch Septimus, Lord of the port city of Protor.

Glad you are safe and sound my Lord, I am Sir Astador, Commander of the Wyvern Knights. Let's discuss the situation we are in to figure out what to do now.

I agree, let's start by sharing everything we have learned about our enemy. Would you like to start Sir Astador?

With pleasure. As you all know, the enemy flyers have incredible speed, arm with Magical Fire Lance that pursuit its target with speed and precision, they can reach high above the cloud and pounce on us again and again. Their ships are cover fully by metal armor. The weapon of my Wyvern Knights can't even scratch it. That's all I know.

I haven't been in action with the enemy ship so I can't tell. But basing on the report of the Wyvern Knights during their scouting mission, there aren't any mention about these ships. They must have hidden them somewhere. And since it's not possible to hide a large number of these giant ship, i conclude that the enemy entire fleet is here.

I was ordered to find the entrance to this metal temple, but so far nothing look like an entrance can be found. But my blacksmith and my personal mage, who is a fire mage had discover interesting fact about this metal. The metal is significantly better than even the dwarven metal.

How could it be? They are just primitive barbarian, how can they produce metal that better than the dwarves?

How much better exactly?

According to my blacksmith, he tried to take a sample but nothing work. Chiseling it resulted in a chipped chisel. Tried to melt it with a fire spell, but it still intact even after my mage passed out. But the most horrifying fact was the metal still cool. Thus he concluded that this metal must have a very high heat tolerance.

I've thought about launching a night raid using oil and fire on those ship. But if the ships are made using the same metal, it's just make me look like a fool.

Damn them and their arrogance. They toyed with us and grant us their mercy on a whim knowing that their flyer along can slaughter us. Now the entire Expeditionary Force has been render incapable of combat, unable to escape and has no chance in fighting back.

That's not all, I and my entourage had a good look at the enemy flyer for a brief moment, and my blacksmith came out with a theory that the enemy flyer is not a living creature but some kind of metal creation.

That's impossible, how can something made of metal fly? And even faster and higher than Wyvern.

I asked the same question but as he had pointed out, those flyer don't flap their wings, the wings have strange shape, the two sides are attached with things differ in color, size and shape. And those ship are cover in metal you said? My blacksmith think the ship is made of metal just like those flyer.

This is not good, their flyers are superior, seem like their ships too even though we haven't seen them in action. Worst, we haven't even seen their army. Yet we are force to surrender or they will kill us all.

So it's either surrender or die. I don't fear death, but dying while unable to lay a hand on my enemy is just so meaningless.

Then what do you suggest we do now Lord Colt? Surrender is an option that doesn't exist.

How about we tried an ambush? Have the mages assist the Imperial Navy with their spell.

If it's feasible then I am in.

As long as it's not a surrender or run away, I'm in.

Ok, we shall have the mage cast invisible spell on our best fighters, put them on Navarch flag ship, and then approach the enemy flag ship in guise of requesting for a negotiation. When they open the gates of the ship for us to enter, the hidden troop will secretly infiltrate and take over the ship. With their commander as hostage, we will be in a strong position to negotiate.

This is a brilliant idea, I volunteer my Wyvern Knights, they are the best fighters and they are very discipline. They will carry out the operation with precision.

And they will have their revenge for the loss suffer today as well. I agree to it.

Then let's prepared.

Lord Colt gathers around 11 mages that know invisible spell, Sir Astador have chosen 50 of the best Wyvern Knights for the operation. Navarch Septimus reassign his men to make place for the hidden strike force. The three Commanders gather and discuss about detail steps for the operation. Then Navarch Septimus sails his flag ship toward the enemy with the strike force led by Wyvern Knights commander Astador, eager for the upcoming engatement.

Commodore Hideo and Cagalli are looking at the approaching ship with hope to resolve this incident without further loss of lives. But when Meryn comes to the bridge with information send to her by Colonel Kisara reveal that these invaders have magician that can cast invisible spell. With the hope of peaceful solution dashed, blood will have to be spilled once again until the invaders accept their defeat.

That's far enough, state your intention.

Navarch Septimus is still at least 20 metres away from the enemy flag ship. But it hasn't attack him and inquire about his intention so this is a good start.

I have come to negotiate on behalf of the Western Expeditionary Force commander. Please let me come aboard.

Knowing the invisible spell will not last forever, Commodore Hideo and Cagalli decide to play for time.

We can hear you just fine Navarch Septimus. Our term is short and simple. Surrender of the entire force or total annihilation. Make your choice. No other conditions is acceptable.

That's not what I am here for, and I do not surrender to faceless coward hiding from his opponent.

Surrender or die, take your pick. But I would recommend surrender because cleaning up 140.000 corpse is troublesome for us.

Commander Astador hold back his anger and whisper to the Navarch

Just agree lord Septimus, then ask to come aboard to surrender in person to the commander.

Very well, prepared the men.

Navarch Septimus know time is of the essence since the invisible spell only last for about an hour.

I've seen what you can do, so I shall agree to surrender. Let me come aboard to surrender to you in person.

Your word is good enough Navarch Septimus, you can turn around and inform your men on the island. My force will take them into custody when you have finished disarm your men.

But I need to present my sword to you as tradition dictated. A surrendered commander can hold no sword.

You can put your sword in your trunk or anywhere you want. I have no need for it. But if you truly have to relinquish your sword as a simple, toss it into the sea here.

Now both the Navarch and the Commander are panic as they have run out of reason to come aboard, And if the task force suddenly appear, their plot will be discover and they will or die a meaningless death.

Maybe have someone on this ship pretend to be sick or injure and seek their aid.

This will not do, we have resort to trick them with hidden troop, now we have to stoop lower and use their mercy against them? What will happen when we need it and they will not grant it again?

There isn't enough time for argue Navarch. It's do or die, now or never.

There is no turning back now that the spell will wear off soon, Navarch Septimus slides his right hand into his robe, gently unsheathes his knife and cuts deeply into his own thigh. Then he turn around and in a trembling voice fills with suppressed pain and eyes with tears running down

I had sustain a wound that require medical care, I insisted on coming aboard your ship to ask for treatment. I have an unborn grandchild I wish to see and hold back home in Proptor. I know it is shameless of me but I don't want to die before I held my first grandchild.

His plead is so emotional and sudden that nobody believe him. The voice change too abruptly and the blood are definitely flowing down from his pant. Nevertheless, Cagalli decides to save this foolish man from himself and whoever instruct him to do this kind of thing. Commodore Hideo is dismayed at the idea, then he feels his respect toward her rise up as soon as she issue her order

Order the medical staff to get ready. Have the kitchen to beat up the eggs and prepare the water pump. Equip the marines with goggles with thermal image and spray those invisible ambushers.

Everything is ready ma'am.

Good, proceed as I've instructed.

Navarch Septimus is worry since there has been no reply. Aside from losing his blood, he is losing his time too. But then he see people at the aft of the ship signaling him to approach.

Get ready, they have taken the bait.

Thank you Navarch Septimus, your resolution will be remember forever by the Wyvern Knights.

Just don't fail. To stoop this low and fail, the shame will be extremely unbearable.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To brain

As the ship approach the aft section, people with strange attire and device pointing at his ship. Thinking those are medical equipment, he orders the ship to prepare the plank for boarding. Then it happen. From the black tube a stream of yellow liquid is spray on his ship, right on where the invisible troop are hiding. With their cover blown, they have expected to be killed and prepare to sell their lives dearly to answer for this failure. But man with white attire call out to Navarch Septimus.

Now, you have permission to come aboard. Your blood lose will kill you if you left your wound untreated. Your ambushers are to stay where they are, if they attempt to board this ship, we shall respond with deadly force. And I recommend them to wash their body with water, eggs are quite sticky.

Utter defeated, Navarch Septimus fall on his knees in despair and shame. They are showing concern for him despite somehow know about the ambushers. To accept their mercy mean unbearable shame, not accept it mean a useless death. While he contemplate, the man in white calls out again.

If someone don't help the Navarch to board this ship, he will die of blood loss.

Two of his oldest sailor carry him up and board the ship. As they put him down, they are order to sit and two guards are posted to watch them. The Navarch feel nothing even as the doctor treats his wound. The navarch is deep in his thought when the doctor announce his treatment is finished and hand him small bottle contain a transparent liquid and some clean white cloth.

You need to rest your leg for a few day. Avoid walking too much, when you work use small step and no big stride, no running, no horse riding or any activity involving using your leg. Clean your wound using a clean white cloth drench with alcohol. You will feel some sting but that's normal. Keep the wound dry and well ventilated. And most importantly stay clear of those dead bodies to prevent infection. Avoid eating beef, sea food, boiling dishes is the best for you, remember to avoid fry and roast dishes if possible. Now wait for the anesthetic to wear off and you can go.

You are not going to capture me? Why?

I'm a doctor, she is a nurse. While the rest are soldier, they don't have any order to capture anyone. But I can convey my personal thought on this matter if you are interested.

Please, I need to know why. If the roles are reverse? I'll have you capture and torture for your betrayal and scheme.

My government wants to resolve this incident without any complication, but your actions have caused trouble and now their patience are wearing thin. If another attempt to ambush or attack on us is made, your whole army will cease to exist. And remember this is my personal view. Not from anyone important.

Thank you, I shall do the right thing. Your people has shown both strength and compassion to an enemy, this kind of honorable act is unheard of before.

Then do the right thing and the news of this honorable act will spread. Farewell Navarch Septimus.

Farewell, doctor … Sorry I forgot to ask for you name.

I should have introduce myself before, so sorry. I am doctor Fuchida.

I'll never forget this favor doctor Fuchida. I hope we can meet again in better circumstance.

After being carried back on his ship, Navarch Septimus is once again in deep thinking. The Wyvern Knights and their Commander had cleaned up as best as they can, sit on the deck of the ship and keep silence.

Cagalli, Meryn and Commodore Hideo watch the ship depart back to the island. All three of them hope the message has been clear and able to get through these invader pride. They are tenacious and not unintelligent, they observe and learn everything they can in hope to tip the balance. But they have no idea the scale of what they have to learn is too great for them to understand. Just pray that they don't draw the wrong conclusion and act on it.

Lord Colt's hope rose up as he saw the Vea victis approached and stopped the aft section of the enemy ship. After nearly half an hour, the ship return. Filled with hopes and anticipation of success, He ran down to the makeshift pier to greet his fellow commanders. He waits with eagerness to hear about the successful of the operation. As the ship dock at the pier and Navarch Septimus is being help to disembark, follow him are Commander Astador and his Wyvern Knights. Lord Colt is puzzled. What have happened? If the operation is successful, shouldn't the Wyvern Knights stay or the captured ship? If the operation is fail, how come nobody die? Sensing Lord Colt inquisitive look on him, Navarch Septimus motion toward the temporary command tent.

Lord Colt wants to ask questions but Navarch Septimus motions for him to wait for the Wyvern Knights Commander. Moment later, Commander Astador walks into the tent with new cloths and a livid face.

My lords, what had happened? I saw your ship stopped right next to theirs.

Commander Astador, let me explain to Lord Colt, then I has a proposal to make. You may not like it but it's the best course of action for now.

Any idea or proposal that can get us out of this mess, we'll hear it.

This enemy is not some primitive barbarian civilization as we thought. In our hubris, we underestimated them and overestimated ourselves. With everything we have learned and seem so far, nothing we have is superior to them except our arrogance, ignorance and stupidity. So we have to change our way of thinking and treating them. Then we might figure out a way to resolve this situation.

I agree. A civilization with advanced metallurgy and even advance architect shouldn't be treated lightly. We've learned this too late to be of use.

I think even if we've learned about these, the outcome would be the same if we had to fight.

I've analyzed the fight we had and come up with a thought. It seem their forces shew up just to stop us, not to do battle. They wanted us to negotiate but we had rejected and attacked. They sent their flyers against our Wyvern Knights to show that they can beat us in the air. Their fleet must be here for the same reason of showing use they can beat us at sea. I suspected that their army is within the temple waiting for order to beat us on land. If those things had all happened, we would have been beaten completely, and we'll have no choice but to surrender and negotiate, but the display of their air force had been too effective that their army and navy remain inactive.

That mean there is some reason that hold them back from completely annihilate us.

And if we learn about it, we might be able to exploit it.

Sending scout or spy are impossible so I propose we start to negotiate with them. If we can find out their weakness, then we may change the outcome. If not, we can survive to fight another day. So are you willing to follow my proposal?

I'm in, my scheme had caused you injuries and the Wyvern Knghts humiliation. So if I can be of assistance, I shall do my best

They humiliate me and my Knights, I will have them pay one way or another.

As the meeting goes on, the temporary camp have been set up and the wounded are being treat. And to great relief, more than half have been recovered, either by themselves or by healing spell of the mage. Many have their hearing restored, some of the soldier that went insane seem to get their sanity back, and most of the officer including Legate Titus have recovered and start to reorganize the men. Looking at the report things are looking grim. Then he head over to the tent where Lord Colt, Navarch Septimus and Commander Astador are having a meeting.

Greetings gentlemen, I've recovered and ready to get back to the fight. So give me a straight answer, how can we reverse this situation? Any scheme, ploy and deceit are acceptable as I am open to suggestion.

Legate Titus, it's good to see you back in good health. During your absence, we had gathered and shared information with each other, drawn some conclusion and made an attempt to capture the enemy ship. Alas, our scheme was discovered. But we are making a new plan now. Lord Colt will give you the latest analysis and Navarch Septimus will explain the plan to you.

Very well, let's proceed.

The losses we have sustained today is heavy, half of the Wyvern Knights are dead, the Imperial Army suffered small casualty around 3.000 dead and 4.000 wounded, but the rest of the men are traumatized, they have lost all their will to fight, morale is completely gone and the only thing prevent them from running away is the broken bridge. Our Imperial Fleet is intact but also have their morale and resolve shaken when they discovered that none of our weapons can do any damage to the enemy ships. I thought about using invisible ambushers to capture the enemy flag ship, but they somehow knew and exposed us. That's all my report. Navarch Septimus, please brief Legate Titus on our new finding and plan.

Something is holding them back, with their tremendous power they can wipe us out. But they insisted we negotiate, even after exposing our scheme to ambush them, they still give us the chance to surrender and resolve this situation with negotiation. What kind of people throwing away their military superiority and advantage to negotiate with the losing side? We need to find out the reason behind their intention and capitalize on it. So we have decided to negotiate with them.

In other word, fighting with diplomacy using deceit and betrayal instead of sword and honor. To think we have to stoop so low. To sit and mint word with barbarian. I feels disgusted

My lord, negotiation is quite advantageous to us, we have much to gain and not much to lose if the negotiation failed. And I've been working on another plan too. So negotiation will give me the time I need.

Very well, how shall we proceed?

I think we should prolong it as much as we can. Lord Colt will reorganize the Imperial Army, while Captain Anreas will command the Imperial Fleet. Captain Kryos and Commander Astador will execute my plan.

What are you planning to do?

I plan to send a combine force consist of Wyvern Knights and the Naval Infantry to perform a sneak attack on the enemy western cities. The ships will not have any rower, instead we will use sail and have the mages cast invisible on the ships. When they succeeded in taking over their city, can force the enemy to surrender.

Will it work? The enemy will surely have their army in the city.

This is a small island nation, so the principle military will be their navy and air force. Thus leaving their army strained. And they will not dare to use their air force to attack our force for fear of killing their own people.

Brilliant, send a messenger to inform them of our intention to negotiate.

Later, a Wyvern Knight to inform the enemy that Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus will arrive to negotiate then fly off.

Commodore Hideo and Cagalli decided to receive their envoy. But as a precaution, they will hold the meeting on the aft deck of the Trident. After Meryn have finished organizing the aft deck, she heads back to Cagalli.

Do you think this negotiation will end this incident?

I hope so, but something doesn't feel right.

You think they are up to no good again?

Just my gut feeling

Arthrun said that people who had fought and survived catastrophic battle have a sharpened Sixth Sense. For you who has survived two, should act on your gut feeling.

It's good to have someone to support my idea, Kira and Kisara will surely tell me to think before acting on my gut feeling alone.

It's because I also feel strange, if these invaders are like our ancient Roman Civilization, they will negotiate when they have the upper hand or have some other plan in motion that require time.

Well, it's a good thing their ship is slow. Let's go the bridge and have a discussion with the Commodore.

How about patching Colonel Kisara and Director Erica too? They might provide some insight.

Excellent. Let's hurry.

As the duo reach the bridge, they hear Colonel Kisara voice over the comm and rush in.

Cagalli here, what is the news Colonel.

Commodore Hideo inform me of their intention to negotiate. But I sees them prepare for something. 11 of their big ships are disembarking the rower, spare ship parts, ballistas and even most of the sailors too. Their dragon riders are embarking, 5 dragon riders for each ship. Look like a Commander is instructing some soldier to embark, and seem like each of these 11 ships get a mage too. The ships have sail of and disappear. I guess their mages are at it again, they really don't know when to give up.

Last time their Navarch seem anxious to get close to our ship as quick as he can desperately. So this mean their invisibility has a time limit of at least an hour.

I think these ship will last longer because each ship has a mage. I guess their job is to maintain the invisible spell long enough to reach their destination.

"Feint East Stike West". It seem the art of war is the only similar thing we have with this common.

So what do you want to do now Cagalli? Attack and annihilate them to emphasize our point?

Kisara, you know me better than that. I'll expose their plan right on the table of negotiation. If they don't recall their force, I'll show them the different in our power. Nothing too flashy of course.

Then i shall wait here and enjoy the show with Director Erica. So surprise us. Though it's a shame we don't have any popcorn and soft drink.

Our budget is low, remember? And when did you get so close to enjoy the show with the Director?

Since our budget cut.

Meaning?

We have only one security room. And many want to watch the show.

You didn't complain about it before.

The show didn't have so much audience before.

Disturbing you and the Director isn't it?

You are the boss Cagalli.

With the banter end, Cagalli feel relax for a short while. Then issuer her instruction to Commodore Hideo.

Prepare our Kuraomikamis for interception on my signal. They are to cross right in front of the invisible ships with the highest speed possible. Then surround them at a safe distance to call for surrender. They have permission to open fire if attack. And no assistance is to be given unless I order it.

They surely useful in stretching our patience. I think we should order a flight of Murasame on low attitude patrol pattern to give them the impression that we discover their sneak attack by air.

Ok, give the order Commodore. I'll go to the aft deck to receive our guests.

Commodore Hideo orders the Yari, Kunai, Aoba and Atake to prepare for the mission, then order a pair of Murasame to patrol the area. Watching the screen displaying water trails of the invisible ships, he curse these invader for their tenacity. He would like nothing more than rain down missiles to obliterate them all in less than 2 minutes. But it's not the way of Orb Unin, and since the Representative is dealing with them in a straight forward manner, he is not complaining.

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus feel uneasy when they see a pair of enemy flyer descend from the cloud above and fly low as if looking for something. Then they relax as those flyers turn away keeping the same attitude. They think those flyers are on some kind of patrol or training exercise. As they reach the enemy ship, they see a stair has been prepared for them. When they come up the aft deck with their escorts, they saw two young girls, one with a simple violet clothing why the other with a female military uniform, and ten soldiers each with a black stick on their hands.

Welcome to the Trident gentlemen. I am Cagalli, Representative of Orb Union. This is Meryn, my personal aid. I am glad that you have decided to negotiate, please be seated.

Thank you for your hospitality. But is this country government looking down on us? Why do they send a young girl to negotiate with us?

Representative Cagalli is the head of state for Orb Union, meaning she is the ruler of this nation. If you don't apologize, we will consider this is a deliberate insult on us.

I see, it seem the idea of a young ruler hasn't occurred to us, I offer you Representative Cagalli and the nation of Orb Union my sincere apology.

It's an honest mistake, so let leave it behind and start the negotiation. My terms are: The surrender of senior commanders and retreat of your army. Then a messenger is sent to inform your government about the outcome and for preparation to exchange diplomatic envoys to negotiate at national level.

Your terms are fair, we can agree to all except the surrender of the senior officers.

My list is short, only you Legate Titus as the commander of your Imperial Army and Navarch Septimus, commander of your Imperial Navy. And according to the rule of war in this world, you will be treated according to your rank. There will be no torture or enslavement of any kind. Also I can personally guaranty your wellbeing.

The offer has surprised the Imperial Officer, in their mind, they have thought this barbarian will torment and disgrace them in public, then use them as hostage for hefty ransom. But seeing and believing are quite different. If this little girl had personally assured them of fair treatment, then only fools would decline. They are not prepared for this merciful gesture.

My terms to you are lenient because so far, you are the slaughtered party. We have zero death while yours are in thousands. So I implore you to consider the lives of those under your command.

Being reminded of the losses they have suffered, the two Imperial Officers clenched their fists in anger. They are being humiliated and portrayed as merciless in front of their own men. Legate Titus wants nothing more than to have his ways with her, rapes her until she passes out, then tosses her to the Wyvern Knights, after they have their turns, she will be fed to the Wyvern. The red hair girl will serve as his pet slave, with a chain on her neck as the only thing she has on her, so use her as reward or charity for beggars in the slum of the Imperial Capitol. But he has to be patience, in less than an hour, the table will turn and he will have his revenge. For Navarch Septimus, his anger concentrated on the fact that they have look down on his Fleet, not even bother to do anything, no casualty, absolutely nothing for the Imperial Fleet to share the suffering with the Wyvern Knights and the Imperial Army. People who don't know will think he and his Imperial Fleet are coward that ran from battle. Denials will not help as nobody will believe there is an enemy that will show mercy, even worse, this enemy show such contempt to the Imperial Fleet that they refuse to fight. The prospects are not good for him and the reputation of the Imperial Navy. He had bet on the invisible fleet to strike the decisive blow to turn the table, this will not only absolves all criticism but also elevate him higher than ever before as the true conqueror of this nation. And patience is the key. Resolved to play for time, the two Imperial Officer pretend to inquire more from this Representative. They hope at least to prolong the negotiation enough for the wester city to be taken. In the optimism, they secretly hope to get some of their own questions answer.

Very well, we shall consider more the surrender. But some of my men had suffered heavy injuries, can you help them? Navarch septimus praise the skill of your doctor highly, as is your medicine.

We shall provide medical care for the wounded and send them back when they are healed.

I offer sincere thanks on their behalf.

There are some questions that we can't find any answer, will you enlighten us?

Depend on the question, I am sure you know there are questions I can't answer.

Yes, you had displayed tremendous power, seem like you could have killed us all. But you didn't. Why?

We are merciful. We restraint our attack to limit your casualties with hope that you will see reason to negotiate.

Then why did you provide me with medical care knowing full well I intent to ambush your ship?

Our patience, your civilization is far too primitive to be on equal term with us. Our philosophy, Codes of Conduct, custom, ideology and technologies are far too advance for you to understand. So we have to make you see reason with your own intelligence instead of forcing you to see things in ways you can't comprehend

Stunned and shocked, the two Imperial Officers faces are now redden with anger and full of veins. This little barbarian girl has insult not only them but their whole Empire. No amount of punishment is enough for this sacrilege. Navarch Septimus had seen and heard much over his 53 years life, but this is the first time someone calling his beloved Empire primitive. But suddenly remember that the little girl in front of him is the ruler of a country, surely she understands political and diplomatical etiquette. Provoking the other side is not useful, even meaningless in this case. So why has she kept on doing it from time to time? If she wants to, she can force the issue with her superior military position. There can only be one conclusion, she is inexperienced. The younger Legate Titus can no longer hold back his anger and slams both fists on the table.

You are insulting our Empire? Your pathetic little country is too small to even be consider fit for an Imperial Province. Now I shall present my term to you. You are to surrender to me right here right now. Half of the population send to the Imperial Capital as slaves, all your treasures, knowledge, ships and weapons … and everything my Imperial Expeditionary Forces want. You and the red hair bitch will be my personal slaves. Refuse and the Imperial Army will wipe out you out. You islands will be sunk beneath the sea, your people will be tortured to death and you will watch it until the end.

This declaration shock all who are listening. Anger and appalled at the audacity of this invader whom is on the losing side of the war, dare to threaten them with pain and destruction. Any remaining pity and sympathy for the fate of the invaders have now been evaporated. They wants to wipe them out and be done with it. No longer have the patience and mercy to be gentle with them anymore.

Sweating profusely, Navarch Septimus struggle to think of something to say to prevent the slaughter that is bounded to occur.

Meryn is the first to speak, with calmness in her voice

Seem like they are too stupid to differentiate the truth from the insult.

That seem to be the case. So we have to let this outburst slide. After all, dealing with children require patience and dedication.

With some firmness too, Representative.

Yes, so true Meryn, so true.

Seeing how the Representative decide to answer the threat with another insult to the Empire, Navarh Septimus realized that the girl isn't inexperienced, she is actively provoke the Imperial Officers. To what end? He doesn't know but it is working. Legate Titus had taken the bait and she is reeling him in. He made a mistake of underestimated her, but he needs to salvages the situation by calming Legate Titus.

Legate Titus stands up leaning toward the Representative with killing intend. The soldiers are all tense and ready for a fight to erupt any moment now.

Mark my word you little bitch, The empire is bigger than you can imagine, an Imperial Army and the vassals armies number one millions is camping at the Imperial Capital capital, as soon as I send word back, the will be here in 15 days. Beyond the Imperial Capital to the East is another Imperial Army of 170.000 strong. You have no hope so surrender now before I lost my patience and mercy.

1.170.000 dead people, just think about the stench make my stomach turn, perhaps we should reconsider. Representative.

Yes, our little islands can't accommodate these number of people. Perhaps it's better for us if they die on they own side.

Damn you bitches, you dare to make fun of the Imperial Army, you are going to regret your word today and wish for death.

Navarch Septimus is both panic and angry at the current situation, Legate Titus has revealed the might of the Empire for his enemy to see, yet this Representative and her aid worry about the stench of dead body from the Imperial Army. If she is faking confident, she is doing a very good job. But if she is not then the Empire is in great peril. He has never been humiliated like this in his life, to listen to insult to his Empire, to the Imperial Army and not have anything to retaliate except empty threats that had been hurled by Legate Titus and belittled and ignored by the young Rerepsentative.

Calm down Legate Titus, we are here to negotiate. Please forgive his outburst, we don't have the same way of thinking like yours.

You shut up you useless sack of rotten bones. Why the hell did you apologize to this bitch? She insult us and our Imperial Might, belittle our Empire and look down on our civilization, yet you agree with her and apologize to her for my defense of the Empire?

You are young so I forgive you impudence. This negotiation can't continuew like this, let's leave and return when you have calm down.

Don't pretend you can order me around old man. I maybe younger than you but I am the Legate in command of this Expeditionary Force and you are under my command. Arrest the Navarch Septimus on the charge of treason and failure to perform his duty right now.

Baffled at what they has just heard. The escorts look at each other without moving.

I order you to arrest him right now, anyone who disobey my order will be executed.

Two of the escort move toward Navarch Septimus, but the other four rush in to stand between them. With tensions high and weapons draw, an infighting between the Imperial is about to blow out. Cagalli is surprised at this turn of event, she feels sympathy for the old Navarch. But she also feel glad that her current enemy is easier to deal with than her typical adversaries. Then the Meryn give her a nug.

Gentlemen, it seem the negotiation will not be concluded today. Let me offer you a small display to help relieve this tension. Please look.

All eyes turn to look at the four Kuraomikamis turn to starboard and accelerate. The Imperial Officers and their escorts look at the direction those ships are heading, suddenly it hit them like a thunderbolt. That's the direction of the sneak attack force. How can they know? More importantly what are they intend to do? Navarch Septimus, with the now slightly calm down Legate Titus regains his composure and ask

The speed of those ships are incredible, are they going to do some naval maneuver?

Yes, seem like Legate Titus has calmed down. My idea has worked.

Worry and uncertainty are building up. He can't see where his forces is, but can they? Why are they heading there? And why are two of their flyers are back?

You seem to worry, is there something wrong?

No, not at all. Thanks for your concern.

Legate Titus watches those ships sailing away with increasing frustration. Now two enemy flyers are back. What are they doing? He can't comprehend their actions at all and this is cutting deeper and deeper in his pride, can it possible that he is inferior in intellectual compare to these barbarian.

In their Murasames. Lieutenant Yuki and Lieutenant Masato have been listening to the entire negotiation and filled with anger, they want to land on the island and slaughter these invaders. But their orders are to pretend on patrol and do flyby near the water trails of the invisible ship.

These cowards are no fun, don't even have the gut to fly up and chase us.

With your display this morning, how can they have any gut left?

I hate this.

Come on, at least we get the live view.

I rather be in the live action.

Just think about being taken on a date by a cutie.

And now the happy couple are heading toward the setting sun. Such elegant classical romantic ending.

The men on the ships are getting nervous. Two enemy flyers had passed in the front of the fleet some time ago, and now they are heading back and pass at the rear. No attack on the fleet had been made, it mean they haven't been discovered yet. But now 4 enemy ships are heading toward them. The captains on the ships can't see each other position except by the water trails, so far no ship has chickened out. Still, the enemy actions are worrisome, after all, the invisible idea had been exposed before. All eyes are now on the 4 enemy ships. The look of envy and admiration rise as the 4 ships form up into a straight single column. Looking head on, one can only see a single ship. The captains decided unanimously to stop and wait for those ship to pass before continuing with their mission.

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus stare at the 4 enemy ships with extreme worry, if those ships hit their fleets the whole plan will be exposed and this time, the enemy may not show mercy. Trying to hide their fear and anxiety, Navarch Septimus start a conversation. And what better than naval tactic and maneuver which are his expertise.

The crews on those ships are well trained. A fine example of seamanship.

Orb Union is a small island nation, so we only acquire the best. Since ancient time, two philosophies stand opposite to each other had emerged. "Quality over quantity" and "Quantity is quality itself". And for Orb Union survival, "Get the best quantity of the best quality" is the prevalence.

Hearing that, both Imperial Officer swallow hard. Their heads are spinning wildly as questions and questions keep appearing, yet no answers come. Just what kind of people they are fighting? Does she mean they have more of these flyer and ship? And what about their army? Each soldier they are seeing here is armed with some kind of black stick that is held like a crossbow, so far their power is still unknown and what you don't know can kill you. If their army is more powerful than the sneak attack forces, it will be another one sided massacre sooner or later whether they successfully sneak up to the western city. Then surely they will not let the culprit of this attack get away with it, they will carry out their threat and annihilate the remainder of the Western Expeditionary Force first, then bring their wrath down on the Empire. Can this little island nation threaten or even defeat the Empire? Now their heads are fill with image of the Empire burning below the wings of the enemy flyers, the enemy army's marching through the Empire territory and massacre anyone dare to stand in their way. Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus exchange looks, they can see in each other eyes that they have the same. They can't allow their Empire to be attacked by this enemy. The Empire has to be protected no matter how much the price they have to pay. They nod to each other and walk to Cagalli.

I have a confession to make, I sent an invisible fleet to attack your western city before we arrive on your ship. I know what I am asking is utterly shameless, but I shall accept the shame. Can you be merciful and spare the men and the Empire your wrath? I shall accept whatever punishment or condition.

I have insulted you, your people and your nation. You show your mercy and forgive me, yet I take those as weakness. But I implore you to spare the men, most of them no longer have any will to fight. I shall offer my life for you.

You two gentlemen sure are hard customer. Very well, let's save your men. Can you give them the order to abort their mission?

You want to save the men on the way to attack your city?

Yes, it's only fair that they receive the same treatment as those on the island.

We have no way to contact them and can't see them so how? Unless you can …

Do you still have your Dragon Riders?

You mean the Wyvern Knights? Around half on the island.

Then you two gentlemen can go back to the island on my speedboat, then order the remaining Wyvern Knights to fly low in a line formation toward the western city direction looking for water trails. I hope they will comply with your order. Godspeed.

Thanks you for your generosity.

And I suppose the negotiation will continue tomorrow. A blue flag will fly on this ship to signal you. This time I wish to meet all senior Officers.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally heart

Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus board the speedboat head for the island. They are amazed at the speed and comfortable seats, though they tried hard to figure out how this speedboat work, they still have no idea. Before long they have reached the island. Legate Titus leaps over and rush toward the camp while Navarch Septimus slowly disembark and thanks the sailor before follow after Legate Titus

Wyvern Knights assemble quickly.

Legate Titus, may I ask what had happened?

We shall explain after they return. Now rally the Wyvern Knights, the fate of our men and the Empire depend on it.

The three Imperial Officers hastily assemble the Wyvern Knights, Legate Titus issue the order and they immediately take off to look for their fleet. They soon come upon the water trail and shout

Captain Andreas and Commander Astador, Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus have order the cancelation of your mission, lift the spell and return. Then proceed to the command tent for a meeting.

Captain Andreas and Commander Astador comply with the order but not understand why. They can only speculate that their mission have been exposed, or in the unlikely event of a successful negotiation. The ships turn around and reach the island in an hour. Captain Andreas and Commander Astador proceed to the command tent in which Lord Colt, Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus are waiting.

Captain Andreas and Commander Astador return as order my lords.

Welcome back gentlemen. I am glad you have returned safe and sound. No doubt you are tired and fatigue. Have some refreshment and we shall have your question answers right away.

Thank you Legate Titus.

The two Imperial Officers drink a cup of wine each and return to the table.

Gentlemen, Navarch Septimus and I have met with the ruler of this island nation who is a young woman, but very skilled in politics and diplomacy, she also possess military knowledge as well. She has shown patience and mercy toward us, and agreed to continueu the negotiation tomorrow. And we shall attend it with the addition of Commander Astador.

What is going on here, I thought we only use the negotiation to distract them. And I don't think either side had consider surrender.

We actually proceed as planned, but the action of their flyers and ships make it look like they knew an attack was coming. And we both suddenly realized that we still underestimate our enemy. Either we have been dancing in their palms or they are skillful enough to counter our action with relative ease.

So what are we going to do now? To think we face such a powerful nation. Did Hardy open the Gate to this world to send us to our doom?

I don't know about the gods intention, but I know what we have to do for now is to share everything we have learned and think seriously. Navarch Septimus will analyze and explain. Please take over for me.

At our previous meeting, we had concluded that underestimating the enemy while overestimating ourselves was the reason for this disaster. I fear that we still are doing that. Since I am the late comer, I have a clearer view on how things had transpired. From the scouting reports, there were no sight of military presence. Yet when we started our invasion, they shew up. That mean they hid their military somewhere, maybe on the northern side of their main island. Now the important question is: "why did they hide?"

All Imperial Officers now realized that their presence was known from the start. It all make sense now, it's has been 12 days since their first crossing. With the close proximity, incredible speed of their flyers and ships. 12 days are enough to prepare to engage an unsuspecting enemy whom had no idea they were heading into an ambush.

This is … I have no word to describe this situation. Every basic mistakes in warfare, we make them all.

Yes, but that's not the scariest part. They let our forces landed on this island and would have destroy the bridge themselves if the dead bodies from the Wyvern Knights didn't. With our escape route cut off, they could kill us with their weapon or simply let us die of thirst since there isn't any sources of drinking water except for what we had brought. Now I know why they are showing us mercy, they want us to realize what a hopeless situation we are in.

Devious bastards, coward, those barbarians will suffer the most painful torture when I get my hand on them.

Calm down Commander Astado. Do not lose your composure in anger like that a sore loser. A loss is a loss. I hate to admit it but we have been dancing in their palm so far. Their strategy and tactic are simple but effective.

Navarch Septimus is right, I lost my calm when their Representative spoke ill of the Empire and our Civilization. I had insulted the Navarch, spilled out threat that could lead to complete destruction of our forces, but the worst of all is, I had revealed the Imperial Army along with the vassals Allied Armies are encamping at the Imperial Capital, the presence of another Gate and the Eastern Expeditionary Forces. Navarch Septimus. I have failed. As an Imperial Commander, I led our forces to defeat, as a younger i insulted you in my anger, I begged for you forgiveness and continued support for me with your experiences.

No hard feeling Legate Titus, I was barely able to hold back my temper. If you hadn't snapped, I would have. We are both Imperial Officers, of course I shall give my best for the Empire.

Thank you, I am touched by your magnanimity.

My lords, it's good to see our unity remain intact and strong. Now let's give our opinion on how did they know we were here to prepare their ambush? Our scouts are discreet and the Wyvern Knights didn't fly anywhere close enough to be identified.

Lord Colt question is the puzzle they have no logical answer. They are all silence in their own thoughts. Then Navarch Septimus speak up.

Let's speak out our own answer to this question no matter how improbable it was. We shall sort out the most possible answer later. Keep in mind this world may not have the same logic as in ours.

Then let me start, we have no idea about this metal structure or that metal bridge. We presumed these are some king of temple, we also didn't see any inhabitant, can't find the entrance anywhere. If our assumption is true, maybe their gods gave them vision of our invasion so they can prepare for us in advance.

Divine intervention is the least probable in my opinion. After all they can obliterate us whether we surprise them or not. Thus, I conclude that if divine intervention is a work, it work for us. So my thought is they have tool to help them see far away. So they spotted our intrusion from somewhere our scout couldn't see. Or they spotted let our scouts wandering about this island, or their civilians spotted our Wyvern Scouts while bird gazing. My reason for this is based on how they send their flyers to attack my Wyvern Knights.

For my part, I suspect they use magic to help oversee this temple. That mean they had spotted and kept watching us to notify their leader about our movement. This explain why the invisible trick failed not once but twice.

Lord Colt theory is the most logical my lords, maybe their mages can even hear what we are discussing right now too.

Damn, if that is true, we are at a severe disadvantage.

That's cheating, they don't fight fairly yet act as if they are superior to us, granting their mercy to humiliate us like this.

Enough of these loser complain. I want solution. Any idea?

Navarch Septimus's age and experience helps him overcomes the impulsive and vainglory typical found in young men with great ambition. But he still bitter, ever since he had joined the Imperial Military and fought over hundreds of battle he always on the winner side at the end. This is the first time he felt so powerless, nothing he had seen or experienced could help him overcome this enemy. Even his confidence in later victory had been wavering in his heart. He suddenly realize what the feeling inside him is. The feeling of being on the losing side with no hope whatsoever to turn the table around. Still, the fire in his heart once again flare up. He is a military man and to overcome all obstacle has been his meaning of life. His confidence restored as he clear his mind with new unorthodox thinking

It is truly bitter. But take heart gentlemen, this is but another obstacle, albeit a bigger than any in the history of the Empire. If we can overcome this, the Empire shall emerge stronger than before and our names will forever be honored by generations to come.

White others take heart at Navarch Septimus encouraging words, Lord Colt still deep in his own thought. Then his facial expression change and he proceeds to the pick up some paper and a quill to write something. The others watch him scribing with interest. When Lord Cold has finished, he shows them the paper, they all smile and show approval.

To say that they are very impressed is quite an understatement. They all saw these invaders not only dance in their Representative's palm, they even apologized and begged for mercy. Truly, Cagalli is the rightful heir to lord Uzumi, the lion of Orb. She has grown from a tomboy princess into a leader worthy of recognition. Colonel Kisara has served as her bodyguard and her guardian just like lord Uzimi asked. He had followed her to battlefield to fight, to space in exile and again when she came back to save Orb from attack by Zaft and Earth Alliance. Now he is counted among her most important supporter. Deep inside, he is sure that Lord Uzumi would have been proud. The heavy burden of the father has passed on to the daughter, now the burden is even greater as she also share burden to restore life for the entire world and she is doing a magnificent job so far. But knowing the tenacity of these invaders, he still worry. The surveillance camera had helped immensely so far, Director Erica had wanted to send some bugs to obtain more intel but Cagalli has rejected it on the ground that such measure isn't need yet. No doubt she planned to have the bugs follow these invaders back to their camp on the other side.

Cagalli watch as the Imperial Officers brainstormed to think about the solution to this mess. They don't want to surrender, but also don't want to die meaningless death that will drag their Empire to ruin. In a way their loyalty and intelligence are admirable.

No wonder the Roman established a great Empire.

But for this Empire, they had reach their limit. Not to mention the Eastern portal on their land. I wonder what their Eastern army will face there.

Me too, but this had complicate thing even more. Just thing about all the possibilities make me headache.

But your planned expedition to this Empire will proceed without change right?

Well, I have issued order to recall Arthrun, he should be back soon.

You plan to send him to the Empire?

No, I planned to send him to the world beyond the Empire Eastern Portal.

This revelation rise Meryn admiration for Cagalli even higher. As a politician, Cagalli had been able to hold her own and even out maneuver some others, now as a military commander, she is even more formidable. Now she feel pity for the Imperial Officers will face Cagalli tomorrow.

The night pass without anything happen. As the sun rise about a third way up, a blue flag is hoisted on the Trident top mast. The Imperial sentry rush to inform the Imperial Officers. Within moment, they board the Vae Victis and head for the second round of negotiation. This time fill with more confidence as they had figure out some of her advantages and how to neutralize them.

Welcome aboard gentlemen. I see we have new comer joining us today, I am Cagalli, Representative of Orb Union. This is Meryn my personal aid.

I am Wyvern Knight Commander Astador, it's an honor to be a part of this negotiation

I am Count Colt Fomar, Quartermaster of the Western Expeditionary Force. Please you make your accquantaince.

The pleasure is all mine, please be seated and continue where Navarch Septimus, Legate Titus and I left off.

We had been told of your terms and conditions and agreed they are acceptable. We just want to have some of our curiosity satisfy, would that be acceptable to you?

By all mean, if we can resolve this incident without further loss of lives, I shall answer to the best of my ability.

We had reviewed and exchanged opinions about the battle yesterday and concluded that you actually had been waiting for us. Is that correct?

Yes, I planned to isolate your forces, deal some damage to show you our power in hope that you will agree to negotiation.

How did you know about our movement? The scouts we sent were very discreet.

The island your army occupying isn't deserted so when your scouts wandered about, they were discovered.

Impossible, my scouts couldn't see anyone.

They also didn't see my ships, my Murasames.

So those flyers are called Murasame. They sure did a good job slaughter my Wyvern Knights. Especially the one acted as bait yesterday. Masterfully done. The moral of our entire force was crushed.

In war, one do what one can to obtain victory. The bravery and tenacity of the Wyvern Knights are admirable. Against similar force, victory would be certain.

Thank you, I'm sure those perish would feel honored at your praise

I'm sure they are.

Commander Astador is furious, this young girl who had dared to slaughter the Wyvern Knights with cowardly tactic and weapon is now showing sympathy and mockery with her praise, she even fends off his sarcastic remarks with nothing her own. She truly enjoy provoking her opponent. But he has come prepared. Using his legs to give Lord Colt the signal to take over, he expect the cunning Lord Colt will show her that the nobles of the Empire are not to be trifled with.

Representative Cagalli, the island we emerge from and the current island we are occupying have structures that made of metal unknown to us, could you explain what are those structure?

Those are former military bases. That's all I can say because it was my father decision to abandon it.

But you said someone on those island saw us.

Former military bases are used as emergency shelter for our people so it still have a few caretaker.

I see, then if I can guess correctly, your army is hidden inside and prepared to attack us when we least expected, right?

You are incorrect. I only mobilized the 2nd Flotilla and 5th Air Group. And they are more than enough to annihilate your entire forces several hundred times over.

You expected me to believe that? Nothing short of god can do what you have said

I expected you won't dare to ask me prove what I had said is the truth.

Are you challenging me?

Not at all, we all know your situation is hopeless. So challenging you for a reason to slaughter your force is a wasted effort for I can simply give the order.

And if I ask you to prove it?

Then I shall show you, then have you clean up the island all by yourself.

How about prove it without killing any one?

Then I'm afraid you will have to stay a here for several year to understand and believe it.

You are looking down on my intellect, I'll have you know that I am a scholar in the Empire, I tutored Her Highness Princess Pina for 5 years.

But she isn't the heir of the Imperial Throne, is she?

She has two elder brothers but …..

But?

She is capable enough to assist the new Emperor when the time come.

I would like to meet her, after all, princesses are the same no matter how primitive or advance civilizations are.

The Imperial Officers are shocked with their mouths hung open. It's all been clear now, she is a princess which mean her station is far above them. The hierarchy is clear on the conduct of the classes in the Empire. They all stand up and bow down to Cagalli

We are sorry, please forgive our impudent. If we had known you are a princess, we would have conduct ourselves more properly.

All who had been watching are surprise at the change of attitude and tone. Most are satisfy as these arrogant invaders had learned their places. The more pragmatic people realize their Representative is giving them a way out of the mess they have created themselves.

It's not a big issue so please be seated, I am not angry. But I do hope you will not treat me like an upstart young girl or a spoiled princess. I am here to represent Orb Union in this negotiation.

Thank you for your understanding.

But wait a moment, I am confused so can you explain something to me?

I shall provide an answer as clear as possible, Lord Colt. So please state your question.

In the previous negotiation, you introduced yourself as the ruler of this nation. Now you say you are a princess and also mention your father. Shouldn't a ruler of a nation the King, Queen, Emperor or Empress?

My father passed away and I am unmarried, thus I am the princess that also the ruler of Orb Union. I shall introduce myself again in full. I am Cagalli Yula Athha, current head of the Noble House Athha, Representative of Orb Union and daughter of the late Lord Uzumi Nara Athha.

The Imperial Officers are having a hard time composing themselves, Cagalli had introduced herselft as the ruler of Orb Union before, but they didn't believe her as her introduction didn't mention her nobility. Now they have to start to take her seriously. Each of them have their own thoughts. But they all take note of the fact that she is unmarried, as political marriage is common among nobles, they sought to take advantage of this. Ambition began to rise within Legate Titus and Commander Astador as they are both currently single. They had planned to take a bride after a glorious conquest beyond the Gate. But they are defeated and currently trying to negotiate for their fate. Though this has turn out to be a great chance, if they can somehow marry this princess and ascend the throne of Orb, even the Empire shall have to treat them with fear and respect. Lord Colt also has similar thought to the younger Imperial Officers, but his reason is more than just power. For years his domain has been a semi-independent country within the Empire, with it own rules and custom. Since Lord Colt only has three daughters and no son, suitors from all over the Empire come with the hope of being name his heir. Both his eldest daughters Lidia and Esmeralda had married into other Noble Houses, that's left his youngest daughter Myui. The fight for his domain had subsided for Emperor Molt had over the years made it clear that he want his second son to marry her. He doesn't have anything against Prince Diabo, but he fear for his subjects. Thus if he can marry this princess, ascend the throne of Orb, he can use it power to protect his domain or even declare independent, his subjects will enjoy the same life as these islanders and maybe he could have a son, the future of Clan Fomal will be guaranteed and even prosper more than ever before. Navarch Septimus didn't expect this, she is feeding them information piece by piece at moment of advantage, now these three had succumbed to their ambitions and own interests. He had underestimate her again and again. Every time they thought they could turn the table, she led them back right into her palm. They completely forgot the possibility that she had already engaged, or are they so conceited and full of themselves to ignore it? Now they are going to do anything to gain her favor. And "anything" means everything she wants, and she will get it from them as long as she leads them by the nose like cattle with a rope call false hope.

Now if there is no more inquiries, I think we should return the topic of our negotiation.

I am curious about your governmental system, can you describe it?

Yes, we would like to learn about the custom too

And the Nobility also. After all, we don't want to embarrass ourselves or unintentional insult them.

I have these three under my thumb again. They are so predictable. This will probably make Arthrun jealous too. Two birds with one stone. As expected, the old Navarch doesn't take the bait. He is admirable, somehow remind me of my father. too bad he is an adversary I need to remove.

What about you Navarch Septimus? May I interest you in some of my country naval tradition?

Startled by her, Navarch Septimus ponder for a short while.

Thank you, but I rather prefer to learn about this ship more.

Then it will be a pleasure for me to guide you. Meryn, please give these gentlemen a brief course about our country. Navarch Septimus, would you please follow me?

Suddenly realized that he had been had. These three fools will keep on pester him for support, or worse consider him an obstacle. Refusing after asking about the ship is not an option, but he also wishes to learn about their naval capability. While going with her will surely bring trouble, just hope that the information he acquire will worth it. Navarch Septimus resign to the fact that this girl is not something he can handle.

The three Imperial Officer look as the Navarch and the Representative walk away with surprise. Why did she prefer his company over theirs? Was it because they had looked down on her before? This will not do, they resolve to properly apologize to her with gift when she get back later. For now, they just have to with the information. They look to Meryn as she takes her seat and explain

Orb Union is run by elected legislators for domestic affairs and 5 Noble Houses which rule the country. A Representative candidate is selected to represent the nation in foreign affair. The Representative is considered the de facto ruler of Orb Union with authority to command the military which is called Orb Defense Force. He or she can declare state of war or peace, sign treaties, disband current government body and call for new election if needed. Also, the laws composed by the parliament be approved or disapprove or edit as the Representative see fit. The citizens are free to worship any god and follow any religion they wish. But if a religion is considered as harmful to the lives, rights and interest of the nation, it will be outlawed and persecuted. And anyone can create new religion and practice as long as it don't violate the law or the principle which guide the nation. Religious tolerance is one of the principle law which the citizen has to abide. Discrimination of any kind or form are also considered a heavy crime. Slavery is outlawed and the culprit will be persecuted with extreme prejudice. And the law is to be uphold and abide by all citizens of Orb Union, no exception will be made for anyone as Orb Union is one of the pillar in equality for all. The 5 Noble Houses are The Arthha House which Representative Cagalli is from and its current head. The Sahaku House, its current head of family is Lady Mina. The Seiran House, its current head of family is lord Artois. The Baginda House, Its current head of family is Lord Saladin. The Cornwalis House, its current head of family is Lord William. Is there anything else you wish to know?

I don't understand the part that lady Cagalli calls herself princess. If I am not mistaken, she is simply a lady from a noble house and was chosen to be the Representative.

The tittle of princess was the unofficial tittle when her father Lord Uzumi still serve as the Representative. But after two wars in which she perform admirably, the citizens submit a petition for her to have an official tittle befit her achievements. Her late father Lord Uzumi is called "The Lion of Orb" for his ability to protect Orb Union and her standing throughout the period of his rule. Representative Cagalli were offered to take a similar tittle to her father and "The Lioness of Orb" by the citizens, the military wanted to confer the title "Goddess of Victory". She decided that she prefer to have the tittle that everyone in Orb Union familiar with, thus the title "The Princess of Orb" is formally adopted.

I don't mean to doubt or belittle Representative Cagalli, so please pardon me asking. Is she truly that formidable? For us it's normal to have military experience around 13 years old, some minor achievement around 16 or so and first independent command of a large body of soldier at 20. And this is my first independent command of a major Expedition without a senior General attached.

Representative Cagalli had conflict with her father, Lord Uzumi over the issue of his decision not to involve in any way in any war. She was and idealist and still is, so she ran away and join a group of fighters whom are fighting a hopeless battle for the freedom of their people. They had won but only a few remain, Representative return to Orb, stole a shipment of military supply to help the people rebuild, thus gained their eternal gratitude and respect. Soon after that, her father sent her military instructor to take her home as her action had caught unwanted attention. She refused but when informed of the dilemma created by her action which Orb and her father were in, she relented. Lord Uzumi had her confined, but she escape the very night. She took part in a conflict that affected her way of thinking and she decided to return to Orb and stayed out of trouble. When Orb were dragged into a war they didn't want and couldn't win, the military under her command managed to repel the attacking force which outnumber her 10 to 1 several time. After the civilians were evacuate, she led the remaining of Orb military into hiding under the order of her father. In the final battle, Orb Defense Force suffered heavy casualty, but still manage to help save the world from total annihilation and force the occupying force to withdraw. Orb rebuilt and recovered relative quickly, but incident caused by terrorist trigger the Second War and Orb once again were dragged in due to the policy of the former government. Representative Cagalli were spirited out of the country. When Orb was on the brink of defeat, due to incompetent leadership and disgruntled military, she returned with her loyalist and join the fight to stabilize the situation. Then she dissolved the government, arrested those responsible for going against the principle founding of Orb and failed to perform their duty which is to protect the nation and the citizens, took over command of the military. The soldiers regained their confidence and started to push back the attackers forcing them to fall back. A truce was declared and the attacker withdraw. The situation keep escalating and another war of mutual destruction had once again occurred, Orb led the Allied Force of several country to fight for their freedom instead of surrender and had their fates decided by another person. Heavy fighting occurred everywhere and the Allied Forces suffer heavy casualties. But once again Orb had emerge victorious. And now Orb is the de facto leader of the world. Thus Representative Cagalli actually is the most powerful person in this world.

This has to be a lie, such story is not to be believed. But everything they thought impossible had been proven possible, so if this story is to be believed, the Empire is nothing but a little ant in her eyes. His Majesty the Emperor took 20 years to subjugate the Falmart continent, yet this girl who is barely in her 20s had the entire world under her thumb. This is more than the Imperial Officers can handled. Their ambitions and their self-interests had been curbed. They just silently sit and wait.

While the crash course about Orb Union is being held, Cagalli guide the old Navarch around the Trident, Pointing at the CWIS and tell him briefly about its capability and role, then to the main gun which is the most striking figure of the ship. She gives the Navarch some time to gawk at the gun before she begins to instill fear into him

This ship beling the the Aegis class cruiser. Aegis is the name of the mythical shield belong the the king of god in ancient greek mythology. A fitting name for the shield of Orb. The 250 mm gun is more powerful than the Murasame missiles, which you dubbed firelance. The speed is nearly 100 km per hour, the trimaran design give it superior stability, allow the ship to operate in all-weather condition. The other ships are the Kuraomikami class destroyer. The name is loosely translate into "great god of serenity", it has similar defensive CIWS, the dual 120 mm rapid firing guns is less powerful compare to the single 250mm but make up by firing at a faster rate. Their speed is the same, though the mono hull design give it superior maneuverability. To be honest, if total annihilation of your force is my intention, a single ship of either class is more than enough. But you are not advanced enough in technology to understand so I have to use excessive force to convince you to negotia, and even that prove difficult.

I ….. I don't have any word to express my gratitude for your mercy. You went to great length to preserve our lives yet we constantly sabotaged and undermined your efforts. I can't speak for the other three but I shall agree to surrender and accept your term.

In his mind, he simply wants to stay and learn more about this country, the power between Orb Union and the Empire is obvious, a single one of those "Murasame" is enough to strike the Empire from the number one strongest to number second. And he is sure that there are more to these Murasame and ships than she is letting on. If she wants us as prisoners then so be it, we shall use this chance to learn about this place as much as we can. They head back back the the aft deck and Meryn and the other Imperial Officers stand up to receive them.

I hope Meryn had everything explain clearly to you gentlemen?

Ye… yes, we had learned everything we need to help us for the days to come, we also wants to express our admiration for your accomplishment, you truly are a formidable adversary, we are ashamed that we had realized it sooner. None of us can be a match for you even in a thousand years.

Seem like Meryn had boasted about me again.

I only mention your major contributions, nothing more.

Then I think we understand how things work for each other now. This is an excellent development for a brighter future.

Pardon me Representative, we haven't explain to you about our world.

There is no need, I gather that the Empire is ruled by your Emperor and the Royal Family, with members of numerous Noble Houses assume administrative and military positions in the government, as the strongest entity on the Falmart continent the Empire has 21 vassals which even combined together are still much weaker than the Empire and The Emperor has absolute power while the Nobles are consider as advisors. Am I right?

Yes, how could you possibly know that? Did Navarch Septimus tell you those?

Not at all, I simply make presumption from my interaction with you.

I see, you are very wise for one so young, not that age mean anything to genius or prodigy.

Thank you for your praise, even my father and teachers hadn't praised me like that, it make me truly happy.

We all decided to surrender according to your terms. Even though we are prisoners, we do look forward to have an enjoyable stay here in Orb Union under your care.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victory?

I have won, they think they are so smart and can use their surrender to their advantage. Time to flip the final card on them. And it gonna be a Royal Straight Flush. This farce has gone on long enough.

None of you will be hold prisoner. I only want your surrenders to prevent you from sending your men to needless death.

What!? Is this some kind of trick or cruel joke? Who had ever heard of surrendering without being taking prisoner?

I assure you there is no trick nor cruel joke. I had stated at the beginning, surrender and you will be treated humanely. To elaborate, it mean no harm of any kind will happen to you. And deprive someone of his freedom needlessly is considered as inhumane for all civilized nations in this worlds.

I … I am sorry for doubting you. The philosophy of your world is too different from ours. Vastly so.

"Vastly" is an understatement. We don't enslave or imprison defeated enemy in this world. Yours do.

The Imperial Officers are taken aback by her bluntness, she just hints that her world is more civilized than theirs, and have superior moral high ground in the form of "Humane Treatment", but they are more concern about not being able to stay in Orb to learn of its secret to empower the Empire. To come back empty handed with a defeat is not only disgraceful but also put their whole family in danger. And though they have only suffer minor losses and able to bring something information back, these information will be treated as fiction made up to cover their incompetence. Lord Colt decide to gamble

We are thankful, and the men are thankful to your mercy too. But if you let us go back empty handed, we and our family might be punish. Thus, if it is mercy you are showing by letter us go, please imprison us instead. We don't mind you send us to the deepest mine to work until our family arrive to ransom us.

Don't think I look down or belittle you, but none of you have the skill necessary to work in our mines, even the dwarves and elves don't. And I have to inform you that your presences here aren't announced to the general population and government. If they learn about your aggression, they will demand the Military to act and put an end to the threat once and for all. I think you understand what I mean.

So it's either doom ourselves and our family or doom along with the Empire.

If your Emperor, fellow Nobles and military leaders are wise, they will not persecute you. Even appreciate you for preventing their doom. After all, you have more than 130.000 eye witnesses to the suffering you had gone through for you Emperor's ambition.

I hope for the best, fare well Representative Cagalli, may we meet again.

I wish you the best of luck. If your Emperor send a diplomatic envoy, then I am sure you all will be included. So we shall meet again in better circumstance. For now let's hope for peace.

As they watching the Imperial Officers depart, Meryn asks:

Did you have a good catch?

No, they aren't worth anything beyond basic information about this Empire. Still those information is enough for my plan.

The base commander said Arthrun had returned and currently waiting at the base as requested.

Good let's meet up with him, we shall send him off soon.

All the men and women monitoring the negotiation had mixed feeling about Cagalli actions. She had planned seeds of discontent and infighting in these Imperial Officers. Ignited their greed and lust for power, set them against one another to achieve her purpose. The shamelessness of the young Imperial Officers had marked them as honorless hypocrite while the old Navarch as the example of loyalty and integrity. They do approve of how Cagalli had predicted and handled her adversaries with simple yet effective political intrigue that leave no illusion of victory for these invaders. Now she only need to wait until their forces return to their world and prepare for diplomacy. Cagalli herself had deduced that everything depend on their Emperor, but if hostility continue, she shall give the Empire a show that they will never forget, she shall deal them a blow that forever left them cripple and never be a threat to Orb. Though she sincerely wish things will never come to require that.

The Imperial Officers disembark on Kaguya Island and prepare to cross the Gates, their men had cried and cheer when they learn that there will be no prisoner and enslavement. They only have to wait for the bridge to be rebuild in a few hours and then head back to the Empire. The imperial Officer take another look at those ships and cross the Gate with heavy hearts. Upon reaching the other side, their eyes are wide open as they saw crucified men lining along the path to the encampment, Recognize the crucified men are the slaves that had assisted in laying down the raft bridge and see that the encampment itself is roaring with activity, they quicken their pace to reach the encampment. Once they had reached the gate, they are greeted by purple standard of the Praetorian. Before they can find out who had come from the Imperial Capital, they are surrounded and a man on horse greet them. Their eyes are now wide open with fear and sweat begin to flow. The worst has yet to come.

Crown prince Zorzal await your report, gentlemen.

Cagalli and Meryn head back to the military base on the Speedboat. Cagalli seems to be happy, and why not. She manage to resolve this incident with the least amount of death, keep a path for peaceful deal with the Empire for her planned trade deal regarding the exchange of resources for civil technologies and did it only in two days. Meryn on the other hand feel somewhat down, she thought she had known Cagalli, but it turn out there are more about her than she can comprehend. At least she is quick to adapt to Cagalli every action and the duo had quite a performance for those Imperial Officers.

Arthrun has been waiting for the speedboat to dock before getting down to help Cagalli and Meryn to get on the pier. Soo the trio walk into the empty mess hall to talk.

You two really had those invaders dancing to your strings like puppets. But it's for the good of both use and them so I think they won't mind it too much now that they had understood.

Yeah, they are predictable and inexperience when dealing with something out of their ordinary.

That and the fact we research about the Ancient Roman really pay off. They are identical beside the Wyvern and their magic.

Yeah, those mages are going to be a trouble if the anime, RPG, manga and games in our world depict them correctly. We have nothing to counter them except superior technology and secrecy. Just imagine the possibility of our technology combine with their magic, the possibilities are limitless.

I think so too, but my priority is to acquire resources for our world with peaceful meaning. And I learned that they have another portal they call the Gate on the Eastern side of their Empire. We have no information about the world beyond their Eastern Gate. That's why I call you back, I want you to cross into that world and bring back as much information as possible. You can refuse if you wish, after all this operation has an extra danger

We don't know how long their Gates will stay in place.

Yeah, I don't want to lose anyone so before you head to that world, gather information about these "Gates". If they are going to stay open for a long time, you can proceed to cross, if not you are to return immediately.

I hope these Gates will stay open for long, I wish to see how the Empire look like. So much fantastic and myth to explore.

Meryn, we shall cross into the Empire sooner or later depend on Arthrun's report on these "Gates". Maybe we can have some interesting time over there.

I can't wait. So please leave ASAP Arthrun. We would love to hear from you soon.

Not that simple, I need to prepare the equipment and a disguise too. I am sure Roman didn't have any blue hair.

I can buy some hair dye for you.

And I shall prepare the best communication device, because I am not sure if the signals can go through these Gate.

By the way, if you can prepare a strong transmitter, maybe we can discover whether this world can be reach by space ships or not. After all, even if these Gates can hold for long period, they aren't the long term solution

I haven't thought about that possibility. Excellent idea Arthrun. I knew I can count on you.

They I shall see what I can dig up to fit your description. If we can bring our Space Forces in, we can establish total coverage and see what the Empire is up to.

With their discussion finish, Cagalli goes to meet with the base commander, Meryn head to the storage facility to look for suitable communication devices, surveillance tools and medical kits for Arthrun to use. Arthrun head to the equipment room to pick his weapons, which consist of 5 knives, a compact pistol with silencer, a taser, two brass knuckles, and two collapsible stun batons. A new anti-ballistic tactical armor with jet pack and a miniaturized Mirage Colloid generator built in to help with stealth, Arthrun is especially impressed with it. But he has no choice about transport except on foot or on horse. Thus, he will have to start practice on horse riding later. But the Atthha House does have a stable and trainer that can help him. This will be fun. But then both Meryn and Arthrun receive a call from Cagalli asking them to come to the Command center of the base.

Taken into the large purple tent, the Imperial officers are greet with obscenities that usually come with the Crown Prince. Before they can inquire his purpose of being here, Crown Prince Zorzal asks while keeps on humping his newest collection of sex slave, the former Bunny Warrior Queen Tyuule.

Is that true you are defeated by those barbarian? I had those slaves crucified for spreading tales about the battle. Now I want you all to confirm it.

We were defeated, they were ready for use and sprung their ambush and put our Forces in a hopless situation so …

Worry not gentlemen, I shall not hold you responsible. But I also shall not overlook excuses. A win is a win and a lost is a lost. It's a common thing to win and lose, just make sure the Empire, MY FUTURE EMPIRE will emerge victoriously in the end, it's all that matter don't you agree?

Yes, you are absolutely correct Your Imperial Highness.

Now give me the battle report in detail report. Tell me everything and remember to differentiate between facts and your own presumptions. I shall avenge this defeat and show the barbarian the power of The Empire. And you will all have the chance to restore your honor and may even achieve something for yourselves.

Their worst fear had come at the worst possible moment, they are horrified at the thought of the consequence of marching through again and die like insect. They have to find a way to prevent it, but the Crown Prince is not as competent as the Emperor, it's even worse since every bad traits for a ruler are all concentrated on him, stupidity, coward, vain glory, egotistic, and always blame other for his own failure, rash and worse of all, believe the Empire is his to rule even as the Emperor still draw breath. Luckily, The Crown Prince still humping his slave and seem to be in no hurry. They ask to be excuse to their own tent to recover from their fatigue and to report to the Crown Prince later. This idea somehow work, whether due to him busying humping or dumb luck. As they part, each of them head to different tent with different thoughts. Especially Lord Colt and Navarch Septimus. Legate Titus and Wyvern Knights Commander Astador are more concern with how their dream will be crushed if they are killed, after all, they had found their reason to stay alive for more than die like their unfortunate soldiers. Thus all four Imperial Officer made up their mind to separate themselves from the Crown Prince, to show that they are friends to Representative Cagalli. The similarity ended there. For Lord Colt care for his family, subjects and territory. For Navarch Septimus, the Empire he has served from when he was young. For Legate Titus and Commander Astador, their ambition and dream. The messengers in the form of Praetorian Guard come to announce summon from Crown Prince Zorzal. They all have the same thought as they leave with the Guard. "That stupid little prick had finished humping the bunny". Before they reach the purple tent, Crown Prince Zorzal rushes out and mount his horse, his entourage follow suit. They Zorzal order the 4 Imperial officers to mount up and accompany him to the Gate. Their surprised faces amused him.

I want to see and confirm some of the thing I had heard from those slaves. Giants metal structure, ships, fast flying creature …. All of them.

Your Imperial Highness, we can assure you everything those slaves said are right.

Fascinating, and I shall soon have them all as my prizes.

Your Imperial Highness, they are far too powerful to fight, it was due to their mercy that we can make it back and the lives of those 140.000 men be spared.

You are not making any sense, why would they show mercy to invaders? With their power, why don't they cross over here and invade us instead? I fear you have been tricked.

Your Imperial Highness, please reconsider. They might not be tolerant anymore if we break the treaty we made with them this morning.

Not with me.

Not wishing to discuss any further, Crown Prince Zorzal ride ahead with his entourage. The 4 Imperoial Officers have no choice but to follow. Soon they cross into Orb again. Seeing the Crown Prince and his entourage have stopped to marvel at their surrounding.

The sea is big, same goes for the structure, and the ships. But I haven't seen anything flying.

Maybe they returned to their nest for rest.

Maybe, in any case, I have to make up for the slaves. Since I had crucified them on the accusation of spreading lies, I must see to their relieves when we get back.

Relieves, Your Imperial Highness?

I'm going to put an end to their sufferings.

They must feel honored for your concern to their fates, Your Imperial Highness.

The whole group break into malicious laughter. Zorzal turn to the 4 Imperial Officers and beckons them to approach.

Now tell me everything.

The structure is a former military base that had been convert to become a shelter of some sort for emergency. Their security guards spotted our scouts and reported back to their commanders. Then they prepared an ambush for us. They letted us cross onto the larger island to the southwest. Then their navy comprised of those ships and their air force comprised of 50 extremely fast flying things which we were later told were called Murasame shew up, a messenger on one of their speedboat reached our fleet and demanded to know our intention. When we demanded their surrender, they refused and in turn, demanded our surrender. We refused, of course. Wyvern Knights Commander Astador tried to lead an attack their fleet but were attacked from extremely long range by the Murasames. Then one of the Murasame faked it had taken damage and lured the Wyvern Knights in, as they were on top of the Imperial Army, that Murasame accelerated and flied away leaving the stunned Wyvern Knights behind, moment later they suffered the same attack from before. Pieces of their body fell upon the Imperial Army and the soldiers panic while the Murasame flied off the battlefield. Navarch Septimus charges the enemy fleet with his fleet and the remaining Wyvern Knights flied in to attack the enemy fleet. They couldn't do any damages and Wyvern Knights Commander Astador advised Navarch Septimus to withdraw because using wooden ships to ram metal ship would result in defeat. The enemy fleet remain in place and their army didn't show up at all. We tried to use Invisible Spell to perform a sneak attack, but they deduced our intentions and we were forced to abandon the attempts and negotiate our surrender.

These barbarian coward wins because they are prepared, this time I shall make sure they won't have any chance at all.

Your Imperial Highness, I think we need to increase the number of our ships.

No Herm, we have to attack fast. I would have preferred tomorrow, but it seem the morale of The Western Expeditionary Force have to be restored first. Let's head back. And Navarch Septimus, your men may disembark and return to the camp but leave their ship here. I shall order the Praetorian Guards to watch over them for you.

Relief that the Crown Prince doesn't intend to attack right away, those 4 Imperial Officers again ride back to the encampment with their own thoughts. They have to make a choice and make it fast or death and destruction of unimaginable will come for them, the Empire and their family. When they have cross the Gates, Crown Prince Zorzal issue order to speed up the reparation of the raft bridge. Then signal for the entire group to head to his tent.

From what I had seen with my own eyes and the things I heard with my own ears, I was able to see through the enemy trick.

That's what I had expected from you Your Imperial Highness, you surely the best generals in the Imperial Army.

Yeah, I foresee a victory is in order.

You just want to have an early victory party, aren't Cristov?

Your Imperial Highness, I think you will have to explain your statement, we are just too stupid to understand it. Please enlighten us.

The 4 Imperial Officers hold their fists and grind their teeth at such insult. But nothing good will come when butt head with this degenerates.

I shall explain it in front of the troop tomorrow. Now gentlemen, you can leave and do your things. But as soon as the Expeditionary forces had returned, assemble them in parade formation. I wish to address them.

In the command center, Cagalli, Meryn, Arthrun and Base Commander Sakaguchi watch the Imperial Officers and their new companions with intense and interests. Same goes for Colonel Kisara and Director Erica. Without any listening devices, they can only guess. And they all have the same guess that the rider with purple cloak is someone of high status or rank, the rest are his entourage. Cagalli decides to have conference in person and soon both the Colonel and the Director are present at the military base conference room.

Seem like we all have come to conclude that the truce will not last long.

Yeah, too bad we didn't install any listening devices there. Could have been very helpful.

I did want to install some, but seeing that they have humanoid with them, I change my mind. If they had detected and took those devices, our technology might be exposed. I rather limit my advantage than risk giving them anything that can prove detriment to us later on.

Well thought. So what are we going to do now? I am tech specialist so I shall defer to the military experts present here.

Ok, as you know they are from the other world across the portal the called the "Gate". They are similar to the Ancient Roman Empire in every way except they have Wyvern Knights for air force, mages for magic and numerous humanoid species serve as auxiliary. This mean they are aggressive and never accept defeat until we wipe them all out. Thus I planned to have a short sharp shock and awe style war with them if the initiate hostility again.

But won't it tarnish Orb reputation?

They are relentless and it is the best method to win and obtain the resources.

So this is about resources.

Our world is dying and if we can't acquire new sources of resources for restoration, anarchy will take place. And it's not like we are taking the resources for free. We shall provide knowledge and technologies to improve their lives, to help integrate them into our society.

But the people of this world shall never let people whom use slavery as a labor source.

With the technologies we provide, they will understand why our world abandoned it.

Very well, what about the Eastern Gate on their side?

They have another Gate?

I am getting to that part so please calm down.

Won't this complicate things further?

That's why I had Arthrun recall, I want him to cross into the world beyond the Eastern Gate to gather information for me to formulate my strategy. But for now the trade deal is the first priority. War is secondary.

What do you intend to do? Mobilize the Defense Forces for deployment?

Just let them on standby for now. I shall issue the order if it come to war. Arm our soldiers with CQC gear and AP round for their gun. Commodore Hideo flotilla is to prepare for naval and anti-air combat. Have the M1 Astray embark on the Takeminakata, then send her and her escort down south beyond visual range of Onogoro Island. The Murasames are on high altitude patrol above the cloud. Now Director Erica and Meryn are to prepare communication and surveillance devices for Arthrun, Arthrun shall head to the Trident and await further order there. Colonel Kisara is to take 23rd Marine Brigade back to Onogoro Island Facility and await order there. If there is no more question, then let's get to work.

Onogoro Island had been evacuate by the Imperial Forces. But the ships and new guard with purple armors standing guard make Cagalli nervous, this mean the new comers are preparing to attack again. But the difference between Orb and the Empire is too great, thus Cagalli worry about the carnage that will happen should a fight break out.

The remaining Imperial Army, Wyvern Knights and Imperial Navy assemble on the plain near the camp. They had seen the crucified slaves on the way and now are extremely nervous, fear what the Crown Prince is about to do. Even their commanders are nervous.

Crown Prince Zorzal and his entourage look at the parade in front of them with disdain and contempt. But they are 140.000 strong and he needs them to conquer the world beyond the Gate. Since they are still in shape for another fight, their morale is gone. It's up to the Crown Prince to restore it and make them soldier again.

Brave warrior of the Imperial Western Expeditionary Forces, you were defeated by a coward enemy. That's what you are thinking. But for me, I see that you and your commanders had been TRICKED. They used lies to trick your commanders into surrendering, used petty sorcery tricks to make you think they are immensely stronger than they really are. At heart they are coward who refused to face you in fair combat. They are uncivilized barbarian that need to be taught about courage, honor and light of civilization. And it's up to us to do just that. We are the Mighty Empire that had withstood against many hardships for 600 years, thanks to the tenacity of its people had emerged victorious and more powerful. Set back and defeat sometime precede great victory and success. This time, it's no different. This time, it's our time. Do you want to shame your ancestors whom had make the Empire prevail and prosper? Do you want a foreign army on your door steps? Do you want to bow down to coward and honorless barbarians?

NO, NEVER. PLEASE LEAD US TO VICTORY CROWN PRINCE ZORZAL. WE ARE YOURS TO COMMAND!

Just the answers I expected from true warrior of the Empire. Now we are at the threshold, we are in the making of a turning point in the Empire History. Just do as I command and all the glory that grace your ancestors shall also grace you. Long live the Empire.

LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE

LONG LIVE CROWN PRINCE ZORZAL

I know to march back to the place where you had encountered this dreadful event. But only by conquering your fear can you achieve great things. So the day after tomorrow WE MARCH THROUGH THE GATE ONCE MORE, AND THIS TIME WE SHALL CONQUER, WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS. WE SHALL AVENGE THE FALLEN AND RESTORE OUR HONOR.

YEAH, FOR OUR FALLEN AND HONOR! WE ARE WILLING TO MARCH ONCE MORE UNDER THE COMMAND OF CROWN PRINCE ZORZAL. LONG LIVE THE CROWN PRINCE.

I asked and you answer, now I shall reciprocate. Turn around and look.

The whole assemble turn around and all shock at what they are seeing. An army of 200.000 strong are marching toward them. And with them 400 Wyvern Knights and the entire fleet of the Imperial Navy is being carry by giant ogres, while 18.000 naval infantry marching alongside them. While Legate Titus, Lord Colt, Navarch Septimus and Commander Astador open their eyes wide and wish what they are seeing now is some kind of illusion, some kind of mirage … while the rest are cheering wildly and hail their Crown Prince. To their horror, what happening in front of their eyes is real. They reaction didn't escape Herm notice and he nug on Zorzal to inform him. Then the newly arrive army had settle in, Zorzal and all the officer head to his command tent.

General Lysander of the Imperial Military Headquarter, these are the esteemed Commanders of the Expeditionary Forces. I believe you all know each other?

Yes, Your Imperial Highness. And I am surprised that they had failed in just one day. Is it subjugating island barbarian too much for them?

They are tricked, after all the casualties are just around 5.000 troop with only half of them dead.

Then what is your order Your Imperial Highness, for us to win?

I shall reorganize the Expeditionary Forces. But now just let the newly arrive ships and cross to the Gate and wait. Then the entire Expeditionary Force is to rest for one day and the day after tomorrow we go to war.

Alright Your Imperial Highness, how are you going to reorganize the Expeditionary Forces? General Lysander and Legate Titus will lead 100.000 men and reoccupied the big island via the raft brigde and break into their shelter with support from arch mage Malganius. Cristove and Navarch Septimus will take command of the fleet and prepare to attack the enemy fleet and capture their ships using boarding tactic. Wynvern Knights Commander Astador shall take position and attack the enemy fleet from the East with the sun behind you. This will negate the enemy Murasames long range attack. Lord Colt, you stay near the Gate to direct the flow of reinforcement. Any question?

May I ask what is your plan of attack, Your Imperial Highness?

Simple, we attack launch a combine naval and air assault on their ships before the break of daw, this will nullified the enemy Murasame. Archmage Rhoderic shall break open the structure to open the path for the Imperial Army, if my guess is right, they had built a tunnel connect the two islands together. I have order the raft bridge to be double the width to allow our cavalry to rush in quickly. We shall be victorious at the end of that day.

This is a brilliant plan, simple and effective. The honor we lost in one day will be avenged.

The 4 Imperial Officers are genuinely surprise at the Crown Prince presumption. They suddenly filled with hope that victory will be achieve under his leadership. Is his bad reputation come from malicious rival or senators that seek to destabilize the empire or discredit the Royal Family? No matter, it's been decided that the conquest shall continue.

Legate Titus, Commander Astador, Navarch Septimus and Lord Colt, I noticed that you are surprise at my arrangement and presumption. Before I headed here, I suggest to my father that I shall lead 200.000 men to reinforce you, for this is only and a small island nations and there are bigger nations out there, we should just conquer them all. He agreed and order me to gather the Wyvern Knights station at our border and the remainder of the Imperial Navy at Proptor. I arrive here just as those slaves ran around the encampment yelling hysterically about the slaughter of the Expeditionary Forces. I had them detain and question extensively, then crucified them to calm the whole encampment. And from what you had told me, I detected a few things that don't seem right. In the end, I concluded that you are tricked. The enemy simply act as best as they can to create a strong impression on you, to lead you to believe their lie. And by weaving lies and truth that you have seen, you fell into their mind trap. The enemy is weaker than us and we shall make them pay for their transgression.

We are awed by your insight Your Imperial Highness. We had focus on what they were showing us that we forgot to think clearly. We are grateful for the chance to regain our loss honor and revenge against their tricks.

You are welcome, I hope you will do your utmost to support me in the battle ahead. Now you are dismiss, relax and prepare for battle on the day after tomorrow.

The 4 Imperial Officer leave the Crown Prince tent with renewed vigor and determinations. They now think of a future of the Empire with its future Emperor. Though some doubt still linger on, they dismiss it and make their own preparation.

Cagalli now watching as more Imperial ships are being launched. She had steeled her heart and prepare for a slaughter. But Arthrun had suggest she is to return to her office with Meryn tomorrow. Everything will be directed by Arthrun, Colonel Kisara, Commander Sakaguchi and Commodore Hideo. Director Erica shall focus on improve equipment for Arthrun scouting mission.

The night pass on with some uneasiness for Cagalli, but soon she is fast asleep. Another morning come and she head to her office with Meryn in tow. The paper works had piled up and she need help to finish it. She has Meryn check communication to see if anyone else get a wind on what happening on Onogoro Island. Thankfully everyone seem to agree that the Defense Forces needs some exercise from time to time so nobody really concern with its activity. Cagalli also decided to call on an old friend that she knows would be very helpful to her plan.

In the Imperial Encampment, the soldier are preparing everything for tomorrow. Most of them decide to sharpen their weapons and reinforce their armors with additional protection, then offer prayers to the gods and enjoy themselves with games, cards, drink and whores. As evening pass and night come, the entire encampment become silent, when suddenly at 3 hour pass midnight, trumpet calls are sounded and the entire encampment awake. After double checking their weapons and equipment, the 100.000 soldiers, 400 Wyvern Knights and 18.000 Imperial Naval Infantries of the Imperial Western Expeditionary Forces march forth to cross the gate once again to conquer Orb.

Alarm sounds on the Trident, in the Onogoro Facility and the Military base. Within minutes, orders are issue to all forces to prepare for battle. And this time there will be no mercy to these Imperial Invaders.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chances

Commodore Hideo, I believe they have surprised us.

Indeed they have, Commander Arthrun. Their attitude's changed so fast that I think a brilliant commander is leading them.

Hope this brilliant commander will be easier to deal with than those 4 Imperial Officer from before.

That's depend on how we perform the show this morning. So should I order the Murasames to pounce on them once again?

I think the Murasame should stay on their station in case those 500 Wyverns attack the main Island. Besides, they had performed their show, this time the Navy shall perform for our new audience.

Time to show off the big guns I see. The Takeminakata group is off to the South, should I call them up to join?

Yes, but they are to head North when they see the signal, and only commit when we have crushed their Navy and Air Forces. Wonder how they like our M1 Astray up close.

Let's find out.

Crown Prince Zorzal is pleased when the enemy ships hadn't even more, and this encourage the soldier and officers. Believe they have caught the enemy off guard, maybe the Navy can board and capture them without a fight.

See that gentlemen, they have no idea they are doomed. My plan have worked brilliantly

These Barbarians are nothing before your brilliant mind and the Might of our Empire.

Board and capture those ships for me Cristov.

Right away Your Highness, look forward to the good news. This time, first blood to the Empire.

As the skiffs close the distance rapidly, Arthrun and Commodore Hideo decided to let them approach as close as possible before they can start the show.

I think half way is enough, don't you agree Commodore?

Why don't we just let them board our ships and then shake them off like ant?

Getting our paint scratch by primitive weapons is not very appealing, think of the screeching sound they will make.

Good point. All ships, launch flares. Let's light up

Cristov is eager for the outcome, first blood and first victory for the Empire. Then suddenly 7 thuds are heard and the sky lid up by 7 mini sun dangling in the air.

We are spotted, damn these Barbarian. Increase speed, we need to close the distance before they get away.

The Imperial Forces watches with horror as they had been surprised by the enemy again, and fear is eroding their confidence, they begin to shake as they look to the sky to see whether the enemy flyers will repeat the previous carnage. The Wyverns Knights also nervously looking in all directions for the Murasames. Thankfully nothing can be seen so it might mean they have actually surprise the enemy.

Archmage Rhoderic stares at the 7 suns with a mixed feeling of amazement and envy, these barbarian possess such incredible magic, but I shall be the first mage to get my hand on their secret and become the most powerful mage in the world, maybe even the god has to fear my power. With this wishful thinking, the Archmage give it all into his spell, the spell that make him the Archmage of Rondel, "White Flame". He believe the metal wall or gate protecting this shelter will soon be breached and the greatest merit of this conquest is his. But he is to be disappointed, deeply so.

Crown Prince Zorzal curse as his plan abruptly collapse, all around him anxiety, fear, panic and wavering morale are growing, he decides to act as fast as he can to keep things from deteriorating any further. The capture of those ships will restore everything, he gives the signal for the Wyvern Knights to charge the ships in support of the Imperial Fleet.

Commodore Hideo and Arthrun decide to start hostility as soon as the Wyvern Knights form up to charge.

All Aegis Cruiser commence volley fire, target the Wyver Knights with High Explosive Shell. Kuraomikami Destroyer, prepare to commence Anti-air combat, wait for my order to commence firing.

The 250 mm guns angle up and fire to the horror of the Imperial. Three great explosions break the quiet of the dawn and the rain start to drop. Red bubbles on the sea surface with bodies' part of Knights and Wyverns.

Kuraomikami Destroyers, open fire. Clear the sky of those Wyvern.

The dual rapid firing with 120mm guns start to angle up and pumping shell at the disorganized Wyvern Knights with incredible speed, thought the explosions by these guns shell are less spectacular than the big 250 mm guns, they make up for it with volumes and areas of effect. The rain continue and in 10 minutes, most of the Wyvern Knights had been dead. Miraculously some 70 of them manage to survive, mostly from experience in the previous mauling from the first battle and some from the smart one of the newcomer. They even attempt to fly through the Gate to escape. But all are shot down before they even near Kaguya Island.

To those who had experience these scene from the first battle, they immediately panic and some even tried to run only to be stopped by startled men whom are too consumed with fear to do anything but shakily stand on the spot. Their fear had return and they now lose all the cohesion that resemble a disciplined army, only a little push and they will rush back to their world. And that little push is arriving.

The guns on the Aegis Cruisers now angle down a bit and turn to the direction of the Imperial Fleet.

Target the Imperial Fleet with Incendiary Fragmentation Shell. Fire when ready.

The 250 mm guns roar announcing their deadly power is performing again. This time, the Incendiary Fragmentation Shells explode, creating a shower of golden light raining down on the Imperial Fleet. The result is ghastly for those unfortunate to be in it and gruesome to those watching. Ships and men are cover in fiery explosions while being burned and shredded to pieces. The splintered wood consume by fire while pieces of people on board produce a sizzling sound like meat is being fried or roasted, only this time it is human flesh. Broken pieces of wood with fire drift along with charred or burning human bodies' part on the red surface of the sea. It's like this world serene views had become the scene of hell, the salty smell of the sea has changed into the pungent smell of charred and burning flesh. The Imperial Army stand with their eye wide open, keep mumbling to themselves about their foolishness, they once again in the embrace of Death. Suddenly their gazes shift to the Aegis Cruiser, the 250 mm guns are turning toward them. Without a second to waste, they drop everything possible to rush back to the Gate, swearing and cursing the Crown Prince for dubbing them into this hellish place again. Their greed, aggression and anger toward this world have now been direct at the Empire, the Crown Prince and the Emperor, they are going to make them pay.

The Imperial Fleet attempts to reform, but their captains, officers, soldiers and sailors all have different opinions, some want to perform a suicidal charge head on, some want to sail back as fast as they can and return to their own world. Captain Andreas manages to retain some semblance of control over his fleet and decided to help the survivors, Cristov and Navarch Septimus on the Vae Victis at the rear are in fierce argument between running back and charge ahead. The fleet has been driven to a state of complete disorganized.

For those on Kaguya Island, they have nothing but fear on their faces, the steadfast Praetorian Guard manages to hold their ground, either from their training or fear. Crown Prince Zorzal and his entourage, even Lord Colt are awe stroke and horrified at the display of power from the supposedly "modified transport ships", this is not looking good at all. Nothing could withstand their powers, and nothing the Imperial Forces can do to them in return. Then the route of the Imperial Army catch his attention, Zorzal immediately order the Praetorian to block the raft bridge, this create chaos and many fleeing soldier are crushed to death or push aside to fall into the sea and drown. The Guard stop the stampede for a short time before the pressure from the fleeing soldiers had become too great and they themselves either get push back or die while being stomp on when they fall, kill by soldier whom still have their weapons, or drag along the flood of the route. The Crown Prince is in panic as he see the fear in those fleeing soldier, before his Guards are all dead, he has to do something.

Stand fast brave warrior of the Empire, rally to me and we shall prevail.

Some of the fleeing soldier manage to rally behind him and the remaining Praetorian Guard. As if to reply to his words, the Aegis Cruiser open fire on Onogoro Island. And those survivor from that attack soil themselves at the scene in front of their eyes. Once a mighty Imperial Army, they have been turn into some kind of charred and burned meat paste. Some lose their mind and begin to laugh manically, mumbling incoherently, some try to look for their missing lims, some call for a merciful death as the severed body had be cauterized. Surprisingly the carnage stop the Imperial Army dead in its stampede for escape…. The soldiers near Archmage Rhoderic are among the fortunate one, they can't see the ghastly and horrified fate befall on their comrades. The Archmage suddenly feel fear, he is destined to be the strongest mage in the history of the world, he can't let himself be turn into meat paste like this, quickly form up those around him in a protective circle with him at the center, cast and maintain an impenetrable barrier then proceed to the bridge to escape. Many soldiers want to get into the protective barrier and swarm over it, but none can get through no matter how much they push, plea or threaten those within.

Arthrun spot the blue color barrier and order the gun crews of the Trident to target it with a High Explosive Shell. The effect is immediate. The barrier collapse under the force of the explosion and those within it are crushed while those outside are blow off their feet. When they come through, they saw a worse scene than the meat paste around them. A mixture of brain, bone, meat, cloth, armor, intestine and agony of the unfortunate survivors. They look at one another and turn to look at the architect of this horrified scene, then they get up and run toward the bridge again. Crown Prince Zorzal doesn't know what happen, but he deduces that the archmage and his party are most likely dead. The troop he manage to rally once again rush toward the Gate without looking back

Your Imperial Highness, we have to get out of here lest be trample to death. We still have 200.000 back there to reform the Imperial Army

You are right Herm, damn these cowardly barbarian. We will let the men run, when the barbarian pursuit, we shall attack them from all sides. See if they can withstand the might of the Imperial Army when not hiding behind their ship and shelter.

Cristov now has agreed with Navarch Septimus the futility of continue to charge ahead and the fleet start to reform, Captain Krios manages to secure the rest of the ships to form up and await order. Captain Andreas have save all of the survivors in the water and now turning to join up with Narvach Septimus. But at this moment, the Kuraomikami Destroyers have finished off the remaining Wyvern Knights, now their turrets are onto the Imperial Fleet and start firing. The continuous fire from them keep sinking ship after ship. The Imperial Fleet is now panicking, they are helpless, too slow to run and too far to attack. There is only one choice left, surrender. But the Imperial Navy has no idea how to signal surrender, some of them yell out loud but their voices are drown by the booming sound of the rapid firing guns. It's the first time they feel fear, they thought those giant ships are only for show, never in their mind had it occurred that those ship possess terrifying weapon with power to obliterate anything the Empire have. And now that power is being used to kill them. Navarch Septimus clench his first, curse the Crown Prince and himself for believing him decides to give the order that he has never imagine will be given

Signal all ship to scatter, this way we can save as many as we can. May good fortune save you from this massacre.

Seeing the signal to scatter, all ships turn and the sailor row as hard as they can while the soldiers discard their equipment, supplies and all unnecessary things that weight the ships down. Unfortunately, this make no different as the gun crews on the Kuraomikami Destroyers continue.

Navarch Septimus watching the destruction of his fleet with anger and tears. He fell on his knee and lament. Never had he imagined that the Imperial Navy be destroyed under his command. He suddenly laught out loud

What a fitting name for my flag ship, VAE VICTIC (woe to the fallen). I shall not disgrace myself and the Imperial Navy, put on the signal to charge, we shall show all of them the spirit of the Imperial Navy, anyone willing to follow me to death will be welcome, I shall not think less if anyone want to run away.

Cristov objects and jumps on a small boat with his men and row off in the direction of the Gate. Those ships whose captains still have firm control see the signal, they muster up their courage and follow the flag ship charge. Around 28 galleys and 72 of the skiff charge head on toward the enemy in their last glorious charge.

The Aegis Cruiser by now haven't done much compare to the Kuraomikami Destroyers, seeing the charging Imperial Fleet, their crew anxious for their commander order to engage. And they aren't disappointed. Commodore Hideo gives his order

They are tenacious, but also on their last leg. Aegis Cruisers, prepare to perform a volley fire on the charging Imperial Fleet.

The three shells fire from the Aegis Cruiser explode, rain down fiery death on top of the Imperial Fleet once again. The screams along the smell of burning men and ships fill the air, still the surviving ships press on, those on board decide to jump down and swim to their enemy is the wiser option than sailing on their ships. But the CWIS on board those ship open fire and shredding them to pieces. Even the boat with Cristov on board is pierced with several hole and sunk. Cristov manage to grab on a piece of drifting wood and swim toward a fleeing ship. But despite his yelling, the ship just keep increasing speed until blow out of the water by a shot from the Kuraomikami. Cristove now has lost his hope and laugh. A round from a CIWS blow his head off and his body sink into the sea.

While the attentions are focus on the North, to the South, the Takeminakata with her on board compliment of M1 Astray along with her escorts are coming up. Fear that the party will be over before she can join in, Captain Akemi ordered her task force to maximum speed. And now she is in range.

All M1 Astray mobile suits, fly to Onogoro Island and strike terror into these cocky Roman. You are to look imposing, chase them down and cross the Gate to open a beach head for our land forces. Do not to open fire until you have reach the other side of the Gate. Ladies and gentlemen, we are embarking on a new frontier, make a lasting impression on these primitive to deter them from ever again threaten our home land.

The M1 Astray contingent launch and fly to Onogoro Island with the order of take no prisoner. The pilots all know what to do.

It's hopeless for the Imperial Force, the Wyvern Knights are dead, the Imperial Navy is destroyed, the Imperial Army is routed. And their Crown Prince Zorzal has gone back to the other side. Some of the junior officer manage to slow down the stampede now that the enemy is occupied with the destruction of the Imperial Fleet. Thank to them, the raft bridge still hold, after all, it is made with the intention of having Heavy cavalry to move on it. But suddenly, someone yell out a warning and all turn to look to the South. Once again they run as Metal Giants are flying toward them from an enemy fleet. Even the junior officers are running, This is too much for the Imperial Army and their stampede start again.

Look at them run, gotta give praise to whoever build that pontoon bridge, 40.000 stampeding men and it still hold up.

Well, the sea water help disperse some of the impact of those feet, and they are running instead of marching is a contribute factor too.

Anyway, take no prisoner. Let's make sure to herd them through the Gate.

The slow speed of the M1 Astray helps around 40.000 men the Imperial Army to escape, though quite a few are shove off the bridge and drow.

Look like the last one has enter the Gate. Captain Akemi, we are going to cross over to their world now. Hope communication will not be an issue

Good luck everyone, just drive the enemy off the vicinity for the ground troop to have foot hold. I shall disembark them in less than 20 minutes.

The M1 Astray lands on Kaguya, forms up and with some hesitation, walk into the gate. In the dark tunnel connecting the two worlds the pilots are tense. Thankfully communication is still working fine

How strange to be invading another country, even stranger it's another country in another world.

True, but for everything Representative Cagalli had done so far, I guess we aren't going to take much from them. At most, some territory as a buffer zone to prevent an attack on our home land, a peace treaty with some compensation and a trade deal to help our world restoration plan.

But if they decided to fight on? What then?

Don't know, we can subjugate them or wipe them out in a week. But with her personality, I bet that she will try to convince their government to see thing our way through another episode similar to the one back then.

Thinking about it make my blood boil, the galls of those Primitive Imperial, even try to lay their hand on our Princess. If I was there, i would have given each of them a new asshole

That too extreme, for me, i would have thrown them off the ship to help them clear their head.

Cut the chatter guys, light up ahead. Seem like our journey have begun

The Imperial Army on this side has been waiting for Lord Colt order to cross the Gate, but Lord Colt gallops in the direction of the encampment, passes them and their commanders leaving them baffled and puzzled. But now watching the routed soldier emerge from the Gate and running in all over directions and screaming on top of their lungs disturb the Imperial Army on this side. General Horace orders the cavalry up to police the fleeing soldiers, but they have no fear and run through the cavalry formation. The junior officer decide to close the formation and stop the rout. But it is only temporary as a new influx of fleeing soldiers emerge, soon after, the Crown Prince Zorcal and his entourage also ride hard to the Imperial Army that waiting in lines, slashing or run down anyone in their path until they reach General Horace.

Prepare the trebuchets and ballistas, aim at the Gate, call up the archer and demi-human auxiliairs as well, and release the orcs, goblins and ogres to prepare for the enemy counter attack. Damn those coward barbarian, I shall show them true fear.

What had happen on the other side Your Imperial Highess? Where are Legate Titus, Navarch Septimus, Commander Astador and Lord Colt?

They are dead. Blow to bits by those barbarian.

That's impossible, how could it happen?

Shut the fuck up and obey my order or I shall cut your fucking head off.

General Horace gallop to give the order and everything is in position. But during all this commotion, a group of cavalry gallop to the north toward Italica. At the same time, the last of the fleeing soldiers rush toward the Imperial Army line carrying bad news

Run, those Flying Metal Giants are crossing over, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

The recently calmed down Imperial Soldiers immediately react by running again, forcing their way through the formations.

Cut them down, they are to be considered as deserters.

There are fighting all along the Imperial line when the M1 Astray pass through

Seem like they are having a conflict of opinion, shall we intervene?

Let them be, just for up and wait until they finish resolving their conflict.

Seem like they are sending humanoid against us

I see trebuchets and balistas as well, those thing are going to damage our paintjob and sensor of hit.

Form up and march toward them, if they run, let them. If they, stay stomp them

The technician are going to bitch us for a long time.

The Imperial stops their fight as they watch the Metal Giants walk through the Gate, but as soon as those Metal Giants form up a line facing them, the fight intensified between those who want to run and those blocking them. Then the ground shake, stop fighting again and they see the Metal Giants are walking toward their line.

Let those coward pass through

At the order of General Horace, the line break up in several point and several thousand fleeing soldier rush through and disappear, scatter in numerous groups.

Set those demi-human on them, fire trebuchet and ballistas.

Stones and bolts fly toward the M1 Astray as the demi-human charge at them

Didn't take into account of these humanoid to be so stupid

No matter, open fire with bean rifle.

Raising their shield to block the incoming projectiles then aim their beam rifle at the trebuchet and ballistas. The imperial Army and their commander watch with astonishment, the range is nealy half a mile and those Metal Giant magic manage to reach the trebuchet and ballistas in the rear, the soldiers of the Imperial Army start to think fleeing like those deserter isn't such a bad idea after all. After destroying the trebuchet and ballistas, the M1 Astray turn their attention to those humanoids.

Use the beam saber and CISW guys

The M1 Astray put away their beam rifles and ignite the beam saber. They assume line formation and charge with their head mount CISW blazing away, shredding the charging humanoid to pieces. Those survived the bullets are slashed with beam saber or crushed by the still charging M1 Astray. Even toe ogres fall with little resistance. Then suddenly strange carriages with metal trunk begin to emerge and form up behind the embattle M1 Astray, soon men with grey armor appear and start to unleash fire up on the humanoids, slaughter them in droves. The strange carriages has finished form up and spitted golden lightning at the Imperial Army. This is too much for the Imperial Army, they all throw away their weapons and run. General Horace rushes in with the heavy cavalry and manage to stop the route of those near him, but the army is disintegrating fast. Crown Prince Zorzal decide to order an general attack before the Imperial Army is broken up by fear.

Stand fast, the enemy is powerful but few in number, charge and overwhelm them with out number. If you run today, what will happen tomorrow?

Many of the fleeing troop soon stop and look to their Crown Prince. And they see a group of mages chanting up their spell. Soon, Fire balls, ice lances and rocks are hurls at those Metal Giant. But the effect is quite pathetic. Fire balls only leave some black burn mark when it hit, ice lances shatter upon impact, rocks are easily smash aside by giant shield. But the display has the effect of rousing up the soldiers and the Imperial Army soon reform their formation.

Order the heavy cavalry to link together with metal chains, we will trip those Metal Giant down and slaughter it.

The chain linked heavy cavalry charge with infantry follow not far behind.

Wow, they are using chain link heavy cavalry tactic against us. Never thought I would see the real thing instead of on movie.

Don't scare them off now, let's pin the whole Army between us and our ground force.

The M1 Astray ignore the remaining humanoid and turn to face the charging cavalry, then all jump over the entire Imperial Army and land at the rear. Crown Prince Zorzal and his entourage immediately gallop away while the mages chant their spell to attack, but before they can finish, they are obliterated by the CIWS. The cavalry collide with the demi-human and become entangled with them, the demi-human attack the cavalry and kill many of them. The Imperial formation turn around and charge at the Metal Giant only to by slaughter just like the humanoid before. The linear tank and the accompanying infantries now advance down the hill, firing at the Imperial Army. Unable to do anything, the Imperial Army soon abandon any hope of winning and run. The M1 Astray ignore the fleeing Imperial Army soldiers and head to the giant encampment, surround it to prevent entry or exit.

By now the Orb Union ground forces have finished off the Imperial Cavalry and humanoid. The infantry soon enter the Imperial Encampment. The Linear Tank continue to fire on the fleeing Imperial until they are out of sight. The battle had been over in 43 minutes. General Hazama arrive soon after and he isn't pleased by what his forces had done.

Aside from document, supplies, personal things of Imperial Officers, there are also camp followers, slaves, merchants or slave traders, scholars and family members. During the battle, most were out on a nearby hill to watch the battle. But instead of a battle it was a one sided massacre, and it was the Imperial Army being massacre instead. Realized that the enemy will turn their attention to the camp, they rush back to get their valuable out, some decide to escape as soon as possible and abandon every valuable in the camp. Thus a scene of small brawling between greedy individuals occurred all over the camp, while the noble family and their slaves were able to escape under guard, the rest were stuck or unable to gather their belonging fast enough when the Metal Giant appeared and blocked off their escape. Later, enemy soldiers enter the camp and rounded up everyone and stripped them off everything beside cloths. They were force to kneel with their hand place on their head. This kind of treatment wasn't uncommon so they comply peacefully to avoid death. But when they saw how these soldier treat the slaves, some of the prominent individual protested or fought back and share different fates. Protesters were punch, push down on the ground and tied up, those who fought back were kill with some kind of magic unleashed by the black staves that hold like a crossbow. The rest resigned to the fates. The enemy soldiers shew hostility and disgusted look at them while releasing the slaves from their bondages and do check up on them. The slaves were scared, but soon realized these soldiers feel sympathy for them. This helped calm the slaves down somewhat.

Now both group of prisoners take a look at the soldiers, they are surprised that quite a number of them were women, with some even look like officers. Soon horseless carriages with different shape and color arrive. A woman approaches one of the carriage, perform some kind of salute and begin to converse with the old man riding it. Then the woman salute again and move away to carry out his order. The old man step down with his entourage and doesn't look very pleased.

This will complicated things, anyway, let's get to work. Colonel Kengun, organize patrols around the hill, especially with the wooded area. I want a 50 km radius safe zone. Colonel Takeda, create a temporary fortification, Major Masayuki, organize the cleanup, Lieutenant Yanagida, separate the prisoners and question them, the rescued slaves will be question after proper medical care have been given. Major Mori, sort through the captured document and have them translate. We will use the Imperial Camp for today, tomorrow I want a proper camp set up. Let's get to work.

Yes sir.

The group of cavalry still observing from afar, they saw they Imperial Army surrounded, but the Metal Giants let them escape why their Horseless Carriages keep spitting thunder to decimate the flee soldiers. They saw the encampment was surrounded, the fools and slaves were captured. Then more Horseless Carriages emerge from the Gate and head to the encampment. Moment after a man disembarked from one of the smaller Horseless Carriage, the Metal Giants took positions to guard the area why the soldiers cleanup the dead bodies, prisoners were separated, and many group of soldiers start to spread out into the surrounding area. Decided it was enough, the cavalry regroup and head to the north.

I can't understand these people, they have the power to destroy the entire army back at their world, but let them run back here to disrupt the Imperial Army formations here, then surround it and decimate it instead of completely destroy or capture it. Is it because they are merciful?

Yes my lord, they let nearly half of the Imperial Army escape. Unfortunately that including the Crown Prince and his entourage.

I beg to differ with Master Levi, I think they want to make use of the survivor. To spread rumour and chaos. I fear our domain will be affected the most.

I see, then it's good that we escape with my guard intact. Now we must head back to Italica. But I want to evacuate the surrounding villages first. So Master Levi, take 20 riders and head to the Elven Village. Master Darvin take 20 riders and head to Koda Village. I shall head to Rom Village at the foot of Mount Romaria. God speed.

Yes, my lord. But shouldn't you send a messenger to Italica first?

No, the less they know the better for now.

Cagalli is reading the report of the battle. It is a mess. Not only her intention of intimidation fail to work, that stupid Imperial Officer had create a massacre of nearly 200.000 men. At least the commanding officers on her side did the right thing to let as many of them escape as they can. Now she has to prepare to announce the presence of the Gate, the result of the battles and explanation for her actions so far. She hopes the people will understand and trust her in dealing appropriately with these Invaders.

Arthrun had successfully used the battle to mask his infiltration. But looking at the group of cavalry with Lord Colt in it puzzle him. Was he observing to look for information or hoping this Imperial Army will fight better without being restricted? After listening to the conversation he had with his Officers, Arthrun starts to admire him. A lord who care for his people. He should be an ideal mediator between Orb and the people of this Empire. Deciding to check out his city of Italica, Arthrun head to the North after sending a report back to Lieutenant Yanagida.

By night, the surrounding area has been cleaned up, though the signs of battle are still there. General Hazama orders communication equipment and auto turret set up near the Gate. With a new discovery that the tunnel distort the communication signal, Director Erica sets up the communication relay disk directly point at the Gate, and the same on the other end.

The god of war Emroy is fascinating at the massacre of the Imperial Army. It was a short yet brutal one sided massacre. New weapon, new tactics and new strategy. He is elated. He relishes the scene of carnage that is sure to come when the Empire foolishly counter attack or when this new comer attack the Imperial Capital. His fellow gods also surprised at these new comers. Each of the aspect they patron are all radiate from them. They are looking forward to the changes that will come. Even Zufmuut exclaim

I normally frown upon the idea of opening the Gate, but seem like this time something worthy has come out from it. Wonder what will come from the Eastern Gate, didn't you send your Apostle there?

Yes, but i have yet to see anything worthy of note. The Imperial Army is marching deeper into the Giant Forest as their reports stated, and it seem endless. I guess you would have love it huh, Wareharun.

I'm the patron of Trees and Forests after all. How I can I not. Though I am sure everyone here is curious after witnessing the new comers from the Western Gate.

I just hope the Imperial will not stop until they find something, or else their Eastern Expeditionary Forces will be recalled to deal with the new comers.

As if it can make a difference

A difference in the number of casualties is counted as difference.

The gods burst into laughter together. This isn't something that happen every day. No threats, no argument, no accusation, no denouncement ….. For the first time in centuries, the gods are getting along well.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Options

Legate Diomedes was pleased with his reinforcements. But now no longer. Instead of 8.000 demi-humans, he now have up to 18.000 of them, not including those that is in service of the Eastern Expeditionary Forces. Even worse, many of the demi-humans are troublesome orc and ogre. Their strengths are invaluable as laborer or fighter, but they also eat a lot and tend to fight if their aggressions aren't satiated. The effort to supply the whole Expeditionary Force with food and water has taken almost half of his Infantry. As his force advances further and further from the Gate, it had taken more and more of everything to maintain the supply line.

"This forest is like a dead forest. Nothing alive here except us. I am beginning to think that Legate Titus situation is much better than us now. "

"This is not what I had expected. No forage available, no animal to hunt, not even insect. I fear we may have to stop and establish a series of depots, stock them with food, water and supplies before we proceed. "

"That will take time, and time is not the issue. The Emperor expects result, the Gods expect result. Pissing all of them off and suffer the consequence is now how I had envision my end. "

But without food and water we can't advance any further. We tried to dig into the ground for wells but even after 80 meters, still no water vain. Some even tried to cut into the trees for water, also none. "

"We have to think up something fast or else."

"I may have a temporary solution, it's costly but can extend our supply line for another 100 miles."

"What do you have in mind?"

"First, we release the forest dwelling demi-humans into all directions with order to scout independently. And they will have to live off the land. Second, we send back the orcs and Ogres as we don't need them right now. Third, send our men to buy food and cattle, use the cattle to transport the grain and water directly here to us, limit the usage of carts and draught animal to save water and fodder. Fourth, buy all kind of fowls and their feed, bring them with us not to eat but to raise so they can supply us with eggs and meats. "

"This will help us reach the Wall. But how about after that? "

"According to the Wyvern Knights, there is a large lake to the North West from the Gate, I have tasked them to investigate further and they will return soon. If there are fish, we can begin our march to the Central City."

"Let's hope for the best then, if the effort to keep 10.000 men to march half way to their Wall is already this enormous, I dread to thing about the effort and resources we need for 150.000 men to march on it."

After 5 days of marching, the Imperial Army reach the clearing chosen by the scouts for setting up an advanced encampment. Legate Diomedes begins to sort through letters and reports delivered by the Wyvern Messenger from the Main Camp. Nothing out of the ordinary except Legate Titus' reply. It's not a good news as 3 day had passed. He is sure that Legate Titus would have finished the conquest of the Island Nation now, and with it the first achievement for this competition.

"Lord Cotyss, how is the supply situation?"

"Well, we still have 2 days' worth of food but only one day worth for water. The material transport carts had been sent back to get more supplie, we have to stop here for 5 days to restock."

"This is really unfortunate, Legate Titus sent me a reply, telling me he had begun his conquest."

"Unfortunate indeed. Let's pray that the Central City is worth all the effort."

"Do what you can for the supply situation. The entire campaign is depend on you. Tonight, I want you and Lord Raglan to dine with me. I wish to hear ideas and thoughts on our current course. "

"I'm honored my lord, and I shall inform Lord Raglan as well. I think he is arranging the stockade for defense."

At Legate Diomedes tent, the three officer share a light meal with some wine from Lord Raglan personal stocl.

"The wine you bring is excellent, wash away all the wariness of the march we had these days."

"Thank you my lord. I am glad that it's up to your liking. It's brewed by the Dwarves on the mountain to the East of Telta city. They always send me 10 barrels of the finest quality for my personal use and 100 barrels for the commoner to trade."

"You are fortunate Lord Raglan. Money from slave trading, good win from the dwarves, two fine sons and 3 grandchildren. I must say you really have it all."

"Well, my house still lack the renown and legacy compare to those of ancient linage. And they always look down on us as "Upstart using money to worm through the Empire Upper Society" no matter how much we contribute and how well we conduct ourselves."

"They are just jealous, one of your son is with the Western Expeditionary Forces, is he not?"

"Yes, my Lord, he is a captain in the Imperial Navy, he was selected to accompany Navarch Septimus to assist Legate Titus."

"Then we shall have a chance to hear about the exploit he certainly makes, I'm looking forward to it."

"I hope he doesn't do anything rash or hasty. His motto is "Wherever the wind blow, I'll go". So I fear he will stay back to explore the new world."

"A young man with ambition and dream, this is how young noble should be. Without the like of your son, The Empire is doomed."

"Thank you for your gracious compliment my Lord."

"Well, we should get back to our own ambition and dream too if we don't want those young firebrand to outdo us. Lord Cotyss, how is the supply situation?

"Nothing change my lord, unless we invest more in our logistic."

"But that's not effective as the supply line is getting longer and longer."

"At least it is not in danger of being cut off."

"I am worried, this Giant Forest is like some kind of maze. If it's not for our Wyvern Knights, we wouldn't get to anywhere."

"Well, I am puzzled, somehow this doesn't feel right. It's like we are heading into a trap."

"But there have been no sighting of anything, the people or animal. Nothing."

"Exactly, nothing, not even a trace that there is someone here for us to make contact."

"Maybe they are all concentrated in the Central City."

"Why? This is the question I want an answer for. "

"We can't do anything except wait for the Wyvern Knight and Scouts."

"My lord, I have an idea that if it work, we can call an end to this campaign."

"You pique my interest, Lord Raglan. Very well, a final toast for a successful campaign then. To Victory!"

"Glory to the Eastern Expeditionary Force"

The Imperial Commanders retired to their Tent, but as any good officer, they see to their troop and camp before actually return to their tent. They all wonder if the feeling of uneasiness of their Commander is unwarranted or not. But the 10.000 men here are the best of the Eastern Expeditionary Force, they will not fall easy to any foe.

Jackson is in the conference room within Mistra. The King, his advisors, various commanders of the Military and the commander of the Scout Regiment are gathered to debate about his report. Now they each take turn to question him, to his surprise, they are debating about Catarina's idea of using the Titans against this would be invaders.

"Commander Erwin, how long will it take to train a trainee in baiting Titans?"

"Well, it take only a day or so with those have a good handle with the ODM gears."

"Then start to train them tomorrow."

"But shouldn't we make contact with these new comer? They are human and so far we don't know if their intention is hostile or not."

"You don't take thousands of soldier on an exploration. You send out small teams. Base on the report of Lieutenant Nathen, they sent scouts both on land and air. Surely they know about our city and are heading directly here. I don't plan to sit here doing nothing while a potential threat is coming."

"Not to mention that this maybe only be the van guard for a greater force lying in wait beyond this "Structure"."

"And I don't plan to do anything against them until their intention is clear."

"But I think it's prudent to prepare to fight them if their intention is hostile. For the defense of the Capital City, the Military have divided responsibilities to each Regiment. But for now, the Garrison Regiment is to be on high readiness state. Guard, train and rest are their priority. The Scouts Regiment is to start training on anti-personnel combat, trainee will be train in baiting Titans, Military Police will be put on high alert to move out at any time."

"Very well, but I also have a proposal to make regarding using the Titans against these newcomers."

"Speak you mind Commander Erwin, everyone here is open-minded to new idea."

"If these new comer actually is hostile, I want to unleash only a small number of Titan, may be around 4 to 10 depending on sizes, so our Scout Regiment can dispose of the Titans and remainder of the new comer. The rest of the Titans will be lured into the structure and the world beyond it. Thus we can get rid of the Titans and the threat beyond."

"Ohhh! A splendid idea, I thought you were against using Titans on them, but you actually more vicious than I thought. Let's implement this idea immediately, have the Scout Regiment start to lure the Titans in."

"Commander Erwin is worthy of his post, his dedication to protect Humanity is worthy of recognition, maybe after we have ridded ourselves of the Titans, we shall build a fort to guard the Structure and name if after him, Fort Erwin sound nice, don't you agree."

"I only mean to use this method if the new comer is hostile, not before."

"Yes, but we can't lure the Titans fast enough until we know so it's better to start now. Commander Erwin, see to your task. Good luck to you and the Scout Regiment."

"Very well, I also want to send Scout Team to hunt down all Titans in certain vicinity, no point in letting them know about the Titans, no matter what their intention is."

"You are throughout in your mission objective as always, you are free to do anything you deem necessary to ensure our preparation isn't revealed to these new comer."

Commander Erwin wants to protest but the order have been approved by the King and his council. So he has to go and carry it out. Feeling guilty about sharing that idea of unleashing the Titans menace on another world, he can only pray that the new comer turn out to be friendly. He doesn't care about the wellbeing of those new comer or those beyond the "Structure". He wants to seek help from the new comers in fighting the Titans. Peaceful contact mean long term benefits while hostility mean either short term advantage or long term predicament. Peaceful contact mean greater chance of receiving help in the form of reinforcement, with enough man power he can at least get rid of the Titans on this Island. And maybe his people will one day strong enough to retake the world (or he can prove his late father theory). But if the new comer is hostile, and the Titians unleashed, there are three possible outcomes. If the Titans decimate the world beyond, then it's good since the Titans will keep on wandering and only rarely that one cross back into this world again, in which case his Scout Regiment can deal with them easily. But if the Titans get killed and the world beyond want revenge, his people will be doomed. Humanity is the same anywhere so he is sure that vengeance will come with hefty price to pay for his people. And in the worst case scenario that the new comer can tame the Titans, doom will also come. But Commander Dot is correct in one thing, the Titans need to be gather in one place to be ready.

Jackson follows Commander Erwin back to the barrack where he is allow to rest before rejoining his fellow trainees. After all the Officers has been summoned to attend a briefing in the commander office, the other Scouts and Trainees swarm over Jackson with question,

"Is it really true? Flying Lizard and beast man?"

"Is the Lizard spit out anything from its mouth?"

"Is the new comer really wearing antique metal armor?"

"Are we going to fight them?"

"Can it be our god answer the prayer and sends an army to help us?"

"SHUT UP. One question at a time please."

"Sorry, but there isn't any exciting news or things around here. You are so lucky!"

"I guess so. Now the answers for your questions. Yes, there are flying Lizard and Beast man, they are armed with antique equipment. And I don't know if the Flying Lizard can spit out anything and I am not sure about the god answering out prayer for her or not as the intention of this army is still unknown. So if they are hostile to us, we will fight them."

"So how many of them are they?"

"Well, they are a few thousand when I left. But Lieutenant Nathan thinks there will be more beyond that Structure. So I guess there could be thousands of them."

"Can we win?"

"Our number is officially 50.000 in all branches, and we have the home field advantage. Also if their weapons are antique stuff, we can win even if the odd is around 10 to 1."

"I attend the meeting at Mistra, the higher ups are preparing to receive the new comers. If they come in peace then it's all good. If not, we shall lure the Titans to their world."

"Is that a bit too much? They will be slaughtered."

"If only they are hostile."

Then the officers emerge from the commander office and start shouting for their command to assemble. Jackson heads back to his room and decide to sleep until dinner time. When he wakes up, it is already pass dinner time so he have missed dinner and now starving. As he is walking back to his room to get his rations pack, he is called by Commander Erwin to his office. There, he sees three other people he recognize as Commander of the Garrison Dot Pyxis, Commander of the Military Police Nile Dawk, and Commander of the Cadet Corps Keith Sadies. Now he no longer feels any hunger, instead his is nervous in the presence of these people, and he knows exactly why they asked for him.

"Trainee Jackson report in as order, Sirs."

"You sure sleep like a log, we have been waiting for you since afternoon."

"I'm sorry sir."

"No need sweat, I'm sure you miss your dinner as well. So go grab a bite in the mess hall kitchen, I had the staff leave some food for you. Fill your belly and calm yourself down and we'll talk later. Dismiss"

"Thank you sir."

Jackson leave and glad that his commander is considerate. Though it might be more than that as this congregation of top military commanders mean something big is going to happen and he is going to be a part of it. His excitement and curiosity rise when he is near the kitchen. The staffs are still cooking and run away shouting each other.

"I need more grain here, the next batch of bread is about to finish baking."

"Ingredients are running out, where are the supplies wagons currently at?"

"They will be here in 3 hours, so for now we have to get ingredient from the local stores and restaurants.

"I need another 200 packs of ration in the next 30 minutes, they are about to leave."

The flurries of activities and people shouting puzzle Jackson, though he starts to notice that they are packaging ration and supplies for the Scouts. He approach Maria, the kitchen head mistress

"Evening Mrs Maria, are you preparing food for the Scouts?"

"Yes, Jackson. Your dinner is on the shelf at the corner, take it and eat somewhere. We are very busy here."

"How many you have to make?"

"Enough for 400 Scouts to last for 2 days."

"Well, I guess it's urgent then. See ya later."

"Ok, but what's going on here? You know anything?

"Not really much, but I also can't say anything about things I know. Sorry."

"Shame, off you go then. Leave the tray and dish in the sink when you are finished"

"Sure, thanks for your hard work."

As Jackson leaves the kitchen to go outside the training yard, he sees many groups of Scouts being brief by their leaders. But the most fascinating thing is the ODM gear that the Military Police is distributing, and Jackson know it is the Anti-personnel version. He feels conflict, half wants to try it out to see the difference, the other half revolt at the thought of killing another human being. Jackson is slowing gluing things together as he chews on his bread. It make sense that he Commanders of the Garrison and Military Police are here, but what about the Cade Corps Commander? If the answer is correct, then it's because the Cadets are being mobilized as well, that mean something had happened to cause it and he will soon know why in the meeting with those Commanders. While contemplating, he doesn't notice a group of Scouts armed with Anti-personnel ODM is heading toward him.

"You are trainee Jackson?"

Looking up, he sees a 5 Scouts staring directly at him. Before he could answer, another larger group join in, and all armed with Anti-personnel ODM. Swallow hard, Jackson nervously reply

"Yyyeeesss. I …. Am.. , what … um,,, how can I be of service, sir?"

"No need to be nervous, we are newly graduated Cadets, so it mean we are equal in rank."

"I see, then what can I do for you?"

"We'll be working together now so let get familiar with each other. I am Marco Bodt, she is Mikasa Ackerman, little blondie here is Armin Arlelt, brownie there is Jean Kirschtein and the other blackie is Eren Jaeger. We 5 are assigned to reinforce you and Lieutenant Nathan."

"And we are under direct command of Commander Erwin, apparently, he is heading to join with your group to observe the situation with his own eyes. Not sure about what will happen afterward though. From left to right. Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Conny Springer, Christa Lenz, Sasha Blaus, Hitch Dreyse, Marlo Freudenberg and I am Levi Ackerman, their leader."

"Nice to know you all, I'm Jackson Arlington. Trainee under Lieutenant Nathan, my squad mates are Catarina, Rosa, Frank and Thrane."

"Now that we are known to each other, can you describe the situation to us? I rather hear from first hand than from second hand information."

"Well, it was just a normal day on patrol. Then we spotted an unusual group. At first we thought they were some criminal or prospector. When we got closer and used telescope, we could see not all of they were human. A bunny girl with bunny ear and limbs, she was army with daggers. A small skinny guy with pointy ears, armed with a dagger and small bow. A stubby round man with thick beard taller than the skinny guy, arm with an axe and crossbow. A tall wolf walking on two legs, he didn't carry any weapon but have leather armor. They were led by a human with leather armor and helmet, a short sword about arm length, a little broad but not as broad as ours. They look around, then the wolf guy took the lead and they got to one of our former Scout Legion safe house. They checked the safe house, took with them some rag and other stuff then went away. We followed them at a safe distance and they led use right to the Structure that look like a gate. They went in and vanished. We waited and observed, then debated what to do. In the end, more of them came back, this time dressed in better clothing and armor, armed with long sword and spear, and rode on Flying Lizard. They flew around and landed back to report their finding. They couldn't see use due to the thick tree and leaves. They more of them came, they were number at 40. They flew up and split into 4 different groups headed to North, East, South and West respectively. Then Lieutenant Nathan decide to send me back here to report. At the time I left, no Flying Lizard were back so I presume they went on a long range scouting."

"Some of our lookout and patrol saw those Flying Lizard and reported back. So far no interaction of any kind."

"That's why the higher up were not surprised when I reported about my patrol's finding."

"Alright, seem like you are done with your meal, let's go to the Commander Office. See what are we going to do."

Jackson head to the kitchen to leave the tray and dish, the flurries activity still going on. He then rejoin the whole group at the Commander Office.

"Trainee Jackson reporting in, sir"

"At ease, let's begin. This is a joint operation of all Military Branches. So I shall give you a general idea, though some of you may have guessed what they are. Commander Dot, please start the briefing."

"The Garrison will start to beef up the city defense, trainee that can't use ODM will take their place on the wall."

"The Military Police shall begin issuing anti-personnel weapon and ODM gears, and conduct patrol in the underground to see if there are any tunnel that bypass the wall. And we will also provide replacement to the Scout Regiment or reinforce the Garrison if the situation demand."

"The Cadet Corps will assume support role. Trainees who haven't had training in combat or ODM gear will be assigned to do manual labor, transport stuff, and serve as field medic."

"For us, the Scout Regiment, our tasks are to lure the Titans into position to prepare the trap, I have assigned Captain Hange Zoe for that task. The rest of us is too join with Lieutenant Nathan and observe the new comers while keeping the Titans a secret, thus a mixed group with different ability to deal with both observing and analyze, and hunting down Titans that tread near the new comer. Of course we must not let our presence known to them. Avoid being spotted or make contact with their scouts if possible, if not eliminate them and dispose their corpses. Is that clear."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we shall move out in 20 minutes, assemble at the training ground to receive further equipment from the Military Police."

The whole group is excited at the additional equipment to further enhance their combat effectiveness. Metal bracers with leather gloves, metal greaves with soft sole, a cuirass, shoulder pads and the best of all, experimental grenades. After a brief instruction, they are prepared as Commander Erwin comes out.

"Everybody ready?"

"Armed and ready sire."

"Ok, let's see these newcomers."

"A question sir, if I may."

"Sure trainee Jackson, what is it?"

"Uhmm, are we not going to get the additional equipment to Lieutenant and the others sir?"

"Actually, your additional equipment is meant for Lieutenant Nathan, carry them in a bag is inefficient. You and the rest of the trainee are to serve as support, not to involve in direct combat. Whatever happen, you trainees are to run back here and report."

"Understood, sir."

"Then let's go."

After two days, the forward camp is complete. To Legate Diomedes delights, his Wyvern Scouts also make it back with interesting report. A meeting is schedule after the inspection of the camp is completed. And he can see that Lord Cotyss idea so far has work efficiently.

"Gentlemen, my compliment to you and your men for the hard work you all have done so far in the service of the Empire."

"We are most grateful, my Lord."

"Now let hear your report on the current situation. Lord Cotyss, please start with the supply line situation and the current supplies we have in the camp."

"With pleasure, my Lord. I'm happy to report that with the cattle and grain transport method, forage and water have been saved by 60%. With the departure of the demi-humans, our food supply is sufficient for 21 days of marching. Enough to reach the Wall. Lord Raglan also helps immensely with the supply of slaves to use for the construction of supply depots along the way. If my calculation is right, we can maintain 20.000 men at the Wall. When we find and restore the well at the Wall to ease our worry for water, our food supply will improved around 50% more and we can get an additional 10.000 men."

"Very well, Lord Raglan if you would continue please."

"Gladly my Lord. The scouts we send so far haven't reported any unusual find, but some of the item they had recovered show us that the peoplet of this island is quite advance in metallurgy. Please take a look at these."

Legate Diomedes and Lord Cotyss look curiously at the collection of broken knife, fork, hammer, candle holder, some nail, a metal dish and a black cane. These items are old and damage in some way, but all of them look glossy.

"These are made from different materials, are the not?"

"Yes, my Lord. They are made from some kind of metal that harder than what we have. Apparently the metal is resistance to corrosion and stain. The glossiness they shew after the men clean them is astounding. You can even see your own image. More importantly, please take a look at this black cane. The men found it hanging near a fireplace so I guess they use this cane to stoke the fire. It's remain cold even when they heat it up in the fire. The men tried use various things on it, and it only bend or chip a little, while our sword and hammer are damaged. The dwarves in the smithy declared this metal is superior to those made by dwarf and they have no way of melting it or know how to create it. If we obtain this knowledge, our Military will be strengthen significantly."

"But that mean the inhabitant is armed with better weapons and armors than us. Can those dwarves tell how old are these items?"

"They estimate it around 5 years old, in any case, the inhabitant is surely have military equipment with better materials."

"Then we have to gather all our forces to be more certain of victory. But to supply the whole Expeditionary Force is impossible."

"I have a good news from our Scouts Lord Cotyss. Have a look at this rough map gentlemen. I shall gradually explain our upcoming strategy."

Lord Cotyss and Lord Raglan look at the rough map with little dots indicate settlement and line indicate road. Seem like the Island only have one large city to serve as capitol, with various town and farm spreading from East to West. The Northern part seems to be cover in snow and have a large lake, a few small settlement and a small fishing village on the Western bank of the lake. The Southern part seems to be warmer and fill with green, but somehow also less populated with only several large town but large number of abandoned settlement. In their mind, they gradually start to plan for a marching route to the central city. But they ultimately have to wait for their Commander to propose his plan first.

"As you can see Gentlement, we have three choices. A central route, a Southern route and a Northern route. The central route is shortest but the chance we might be discovered is greater. A Northern route mean longer, but our supply line will be quite stable if we reach the lake, but the climate will affect us as we don't have winter clothing with us. The Southern route is likely the best choice. But the Wyvern Scouts reported the presence of Giants wander about. This is most likely the reason why the South is less populated. So what do you think about our routes?"

"I propose we use the Northern route. We can get winter clothing for our men and also use the skin of the cattle for winter tent."

"I also think the Northern route is more practical, but I am curious about these Giants, If we can make use of them, our force will have great advantage in battle and siege operation."

"Interesting thought, how are we going to use them?"

"We use our mages to hypnotize or control spell on them if possible, if not we can always use the demi-human to lure them toward the central city."

"My lord, I am against the idea of luring them to the central city, these Giants may destroy everything."

"Perhaps a few of them. Anyway, let the mages try first. Then we shall see."

"How about we capture some of the inhabitant and learn how to deal with these Giants, if we can kill or control them, using them against the central city is certainly help us immensely."

"Good idea, Lord Raglan. Now about the plan to proceed, I want to use the central route with the Northern route as alternative. We shall let the mages try their spells on the Giants. If they successful, we shall use the central route. If not, implement Lord Raglan idea of luring the Giants in to create a distraction in the South."

"I also have another idea, this sound quite farfetched but if it work, we shall not need to do anything."

"Intrigueing, what do you have in mind, Lord Cotyss?"

"Well, we make all preparation as you have planned my lord. Once everything is done, we shall gather all our Wyvern Knights and send them directly to the central city to demand their surrender. If they do surrender, then we only need to march in without much trouble."

"Always the optimistic person, ehh?"

"Well, hope for the best and prepare for the worst is my way of doing thing and keep my calm in unexpected event, Lord Ragland. After all, we are the head and soul of our men. If we are unnerved, how will the men fare?"

"Lord Raglan, Lord Cotyss., you are the best combination I have ever had. This campaign will surely successful."

"My lord, you are also brilliant in your own right, it's the combination of the three of us that make the campaign successful.

"Come, let's have a toast to our future success."

The three of them drink until they all passed out. All the while oblivious to the fact that they are being watched.

"They seem to have finished their planning. And a positive result too I think."

"Well, they have the right to be optimistic. After all. No Titans to visit them. And I am curious about that. Where are all the Titans have gone to?"

"Actually the titans have been cleared from this part, that's why I chose this patrol route and training ground."

"But that mean we shall never be able to face and kill a Titan for our graduation."

"Titans are not easy to deal with for first timers. They get killed by being cocky when they hunt and freeze in one place when the Titan is found. Or they successfully kill one, forgot their surrounding and slam into a tree or the grasp of another Titan. Patience, decisiveness, precision are keys to hunt and kill titan successfully. You all have shown plenty thus far. So you are qualified as graduated."

As Nathan and the trainees settle in for the night, they are surrounded in silence. Catarina is watching the whole army with interest that she doesn't realize a group have silently approach the camp. It is too late when a man sit right next to where Lieutenant Nathan is sleeping. When Catarina feels like she is being watch from behind, she immediately turn around. It take everything she has not to shout out in shock. Commander of the Scouts Regiment is looking directly at her.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rolling dice

A 4 days march finally brought the Easter Expeditionary Force to the base of the Wall. Looking at it from the base make the Officer and Soldiers shudder to think the enormous effort and sacrifice for them to take this war in a standard siege. Thankfully the Wall is empty, with sights to show it had been abandoned for quite some time. After carefully looking around for secret entrance and possible gate, they found the remnant of the settlement that support the Wall, and they found the entrance though it had been barred by rubble and stone. Using Wyvern to carry the Engineer to the other side, it show the gate had been blocked in such a way that effort to open it will take many month. Thus the Engineer decides to build cranes directly on the Wall to bring in supplies and men. With the assistance of Wyvern, laborers are brought up to the top of the Wall, and they slowly haul up the materials and tool needed to build the cranes. Legate Diomedes, Lord Raglan, Lord Cotyss and Wyvern Knight Commander Horus decide to get up on the Wall to enjoy the view and plan for the next march. Clearly this Wall, even when deserted present an obstacle for supply.

"The view is spectacular, not only the height make the Wall very defensible but the width also make moving large number of men easy. To think we have to overcome another wall with similar design is very disheartened."

"Well, the Wall present obstacle, but we can overcome it. I am more concern about the men that will defend it."

"I am worry about the enemy they face, what kind of enemy the inhabitants on this island face to warrant such design."

"Well, I still think it's the Giant that my Wyvern Knights spotted in the Southern sector, my lord."

"But the report said all they ever do is wandering around like mindless creature. Even an ogre is smarter than them."

"Lord Cotyss, you told us in the last meeting of using Mages to try to take control of them, didn't you?"

"Yes…. Ahh! Now I understand."

"Precisely, if the enemy of these people show up, we will be in a very dangerous situation."

"Gentlemen, don't be alarm, I have task Commander Horus with scouting the sea, so far no ship is in sights. And I think the inhabitants on this island suffer heavily to repulse their enemy. So much so that they have to abandon the second Wall and concentrate on the third."

"Wisely spoken my lord, and I think their enemy would also suffer significant losses that they still need time to recover."

As they keep on analyzing their hypothesis, the Engineer come in to give report.

"My Lord. At the current speed, we need 2 days to build the 20 cranes needed to transfer men and supplies to the other side."

"Why does it take you so much time to build 20 cranes?"

"The cranes are not the issue, the problem lie with the ropes. We have to tie many ropes together to produce one long enough for each cranes, and if we are not careful, the rope will snapped or disconnect at the knot and we will suffer losses. And this is a very tall Wall. And I am worry about the horses and cattle, thus I have to make a cage sturdy enough for them too.

"Very well, but any idea to speed up the process?"

"I do have some, but I fear it quite impossible for me to suggest it in my own initiative."

"Very well, talk. You will not be held responsible if I decide to implement them."

"Then I shall share them, my Lord. First, we can save time by having the men use rope ladders to get on the Wall. Secondly, for the officers, let the Wyvern Knights help them to get on the Wall, after that have them assist the rest of the men."

"I see why you are worry. The Wyvern Knight and the men will have you toss over the Wall for these ideas. But I see merit in them so I shall implement them. Let's pray there will not be much casualty."

"Yes, my Lord. Now I shall return to supervise the work if there isn't anything you need of me."

"Return to the task, I shall inform the officers and men. And have some of the men break down the door of the tower, I wish to see inside. If the interior is intact, we are very lucky."

"Yes, My lord. I shall see to it personally."

Surprisingly, the door isn't barricaded so a simple breaking of the door is all that need to gain entry to the tower. Legate Diomedes is pleased and once again making plan.

Lord Cotyss is discussing the plan he had to Wyvern Commander Horus when Lord Raglan comes to inform them the Legate plan to speed up the crossing process. Commander Horus understands that time is of the essence so he leaves to convince his Wyvern Knights. At first they protest, but upon hearing how the Legate is depend on them for this campaign, they agree to do as order. Lord Cotyss is worried and decide to voice his opinion and heads into the tower to look for the legate.

"Lord Cotyss, this tower interior is still intact. We can get the men down with less problem, maybe the horses too. This is a great discovery Indeed. I shall send a group of Wyvern Knights to check on the northern gate. If it is still intact like this, we can finish this Expedition quicker."

"It is indeed good news my lord, but I am here because of your decision to order the men to scale the all using rope ladders."

"I understand there is risk, so I only ask the men to volunteer. Anyone volunteer will receive 100 dinars bonus and letter of recommendation for promotion to Centurion when the Expedition is finished. If they die in the attempt, his family shall receive 300 dinars and his children shall receive pension until they are 20."

"There will be loss, my Lord. And if they survive the fall, we don't have enough resources to use on the wounded."

"Any wounded will be given mercy kill to prevent losing time and resources. Have the Apothecary informed and keep secret about it."

"Very well, I shall do as you asked, My Lord."

"I know you don't approve. But I need to see if we have men brave enough to scales the Wall now. We don't have a luxury to build cranes on the Third Wall."

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding your intention, My Lord."

"Go and assemble the men, I shall be down there shortly."

A moment later, in front of 20.000 men, Legate Diomedes give a fiery speech to encourage his men. At first they are motivated about the reward, but looking up from the bottom, the Wall seem to be higher than it actually is. In the end, Legate Diomedes have to increase his reward to 500 dinars and a yearly pension no matter the outcome. The effect is immediate. 3.000 volunteers to scale the Wall. As the 3.000 men start ascending amid the cheer and blessing of their fellow men, they also receive unknown attention from the nearby trees.

A whole Scout platoon is watching with increasing interest and worry. Fascinating at the tenacity and bravery of the new comer, but the Scouts now conclude that these new comers are most definitely invader. They can't understand the language but judging the demeanor of the soldier after the inspiring speech given by their commander, the determination of this army to cross the Wall and reach the Capital is worrisome. Commander Erwin and Lieutenant Nathan discuss the new development with both concern and interest.

"These new comers are quite primitive in equipment and methods, but one can't fault their ingenuity."

"And the commander is something else, he manages to attract volunteer for scaling the wall. Now I am starting to worry. Our weapon and wall are gear toward defending against the Titans. I foresee a combined assault using those Flying Lizards and troop scaling wall. I hope the gun we have can kill those Flying Lizard or we are doomed."

"Should we start the evacuation of the settlements in their path to the Capital?"

"That mean they will know we are on to them. Secrecy is our best chance at defeating them."

"But we can't let the civilian be attacked by them, who know what will happen?"

"I know, thus I shall organize a gradual evacuation. Each night civilian will evacuation toward another settlement until they all reach the Capital. To make sure their scouts have something to see, we will use Scouts to disguise as villagers."

"It's feasible. And make sure to set some trap for them inside the house instead of burning down the whole settlement. This ought to slow them down a bit."

"I'll send the message out right away, it's a good thing they don't have cavalry."

"I think they left their cavalry due to the lack of fodder for the horse."

"I hope the anti-personnel training will be enough, these are professional soldier. Maybe they are veteran too."

"I think our chief concern should be the Flying Lizards. The wall can be defended with fewer men of those Flying Lizards are gone."

"Hopefully the guns of the Military Police can kill them."

"Look, seem like they have more volunteer to scale the Wall. This is definitely not looking good."

As the first 3.000 scale the ladders without much difficulty, the rest of the man regain their confidences and want to give it a try too. And the Centurions decide to organize the men into group for safety reason. Legate Diomedes looks on with pride. Lord Cotyss still has his worried look while Lord Raglan doesn't show any emotion at all. He does approve of the Centurions effort to keep things in order as overweight will snap the rope ladder and cause unnecessary casualty. Mean while, Commander Horus is organizing the transport of the Officers. Some of the Officers isn't familiar with flying or Wyvern hesitate, but with reassurance, they cross over the wall and land on the other side.

"My lord, seem like the men have decided to use rope ladders to cross, permission to proceed with the planned objective of securing the Giants with our Mages."

"Very well, have Master Hepheston and his Mages finished with their preparation?"

"They are ready, my Lord."

"Then you have permission to leave."

The Wyvern Knights and Mages fly off to the Southwest. Legate Diomedes hopes to acquire some of the Giants to serve as a living siege weapon against the Central City or at least lure these Giants against the Inhabitant of the island to the Southern settlement to create distractions and disperse their military. After reaching the Wall, things are looking up. In his mind, the conquest is a sure victory.

Commander Erwin watch the Flying Lizards depart with interest and assign Eren, Mikasa and Armin to chase after them. They are to observe and took no action to interfere even if they attack a village or some other target. Just then a Flying Lizard flies in from the East, the rider jumps down and rush to the commander, handing him something that make his face twist. Then the rider is dismissed while the commander gather his Officer. Unable to guess what have cause the enemy commander reaction, Commander Erwin decides to spread out the scouts to observe for unusual activity. So far the troops are scaling the Wall, cattle and supplies are being pull up by cranes. He decide there isn't much he can do so he goes back to review his notes and the report of the enemy so far.

In the almost empty camp, Legate Diomedes, Lord Cotyss and Lord Raglan are in the command tent. The messenger has delivered a startling news. The Western Expeditionary Forces had been defeated and the Alnus Gate in the West had been occupied by the enemy.

"My Lord, how do you have this news? The Emperor hasn't sent us any information yet."

"I think the Emperor doesn't want us to know of this defeat because to him, it's a minor setback. And he is covering it up. I get this news from my own spy in the Western Expeditionary Force, he and his team pose as civilians accompany the troop."

"I have no idea, did you perhaps plan to sabotage Legate Titus?"

"No, I merely want to know what he had got to outdo him in a proper manner."

"My lord, if this news is from you spies and not from the Capital, does it mean the Emperor want us to proceed as if nothing have changed?"

"I think His Imperial Majesty wants us to produce some positive result to at least balance it out, but according to the report from my spies, it can only happen if we acquire the Giants here."

"May I ask the detail of the report, My lord?"

"According to the report, it start very well for Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus. But the enemy, later was known as Orb Union, send out their giants metal ships and Flying Metal called Murasame, the Wyvern Knights were decimated in a short time, along with 3.000 from the ground force and the bridge also destroyed. Undaunted, they tried to use sneak attack by invisibility, they failed both time and were forced to negotiate. A truce was signed, then Crown Prince Zorzal unexpectedly arrived with 250.000 men comprising the remaining Imperial Navy in Proptor, half of the Wyvern Knights in the Capital and 200.000 of the reserves. He convinced Legate Titus and Navarch Septimus to launch another attack at dawn. This time the attack was met with brutal responses from Orb war ships. The wyvern Knights were slaughered, Imperial Navy was destroyed and the ground force decimate. The Crown Prince tried to rally the men, but they were routed when Flying Metal Giants appeared and crash down on them. They crossed into our land and crushed the Imperial Army waiting on Alnus Hill. My spies reported the loss of the entire Imperial Navy, 600 Wyvern Knights wiped out, all the heavy cavalry killed in battle and most of the demi-humands, the ground force suffered around 200.000 while the rest were scattered. Notable losses are Archamage Rhoderic, Wyvern Knight Commander Astador, Lord Colt, Legate Titus, General Lysander, Navarch Septimus and his two Captains, Andreas and Krios. The Crown Prince and his entourage escaped along with General Horace."

"I can understand the defeat of the Imperial Navy, and without it the conquest is considered fail. But for the Imperial Army to also suffer devastating losses is impossible."

"Well, it's said that this Orb Union surrounded and used devastating magic or weapons to decimate our Imperial Army."

"But the report didn't say anything about prisoners."

"They did report some prisoner were taken, but mostly civilians and slaves of no important."

"So they destroy the entire Western Expeditionary Force and the Reinforcement?"

"No, they let those want to run escape unmolest."

"This is bad, this mean the news of the defeat can't be contained."

"Seem likely that Orb Union wanted to destabilize the Empire. And that mean we, the Eastern Expeditionary Force is on our own without further reinforcement."

"I am worried. Should we return to the Capitol?"

"No, The Emperor expects result to help lessen the impact of this disaster, also he hasn't let us know about it or issued any recall order. We need to proceed quickly and return with our force in relative intact. I fear this Orb Union will not stay idle for long."

"Then I shall summon our cavalry today. When they arrived, we shall proceed with the invasion.

"What if we are faced with heavy resistance?"

"Then we have to settle for a siege. We must succeed no matter the price. Otherwise our family will suffer tragic fate for our failure to deliver the good result that His Majesty expects."

"Then we must ensure this news is never leaked to the men."

With that said, Lord Raglan takes the report and burn it. Then they leave the Command Tent to see to their task.

Wyvern Knights Commander Horus is elated to see these lumbering Giants wandering around mindlessly. His desire to slay one of the equal to Legate Diomedes desire to acquire them. But his thought is disrupted when Master Hepheston urges him to find a suitable safe landing to let the Mages down to perform their magic.

"Well, let's try the Control Spell on the smallest one."

Drawing a magic circle using his staff, Master Hepheston succeeded in taking control of the smallest Giants. But his joy and the jubilant mood of the Wyvern Knights and Mages are soon over when he tries to give order, the Giant just stand still. He tried another spell to see how the Giant will react, casting the Mind Control Spell on it doesn't do anything. It seem that these Giants are mindless after all. Undented, Master Hepheston decide to use Hypnotize Spell. And this time he succeeds in ordering the Giants to do his bidding. The Wyvern Knights and Mages cheer him, and it is a mistake. The noise attract the attention of the remaining Giants and they start to attack. But being mindless, they either try to jump or stand as tall as possible to reach to the Wyvern Knights and Mages flying above. Wyvern Knights Commander Horus congratulates Master Hepheston with his successful attempt.

"These Giants look dangerous but actually quite entertaining. Now we can make use of the. Legate Diomedes shall be very please indeed. Congratulation Master Hepheston, you have done the Empire a great service. With these Giants as labor force, the Empire can even break open the mountains, build bridge over great rivers and construct gigantic building to glorify the Capital."

Yes, this is a joyous and greatest moment in my life achievement. Maybe even a turning point for the Empire too. Let's see how long the spell will last. Safety first."

"Indeed, and how about you try to hypnotize them all at once?"

"I shall try it. And hopefully this can help us to have a Giants army to conquer this whole world using this island as a staging point."

"If the Western Expeditionary Force also achieve similar success, then the Empire shall be more powerful than ever before, and those pesky vassals will have no choice but to surrender to The Empire Might."

After a few hours, Master Hepheston is satisfied with his experiment and decided to gather his mages to instruct his method.

"Well, apparently these Giants are mindless and can't be commanded, either because they are mindless or they don't understand our language."

"Then how can you do it Master Hepheston? You can even control 20 of them for 5 hours without tiring."

"It's nothing fancy or hard, I simply manipulate their vision. Giving them the image of a prey. In other word, Illusion spell"

"Just a simple illusion spell? This mean each mage can control at least several of these Giants."

"That's correct Melphisto."

"For now we should focus on gathering these Giants for the campaign ahead, though leave the smallest Giants so we can try to experiment later."

"You wish to test the theory of using the language of the local."

"Precisely, can't order them to do anything else except charging ahead for now, but maybe with the knowledge of the local inhabitants, we can achieve more. Now Commander Horus, please send out scout to look for more of them, we shall gather them all in one spot and prepare for Legate Diomedes order to advance. I shall go back to report to him about this minor success in person."

"Yes, Master Hepheston. I shall have them move out after we had set up the camp for tonight."

Moment later a Wyvern Knight carrying Master Hepheston back to the Wall. In his mind, Master Hepheston wonders about the knowledge that the Central City may have that could help shed some light on this world.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren watch with interest at these new comers. They aren't attack any settlement, they simply observing and doing some kind of experiement on the Titans. But now they are alarmed at the scene in front of them. The plan to use the Titans against the new comers had fail miserably. Somehow these new comers are able to control the Titans to some extent. The thought of fighting the Titans and these new comer at the same time make them sweat.

"Eren, Mikasa. Seem like the new comer manage to control the Titans, this make things dangerous for us. I think it has to do with those people in robes and carrying staves. As the Commander had expressly forbidden us to take action against them, I think we should kill the Titans when they are sleeping at night. What do you guys think?"

"But that mean making these new comer warry, they may try to look for us."

"Then we are to split. Mikasa, you are to head back and report to Commander Erwin. Give him my report. Eren and I will look for captain Hange and explain to her the situation."

"Goodbye then, I'll be back with instruction from Commander Erwin. Keep out of trouble you two."

"Good luck Mikasa."

The Trio part way with their mind thinking about the possible outcome. The new comers had proven they are not some simple primitive. And to think about what would happen if they use their ability to control their own people to sabotage the defense of Mistra in the battle to come isn't much comforting.

Armin and Eren found Captain Hange soon after dark.

"Captain Hange, I am Armin and he is Eren, along with Mikasa, the three of us were ordered to observe the new comers action involving the Titans. I have bad news, they somehow can control the Titans."

"You mean they can order the Titans to do their biddings?"

"Well, not enough to do complex things, but they can order the Titans to walk to any direction they want to. I don't understand their language or their methods, but apparently those who wear long robes and wield staves are the one doing the controlling. Each one can control several Titan so now they are spreading out to gather the Titans in one place. I guess they are preparing for attack."

"This is bad, if they gather the Titans and advance on the capital, they might be able to breach the wall."

"How about we neutralize those people? The Titans will run amok and wreak havoc on the new comers."

"Yes, but I want them capture, if we can learn their ability, we can kill these Titans easily."

"But they may be able to control us just like the Titans too. Won't it be dangerous?"

"One thing at a time, for now let's lay low. I shall come with you to observe these new comers tomorrow. Their ability is intriguing."

Mikasa reaches Commander Erwin and gives him the report of Armin. He reads it 3 time and think deeply about this new revelation. This mean both danger and opportunity. He has the same thought as Captain Hange and reach the conclusion that the biggest barrier is language. Then he remembered about a report of Lieutenant Nathan. Thinking for another moment, he call for his squad.

"Alright, there is new development. We are to take action immediately. Lieutenant Nathan report that various group of Beast man scouts were scattered, we are to look for them and capture the weakest group alive. I need to learn about their language. Prepare to move out as soon as I am finish writing report."

Once again Jackson is chosen to be the messenger to carry the report back to Mistra. Then Commander Erwin and his squads head to the North leaving Lieutenant Nathan and his teams to continue the surveillance.

Commander Erwin soon picks up trail of the beast man scouts, once their camps site have been found, he decide to surround it and attack at night. But as he and his squad gets closer, bloodied body parts and dried patch of blood are seen. The camp is a mess, some kind of struggle had taken place. Inspecting the camp site further, it seem like someone attack the beast man scouts, since there is only blood and a few body part, Commander Erwin conclude they either had a fallout among themselves or even were attacked by another group of beast man scouts. As there isn't anything worth to collect, the squad move on, following the blood trail to the West. Soon they detect a site of a skirmish. Not willing to get involve, they split up and watch as the fight goes on. Seem like a three ways battle. The smallest group is a group of wolf men. They fight using fangs and claws and make good use of their tall statue. The short stubby human group with beard fight with reservation as they can hardly reach up to the wolf men vital spot, relying on their shields and axes to fight. The third group is the largest comprising skinny, short and feral looking with hardly any cloths or weapon. They fight with their teeth and claws and anything they can get their hand on. Some have short sword and shield, but the most eye catching one is the one with staff and necklace. He kept chanting something and his brethren occasionally screech and charge their opponent without a care for their bodies. The fight soon turn ugly as a wolf man catch one of the skinny and bite off his heads, then toss the body to another wolf man who take a bite and chew as if he is eating a delicacy, then he throw the carcass to another one and soon there isn't anything left. The stubby humans catch some breathing moment when the feast goes on, but they are charge by the skinny too, thought the charge is easily repulse as the skinny is too weak or too small to overcome their defense. Now the little feast is over as the biggest wolf man with dark mane gives a long howl, the whole group now change their target to the skinnies, focusing on the staff wielding one. The skinnies scatter, unable to withstand the ferocious charge of the wolf men. Suddenly, several fire ball appear and fly at the charging wolf men. 3 of the wolf men dodge it, but the 2 at the back get hit and burn profusely. The sound of pain being burn alive overwhelm the sound of fighting between skinnies and stubby humans. Suddenly there is a silent moment when the 2 charred bodies of wolf men collapse and break apart on the ground. The stillness is broken when a small bolt from one of the stubby human hit the staff wielding skinny on the head, killing it instantly. The skinnies turn their attention and fury to the group of stubby humans, once again charging them with overwhelming number. A few are cut down by axes or crush under their boots, the skinnies number manage to separate a few and soon a wild melee commence. The wolf men recover and charge in to join the fray, focusing on the skinnies and soon their number dwindle, when only 15 are left standing, the skinnies turn and run with the wolf men in pursuit. The stubby humans decides to run in another direction to get away. Soon nothing but bodies are left on the field. Commander Erwin decides to keep an eyes on both group, he send Levi, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha and Hitch to follow the wolf men while he and the rest follow the stubby humans.

In the evening at the dwarves encampment. Murat counts his loss and he is steaming with anger. First, they had been enticed by the ruler of Telta, Lord Ragland, then assigned the mission to locate hidden mineral underground to the north without much provision. And now the wolfmen and goblins are raiding his group for food. Of the 21 dwarves that went through the Gate, only 11 remain.

"Master Murat, Bailin and Krone are not going to make it through the night."

"Damn! DAMN THIS FUCKING EXPEDITION, DAMN THIS SLY WEASEL RAGLAN, DAMN THE EMPEROR AND HIS AMBITION, DAMN THE EMPIRE, DAMN THEM ALL. Now I understand why he gave us such a good offer, he doesn't want to enrich himself by expanding his mining operations into this world, he want to take over our mines and forges. Fulgrim, I had made a goddamned terrible mistake. Now we can only die here if we stay or be killed as deserters if we leave."

"Only if the Expedition is a success. If the Expeditionary Force is defeated, then we can run back to our mountain."

"How are you going to engineer their defeat?"

"Let's move to the West to make contact with the local, tell them about the Expeditionary Force and offer our help to them."

"And what make you think they will not kill us first?"

"We don't have much choice now, do we? I suggest split up with when we near a settlement. Only one will have to go and make contact. Hopefully the local is in need of help so we can have a better chance to live."

"If the Empire knows, our clan will be exterminated."

"That's why we only offer to help them behind the scene."

"Guess we have no choice, gather everything we can carry and burn the rest."

"No, we leave them as they are with a little extra doses of poison for seasoning."

"Very well, do it a quick, we are going to leave tonight. Administer the poison to Bailin and Krone to ease their pain.

"May Duncan forgive us for our action and receive them in his hall."

Soon, the nine dwarves march to the West, Commander Erwin decides to set up and ambush and capture them at night when they feel tire and safe from the wolf men and skinnies. Thus he and his squad follow at distance, both to keep secret and to deal with any would be pursuers.

It's a good thing for Levi, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha and Hitch when the skinnies didn't split up, instead they all run in one direction. They soon get to a small rising hill, they turn around and make a stand. Now the 6 beast men have caught up, instead of charging right in, they stop and spread out to surround the skinnies. Suddenly, the skinnies charge the beast man at the extreme left and pebble him with little rock. Taken by surprise, the beast man jump back and use his hand to cover his head, mostly the eyes, this is a mistake as he can't see what's happening ahead. One of the skinnies throws an axe that cut the beast man lower left leg, he collapse on his injured leg and get swarm by the rest of the skinnies. But the beast man doesn't go down without payback, he charge with his good leg when the skinnies are near, with a powerful swipe of his right arm, one of the skinnies got shredded to pieces, 3 others are sweep aside. The rest of the skinnies press on and score hit with knives, axes and sharpen stick, killing the injured beast man. Now it's the beast men turn for revenge as they converge on the skinnies. 4 skinnies are stomped to death in the furious charge by the beast men, the rest soon get torn to pieces by fangs and claws, in a short moment the fight is over, the best men stand victoriously. Though they also have to pay a price for this victory. A beast man got stabbed by 3 sharpen sticks in the abdomen, after howling in victory together with his fellow beast men, he fall and with heavy breathing. The beast men gather around their fallen kin and howl again, this time the howl is full of sadness. But some of the skinnies are still breathing, and they are coughing up blood, and somehow it sound like they are laughing. The beast men snare and turn around to finish the skinnies off when strange dark smoke appear from the ground, swirling around the site of battle, converge at the center and disperse. Within the smoke, a figure is seen, head of the skinnies but muscular body, grey mane around the neck and taller than the beast men. This figure opens the eye showing a crimson color, observing the startled beast men, with a wicked smile showing both fangs and teeth. It charge the beast men with an incredible speed. The 4 beast men struggle but soon are overpowered and defeated. Wounded and tired, they are at the mercy of this new being which they know too well, a Hobgoblin.

The Scouts watch the fight with intense focus, Levi wants to capture one or two prisoners from each group. But this turn of event make him hesitate. Seeing the dark smoke swallowing the dead bodies of both species and form into a muscular version of the skinnies, but with much more strength and speed. Now it has defeated the beast men and prepare to finish them off. Levi make a decision and signal his squad to move in.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Faith

The town of Italica is bursting with ever increasing people coming in. At first, mostly defeated soldiers of the Empire, then come refugees from nearby towns and villages. But all in all, it's not a bad thing as the defeated soldiers are reformed and led back to the Capital. The deserters are roaming the surrounding countryside and attack travelers, merchant, refugee and even their former comrades with impunity. The frightening look of a survivor in one of these attacks tells story of frenzied assailants attack with the intention of killing every living being and laugh out when kill. Soon patrols are doubled, but true to the story, the more soldier in a patrol, the more likely it is targeted by these frenzied deserters.

"My Lord, we can't sustain these losses any longer. They seek a battle to die, to satisfy their demented desired to fight and die in battle, which was denied to them by the Orb Union."

"But if we don't patrol, the people will suffer, I shall not allow them to die under my watch. My request for General Horace to assign some Legionnaire to guard the province has been denied. Still, I think it's better, rather them be gone from here than to secretly join those frenzied bastards."

"Then what can we do now my Lord? If our loss keep mounting up, soon we shall be devoid of defense."

"Well, let's hire some mercenary for security. Set bounty on those crazy bastards."

"The mercs are all at the Capital, they are ordered to assemble there by the mercenary Guild."

"Damn, is there anyone else we can hire or call for assistance?"

"None, My Lord. All the Minor Noble fled along with their attendants and guards to the Capital."

"I have no choice but to send half of my Household Guard then."

"Normally I shall object, but this time I agree with you. Hopefully the final convoy will enter the city soon."

"I have a food convoy from Elbe coming up, send 30 of my Household Guards to help them."

"I'll send them right away. If there is nothing else, I shall be going for a patrol."

"Stay safe. Master Darvin."

"Farewell, my Lord."

As Darvin left the officer, Lord Colt begins to think about the future. Orb Union isn't like any country he has ever deal with. Powerful beyond measure yet restrict itself from expanding, both extremely merciful and also utterly merciless in battle, act against the norm in a war and mysterious in its planning and purpose. This is not an enemy the Empire can fight and win. Chuckle to himself, "fight", as if a one sided massacre can be considered as a fight. Now his domain is the front line between Orb Union and the Empire. He has to make a choice. Surrender to Orb Union or stay loyal to the Empire? It's a hard question. As he keep thinking and thinking, he doesn't notice his daughter is watching him curiously.

"Father, you are so strange these days, ever since you came back, you look like you have been aged for ten years."

"Myui, father is very busy. I am at a loss of what to do right now."

"You can share with me, after all, I may surprise you."

"Then surprise me, what have you learned so far?"

"Well, the Empire suffer a defeat, deserters roam the countryside, and our domain is a potential battlefield."

"About half of everything you need to make a decision."

"Then teach me so I can share your burden."

"On the other side of the Gate is Orb Union, a small island nation but more powerful and advanced than the Empire. The Empire didn't suffer a defeat as it was a one side massacre. The fact that we are not under attack is because they choose not to attack."

"Why didn't Orb Union press on? If they are so powerful, they can end the war with the capture of the Imperial Capital."

"I don't know, but I fear it might be a plan to make the Empire feel delusional to lure out all the Imperial Force. After all, a single Metal Giant is enough to decimate the Imperial Capital."

"To forgo a small gain now for bigger gain later. This kind of planning is suitable to deal with the Empire whose arrogance is the only thing it still have."

"Their ruler, a young Princess name Cagalli leads Orb Union. She is young but according to her aid, she is a veteran commander, has the support of civilians and military, good connection to other nations in her world."

"When you said princess, do you mean she is unmarried?"

"Yes, and she used it to temp me, Legate Titus and Wyvern Commander Astador."

"I can understand that, but to be able to lure all three of you, the prize must be great."

"Yeah, if one is to marry her, he is set to be a king. And with powerful tools at hand, the Empire is nothing but a little ant, to be deal with at one pleasure."

"And she used it to expose the Arrogance that is so common in the Empire."

"Indeed, after all, we realized that she is a much higher status than us, we have nothing to be her equal, and we resent it. Thus we agree to the words of Crown Prince Zorzal and suffer for it."

"A shame, if only she fell to your charm. Italica will be a much better place."

"You mean ….. you don't want to be a part of the Empire?"

"Our blood line is a blood line of Kings, yet when the Empire came, we are reduced to the rank of Count. And women of our clan are always marry into the Imperial Family to ensure our loyalty, but this time is different. You don't have an heir, and whoever marry me will become the ruler of Italica. That's why the Emperor proposed for Prince Diabo to marry me when I come of age. After that, clam Formal will become extinct."

"I have been contemplate to marry again for an heir, but so far no suitable candidate. Maybe the Emperor has a hand in it."

"You still fancy the princess from Orb Union? I can help with it."

"Bah ha ha ha. My daughter is very caring for me, but I suspect the princess is not someone you can deal with on equal term, and she might have a suitor or even a fiancé already."

"Then I shall take her fiancé for myself and you can get the Princess, a win-win for both of us."

Both father and daughter laugh out to their heart content. It's been so long for this to happen.

"You are such a formidable woman, wonder who will be a suitable husband for you."

"The fiancé of the princess of Orb Union."

"The princess is formidable indeed, she can expose the Arrogance in my daughter without being here."

"What do you mean, father?"

"You thought you could be a match for her fiance. Isn't it arrogant? What do you have to offer?"

"I see, maybe we had been too Imperial. I am ashamed."

"So your opinion is we are to detach from the Empire and be independent once again?"

"Yes, but we need to have the support of Orb Union. Otherwise we are doomed."

"How can we get it? We have nothing to offer. Even if we have, they can simply take it by force."

"It's a great shame, but we have to rely on their mercy, to be more precise, the Princess's mercy."

"But not now, not until we are clear about the outcome of this war. We don't know if the Eastern Expeditionary Force to the Gate in the East will be successful or not, and what will them bring back. So we have to wait until Orb Union is a clear winner."

"Then a secret truce with them, we don't know when or what they will do to us in the future so we have to secure our domain first."

"I intend to do that, tomorrow I shall depart alone."

Before her daughter could protest, a different voice is heard

"You don't need to bother yourself with it, Count Colt Formal of Italica. I shall deliver your letter on your behalf."

Both turns to the balcony and shock to see it's a girl with dark dress and big halberd.

"My lady, I didn't know you are here."

"I don't want my presence to be formal, I run errand for my lord, the god of war Emroy."

"I know it's not my business to inquire the intention of the god, but how can you deliver my letter for me?"

"I am ordered to observe this Orb Union, then make contact and fight with them if needed. Having your letter will help me in my task."

"Then I am grateful, allow me to offer the hospitality of my home. Please stay the night and wait for my letter."

"A hot bath would be nice, I slaughter some frenzied soldiers on my way here. Their souls are tainted. I would welcome a hot meal and a good bed to rest too.

"Everything will be provided."

Lord Colt nods at Myui, she bows and leads the little girl out of the office. After they have left, Lord Colt start to write his letter. But he is under secret surveillance by Orb Union. Arthrun had deployed half of his little drone to this city before he left, soon a plan is made by Orb Military to deal with this "shameless Count".

On the throne, Emperor Molt is anticipating news about this "successful conquest", but disturbingly, a rumor circulate around that the Wester Expeditionary Force had been slaughter. He dismiss it as utter nonsense, his armies is the finest on this Falmart continent and only an army of apostle can slaughter it. After a few days, his Counsel convenes and inform him of the defeat. He can't believe his ears and has to ask his Secretary Aristotle again and again until he is sure it isn't a bad dream his is in, it's reality. Taking a moment to calm down, he start to think and come to his own conclusion of how the defeat come to be.

"Our Imperial Navy is the weakest branch in our Military, is it because of that we were defeated?"

"Your Majesty, We had interrogate the survivor, they told us about the Metal Flying Object, Metal Giant Ship, Metal Flying Giants with destructive power attack and crush them."

"Then how come nearly a 100.000 of them got away?"

"It seem the enemy let them run with our pursuit."

"Why?"

"We don't know, Your Majesty. But Lord Marcus had send scouts to Alnus hills and confirm the presence of the Metal Giants, but no wings are seen on them so I am not sure about the flying part. There are human soldier and horseless carriages too. And many things they don't know but surely made of metal are digging and building fortifications."

"Then how long will their fortifications be completed? We have to push them back before they consolidate their foot hold."

"If the testimony is true, sending our soldiers in large number won't do any good."

"Damn, is there anything we can do?"

"Pardon me Your Majesty, I do have a good news from the Eastern Expeditionary Force."

"What? Out with it then Senator Torran."

"Legate Diomedes mentioned about Giants wander around the Southern of the island, he sent his mages contingent to take control of them and had succeeded. He currently has 300 Giants under his control and will march to conquer the island Central City with a month."

"That's a great news indeed. Then we shall send for his force to deal with the enemy after his conquest."

"It's a wise move, Your Majesty."

"Now, Grand Marshal Garrithos, your task is to monitor the Allied Armies of the Vassals. Deal with them if they have any ill intention toward the Empire. You have my permission to do whatever you think is the right thing. Lord Marcus, send in more scouts to watch the enemy. Don't let them take us by surprise. Senator Crassidius, reorganize the Western Noble Houses, tell them not to panic and the storm will pass. This is nothing but a small set back.

"Your order shall be done, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, I still have something I wish to discuss with you in private."

"Very well, Lord Marcus shall stay here. The rest of you go see to your task.

They all bow and left the conference room except Lord Marcus. As soon as their footsteps are far enough, Lord Marcus take out some paper and show them to the Emperor. He read it and scowl begin to form on his forehead.

"Is this true that Count Colt escape before the battle on Alnus begin?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. He and his retainers rode out even before the enemy shew up."

"He is a smart man, an experience commander, good in political intrigue and a loyal noble, why did he desert?"

"I think it's because the last report of him having thought of independent for his domain."

"I see. It does add up to his character. Declare independence for a small chance to safe his domain. I admire his quick wit, but can't allow it to happen."

"We can't move a large force to Italica for fear of attack from the enemy, so it's quite a pity that General Horace led the remnants back here."

"That's Horace is a fool, he is a general because my son Zorzal bedded his sister, his wife and several of his mistresses."

"Then I have a plan to at least prevent the Count to declare independent, or at best retain his loyalty."

"Don't you mean his allegiance? I don't think he is going to stay loyal because his daughter is the wife of my second son."

"If Your Majesty has thought about it and agreed, when shall we begin?"

"I shall order my daughter to escort the Count and his daughter to the Imperial Capital tomorrow. She has been complaining to me nonstop about not being involved enough."

"Very wise, Your Majesty. Then I shall excuse myself now."

Emperor Molt is feeling headache and conflict at the same time. The set back in the West and apparent success in the East. The fire in his heart burst up as the challenge worthy of his personal involvement had come up. But as much exciting about this, much trouble is to be expected, both internal and external. He isn't young any more but with age come wisdom and he is determined to lead the empire to greatness once more.

As Senator Crassidius and Senator Torran walk back to the senate chamber, two very distinct thought are on their mind. One of total triumph, the other of total defeat and disgrace. A common thing between the two Senators now is hatred. The rivalry of the Eastern and Western Nobles has apparently concluded with the Eastern Nobles victorious. Even common destruction is unable to prevent this internal feud to boil up. Secretary Artistotle is not comfortable with this. He has to explain and announce the order of the Emperor to the Imperial Senate and will have to suffer the consequence of his task.

"We must act now, send Grand Marshal Garrithos and the entire Army to recover the Western Gate."

"That will make us vulnerable to the Allied Armies you dumbass."

"Who are you insulting huh you damn snake? You want to seize power now that the Western Noble Houses had suffer. You are an Honorless cur. To hell with you and your lot."

"Well, I am sure your Western relative down there aren't looking forward to see us, but you on the other hand ….. "

"Shut your fucking mouth, is insulting the heroic dead a sport for you Eastern lot right now?"

"Heroic dead? Since when death from getting slaughtered like vermins become heroic dead?"

"This is it, I shall tear you apart with my bare hand."

Yelling and cursing secretary Aristotle can understand, now they are brawling like common thug. Even the moderate in both factions join in. After a while, the Praetorians manage to restore order and separate them. Thankfully none of them are hurt badly.

"If you have so much fire in you, I suggest to save it for the battle to reclaim the Gate."

They all turn and bow to the person whom just spoke. It's Emperor Molt.

"In time of crisis like this, we need to unite against a common foe, it's through our united front that the Empire can overcome any hardship just as our forebear. We need to reassure our people, our vassals and ourselves that the defeat is nothing new, it's just like the artic war and in the end, and we are the victors."

"But the report and rumors of the defeat had been circulate among our citizens and vassals now. What can we do?"

"Put up an announcement, tell them our enemy had suffered grievous loss that they can't threaten us, have our vassals mobilized and prepare to march with us when the time come. We show them our Might and everything will be back to normal soon."

"Your Majesty, do you have anything to assure every one of your confidence?"

"I planned to have Count Colt Formal to appear here to give a report, and his daughter to officially engage to my second son Diabo. A party and festival will be held to celebrate it, this will keep the citizen mind off the defeat."

"Then we shall await the arrival of the Count and his daughter."

On the morning, Princess Pina organize her Knights of Roses to head to Italica. She is both worry and excite at the prospect. Italica is the front line, yet no battle has been fought except skirmish between guards and bandits, bandits and bandits, merchant escorts and bandits….. The enemy beyond the Gate hasn't move at all. Even though her father ordered her to escort the Count and his daughter, Princess Pina decides to let her knights loose on the bandits. This is her very first campaigns and of her Knights, she is determined to make it a glorious one. A top of her horse, she takes a deep breath and gave the order.

Knights of Roses, move out. We are heading to the town of Italica.

Watching his daughter leading her Knights to the front line is not an uncomfortable thing for Emperor Molt, but he also feels the resemblance of himself in her. But he needs to do everything to manage the Empire and keep it together in order to weather the upcoming storm. Unbeknown to him, others eyes are also watching her departure with amusing thought.

"I would love to meet this little princess, hope the lesson of her first battle is not too harsh."

"Are you gonna do something nasty to her, my dear Cagalli?"

"Just a friendly greeting and chatting between fellow Princesses, nothing more."

"Your smile tell me you plan for more than that."

"Nothing get by you. Isn't it Meryn?"

"I shall overlook it if you want."

"And miss the fun? Not a chance sister. You are in with me."

Arrving at the camp of the Allied Armies, Arthrun is impressed. 300.000 men and war beast gather here and await an enemy that they can't hope to fight with number. The soldiers are agitated and use boozes, ales, meads and spirit to relieve their stress, and their stress is getting much more unbearable with the combination of bad news and disease in the camp. At first they are happy that the Empire lost, but then realized this meant the Empire would send them in a dead trap to fight an enemy that can slaughter 300.000 men of the Imperial Army. This prospect create a mixed atmosphere. The old soldiers both fear and admire this enemy, the younger ones are terrified. So in order to relieve their men, the commanders decided to buy sex slaves for the men to use. And with these additions to the camp, hygiene had been a problem and disease begin so spread, though not serious because the men want to be sick in order to avoid marching to certain doom. Arthrun wandesr around the camp with the traders and merchants during the day and at night, release the bugs to spy on the Commanders of this Army.

"The Imperial Army had suffered huge loss. Only 70.000 report back to the Capital."

"The spies sent back report about Metal Giants, Horseless Metal Carriages, soldiers with magical staves and other Metal Beasts that help building fortification."

"Do we know the intention of these invaders?"

"They are here for the Empire, and since we are the Vassals of the Empire, they will surely attack us."

"We have to go back to defend our territory, what order have the Emperor issued?"

"He wants us to wait and prepare for a month, until then his new weapon from the East will come and help defeat the invader."

"But will the invader wait?"

"They are building fortification, this mean they will not take offensive action for quite a while."

"Let's hope they do."

The discussion provide Orb Union a unique chance to win without having to fight every nations on this continent, and Cagalli starts to formulate a plan, another simple yet effective plan to reduce the power and hope of victory for this Empire.

Even though he is unable to gain access to the Imperial Capital, he decides to contact the Orb command for assistance. It is decided that the intelligence gathering operation will be taken over by Lieutenant Yanagida. Later that night, a glider drop 70 spy drones into the Capital and another 10 into the camp of the Imperial Army. Arthrun finishes his guiding job and return to his tent, passing a couple of drunken soldiers and a demi-human girl. Soon it appear that the girl is one of the sex slaves so he decides to move on. Gathering his belonging, he quietly left the camp and head East.

A 3 days horse ride find him in the city of Telta, and Arthrun is disgusted, a city of slave traders, a place of decadence, the deep depravation, the ultimate cesspool of humanity all gather in one place. He has a strong desire to liberate these slaves. But they have no will to fight, nor do they have the strength to do so. So he gather his remaining fund and purchase a slave that can assist him in his mission in the world beyond the Eastern Gate. Renting a room from a small inn, he inquire about the head honcho slave traders. Paying 3 gold coin for the information, the inn keeper directs him to the famous, or rather infamous "Lacrimae Sanguinis", rumor to be associated with the ruling lord of the city, Lord Raglan himself. Getting there isn't a problem as it is the biggest and most magnificent building in the slave trader quarter. But getting in is another problem. But a show of a bag of gold coin convince the Manager to allow him to access the most exotic merchandise of the establishment.

"I wish to have a slave that can help me in my journey. These are my requirement. Good combat skill, able to fly, strong enough to carry me if I am incapacitated. And if possible with knowledge about medicine and have healing magic. The last two are optional. Gender and species don't matter."

"I have three candidates that fit your requirement, but I must say each of them cost at least a thousand golds. So …. "

"In that case, may I trouble you to find more for me from other smaller houses? Have them gather here tomorrow and I shall inspect and choose. Take this as a deposit, if thing goes well, you can keep it as a reward for the excellent service provided."

"Thanks you sir, I shall order the servant to look for those slaves immediately and send for you when they are done."

The manager and his staffs bow down as Arthrun exit the building. The bag he left behind is nearly 300 gold coins. In their mind, a man who can casually throw around this kind of money isn't someone with insignificant background and it's better to do their best or suffer the consequence. Then the Manager suddenly realized that he forgot to ask his name, even worse he forgot to introduce himself, if this man complain to his superior, he is in for a very bad day. Thus he chase after Arthrun. As Arthrun reach the inn he rent in the morning, the Manager catches up and bows deeply to him in a panic manner.

"I'm very sorry sir, I forgot to introduce myself, even forgot to ask for your name and lodging place."

"No harm is done as I didn't intent to give you my name, nor did I want to learn yours. Just a simple business transaction, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, you wish to be anonymous, but is it safe to put your money at an inn like this? Thieves are common here."

"Why did you think I left my bag of gold with you?"

"Ah….. I understand now sir, please forgive my intrusive question."

"Your concern is noted, but you should see to my order and I shall see to my gold. See you tomorrow."

Morning come and Arthrun set out to "Lacrimae Sanguinis". He notices that he is being followed and decides to turn into a small corner before activating his camouflage. His pursuers come to the corner and find it empty, puzzle, they decide to spread out. Arthrun silently walk pass them all and get to the "Lacrimae Sanguinis". Seeing a number of anxious looking but unpleasant people seem to be waiting for him, he switch to a disguise and blend in the crowd. Arthrun finds the city guards and report about the suspicious people around the "Lacrimae Sanguinis", the city guards immediately mobilize and move in to patrol the area. Now Arthrun can simply walks in without problem to the relief of the Manager.

"You have arrive sir. Me and 2 others are waiting for you. Did you encounter some delay?"

"Some unpleasant fellow follow me when I head out of the inn and a large group is loitering near here. So I detour to inform the city guards before I come. Sorry for the delay. Now to business, may I see the merchandise?"

"Certainly sir, please come with me to the arena."

At the arena, Arthrun sees 2 slave traders with unsavory looks, bunch of henchmen and a 5 demi-humans.

"I am ….. "

"I don't give a damn about you or anyone else, so save the self-introduction and give me detail about your merchandise."

At a loss of being rebuff, the slave trader is annoyed but decide it's more important to do business than exchange names.

"This is Ren, she is a harpy. She can provide support with her voice. She can only fights with her claws so her combat is limited, 800 gold coins and she is yours."

"This is Ari, she is a winged human, she has healing magic and wind magic. She know how to handle short sword and bow. Her price is 2.000 golds."

"For me, I have the dragon newt family, the parent can handle combat well, specialize in bow and spear. They can also stay under water for long period. They don't have magic ability but possess high resistance to magic. The daughter is similarly train but not as skilled. So if you buy the whole lot, the price is 6.000. If you want to buy individually, the parents are 2.500 each and the daughter is 1.500 gold coins."

"Is that it?"

"Uhmm…. I still have 64 fairies, but they are not combatant so …"

"Ok, name your price for the whole lot."

"Usually the price is 120 gold coin for each fairy, but since you buy the whole 64 of them, 6.000 gold coin.

"How about you two? Do you have fairies?"

"No but we know who have them, you want to purchase them?"

"Yes, give me the number and I shall be back tomorrow with the gold to pay for the whole lot."

"And what about these?"

"I shall take them too, but for now keep them in here, well treat and well fed."

"What about payment sir?"

"This is a big sum, and I want to know about the number of fairies available before I pay up. And I shall wait here for your good news. And this is the payment for your trouble, 50 gold coins for each."

"Thanks you sir, we shall return with the fairies immediately."

The two slave traders return with their cart load of fairies, number around 200. Arthrun decides to free them all.

"Sir, the fairies are gathered, in total we have 214 fairies. And at 100 gold coin each, we round down the number to be 20.000 gold coins."

"Very well, then in total I own you gentlemen around 35.000 gold coins."

"34.800 to be exact, sire"

"Very well, come with me to the Western Gate, the wagon is waiting."

The manager and the two slave traders hurry to organize an escort for themselves as the gold is too big a sum. Under heavy guard from their body guards and the city guards, they accompany Arthrun to the Western Gate. Soon a group of rider and a wagon approach, after confirming the content of the wagon is indeed gold coin, the whole convoy head back to "Lacrimae Sanguinis". It took them 3 hours to counts and distribute the gold coins.

"We have received the required sum, sir. It's a pleasure to do business with you. May I invite you and your escort to a party in celebrating a successful transaction?"

"Thank you, but I have to head out right away, so I shall take my merchandise and go right away, but do enjoy yourself tonight, I have a feeling that I shall need your service after a while."

"Lacrimae Sanguinis Trade Company shall always welcome you sir."

"As does the Pandora Trade Company."

"And the Ich Dien Trade Compaby."

After he left, the traders still reveling in their successful business, the inflated prices gain them 50% more profit then they can earn in an entire month. But they don't know that their action today spell doom for Telta later on.

Arthrun gathers his slaves and head to the Eastern Mountain. after an hour, they make camp and wait. He decides to explain to his slaves about the plan he has in store for them. But the fairies makes such a ruckus that quite impossible to do anything but to appease them with sweet food.

"These fairies are like unruly children, they need firm hand to learn obedience, Master. I can discipline them if you wish."

"No no, I find them cure and don't have the heart to see them in captivity."

"Then why don't you free them, master?"

"And let them be captured again? No way, I am sending them somewhere safe so they can roam free."

"Really! You plan to set us free?"

"yes, aren't you happy?"

"NOOOOOOOO! We can't get tasty treat like this if we are free so we are going to stay with you."

"Ohh boy, this is going to be a problem."

Seeing his dilemma, the escort simply snickers and chuckles. Then the senior one intervene.

"Then how about you all come to our place and work for us? Food, drink, cloth, health care and a lot more will be available?"

"REALLY? Then we are with you, please take good care of us."

"They really are adorable children, a little unruly but sure to warm the heart."

Arthrun smiles and decides to let the old man handle the kids. Chuckle and think about what his friends will react to them, it shall be a scene he would hate to miss. Upon reaching his other slaves, he decides to share his plan with them.

"I am Arthrun, and I am on a mission that need your specialties to help me. That's why I bought you from the slave traders. And from now on, consider yourself a free person. If you don't want to come with me on my mission, you can leave right away with a bag of gold and my blessing."

"You aren't tricking us nor anything? Why would you spend enormous sums to buy us and free us?"

"I am from a place where slavery in any form is punished harshly. That's why I am freeing all of you and asking you to come with me on my free will."

"I am Argon, my wife is Greta and my daughter is Frey. I shall come with you if you really set me and my family free."

"Then welcome aboard Argon. If you are worry about your family safety, you can have them leave with the fairies, they will be safe there."

"How can I know you are not pulling our leg? Getting our hope up and thrashing us down? You Human are the worst, especially man like you."

"You are Ren, aren't you? As I said you are free to go anytime anywhere. I don't want to force anyone to come with me as I don't know what kind of danger lie beyond the Gate."

"I have healing magic you know? I can a valuable asset to you and you are letting me go for nothing?"

"Yes. I rather you leave now than leave when I need you most."

"His thinking is rational sister Ren, I have a good feeling about him so I shall go with him."

"Ari, you are but a child, you have no idea how human are,"

"Well, let just say that the human you know is the human of this world, I am a human from another world, a world beyond the Gate on Alnus hill. Our laws and customs are different."

"Do you mean the Empire Attack your world and you are sent to seek help?"

"Yes, the Empire attacked and we slaughter the Imperial Force. And no, I am not seeking help from anyone for my world. I am on a scouting mission to the world beyond the Eastern Gate. We want to know if the Empire succeed there or not, and what will the Empire bring back to fight us."

"You people defeat the Empire?"

"Yes, and we plan to deal with the Empire so that it can no longer bother us, compare to us, the Empire is a nuisance."

"Very well, show me proof that your world is better than this world and I shall come with you."

"Well, you shall see it later."

The shuttle transport decloak and reveal itself to the surprise of the demi-humans. They all have the same question but different reaction.

"This is the transport for the journey to Alnus Hill. Whover want to go, please get on. The flight will take around 3 hours."

"This thing can flight and hide itself?"

"Yes, how do you think I can carry that much gold alone?"

"I see, so the rumor was true that the Empire were defeated. But I also heard that your people had suffered heave loss too."

"We didn't suffer any loss to the Empire, the fact that we leave them alone for now is because we are building our base camp. After that, we shall visit the Capital in style. Hope you all be back in time to join us."

The fairies excitedly board the transport with the old man, the dragon newt family bid farewell to Arthrun, Agron, Ren and Ari. The remaining soldiers help Arthrun restock his drones and board the transport. When the transport cloak and take off, Arthrun turn around an address his companion.

"Our mission is to scout the world beyond the Eastern Gate, now each of you decide to stay on your free will, I thank you and welcome the assistance. I shall brief you the detail on the road, now let's rest for the journey ahead. You all have a few thing you need to learn starting tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fate

"A world without slavery huh? This is troublesome. Will this Orb Union ideology affect our world dramatically? Their technology is quite something, at this rate they are going to transform this continent to their desired version. The old order will collapse."

"Relax, Zufmuut. You worry about them too much, no matter what, they are mortal and we are gods."

"But they will create chaos if their ideology and technology are allowed to spread."

"Chaos is my domain, so it's not so bad for me."

"Emroy is correct, we are gods, if anything happen not to our liking, close the Gate."

"Any way, their man Arthrun is quite a charmer, isn't he Sister Elange?

"Indeed, he sure know how to get what he wants, now I wonder if we can follow his journey beyond the Gate."

"How about making one of his follower an apostle?"

"They are not the type that fit the role of scholar, they are warriors."

"Perhaps I can, after all there are Sun that shine in other world. That little bird Ari will do nicely."

"I thought you would like the winged human Ren. Sister Flare."

"That girl heart is clouded with distrust and revenge. Mayhap Palapon will find her desirable?"

"No, her heart is weak, she is swayed by that man and one day will forget about revenge. She isn't the type that suit me. And there is another more suitable. He will be mine when the time come."

"You want to add some spice in the cooking pot too? Marvelous! The Opening of these Gates is quite an entertainment sister Hardy, you have our thanks."

Hardy only smile and concentrate on finding her Apostle. She had gone to the other side but so far nothing is reported. The only thing she know about Giselle is she was actively hunt down something and then nothing at all, the connection is still there but nothing could be done except

The journey to the Eastern Gate is smooth as convoy of merchants and supplies cart streaming endlessly, Arthrun doesn't have the chance to do any combat training with his new squad, but at least he teaches them how to use the basics equipment he has. Agron is the perfect soldier in his squad as he doesn't need anything except a body armor and a comm. With a suit of tactical armor from the riot police and a headset, he has become the perfect vanguard. Ren chose to stick to her bow so Arthrun gave her the new composite bow. Ari doesn't have arms so her role is quite limited in combat, but her voice is useful for distraction as she can use her echo to spread confusion or even use it to locate hidden enemy. Arthrun guesses it is Echolocation ability and give her some drones to control via neuron wave. All these new things were so fascinating that Arthrun had a hard time explain their usage. In the end, he had promised they can find out about their new toys during their mission. The group has been gaining attention of both merchants and Imperial Soldiers and soon Arthrun find himself and his squad in the service of the Eastern Expeditionary Army as auxiliary. With his group there are some other mercenary or independent adventurers too. Arthrun decides to track them all just in case they find anything useful.

"Alright, this is the current situation. Legate Diomedes and his advance force had reach the Giant Wall, now he need scouts and combat specialists. So any lone wolf without the ability to fly will be assigned to the Combat Specialists. If you are in a party or group, give me report of your capability and I shall decide where to assign your party. Starting with the blue hair boy."

"My name is Arthrun, my group consist of flyer except for me, but my dragon newt slave carry me so I wish to join the scout team. The winged woman and the dragon newt are proficient with bows while the harpy is in support with detection. I am good with short sword and knives."

"So you mount the dragon newt like a horse for travel and the rest for fun huh? Quite good mounts you have here Arthrun boy."

The whole tent burst out laughter at the crude joke of the commissioner, but Arthrun has to endure it for now, as long as it can get him to the other side without hassle, he has to endure.

"Sir, I am a solo adventurer, I can't fly but I think Arthrun here can share his mounts with me so I wish to join his scout."

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Shut it you lot, I shall teach him to mount properly. So take me in blue hair boy."

"Sorry but I am not taking in anyone, after all. I prefer to keep my team small and efficient."

"So you are not keen on sharing your mounts? It's not good to refuse an offer from someone your senior boy."

"And it's not wise to disrupt the solid team one already has."

"Suit yourself."

Arthrun feels hostile gazes from some independent adventures, but since they are not going to be roam freely, he has nothing to fear, though a few mercenary party give him some look. The whole convoy of combatants and scouts stand in awe at the giant trees that surround them after crossing the Gate, but the commissioner urge them to form up and march along the road with promise of a more awesome sight for them to behold at the Giant Wall. The journey to the advance camp is progressing smoothly and speedily. In 5 days, they have arrived at the Giants Wall. And the commissioner is right, the Wall is impressive, even more so when look from the base.

"Alright, now you will go up to the Wall and enjoy your night there. After that, the scout and combat specialist will be separated."

"Seem like we are going to see the blue hair boy mounting his dragon newt after all."

A burst of laughter break the silence and soon the ascension begin. The flyers have no trouble reaching the wall while those whom have to ride the cage feel uncomfortable. But when all have reach the top, they all agree the view is spectacular. When the night fall, the top of the wall lit up with camp fire and noise. Gambling, cursing, bawling, drinking, singing and bravado boasting coming to make the air feel like a festival going on. Arthrun decides to review the information his bugs had gather. And his finding is quite disturbing.

"Ari, you are to stand watch all night tonight, a few of them can't hold their desire for Ren any longer. You can use your voice to make sure they are stay away from us."

"It's a hard work to stay awake for whole night."

"Well, it's for tonight only so please bear with it. Here is a tasty treat that will help you through the night."

Ari hasn't tasted anything like this energy drink before, and she feels reinvigorate and clear in her mind, ready to do her duty. The night pass without trouble aside from some roundy round of drinking or some night activities, though in the morning a few individual find it hard to be awake or stand up steadily, some even roll over and fall from the Wall. Still, the number of dead is less than 20. As the Combat Specialists start to descend using the interior stair within the tower, 20.000 heavy cavalry arrives. They have been summoned to serve as the north strike force by Lord Raglan.

"Now the Combat Specialist will head Southwest and reach the camp of Master Hepheston, there you will receive further order. The scouts are to head to the Northwest with engineers and their equipment in tow, the destination is the Northern Gate of this Wall, you are to secure it and await further order. If you encounter any local, avoid contact or make sure they can't report your presence. Leave now if you don't have any question."

Nobody stay as their task seem to be easy, just reaching their destination and wait. Arthrun decides to purchase some supplies from the merchants that set up shop here when Lord Cotyss offerred the merchants who would come to the Wall to sell their food products will be free of tax. This further eased the strain on the supply system and delighted Legate Diomedes. While the passing Scouts and Combat Specialists mock him with their crude joke about unable to mount or fly, he ignores all of them. He had learned that the very first scouts had been tricked to go without supply before and wanted to avoid that fate. Thus his group is the last group departing from the camp. Arthrun also learns of some group will try to ambush his team so he doesn't move fast, his team is moving on foot and let them wait for long hours with frustration, soon most of them give up. But a group of mercenary decide to be more patience and keep waiting until night fall. As they conclude that Arthrun and his team will not show up soon, they go to sleep. And they are not going to wake up for some time due to Ari voice. All the scout team are gather in the clearing to rest and wait for stragglers for a day and set up camp. As usual, Arthrun team camps at a reclusive place on the edge of the camp to avoid the usual problem. Arthrun wrist watch vibrate and he soon wake up his team.

"Seem like we have visitor."

"Those scums never know to quit."

"Not this time, it's not them. Maybe the locals. They have surrounded us."

"Should we alert the rest of the scouts?"

"No, this is better this way. Seem like the locals plan to wipe us all out. So if we play dead, the Imperial and the Locals will have no idea about us. This will help greatly in our mission."

"Then how are we going to escape?"

"Use the belts on the armors. It has a camouflage ability to help our escape."

"Then we wait for the attack to happen and slip away in the confusion."

"Yep, for now let's lure in some body to take our place. Ari, you are on."

Ari activate her camouflage and soon Ari return with three drunken mercs. They slumber downs and snore loudly.

Captain Kenny Ackermann is pleased with what he is seeing, a disorganized mod of drunken and undisciplined individual. Now he only wait for the signal from the Garrison commander Pot Pyxis to commence the attack. A few moment later, signals of readiness are seen from Captains Kitz Woermann and Carsten. And the long await signal to begin the attack had come. The soldiers from the garrison move in and stab the sleeping scouts out with their spear. And a few scream from the scouts wake up the whole camp, the garrison soldier immediately charge in and attack the confused scouts. Some put up a fight while other soon fall to the attacking soldiers. The commotion has now fully awaken the rest of the scouts and they start to form up and fight back. The garrison soldiers soon lose their momentum and stagger then starting to be pushed back when some of the demi-human start to use the ability and magic to fight back. But the Military Police intervene by shooting their guns and sling down, smashing the core of resistance and a wild melee soon break out. The intense training of the Military Police soon help restore the momentum of the night attack. But it's still a hard fight for both. Blood splat and body parts fly, sound of agonizing dying soldiers, weapons clash against weapons, gun firing targeting the demi-humans as the Military Police deem them the greatest threat. A fire soon break out when some of the tents and alcohol catch fire. Smell of blood and odor of slashed belly soon join in with the smell of burning corpse. Some of the demi-human tried to fly away only to be shot down by guns wielding Military Police. The scouts try to break out, but the encirclement is complete, losing a third of their number in the initial clash further increase the disparity in number. Now only around 20 scouts remain standing, all with wounds.

"Hey, any idea to get out of this mess alive, old man?"

"Maybe surrender?"

"I don't think they understand our language."

"How about dropping our weapon?"

"If they kill us, what then?"

"Then we die, but at least we have a chance to live"

"Ok, too bad I didn't get a chance to mount that winged woman."

"Alive and you will have the chance someday."

The scouts drop all their weapons as a sign of surrender and await their fate.

"Seem like they want to surrender, what shall we do Commander Pot?"

"They don't seem to be officers so I don't think they have anything we need. Kill and dispose of the whole cam. I shall gather the dead and wounded to leave first."

"Yes sir.

The surviving scouts breathe in relief as the soldiers begin to gather their dead and wounded while their Elites start to move in closer with ropes in their hands. Their weapons are kicked away and they themselves push to the ground on their knees. No protest as they assume this is normal. But a small thud telling them something has been dropped to the ground, before they can comprehend the danger, swords slash down in unison and kill them all. Their bodies soon get thrown into the fire. The Garrison Soldiers depart and disappear into the night with the Military Police stay back as rear guard.

Arthrun team had slipped away before the attack begin so they had been watching the battle on their tabs. While his team mates were horrified at the gun, Arthrun was surprise, but nonetheless assure the rest of his team they would be fine as long as they kept themselves hidden. Now he can conduct his mission in secret. Most of bugs on the dead scouts soon attach themselves to the dead bodies of the attacking soldiers while a few stay behind to monitor the scene and await the Imperial Investigation that surely will come. And Arthrun learn how such a large force appear so suddenly, a hidden passage. He is writing a report on the locals and their weapons and equipment, especially about the guns and the exoskeleton. He concluded that the Empire is in for a very nasty surprise.

The first to the North burn fiercely, but with thick giant trees obscure the view, it is the smoke that give hint to the sentry something is wrong. He yell for his partner to report to the Commander of the Watch who promptly send 4 Wyvern Scouts to investigate and rush to report to Legate Diomedes.

"My lord, sentry spots a huge column of black smoke to the North, I have sent 4 wyverns scout to investigate."

"Well done, go back to your station and report to me when the scouts are back."

"Yes My lord."

Legate Diomedes wash his face and summon Lord Cotyss and Lord Raglan to his Command Tent and wait for the report.

The 4 Wyvern Scouts fly over the remnant of the camp and two of them get down to search for sign of survivor or the attacker. They found none and soon fly back to report to the commander. Watching their departure, the 2 Military Police captains depart in silent. Soon Arthrun shows up and retrieve the bugs.

"My Lord, the scouts have return, they report the whole camp had been burn down, no sign of attacker and survivor. There are blood stain on the ground, but the dead bodies are all burn to crisp."

"You are dismissed commander. Send the news to Master Hepheston and the Combat Specialists, tell them to tighten their security."

The three Imperial Commanders now stare the map in silence, the plan for the North strike using heavy cavalry has encounter a setback. But the real issue is they don't know about the mysterious attacker.

"Seem like the local inhabitants know how to fight, the fact they ambush our scouts mean they are watching us."

"The problem is our scouts can't detect anything, could they be invisible?"

"Well, the scouts are a small advance force, their loss is not very serious in term of our plan to use a Northern Strike Force. But their secrecy is going to be an issue when they their objective."

"This attack does give us an idea of how large the local army is, to completely wipe out the scouts number 2.000, the must have at least a force 3 to 5 times that number."

"But how did they move an army of 10.000 without us know?"

"Must be some sort of tunnel or invisible magic."

"Anyway, this mean they are prepared for us so we shall send the Heavy Cavalry forward as planned. Lord Raglan, when can you and the Heavy Cavalry set out?"

"We are ready to move any time you wish, My Lord."

"Then set out immediately with the remaining engineers and the cranes, Remember to be careful. I shall send the Wyvern Knights to assist you in 4 days."

"I shall depart now, My Lord. And don't you worry, those scouts are taken by surprise, I shall not suffer the same fate."

Lord Ragland and his contingent move out the camp and soon vanish behind the tree lines.

"My lord, I am worry about lord Raglan. He didn't inquire about the fate of his son."

"That mean he is determined to let his son fate to be determined by his own fortune. And he is focus on the current objective."

"He is an admirable man, luckily he still has another son."

"Now, let's get back to our current situation. The enemy deployed a force of around 6.000 to 10.000 men to ambush our scouts. Then hypothetically speaking, they will have a least 3 to 4 times that number defending their Walls, combine with various Militia units in the other smaller settlement, we are facing an enemy that has around 30.000 to 70.000 men."

"You might be right, My Lord, so I propose that in order to achieve victory, we shall send all the Wyvern Knights to the Central City and demand their surrender. If they refuse, we shall attack in full force on 4 sides. The Wyvern Knights from the West, the Heavy Cavalry to the North, Master Hepheston Giants and the Combat Specialists from the South and our Main Force from the East."

"I think the enemy will not surrender, but giving them a chance is a good idea. Now I shall give the order for the rest of our forces to march through the Gate to come here. When they've arrived, we shall put your idea to work. For now, just send Lord Raglan, Master Hepheston and Commander Horus the plan and tell them to wait until further instruction."

"It will be done, My Lord. I shall see to it at once."

Arthrun and his squad arrive near the secret tunnel, he want to investigate it but without the mean to do so. So for now he camp near it and write a report before cross over the third Wall. Currently, he has learned about the Giants that the Imperial Mages had taken control of, but so far nothing special about them aside the fact that they don't need to eat and go to sleep every night. He is sure a Mobile Suit can kill them all simply using the Beam Rifle to attack from the air.

"Master Arthrun, what are we going to do now?"

"Agron, you and the others don't need to call me master. Our mission is to monitor the outcome of this Expedition, not to take side."

"But do you think the local people will have any chance against the Imperial Army here?"

"I can think of several strategy for the defender to win. But nothing is certain."

"Since we have nothing much to do, please enlighten us with your thought, master Arthun."

"I said it before and I shall say it again, none of you are my slave, you are simply free lancers that I hired."

"Very well, give us your rank then."

"I am an admiral."

"Then please give us your opinion on how to prevail against the Imperial Force here, Admiral Arthrun."

"Sure, according to the new information from the bugs I have in the Imperial Camp, the old plan had been changed a bit. The new plan of the Imperial Army is a sound one, but I am not sure the local will stay inactive. Currently the Imperial Army is split up in four parts in four directions. Legate Diomedes plans to call up the remaining force on the other side to join him. Thus we have the Legionnaires in the East, Heavy Cavalry to the North and most of the Wyvern Knights to the West, lastly the Combat Specialists, the mages and their Giants to the South. Each of these force has its own weakness. The Wyvern Knights are few in number, so if the local use range weapon like the guns we saw, the Wyvern Knights might be wiped out. The Cavalry to the North might get ambushed using gun and traps, but their number is too great to be wiped out totally. Unless the local force manage to corner or trap them somewhere they can't break out. The Main Force is too strong in number to be ambushed effectively unless the ambushing force is equal in number, the loss suffer might off set the gain so there might be no ambush at all. The Southern Force is a mixture of both. Since the Giants are asleep at night, a night attack will neutralize these Giants. The local surely know that. But the defense had been beefed up so it unlikely to be attack."

"So how are you going to deal with them if you are the local defender and know about these arrangement?"

"First, I shall evacuate the nearby settlements and take with me all the supplies. Then I shall go on the offensive. I shall prepare 3 task forces. The first one will neutralize the Wyvern Knights using night ambush and guns. The second force will be positioned strike at the Southern force in the rear when they start attacking the third Wall using the Giants, with the mages as primary targets. The third force is to cross over the second Wall and stop the flow of supplies. With the supply line threaten in the rear, the Imperial Army will either withdraw or divert additional force to guard the supply line, in this case the defender can conduct raid to weaken the moral and force a retreat."

"I see, this is why your country wish to obtain information as much as possible. With detail information like this, one can fight a force ten times its own."

"Those are only theory, reality might be different. Still our job is to observe and report."

"About the gun that you mention, what is it?"

"It's a powerful range weapon, my country also use it. There are many variant, but those guns we saw are hand gun, also call side arm or pistol. If the local has hand guns, it can shoot a number of time before needing to reload ammunition, maybe they also have rifle and cannon."

"What are those?"

"To make it simple, rifle is bigger and longer in size, with longer range, higher accuracy and more powerful shot. Cannon the biggest gun that use for field battle or siege, operate by team of gunners or artillerist. It use a variety of ammunition depend on the target. I'm not sure what kind of rifle or cannon the local have so I can't tell you much."

"This mean your country also have those weapons?"

"Yes, though ours are much better and more modern. You can see everything when we get back to Alnus Hill."

Lieutenant Yanagida is overwhelmed with the amount of information he has to process. But so far no pressing concern about the Empire action. The bugs that Arthrun planned in Italica and the Imperial Capital make sure no surprise will come. Still, the new information from the Eastern Gate is a little disturbing considering there are guns and possibly cannons, there will be trouble if the Empire acquire them. He will recommended for intervention to prevent the Empire from getting their hand on those. The information on this Falmart continent is more interesting than he originally thought. Testimony and lores provide by prisoners, former slaves and the newly arrive fairies bring new prospect and new strategy. In general, there are a city call Rondel which mages study, experiment, teach and develop magic to the North of Italica. These mages with magic is a threat and must be deal with as soon as possible. There are gods and their Apostles, mythical creature like dragons, minataur, and disease with turn people to some kind of zombie or undead …. And many more undiscovered things. Now it's his job to organize it into a comprehensive document to distribute to the Military and Government. And he has finished it in three days. General Hazama wasn't pleased with this document but nothing else could be done about it. But at least it prompted his superiors to recommend further upgrades for the base.

Cagalli read the document and decided to organize a meeting with all factions and determined the future plan to acquire resources from the Falmart continent. Though initially met with skepticism, the conference concluded that Orb Union will be in charge with others play a support role. Soon everything deem necessary for the Orb Union Task Force had been gather with full technical support, though an agreement was made to ensure the return of those equipment and the assurance that those equipment can only be used in the Falmart continent. Director Erica read the list and smile. She is going have a long hard work for the upcoming day.

Falmart Continent Expedition Treaty

PLANT, Atlantic Federation, Eurasia Federation, Republic of East Asia, South Africa Union, United States of South America, Oceana Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, Equatorial Union pledge full support for Orb Union in its operation beyond the Gate. Manpower, weaponry, technology and equipment will be provided. We will not interfere in anyway or any form when it comes to dealing with Factions or Entities beyond the Gate. In return, Orb Union agrees to use the acquire resources for the restoration projects. Orb Union can share civilian technologies but not military technologies in exchange for mining concessions. The following equipment are considered as "on loan"

Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System: this system will be equipped on Orb Union M1 Astray and Murasame operation in Falmart continent.

Lightwave Barrier: The barrier will be used to defend the Orb Union base.

Mirage Colloid: The Treaty of Junius ban its usage and development. Orb Union agrees to use this technology only in Falmart continent.

Armored Exoskeleton: To preserve life of Orb Union soldiers operation on Falmart continent, Exoskeleton Suits will be provided and allowed to upgrade for military purpose.

Director Erica has finished supervising the installation of a nuclear reactor core to the newly built Nuclear Power Plant. The thought of nuclear fallout make everyone shiver, but using the Lightwave Barrier can prevent a disaster so eventually everyone get used to it. All the Mobile Suits assign to Alnus base are equipped with Variable Phase Shift Armor, turning them into Gundam. With the support of Deuterion Beam Energy Transder System, these suits can operate indefinitely within the base. Director Erica designs some Mobile Relay Pole on trucks to provide extended support for long range operation of the Mobile Suits, and with it's she also come up with a small mobile version of Lightwave Barrier which draw energy from the MRP trucks. Though these barrier is smaller and less powerful than the big one at the base, it's sufficient to withstand enough assault until reinforcement arrive. When the report about guns in the world beyond the Eastern Gate reached her, she also rigged up some Exoskeleton Suits to support plate armor for the soldiers. Finishing her task, she report to general Hazama and for the first time, he is pleased.

"Such a wonderful result, although it is expected since the whole world join together to arm and equip us."

"This kind of preparations are for dealing with gods, dragons, apostle, powerful mages and monster. But we may need to deploy them against the Empire. Our Representative intend to stomp the hope of victory to dust. If they are smart, they will see thing our way."

"If they are like the Ancient Roman, they are smart but will never accept things our way, they are too arrogance and obnoxious. We may have to wipe them out."

"Well, our people will not complain much considering how this Empire plan to enslave them all."

"Either way, this Empire is finished. There are plans to take them down and the problem is which to choose."

"It's up to our Representative then."

The gods have been watching the progress of Orb Union with great interest. The more they see the more question they have. And each give their own guesses and make bet on them. With his Apostle about to make contact, Emroy is eagerly await the result of the bet. But it was Hardy that is more motivated. She still can't connect with her Apostle and have no way of knowing if Giselle is in trouble or not, and she can't even help since she is beyond her reach. Seeing her distress, Lunaryur come to her side.

"Worry about your Apostle?"

"No, I can have another if I want to, but she is my favorite and I don't want my thing to be taken by anyone."

"Do you need my help?"

"How? You don't even have any Apostle."

"I have been blessing one, she currently is my protégé. I hear her prayer every night."

"She is the Harpy that accompany the guy name Arthrun through the Grassland Gate, is she not?"

"Yes, do you want my help in locating your Apostle?"

"Very well, I accept your offer. Consider that I owe you one."

"Then I shall arrange for her to help with the promise of making her my Apostle."

Ari finishes her prayer and goes to sleep right away. This time though, Lunaryur, the goddess of music come to her in her dream and command her to find Giselle, the Apostle of Hardy. The promise reward is to become her Apostle. Ari wakes up with sweat on her forehead as the implication. She will rise above others if she successfully locate and rescue Giselle. But how? She can only get this far because of Arthrun and his tools. And Arthrun isn't going to divert from his mission. Not to mention she has no idea when Giselle were missing and where did she go.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lifting the veil

Commander Erwin had successfully capture the dwarves without much difficulty since the dwarves themselves decided to side with the local inhabitants. Unfortunately, Levi's group doesn't have such luck. When they surrounded the beast men, the giant skinny charged right at Annie. Without hesitation, she unleashed her gun and fire 3 shots, all of them hit in the torso. As it laid motionless on the ground, she got close to inspect its body and it suddenly sprang up tackled her. Taken by surprise, Annie got pin down while her squad mates moved in to help. At this moment, the surviving wolf men bolted and ran. Levi shot at them but unsure whether he hit anyone. Sasha and Hitch chased after the wolf men while Bertholdt and Reiner helped Annie. With his strength, Bertholdt got behind the giant skinny and smacked tis back head, when it turn around, Reiner was ready for this moment and charge in, tackle it to the ground. Despite being surprised, it struggled hard until Levi gave it a hard kick at its left side. Bertholdt took out the rope and tied a noose around its neck and dragged it toward a tree with the intention of hanging it. But Levi stopped him and the three of them tied it up and checked on Annie and Bertholdt. They were fine with a few scratches. Leaving Annie and Berthodt to guard their quarry, Levi and Reiner set off to assist Sasha and Hitch. Their arrival couldn't have been better as the 4 beast man turn around and attack Sasha and Hitch when they noticed that there was only two pursuers. Now the fight is goining to turn into a one on one close quarter combat.

"Capture if possible, kill if necessary."

"Two of them are quite heavily injured already, so how about we kill them first and subdue the rest?"

"Do it."

The beast men aren't expecting this sort of brutal range attack when Levi and Reiner open fire on the 2 heavily injured beast men, killing them almost instantly.

Now suddenly outnumber and surrounded by 4 strangely armed soldier, the wolf men have to make a decision and make it quick.

"Kerberus, should we surrender? Seem to me they want to take us alive."

"I think so too, but how are we going to tell them we want to surrender?"

"Maybe drop out fighting stance and kneel?"

Having thought it through, they drop their stand and kneel. At first the Scouts don't dare to come near, fearing a trick to get them off guard. But when Reiner decides to tie their hands and meets no resistance, they know they have the quarries and start to get back to Annie and Bertholdt. A long and loud screech make their hearts skip a beat.

"It's from the creature we captured earlier."

"Sasha and Hitch escort the prisoners, Reiner, with me."

Levi and Reiner use the OMG to rush to Annie and Bertholdt. Soon they are within earshot and hear the distinctive sound of gun shot. Another few jump and they see a horde of skinnies attacking Annie and Bertholdt. Levi and Reiner take position to provide fire support for their comrades to escape. Annie and Bertholdt soon join Levi and Reiner in their safe spot, look to their prisoner but it has disappear. Soon the horde of skinnies scatter and disappear into the forest. Decide against pursuing, the group head to where Sasha and Hitch are. Levi inspects Annie and Bertholdt, only minor injuries that will not hinder their mobility. Sending Reiner to inform Commander Erwin.

"So what happened back there?"

"As soon as you are left, that thing keep staring at Annie for some reason, aside from occasionally licking its lips and drooling, it was quite docile. Then Annie got nervous with its stare and gave it a kick. But the rope snapped and jumped on her. Luckily Annie managed to get her hand on its throat, thought that didn't help with the drool. I rushed in and kicked it in the head, it fell on the ground, as Annie and I prepared to subdue it, it let out an ear piercing screech. We were disoriented for moment and suddenly a horde of skinnies swarmed over us, thanks to the guns and OMG, we escape with minor injuries."

"These skinnies are cunning and relentless. I don't know how many of them are there, but we should look for their hide out and destroy them. Especially the big one. It creep the hell out of me, and the disgusting sticky stinking drool. Yuck!"

"Yeah, but we need to move large number of troop, otherwise we will get swarmed."

"Alright, I shall recommend the higher ups. Let's rejoin with the Commander. Hope he has more luck than us."

The two groups soon join up with each other and proceed West with the intention of returning to Mistra city to interrogate their prisoners. As language is still a barrier preventing communication and ironically, also a shield to prevent revealing their own opinions and intentions, the Scouts and the prisoners talks openly with their fellow.

"Commander Erwin, should we send a messenger to Lieutenant Nathan to give them an update of the situation? We also need to get some report from Armin, Eren and Mikasa."

"No, we proceed directly back to Mistra, we can't travel fast, and risk being discover now that the new comers are acting like they are on the march."

"The at least send news to Mistra about the prisoners we are bringing in."

"We will be there in 5 days, so I don't think it's necessary."

"How are we going in interrogate these prisoners I wonder."

"The Military Police will handle it. And they are privilege to some 'specialties' that may yet surprise us."

"Hopefully they will dig up something useful or our efforts are wasted."

"I would have prefer to get some human one, but seem like the human are not as expendable as these beast man and stubby human."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you don't send anyone out into the unknown without proper provision. And the fact these groups fight and eat each other give me a small thought about their supply problem."

"They can't maintain their supply line properly?"

"Exactly. If you need to use half of your men power and resource just to cover half of the distance you need to travel, how many do you need when you reach the city? And the longer the supply line, the more vulnerable it is."

"That's why you proposed to let them pass the second wall to trap them and the Titans together."

"Yes, though I have to admit that I didn't take into the account the new comers can somehow control the Titans. They will be a valuable ally."

"But if their intention is to invade us?"

"Then we fight, thought how we fight not an issue. The issue is how persistent the new comers are. In the short run, we can win easily. In the longer run, we would suffer as they will adapt and find counter strategy."

"How about we send a blocking force to the Structure that they use come over?"

"Unless you can block it completely or destroy it, it only a matter of time before they break through again. And don't forget they have Flying Lizards and beast man that can fly."

"How about sending a force to their own side and block it there?"

"Then we would be in the same shoes as they are now. And our supplies are even more limited."

"Hope the higher ups didn't do anything stupid, I would have prefer not to fight and kill a fellow human."

"Their number frighten you?"

"No, their ability to control Titans make me want to have them on our side. Just imagine how easily we can deal with these Titans, reclaiming the Island is the first step for our people to reclaim the whole world."

"Such an ambition, maybe you would like to be name supreme commander for reclaiming the world from the Titans."

"Nah, I prefer to do the grunt work, commanding will demand paperwork which I hate. Though I hate to deal with those stuck up higher ups more."

The scouts keep on their discussion freely while their prisoners contemplate their own fates.

"Master Murat, seem like we shall have a chance to get on their good grace, those two are infected with venom from the Goblins."

"Wait until they got worse, then we can cure them to make ourselves look good."

"But won't those mangy mutts beat us to it?"

"Those two are likely warrior type. They can do basic care but when it comes to poisons and venoms, they rely on outside help or their own strength to overcome them."

"Hope the blessing of our god will help us, the gear and weapons of these natives are intriguing. I would like to learn more about those."

"And create our own version and gain independent from the Empire, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but first I shall make a statue to honor Duncan for his blessing using the material from this world, if his blessing help us all survive. Then the Empire shall come next."

"My cousin is with the Count Colt Formal in the Western Expeditionary Force. Wonder what kind of things he witness there."

"See this journey to the end we shall learn about it with a great amount of ales, meads, wines, and draughts….."

"Alongside many roasted goat and cheesy bread….."

"Don't forget the smoke, otherwise it will become chaos."

"Bah ha ha ha ha, the youngster is right, no dwarves can shut their mouth without a pipe."

The roundy dwarves laughter attract the attentions of the Scouts, but since their demeanor and voice don't content any hint of aggression or suspicion, they let them be after motioning them to keep a low voice. The two wolf men are more livid and their silence unnerve the Scouts. But with Levi and Reiner at their back ready to shoot, the Scouts feel somewhat safer. Sasha even feel sympathy as they are the only two left. The whole group move on for 3 days before the Scouts start to notice their prisoners seem to have taken interest in Annie and Bertholdt.

"Annie, Bertholdt. Why do our prisoner seem to have taken an interest in you two?"

"For Annie, I think I know seem our prisoners are all male. But not sure about me."

"Annie isn't the only woman here you know."

"Good point. So I guess they like female blonde?"

"And male with black hair? Stop with this kind of thought, it creep me out."

"Then enlighten us with your thought Reiner."

"Well, the difference between you two and the rest is you survive fighting those skinnies."

"You mean they admire our prowess?"

"No, I mean your injuries."

"Still have no idea what you mean so out with it."

"Well, I mean they might be surprise by our medical effectiveness and want us to treat them."

"That's a possibility. But they are smart enough to surrender so I would like to think they are smart enough to know how to ask for medical care."

"Then they might have planned to wait until Annie and Bertholdt to succumb to their injuries and try something to impress us."

"Another possibility, they could do with some gratefulness from us consider their circumstance."

"All of those are noted and will be ask during their interrogation. Now be quiet and move. The closer we are, the more vigilant we have to be. And maintain silence is essential to prevent detection."

"Are we not going to use the tunnel?"

"No, we sling over the wall. I don't want our tunnel to be known by any outsider."

"The prisoners are going to have a great time."

The dwarves and the wolf men aren't thrill to be hook up and toss over the wall like baggage. But have to accept it. They do have a short time on the Wall to gawk at the surrounding before spotting dust cloud to the Northwest. The scouts are concerned about it but decide not to send anyone to investigate. Commander Erwin trust Lieutenant Ethan will take care of investigating and informing the Higher Ups. With the Northern and Southern have presence of the new comers, He decides to march straight toward the secret tunnel entrance to the West so if they are in a pinch, they will use the tunnel to escape. A day march soon find the group in the remnant of the Imperial Scouts camp. The scene is not telling him anything except a battle was fought here. Commander Erwin is anxious and furious.

"Why did a fight occur here?"

"Maybe they found out about the tunnel?"

"Then who had won?"

"I had specifically told them not to engage in a fight with the new comer until their intention is clear. God damn it. What had happen?"

"I think we should leave and check the tunnel. Staying here is dangerous as the new comer might come back."

Soon a sound is heard and the whole group turn toward it.

"They had already come back and left so this place is safe."

The Scout is shocked at what they hear and see. In front of them a man with blue hair and strange cloth, a human female with wings, a lizard and a bird like girl with no arms. The dwarves and the wolf men are equally shocked at the strange group that just suddenly appear out of nowhere. They know the nonhuman is definitely races from their world, but not sure about the man. The Scouts soon recover from their shock and immediately point their guns toward the group of new comers.

"Who or what are you? How do you speak our language? And what do you want?"

"My name is Arthrun, a special agent of Orb Union. The lady with wings is Ren, the girl is Ari and the lizard like man is Agron. They are from the world beyond the Gate here. Your language is one among the language that spoken back in my world. And I want to propose an exchange with you if you are willing."

"Are you referring to the Structure that look like a door? You are all from beyond that?"

"Yes. The Structure is call The Gate. I come from another world beyond the Gate. There are two Gate in the world beyond. One to the West that connect to my world and one to the Ease connect to your world. I am from the Western Gate while these three are from the world of the Empire."

"Seem to be a long discussion so let us find a secluded place to talk."

"I set up my camp near here. So let's go there and talk. This is going to be a very long and confusing discussion."

Though weary of the new comers, Commander Erwin decides to follow them to his camp. The look of surprises on his Scouts is not something unexpected, but for his prisoners, he has no idea why. Still, first he needs to clear his head about the new information from this Special Agent first. After a while, they reach the camp.

"Special Agent Arthrun, I would like to ask a few thing before we begin the discussion."

"Sure, though I may not know all the answer or how to explain it to you."

"Good enough. Now how do you know we are there?"

"We have binocular, which is similar to your telescope. So Ren spots you standing at the burn down camp."

"I see, so what happen back there?"

"Your forces launched a surprise night attack and annihilate the whole camp."

"You see everything?"

"Only the aftermath. Your force retire and the rear guard burn down everything. The Imperial sent out some wyvern scouts to investigate at dawn. Then nobody come back anymore."

"Ok, now let start at the beginning, concerning the Gates, you mean this Empire is connect to this world and your world using 2 separate Gates?"

"Yes, and send Expeditionary Forces to conquer both."

"So are you here to seek help for your world?"

"No, their Expeditionary Force is annihilated and I am here to scout for information about this world. We don't know if the Empire will succeed or not but we want to know what the Empire acquire from here to use against us."

"In order world, you are here to observe."

"Yes, so my proposal with you is merely a convenience exchange of information."

"I don't know how the exchange will turn out to be, but I do want something more."

Looking at the prisoners, Arthrun understands what he wants. He also wants to question them too.

"You want me to serve as translator?"

"Correct. Interrogate them for us and in return, you can interrogate them for information to serve your purpose too."

"Then I presume that any information we acquire will be shared?"

"Yes, after all, we aren't enemies. And there is an old saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my ally."

In his mind, Arthrun considers the Empire as a nuisance rather than enemy. But no harm in playing along.

"Very well, let's start with me giving you the basic information before we start our mutual exchange."

"Alright. Let's get down to business."

"The Empire is the strongest entity in their world, or at least they claim to be. They occupy the central region of the continent name Falmart. Their emperor pray to the Goddess Hardy to open the Gate for him to launch a conquest to acquire new knowledge, wealth and slaves. Their economy and social structure center around the labor force of slaves and common peasant with high born people as rulers. The Emperor prayer was answered in the form of two Gates that connecting our world with the Empire. The Empire launched Expeditionary Force to conquer our worlds. The Western Expeditionary Forces were annihilated a month ago and Orb Union is now occupying the Gate. I was sent to learn about the Eastern Expeditionary Force and the world beyond the Eastern Gate."

"They have gods? And their god actually answer their prayer?"

"Yes, they have magic too. The Giants they acquired are control by mage, whom are magician."

"And the purpose of their Expeditionary Forces are to plunder and enslave people?"

"Yes, slavery is common practice and the Empire rely on slaves to work. As a matter of fact, those three are former slaves that I bought from the Empire before coming here."

"Your people allow slave too?"

"No, it's a practice that we condemned and anyone in our world that do so will face heavy punishment."

"So what is it like in your world?"

"Our world is much more advance in technologies and science compare to the Empire. That's why we annihilated their Expeditionary Force with ease.

"Then why didn't you finish off the Empire if you are so advanced?"

"The Empire is an arrogant and proud entity, they will not accept defeat easily. So we have to play a long run game with them. And it appear they are hopping the Giants from this world can help them achieve victory against us."

"You sound like you are not convinced about their chance of victory using the Titans."

"So that's what those Giants are call Titans. Such irony."

"Why?"

"We have a strong metal call titanium. We use it to make weapons. These Titans are flesh and blood so I think the chance of victory is slim at best."

"Very well, then I shall give you a brief introduction of our world. Our world is overrun with those Titans. And this island is the last bastion of humanity. The Walls had keep us safe, but not sure for how much longer. And a war with an Empire that have bigger population is not desirable or winnable."

"Well, I think Orb Union can indirectly help with that. We plan to thoroughly defeat the Empire and make sure it can never threaten anyone again."

"Thanks you for that. So what do you want to know?"

"What can you tell me about the Titans?"

"The Titans seem to be mindless, but they always hunt for human to eat. They tend to wander around aimlessly and become inactive at night. They don't require food as we have tried to wait for them to die out through starvation. We also don't know how their number increase either. We do know their weakness is the nap of their neck. We have been develop new weapon and equipment to utilize that weakness, but still we are fighting a losing war with them."

"Where do these Titans come from?"

"Still have no idea. We are always busy killing them but so far their number only decrease a little bit."

"You have my sympathy."

"Thank you.

"And my name is Erwin by the way. Commander of the Scouts."

"Nice to know you Commander Erwin."

"Likewise, Special Agent Arthrun. What can you tell me about these prisoners?"

"The beast men belong to a race call Volralden. They live in a tribe with their family. With a family head to lead the family and a chief to lead the tribe. They usually organize in group call Pack around 10 to 20 members to hunt or patrol. Fast, strong deadly with fangs and claws. Good mobility in rugged terrain, with eyes can see in the dark and nose that smell things at long distance. The short stubby men are dwarves. They live in clans among other race or in mountain cities with mines. They specialize in building stone building, mines, mining and smithing. Some of them specialize in brewing alcohol with fruit and honey or produce smoke from herbs. They also fight quite well on foot, but usually over power by other race due to lower number and slower speed. So they use their stone forts to outlast all their enemy. As Human is the dominant race, they treat non-human as lower class citizen and press them into military service."

"There are also a skinny looking but aggressive with green skin."

"Those are considered a pest, detest and hunted down by other races. They are called Goblin. And they are a fast breeding race with disturbing breeding method. They use female of other race to breed. While most goblin are without magic power, a few of them can use simple magic. Sometime Goblin can evolve into Hobgoblin that combine cunning, speed, strength and cruelty. Their teeth and claws contain bacteria that can kill a man within 4 days if left untreated. Basically Goblin is a menace like rats, impossible to wipe out."

"Damn, we got one just like your description."

"So anyone got injured?"

"Two of my Scouts are injured, but they are fine now."

"I guess your medicine is effective then."

"I do hope so. How many races are there in the Empire?"

"Numerous race, hard to give you all the description. We are compiling the information even now."

"What kind of magic do the Empire's mages have?"

"The magic they use are vary, categorize in offensive, defensive, support and creation. The more powerful the spell, the more time and power they need. So far we had seen them use fire, ice, earth, shield and invisible spell when fighting with us."

"That's troublesome. They might have use some kind of control spell on the Titans."

"I guess so."

"How about the military strength and equipment of the Empire, do you know of those?

"Not all but I shall give you what we know. They use mostly low quality iron equipment and numerous device for siege operation. Their range weapons are slinger, javelins, crossbow and bow, artilleries are ballista, catapult and trebuchet. They also use Orc as shock troop and Ogre as formation breaker. Mounted troops are horse mounted Heavy Calvary and Wyvern mounted Knights. But with your Wall, only the mages and Wyvern Knights are real trouble."

"Seem like you know a lot about this Empire. I'm not sure I the information I provided you was equal to yours."

"Don't worry about it. My main concern it those Titans. Now I had obtain the information that can crush the Empire hope. While the information I gave you is a lot, nothing can help you with the fight against the Empire. So if you want my help in planning to repel the Expeditionary Force, just give the words."

"I thought your mission is to observe only. Getting personally involve is ….."

"I am not fighting against them directly, but can provide some advice in fighting them."

"Ok, I accept. But you must have something you want in return, so what is it?"

"Your prisoners. Can I take them with me when we part way?"

"What do you want with them?"

"They are useful to help bring down the Empire. I want them to be the spark to create a fire within the Empire."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Destroy the Empire image of Invincibility, decimate their military, drain their treasury, isolate the Empire and ignite rebellion of the various races under the rule of the Empire."

"You will support them?"

"Yes, they are not essential to us, but supporting them in their rebellion will weaken the Empire significantly."

"So you have a strategy to deal with the Empire already. Impressive."

"Thanks, and I am sure you also had a plan to deal with the Expeditionary Force too. Would you care to share it?"

"The plan is to trap them between the Second and Third wall, then lure in the Titans. But now the plan is still the same but we will attack their supply line instead."

"How about the settlements on the out skirt?"

"We had evacuate them with all the supply. The people remain there are ambusher dress as civilian."

"How about the Wyvern Knights and mages?"

"They are the real threat. And if they use invisible spell to infiltrate our defense, we are doom. But I had position another force to with their objective is the elimination of the mages. The Wyvern Knights can be shot down with our guns."

"Seem like you have things cover in all aspect. But may I as if your gun have the power to penetrate the Wyvern hide? I think you should aim for the membrane on the wings."

"Does that mean your world use gun to fight the Empire?"

"Yes. We use various guns types. But I think the difference between ours and yours are the bullet. We have different types of bullets for different targets."

"Fascinating. Your world is clearly more advance than ours in gun technology."

"We don't have Titans in our world."

Looking at Arthrun with eyes open wide, Commander Erwin and the scouts realize what he wants to convey.

"Then those guns are used to fight …."

"Yes, to kill each other. But you don't have to worry about us, Orb Union is a pacifist country."

"Meaning?"

"Orb will not initiate a war, will not intervene if affair of others, and will defend itself against any one."

"Then I guess we can be friend. Glad to know it, Special Agent Arthrun of Orb Union."

"Same feeling here. Commander Erwin."

Arthrun and Commander Erwin shakes hand and walk toward the prisoners.

While Arthrun and Commander Erwin are conversing, the rest of the Scouts and Arthrun look on with interest. The scouts can understand the conversation and are surprise at the information about the Gate and the Empire. They are especially interested in the world where Arthrun come from. The stay silence and absorb all they can. Arthrun squad is more confused, they didn't know how Arthrun could speak the local language. And more perplex at the fact he hides it from them. But the prisoners outdo them all. They are surprise to see Arthrun and his squad at first, but then he speak the local language fluently. Now they have no idea what will their fates be like.

"That human is speaking with the local, yet he has dragon newt, winged human and a harpy with him. I guess they will interrogate us with him as translator now."

"That's not what I am worry about. If we turn out to be no value at all, they might kill us."

"We shouldn't had surrendered. Now our fates are hung by a threat."

"We couldn't have known about this group. Let's hope Duncan blessing still can help us."

"Hope we can survive the night. Here they come."

Arthrun and Commander Erwin stand in front of the dwarves. The dwarves stare right back at them, but no hostile feeling from the gaze, just a confused and hopeful expression lingering in their eyes. Then Arthrun turn his faze to the wolf men. They have their sorrow and pride in their eyes. Ready to accept any fate that befall on them. Giving them a smile, Arthrun motions for Ren to come.

"Ren, please heal them all. Commander Erwin, I shall demonstrate a healing spell."

Ren chant a healing spell and the effect is instantaneous. The cuts are mended are bruises are disappeared. The Scouts are astonished by what they are seeing. As if to verify it, they come close to the dwarves and wolf men to check. Soon they look upon Ren like she was an angel.

"With healing spell, the Empire can have their wounded soldiers return to the frontline immediately. So the best method is to kill them on the spot or eliminate the mages first. And crush their will to fight. Only then they will accept a temporary defeat."

"Thank you. Hopefully by that time The Empire had been so weaken that it can't invade us."

"I do hope so too. Now let's start the interrogation shall we?"

"I don't think it's necessary anymore. You gave me enough information to defend against the Empire, interrogate them won't reveal anything significant."

"Then do I have permission to take them in my custody?"

"Yes, as long as they don't attack us, we shall treat them as friendly. But we shall retaliate if they attack or pursuit and capture them if the run. Is that agreeable to you?"

With a nod in agreement, Arthrun turn to the prisoners. The dwarves and wolf men look at him with anticipation.

"Commander Erwin had agree to release you to my custody. From now on you are free as long as you don't attack or try to escape. And don't fight one another. Is that undetstood?"

The dwarves and wolf men exchange looks and nod in agreement. Soon they are release from their bonds and present themselves to Arthrun.

"I am Murat, master smith of the Durin clans in the mountain West of Telta. These are my remaining follower. Murin, in charge of supply. Thor, specialize in mineral. Floki, the metallurgist. Garm, Dan, Rheim are warriors. The rest are miners, Fenn, Balwin, Barn and Oris."

"I am Tiber, son of Tyr of the Volralden tribe. This is Romulus, son of our current chieftain, Remus."

"I am Arthrun, a human from Orb Union. Ren is the one who healed you earlier, Agron is the dragon newt warrior and Ari is the harpy girl. Hope we get along well."

"Pardon me for asking this, are we your prisoners?"

"No, I actually want you to work for me. But that can come at the later time. We will have plenty of chance to understand one another and you will know what I want from you all. Rest assure that you are not slave or prisoner. Now let's get some grub for dinner."

They look at one another and decide to join the mean with the Scouts and Arthrun squad. After all, nothing can be done with an empty stomach.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

From Bad

Wyvern Knight Commander Horus and Master Hepheston lead the entire Wyvern Knight Contingent fly toward the Central City. Passing the Third Wall, they are please at the common soldier of the local pointing and gawking at them. Some of the Knight decides to give a little show and impression dive down toward the soldiers. Most soldiers flee while some drop on the ground with head hands holding their heads and shake all over, some faint or too scare to run. The terrified expression of the soldiers is like delicate wine, and the Knights fly up in formation, swoop down again and glide above the wall, scattering and terrifying more soldiers. They are having a great time and relish the thought of grabbing the soldiers up and throwing them from high. These Wyvern Knights are the Elite of the Empire, envy by the other soldier, admire by kids and fear by enemy. And since each and every one of them is of noble blood comparing to other more "ordinary" Wyvern Knights, their arrogance and haughtiness know no bound. The Wyvern Knight are able to expand thank to their effort. And their effort mean asking money from their relative to fund for training of at least 3 Wyvern Knights so each of them can be a squadron commander. Thought they certainly possess skill, their insubordination drive their commander off the edge more than once, all Wyvern Knights commanders had even had the misfortune to command them suffer many misfortune, from small misfortune like getting reprimand to stripping of their ranks. Now being commanded by one of their own, they are even wilder. Horus is neither capable nor experience enough, but he has his way to control his wilder peer and steer them to use their wild side to do good thing. Thus the Emperor appointed him for the command of this campaign.

"They sure enjoy themselves down there."

"They terrified the enemy, this is a good thing so I shall leave them be."

"But you should tell them to rejoin us, we are nearly there."

"They know what to do, Master Hepheston. They won't miss terrorizing a city."

Seeing their comrades are nearing the Central city, the Noble Wyvern Knights leave their current victims and race to rejoin the formation.

"Having a good time there, Salonidas?"

"Just a warm up, watch we make these coward barbarian squirm when we arrive at their city."

"This time I have to warn you, don't do anything rash. We still don't know anything about them so you are only run wild if I give you the command to do so, is that understooD?"

"That's what I thought you would do so I gave the boys a good warm up. Don't worry, they are sated somewhat so they will not rush in like a breeding bull seeing a cow in heat."

"Good to know that their leader is such a promising commander. Maybe after we finish this campaign, I shall propose to expand the Wyvern Knights. You could be a deputy of the newly create Wyvern Knights Order."

"Thank you, I shall perform to my utmost ability."

The daily life of ordinary people in Mistra city center around the market place. People coming in and out to buy and sale or at work places during the day and home during the evening for the married and bars or taverns for singles. Today is no exception, at least until the notice a big flock of flying thing heading right to the city. They soon start to worry as the flock keep getting closer and closer. The Garrision soldiers and the Military Police carrying guns running around to take defensive position while yelling for citizen to find cover add more to the chaos. As people all have different reaction to the scene playin out in front of their eyes. Soon the flock is right on top the city and everyone can make out what it is. Giant Flying Lizards that carry armor human staring down at them. Some citizen think that these human are the answer to their prayer, some think they are Special Unit of the Military, most are surprise as they had been told that the world is overrun with Titans and this island is the last bastion of humanity. Soon a trio of Flying Lizards fly toward the palace. The king and his court rush to the balcony to observe, then they realize this is not an attack but an attempt to communicate. The trio of Flying Lizards land on the balcony and the men dismounts. An old man with robe being escorted by three men in armor. The Royal Guard take position and aim their weapons at the intruders, but so far nothing happen as the two sides simply stare at one another. The similar situation happen everywhere all over Mistra. The old man open his mouth to say something, but the language is incomprehensible. He tries with several other languages but none work. Seemingly give up on the idea of verbal communication, he waves his staff which prompt the Royal Guard to assume defensive stand to defend the king and his court. The old man chant some king of mantra and a cloud soon form in the middle of two groups. The center of the cloud soon clear up and the show begin. The king and his court as well as the Royal Guard stare intensively at the cloud which show an army on the march, everywhere it go either death and destruction or submission and prosperity. Soon the cloud swirl inward and clear up, showing another scene. Two army confronting one another, a battle soon commence and in the end, the army with the dragon banner won. The victorious army slaughter the defeated army, take all the children, rape the woman, enslave the men and loot everything. The cloud again swirl inward and show a splendid city with The Emperor receiving homage from other kings, the cheering citizen, the parading army in full splendor. Beast of war, demi-human, siege engines and the riches that being towed by enslave peoples. The cloud soon disperse and the old man resume his relax stand. The murmur of the court advisors generate a confidence that slowly build up within Master Hepheston, but the expression of the king is unexpected. He doesn't seem to be impressed or care, just blankly stare away as if nothing matter to him. After a while, two small cluster of cloud appear and swirl inward showing different scene, a scene in which the king submit to the dragon banner and a dead king on the ground with the dragon banner stab on his body. The message is clear, submit or resist and be conquered.

"These new comers have turn out to be invaders indeed. I suggest we kill these Flying Lizards now to deny them their advantage over us."

"Temping but most of them are out of range. So let's be cordial now. Invite them down and ambush them as they are dismounting."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Use gesture I think, simple gesture that even a pig can understand."

"What if they don't fall for it or don't want to come down?"

"Attack these invaders and the will surely come down."

"But this will create chaos in the city."

"Isn't it better to have chaos here and end the fighting sooner than have fighting drag out longer?"

"Can your gun penetrate these Flying Lizards hide?"

"I'm not sure, but we can kill the rider first and the Flying Lizards may not be a threat anymore."

"Alright, let's draw in those Flying Lizards in first."

"Wait, wait, wait… what if they start to drop flammable things? Won't it burn down the entire city?"

Shocked at the question that they have never consider, they start to think hard again and soon decide not to initiate a fight. Though they still linger some hope that the city will not be destroy by a fight that is becoming more and more apparent.

"So what are we going to do now? They might attack if we decide to fight and the city still be devastated."

"It's about lunch time, how about inviting them to a meal. When they let their guard down, we shall strike."

"Well, this is the best course of action so far, then let's do it. Thankfully they can't understand our language."

Master Hepheston can't understand the king and his advisors discussion, but clearly they are arguing about their course of action. His expression relax as their King hold his hand up to signal a stop and turn around to walk in. The Royal Guards and his advisors bows and follow him in except one short man. He approach Master Hepheston and wave his hand, an invitation to come into the castle. The Knights want to follow but are stopped by the Royal Guards. A moment of hesitation pass and Master Hepheston decides to go in alone. As he walks in the dark corridor, a few servant with food tray pass by. Turning around to look, he sees those servant set up table for the Knights waiting outside. He has been right to come along, seem to be a private meeting over a meal. But how to converse is a problem. Soon he is led to a conference room where food are prepared. As he is offered a seat directly opposite to the king, he wonders what's going to happen next. A small cough is heard from the king that garner the attention of all in the room. The king simply looks out of the window and the short man bows at him then departs. Master Hepheston is puzzled as he isn't a military man or a politician, though he soon heard some kind of commotion and wish to see, but don't want to appear disrespectful to the king.

Outside, The Royal Guards clear the main street and with them, a procession of cart carryng food and drink proceed toward the gate. The citizens are curious but several member of the Garrison shove them off and tell them to get back to their house. The Wyvern Knights watching their comrade having a meal on the palace balcony and now seeing dozens of servant hastily prepare tables and seats on the plain in the front of the gate. First, they are all hesitating, but looking at their comrades down the balcony and seeing the feast on the table in the conference room, the Knights start to relax and presume their meals are being set up. Wyvern Knight Commander Horus look relax at the prospect. The city had surrendered when confront by the magnificent Wyvern Knights. But to be on the safe side, he lands his Wyvern on the balcony, dismounts and gesture his Knights to follow him. The Royal Guards stop them, the Dismounted Knights reach for their weapons, but Horus stops them and one of the Royal Guard walk inside. Moment later, the same Royal Guard return with Master Hepheston and the short man in tow.

"Things aren't going badly, but it's not going anywhere either. Though I have positive feeling that these people are not interested in fighting with us."

"Then about the food …..?"

"Nothing poisonous, a bit bland but overall acceptable. So you and your men can enjoy it. It seem to be meal time for this people."

"Could this be a trap?"

"I don't think so, they have seen the might of the Empire. Though precaution is wise. So allow half of your men to eat while the other haft stand guard."

"I'll do as you said, hopefully this can end with a treaty of some sort, so far they have been quite hospitable."

"They attacked and annihilated our scouts, but I think we can let it slide since those scouts are trouble makers anyway."

"Wonder if the Western Expedition has the same result as ours here. Even if it's not really exciting to win without fighting, I'm glad we have made these people see sense. Let's wrap up and give the good new to the Legate soon."

Wyvern Knight Commander Horus order half of the Knights to land and dismount for meal. Sur enough, the Elite group jump down first and gore at the food, taking all they like from other portion too. The soldiers standing guards are abhorred at the manner of these new comers. Several cart full of freshly butchered meat are push out of the city, stopping near the Wyverns and the remaining half of the Knight and left there. The Wyvern Knights standing watch let the Wyverns have their fill with the meat. Soon, the other knights are sated and left so their remaining Wyvern Knights have their turn to eat. Things are going well for the Wyvern Knights. Now the Elites member wander around and look at the soldiers, the road, the wall … they can see these barbarian have nothing that can compare to their superior equipment and sneer. With their commander Horus joining them in their observation and chatter to prevent trouble from breaking the peace, peace endure. Soon the gate open again, this time with the King, his court and Master Hepheston in tow. The moment they all have been waiting for has come. Wyvern Knight Commander Horus heads out to receive the entourage and Master Hepheston return to his side. The king still keeps his uncaring demeanor and expression, but a nob to his short advisor prompt the man to retrieve a box from one of the Royal Guard, presenting the box to Master Hepheston. Master Hepheston open the box to see a scepter in it and carefully lift it up for all to see. This surely is the sign of submission. The Wyvern Knights cheers and wave their weapons in the air in celebration. After the cheering stop, the king and his court turn around to return to the city leaving Master Hepheston and the Wyvern Knights in jubilant mood. As soon as the gate is close behind them, a member of the Military Police come to Commander Pot side and reports that everything is ready. He looks around and seeing the nobs of approval from the advisors, order the MP to tell MP Commander to attack. Outside the wall, Master Hepheston and Wyvern Knight Commander Horus are discussing the outcome of their mission, no doubt it is a success. But without a way to communicate, it's hard to make use is the conquered people.

"Now that we have finish our mission successfully, I shall have to come up with a way to understand and communicating with these people. Otherwise, stupid Imperial Administrator will ruin everything."

"Can you probe their mind to imprint our language on them or do something similar like that for us to understand their language?"

"It require me to understand both language to do so. So for now, simple demand that can be illustrated using magic is the only option so far."

"Hmmm, I guess we just have to make do then."

Several loud Booms disrupt their discussion as the cannons on the walls open fire at the Wyvern Knights.

"Damn it, this is a trap, mount up and show these cowardly cur the might of the Wyvern Knights."

The Wyvern Knights react quickly to their command and rush toward the Wyvern to mount up while Master Hepheston tries to conjure up a smoke screen to hide. Unfortunate for him, he had been single out by the MP and they charge at him while killing his Wyvern Knights bodyguards. The cannons fire again into the mass of Wyvern Knights and their Wyvern, smashing the bodies to pieces. Facing this kind of power for the first time, many of the Knights are stunned and couldn't move until someone urge them to mount the surviving Wyvern. By now Master Hepheston has been surrounded by 6 MPs, he creates a barrier to protect himself but this also leave him unable to do anything to assist the Wyvern Knights or attack his assailants. For the third time, the cannons fire upon the hapless Wyvern Knights and slaughter many, still more than 200 manage to mount and fly up. As soon as they are high enough, they swoop down toward the city wall and the MPs surrounding Master Hepheston. The MPs and guns wielding soldiers are waiting for such movement unleash a volley that surprise the Wyvern, causing them to disobey the riders and fly up to higher altitude. A few are hit and drop down from the sky, smashing on the plain. The knights are either crush to death by the Wyvern or upon contacting the ground. Some survive, writhing and trashing on the ground for a while before being dispatch by the cannons. Accessing the situation, Commander Horus order the Wyvern Knights to attack the city instead. On the ground, some of the Wyvern Knights that got knock off their feet and lost their nerves earlier have recovered, only around 26 of them. But with their armors and weapons they are still a formidable threat. Realizing that they only chance of going through this alive depend on Master Hepheston's support, they rush toward him. Their little group drawn the attentions of a gun wielding squad and soon pepper with bullet. Thanks to the distance from the wall and their armors, only 3 knights are injured but still able to fight. By now the soldiers armed with spears have been gathered and directed to help the MPs. Blocking the path of the Knights, the spear wielding soldiers are slaughtered as they have no armor and the swords of the knights are cutting through their spears with ease. They one side slaughter continue for a while when suddenly the soldier scatter. The knights charge onward but stop when confronted by MPs with anti-personnel equipment. A moment of tense standoff ensure. Seeing his rescue is block, Master Hepheston gambles that these group of soldiers want to take him alive, he lowers his barrier and orders the Knights to stand down. They hesitate but decide to trust the mage decision. The MPs and Garrison Soldiers relax a bit, soon the soldiers proceed to surround the Knights. Master Hepheston chooses that moment to unleash his power, sending a gust of wind that kick up the dust around him. This startle the MPs and Soldiers, whom soon attack by the Knights. The MPs prove to be a match for the Knights in close combat and soon have the upper hand due to their number. Master Hepheston cast a fireball toward the gate and prevent more reinforcement from coming out, then unleash his ice spires impaling some soldiers and MPs. A few fire blast blow away the surround MPs and soldiers and the remaining Knights rush to his side and form a protective circle. Master Hepheston once again set up the barrier, a standoff is happening again, though time is running out for the Imperial. Looking up to see how the rest of the Wyvern Knights are doing, they see them form up for an attack on the city. Before they can do anything, the Wyverns start to fly around uncontrollably while screeching to the point of their tongues sticking out much longer than usual, some of the Knights are thrown off their mounts to their death, some Wyvern collide and get entangle also soon fall to their demise. Many of the season Wyvern Knights manage to force their wyvern to land but soon find themselves surrounded and attack by solders and MPs. Clusters of dismounted Wyvern Knights manage to defend themselves for a while before being overwhelmed and killed. But their death helps others to regroup under the command of Horus. Seeing the situation is hopeless, anger at the dishonesty and dishonorable conduct of the barbarian, he organized a charge to inflict as much casualty as possible to the enemy before the ultimate demise of the Wyvern Knights. The final charge doesn't accomplice anything besides satisfying the Wyvern Knights vain glory attitude. Despite not a military man, Master Hepheston is a man that can recognize an opportunity when he sees or senses it. With the cannons focusing their fire on the charging Wyvern Knights, he unleash a wall of fire and run toward the nearby wood. The soldiers are startle but the MPs open fire, most of them miss or hit in non-vital part. When they reach the tree line, they stop and look back to see some of their comrades are trying to keep up. Though some got gun down, most of them reach the tree line but are severely wounded. Master Hepheston use his healing spell to heal them. With the last ounce of his energy, he use invisible spell on all the Wyvern Knights and himself. Then they decide to head East and wait for the main force to attack the Eastern Wall. The MPs and pursuing soldier give up chasing since they can't spot any trace of their quarries. All in all, the operation is a success, The Empire has lost one of its advantage over the local.

Legate Diomedes is leading his force heading to the Third Wall in the main body. The vanguard soon reach the outer most settlement. The local people simply stare at them so the vanguard sends news back the there is no threat in the vicinity. Several other settlements also present the same reaction so the whole Imperial Force relax their guard and press on. But as soon as the rear guard pass the first settlement, one of the native launch a signal flare and all hell break loose. Concealed guns are upholstered and unleash their deadly effect on the unsuspecting Imperial. As planned by MP Commander Dawk, the ambushing MPs jump on the roofs and continue to empty their gun into the Imperial column. The Imperial archers and demi-humans that can fly are the prime target. Soon the ability to respond in kind is lost, but many of the Centurion and Decurion are veteran and order their Legionnaires to form up and charge to overwhelm their ambushers. The MPs pull back and set fire to the entire settlement before using their OMG to get away. Halting to regroup, Legate Diomedes is flood with bad news upon bad news. His archers and air borne demi-human troop are decimated, many of the soldiers are wounded with severe burn, and the supply train has been burn along with the equipment for siege. There are no casualty among the ambushers although a few claim to have hit them with arrows. Cursing himself for his overconfidence, Legate Diomedes swears he will retaliate in kind.

"The coward barbarian has smear mud on the Empire, shred the blood of Imperial Army and dishonor the Eastern Expeditionary Force. Upon seizing the Central City, I shall allow 10 days of freedom to pillage and capturing slaves. A bounty of 40 folles (copper coin) shall be put forth for each enemy soldiers kill or capture, 10 siliquae (silver coin) for officers and minor noble, 10 solidi (gold coin) for general and grand noble. 100 solidi for royalties and a 2 rank promotion. 200 solidi for the king, queen, prince or princess along with a minor noble tittle with endowed land. FORWARD TO VICTORY!"

"TO VICTORY!"

"TO WEALTH AND GLORY!"

With morale restored and an urge to march on the enemy, the Imperial Force soon resume their march.

The MPs suffer some injuries and decide to spit up. The wounded will head back to Mistra while the rest move onto the Second Wall.

Lieutenant Nathan and his trainees watch from afar and his admiration for the skill of the MPs raise several level. At the same time, his wariness of the invaders increase somewhat. As he isn't accustomed to fight against human, he doesn't understand about the concept of morale. But the confidence of the invaders unnerved him, and he becomes even more disturb as he remembers their might be more waiting to cross over. Composing himself, he gave the order for Frank and Thrane to get the news to Captain Hange.

Commander Erwin and his scouts parts way with Arthrun and his squad amicably. During dinner, his scouts had asked many question about the world where Arthrun come from. He answered as best as he can but more answers produce more questions and it would have never end without Commander Erwin Intervention. He and Arthrun talk privately about a possible alliance between his world and Orb Union. Arthrun had declined using Orb Founding Principle as the reason. But he also hinted at equal cooperation when the war with the Empire subsided. While they both think far about the possible future, their thoughts are different. Commander Erwin wishes for full assistance from Orb Union, from military to deal with the Titans and civil development for better life of his people. Arthrun wishes to explore this world further for future plans of Orb Union concerning the Empire and the current world he is in. Now with his prisoners in Arthrun custody, Commander Erwin and his Scouts are moving much faster and soon reach the Third Wall. Seeing Mistra still standing and they proceed to head directly toward it.

Arthrun was surrounded by the scouts and asked a lot of questions. He guessed Commander Erwin himself was also curious but leaving the questioning to his scouts so it would not have been a formal conversation. Judging by his question about a possible alliance, seems like Commander Erwin concludes everything he said at least trustworthy. Now Arthrun sould have headed East and return to the Empire if Ria didn't ask him for help earlier. According to her, a goddess of song Lunaryur appears in her dream and ask her to locate the Apostle of Goddess of the Underworld Hardy. The reward for her service will be the ascension to Apostle of Lunaryur. Contemplating the impossible task handed down by the Goddess, Ria can only seeks help from her current companion. Arthrun was surprise and incredulous about the Goddess and the quest. But convinced by Ria and the rest of the demi-humans that going against the gods is bad idea while doing favor for them is more beneficial. Gather his group together, he decides to ask for information about his target and her mistress.

"The Apostle of Hardy is a female dragon newt name Giselle. She is more than 900 years old and very proud of herself. She carry a large Scythe as her divine weapon."

"Any idea why she is in this world?"

"The gods of our world a bored and frequently find things to entertain themselves. So I guess she must had been ordered to observe the war between the Empire and the people of this world."

"The North and West are quiet, the East has no sight of her so that leave only the South."

"And with the Titans in the South, she must had headed there for Titans are more interesting than the normal human and demi-humans."

"Then we are heading South."

Arthrun sends a report about his sudden change of plan back to Alnus base and proceed to head South.

On the road toward Italica, Princess Pina and her Knights encounter merchants and refugees, all speak about crazed imperial soldiers and bandits ambushes. Wondering why had the Count left his territory so flooded with dangers and done nothing to rectify it, the Princess decides to rides ahead with her Mounted Knights. Soon they come upon a skirmish between Italican Soldiers and Imperial Legionnaires. At a loss of what to do, one of her Knight rides out to herald the Princess presence,

"In the name of the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, you shall stop fighting. Her Royal Highness Princess Pina is here."

The fights continue as nobody care or have the chance to comply. The knight look on annoyed and embarrassed unsheathe his sword.

"How dare you show such disrespect to Imperial Authority in front of the Princess, I shall have the head of the commanding officer and all of you will be flogged."

The knight charge into the fray to punish the insolent soldiers.

"Wait Norma, they are dangerous!"

The Imperial Legionnaires soon attack him with fury and Norma is soon in trouble, but then a soldier wearing Italica coat of arm come to his aid and push back his attackers. Now, Norma has a clear look on the face of the Legionnaires. The expression of someone who is enjoying the fight to the death without a care to his own safety, the kind of empty feeling eyes that see nothing but target to be slaughter….

Princess Pina now makes a decision to save her friend.

"Charge, kill all the Legionnaires."

Hearing the thunderous hooves of the Knights, the Legionnaires disengage with their current opponents and charge the Knights head on. Even though shocked by this unconventional respond, the Knights training and confidence pay off as they crush and skewer all in their path. The fighting end when the last of the Legionnaire is finished off by the soldiers of Italica.

"Thank you for the assistance your Royal Highness, my name is Lucan, under order from My Lord Count Colt Formal, I bear message to seek assistance to pacify My Lord Domain."

"There is no need for you to go to the Capital, i have my Knights here and 500 foot soldiers following up. We are enough to help the Count."

"But my order is to call for an army of at least 40.000 to be dispatched or everything will be lost."

"You doubt my ability?"

"No, I do not dare, You Highness. But these crazed Legionnaires are thousand strong and the bandits are about the same. Together they could be at least 10.000."

"They are rabble beneath my Knight Hooves. We can route them in a day."

"Still my order …."

"Do you want to disobey my order?"

Seeing he is surrounded by people whose status his far above him, Lucan relents and hand over the letter. The Princess read the letter and pocket it. Turning to her Knights and give order.

"Currently the town of Italica is under threat, bandits and crazed Legionnaires plague the land, killing and looting freely without fear of retribution. Their audacity is due to the defeat of the Imperial Army at the battle of Alnus Hills. Although they are numerous, they are not coordinate with one another. Bandits fight against bandits, Crazed Legionnaires attack anyone on sight. These thing happens while our enemy lie in wait on Alnus Hill. If this situation continue, the town of Italica will be lost, and it will be a grievous blow to the Empire. We are few in number, but we are of one heart and one mind. For too long we have been considered as decoration, children playing war, ladies playing knight. But now we have the chance to prove those things wrong. We are as proud as any military organization in the Empire, our valor lose to none, our skill is of the Elite and our honor equal too all. Onward to Italica, the salvation of the Empire start with the pacification of this domain, along with the ascension of our Knight Order of the Roses."

"Glory to the Knight of Roses."

"Grey, you are to ride back to command the food soldiers, bring them to Italica as soon as you can. Lucan, you are to wait here and join up with my food soldiers."

"Yes, my lady."

Princess Pina has every confidence that her Knight Order of the Roses is enough to deal with the threats at hand. And if she performs properly, Her Knights Order maybe in the leading charge at the next battle to retake Alnus Hill.

By now Rory Mercury had killed hundreds of Crazed Legionnaires and bandits on her way toward Alnus Hill. At first, they had delighted her, but now she is bored. The crazed Legionnaires only seek death so she can easily kill them as they simply charge at her, the bandits run when they see her. Now she is seeing a huge fortress on Alnus Hill. Anticipation grow, she rushes forward but find no entrance or sentry. She runs around the Fortress and finds that it is more massive than she originally thought. These people sure know how to make their fortress less intimidating then it actually is. Licking her lips in anticipation of meeting one of them, possibly a fight with them, Rory looks hard for the entrance. After running back and fore with no result, she resort to pound the wall. Yelling on the top of her voice while pounding the wall as hard as she can, she still get no response. From happiness and full of anticipation to the meeting, she is now fuming with anger and frustration. From pleading for helping a young innocent girl to threatening to flatten the whole fortress all fall in deaf ears. Exhausted, she decides to rests first and continue tomorrow.

In the CIC, General Hazama and Cagalli discuss their unwanted guest.

"I am not a religious man, but isn't it a bad thing to antagonize and Apostle?"

"As long as we are not directly insult their gods, we are fine. Probably. And I am hoping she will give up and return to Italica soon. If the intel is correct, Italica will soon be surrounded by 20.000 men."

"Do you wish to save the town or to take it after it has fallen?"

"I wish to save it, but now is not the right time."

"May I ask when will be the right time?"

"Well, with the princess besiege in the town, the Emperor will send help or he shall look weak in the eyes of his subject. And depending who will be coming to save the town that we will decide whether to intervene or not."

Looking at the screen showing a large gathering of troop, Cagalli begin to think about her future plan with this Empire.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

To worse

The Northern Lake is large and full of fish and water plant. Lord Raglan who is more accustom to the warm climate of his home city is feeling the effect of the cold upon his body. So far he has been on schedule and soon will turn to the South. According to the map, some settlement center on the lake and will not pose any threat to his Heavy Cavalry. Still he is cautiously sending out scouting parties, but they don't find anything unusual except there aren't any fishing activity. While suspicious, he simply thinks this might not be the right time to do fishing for the local people. For the next two uneventful days, Lord Raglan has turned South. Passing the first two settlements without incident, but something isn't right. He can feel his instinct telling him so, yet he can't make out what it is. On the third, he decides to stop. Looking around more closely, he suddenly realized that there isn't any children. Why isn't there any children? There can be only one possibility. Ambush.

"It's an ambush, kill them all."

The Heavy Cavalry is slow to response to his command due to the relative peaceful march, but soon have their weapons ready and horses charging toward the local.

The MPs feel nervous when the whole column of heavily armed horse men stop, soon their commander unsheathe his sword and yell out some order which they can't understand, but seeing the horse men gallop up with weapons at the ready, the MPs unleash their guns. To their surprise, the heavily armored riders are unfazed by the impact of bullets, only temporary stunned by it. Soon they continue onward with confidence that the weapon of the locals can't hurt them. The MPs change their target to the charging horse. This produce immediate result. Dozens of horse are hit and either fall death pinning their riders under or rear up in pain and throw their riders off. But the outnumbered MPs soon force to retreat and set fire to the settlement to prevent pursuit. The smoke generated by the fire catch the attention of the vanguard and scouting parties whom quickly head toward it. After regrouping his force, Lord Raglan is livid. He is at a severe disadvantage, with the heavy armors, his cavalrymen can survive but not the horse. And if the enemy kill off his horsed, then the heavy armors will become a liability, add to the supply problem is they don't have supply train, just with them carrying everything they need to reach their objective.

The MPs regroup with their commanding officer Dennis Aiblinger. He is disappointed about the result of the ambush, but accept the fact that the enemy heavy armors is too much for his MPs. Now changing his plan from ambushing to baiting, he gathers all under his command and marches to block the path of the enemy.

"We are going to block the enemy advance on the plain to the south. Target the horses and victory will be ours. Leave their equipment to the rear as this will give them some hope to push on instead of returning to their main force."

"But the plain will give their horse men advantage over us, we shall be overrun."

"If that's what they do, they are doom. We shall make some preparation to receive them."

"I hope your plan work or we are all dead."

"Don't sweat it Kenny, my target are the horses, not the riders."

Lord Raglan resumes his march and soon his scouts report a blocking force of around 3.000 men with some hastily barriers set up. He takes over command of the vanguard and rides ahead to access the situation. Everything look like a trap and he doesn't want to be ambush or suffer loss due to these simpleton. As the rest of the column reach is his position, he order rest and meal to be served before doing battle.

Dennis and Kenny look at the cavalry casually rest and having meal with a grin. A group of best shooters of the MPs armed with rifles form up.

"Kenny, let see how temperament they are."

"Being disturbed while having meal is not that much of a provocation."

"Aim for the horse, make sure to drive the hose crazy and you will see how much of a provocation this is."

The Heavy Cavalry watching the enemy small advance party with curiosity and a desire to ride out and slaughter them. But as Lord Raglan forbids sortie without his approval, they have to stand and watch the even unfold while waiting for him to come up.

Looking through his telescope, Dennis sees the commander of the enemy forces opposing him. Look a bit old, no doubt quite season in his job. But this is not going to be much helpful if he has no idea what he is up against. Soon the familiar sound of gun fire break the silence. Screaming rider and neighing horse bolting around disorganize the horse men, the commander also join some of his riders on the ground after his horse rear up and throw him off the saddles. Hoping these riders will get rile up and charge, Dennis signal for the MPs to prepare. Much to his disappointment, the commander seems upset but order the rest of the rider to dismount and send the horse to the rear. Cursing at the failure to lure the horse men in, Dennis decides to have Kenny and his squad fall back.

"They didn't take the bait, so what are we going to do now?"

"Let's eat, maybe they will be tempted if we relax our guard."

"If they are not?"

"Then we have a full belly. So it's a win-win either way."

Lord Ragland is not happy, a much smaller force of ordinary foot soldiers is blocking his 20.000 heavy cavalry force. He is in between a rock and hard place as he can't advance and retreat without being ambushed. Staying put will mean doom when the food supplies are exhausted. Now he is watching as a chance to rout these enemies has come. They are having a meal and this is a chance. Ordering group of Heavy Cavalry to mount up and prepare for sortie.

"Captain Sorokin, take your regiment around the right and cut off their retreat. Remember to ride out side of their range."

"Yes, My lord."

"Captain Kron, get ready to ride down these rabble on my order."

"Yes, My lord."

"Captain Nikos, take your dismount regiment and advance on the enemy, use javelins before hitting their position."

"Yes, My lord."

Dennis and Kenny are discussing about how to lure the enemy into attacking when a shout call out. They look at a group of horse men riding hard to their western flank, then detour and stop in their rear, cutting off their retreat.

"This willy old fox is good at what he does."

"And this is going to bite him back."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Kenny, prepare the rifle squad to receive an attack from the front."

"Why? Aren't they going to attack from both front and rear at the same time?"

"They are, but not at the same time. I think they will pressure us with dismounted men, and when we focus on the front, they will charge in from the rear. The left flank is open so we will run and get ride down by the rest of them."

"I see, I understand now. Good luck on the horse."

"Try to determine the weak spot on their armor Kenny."

"I'll do my best but don't get your hope up."

The dismounted Heavy Cavalry under Captain Nikos advance at a steady pace toward the barrier. Soon they come under fire from the rifle squad. Many are hit, but mostly gaze or light injuries that the whole regiment press on. At about three hundred paces, some of the hit beginning to become fatal as the dismounted men get hit in the face. Another 100 paces, and the casualty has mount up to nearly 200. But the remaining continue to press on with grim resolve for vengeance. Now only 200 paces left, but they are shocked to find the enemies are going to run while leaving a small rearguard.

"Charge, don't let them escape.

The Heavy Cavalry under Captain Sorokin gallop up and charge after the fleeing enemy. Even though they are surprise the instead of heading west, the enemies are running to the lake.

Lord Raglan instantly knows why there haven't been any fishing ship spotted. They hid them in advance. Cursing and ordering Captain Kron to charge, he watch as the gaps beginning to close.

Dennis looks at the charging horsemen with a triumphant smile. He has got them where he wants.

"Kenny, pull back over here. We are going on a boat trip."

Unleashing the last volley on the dismounted horse men, the rifle squad run for the lake shore. MPs now pushing the hidden boats into the lake.

Seeing their enemies are going to escape, the charging Heavy Cavalry keep increasing their speed. Suddenly a whole line of stumble, they have charged into a conceal ditch. Their enemies now unleash another deadly fire upon the horses, killing many. They pick up themselves and charge in on foot. But only 20 paces behind the ditch, a series of pitch hole traps start killing those who unfortunate enough to fall in.

Lord Raglan sees everything unfold before his eyes and decides to mobilize all his force.

"Mount up men, we are heading to the wall."

It was a painful decision but it's the right one. He can't touch his enemies or undo all the traps, but at least the road is open and instead of sacrificing more, he simply accept the loss and move in to complete his objective.

Dennis and Kenny now on separate boat. Looking at the passing horsemen with some anxiety. But they have inflict some casualty and decide to move South and harass the enemy when they come ashore.

"Kenny, when we are ashore, you will take the rifle squad and try to eliminate their engines in the rear."

"That's going to be difficult."

"Yean, but if we successfully destroy their engines, the will have to return to their force in the East."

"What about the dismounted horse men? They can't reach the Wall as fast and I don't want to leave an enemy behind."

"We will worry about them after we deal with their engines."

The Southern Force with Melphisto in command is proceeding slowly, though they have passed several settlement, nothing could be seen. And Melphisto soon realize the people had been evacuated. He thought it must be because of the gathering Giants. Thus they relax and proceed, confident in their number and the number of Giants following them.

Mikasa had rejoin Captain Hange, with the news of the fighting in Mistra, the ambush of the enemy main force and the disruption of the enemies calvary, this mean their turn will be coming soon. Captain Hange decides to let them proceed until they reach the Wall, then attack and kill the enemy's magicians.

The sun shine upon the face of Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy. It's a fine day but she is in no mood to do anything. Frustrated by the audacity of these mortals whom so far don't even care about her. No amount of shouting, pounding get her anything. No response whatsoever. Rory even tried to pretend to leave but after some time had passed, it's no use as not a single soul is seen. Finally give up, she departed toward Italica.

Princess Pina and her Knights reached Italica at sunset, their arrival was unexpected and causes a stir among the populaces and refugees. Count Colt didn't expect the reinforcement from the Capital so soon, and it was his old student that led them here was even more of a surprise. Now he is in trouble, if the princess learned about his secret truce arrangement with Orb, he and his family will be branded as traitor. Unaware of the wariness in the Count demeanor, Princess Pina assured the people more were on the way here. Once rest, she would lead the soldiers out to eliminate the bandits and crazed legionnaires. The meal with the Count and his daughter were delightful, she has always prefer honesty and integrity of the Count over those at the Capital. She went to bed soon after and dream about her accomplishment.

Princess Pina is having breakfast when sentry comes in to announce the arrival of her foot soldiers. Princess, the Count and his daughter watch in anticipation. With the flag of her Knights Order fly proudly, the pride of the Princess reaches heaven. But her elation soon evaporate by beastly shouting from the nearby wood. Before anyone can recover from their shock, the crazed legionnaires charge out of the wood, howling and yelling like predators pouncing on their preys. The foot soldiers are no raw recruit but old veteran. Being ambushed doesn't take away their skill or experience, in fact they face their ambusher with discipline formation and stop the crazed Legionnaires after falling back a few paces. The Princess has calmed down somewhat, seeing her foot soldiers handling themselves well, but she also knows this is a chance, thus ordering her friend and fellow Knight Bozes Co Palesti to assemble the Knights.

"Our foot soldiers are being ambushed as we speak, this is a chance to wipe out a good portion of the before we start our campaign. The eyes of the citizen are upon us, make sure the know about the might of the Roses, the might if the Empire."

The gate open and the Knights ride out at full gallop, gradually form up to charge. Grey, commanding the food soldiers seeing this gives the command for his left flank to fall back. Thus forming an echelon formation which expose their attackers' rear. The crazed Legionnaires press on their attack. Some in the rear notice the charging Knights let out a howl and rush toward the oncoming knights. They either skewer by the lances or crush beneath the hooves, but they have the same expression, joy. The charging knights finally hit home. The crazed Legionnaires now trapped between the Knights and foot soldiers with only a small opening on the left flank. Contrary to the expectation of everyone, they simply fights on more ferociously and joy. Ignoring fatal wound, missing limb or even throwing themselves against their opponent, using their teeth to bite the neck and ripe out the throat, causing blood to spill everywhere. While the foot soldiers are veteran, the knights are all first timers. Many freeze at such horrified scene. This isn't how they envision a battlefield. A battlefield where knightly conduct, honorable fight, skillful display or combat skill and brilliant tactics are employ, not these chaos. The sound of weapon clashes, the howling of the crazed Legionnaires, the neighing of the injured or dying horses, cry for salvation ….. all of those thing hit them hard mentally. It is to their credit that they didn't faint right away. Soon, a yell from one of the Knights snap the rest back to reality. One of the knight pull down from her horse and gang up by 5 crazed Legionnaires. They repeatedly beat her body which cause a slow death while she letting out cry for help. Lady Bozes recovers and reform the knights, once again they are fighting, not for their ideas, not for glory but for survival. When the last of the crazed Legionnaire is dead, they all collapse. Shocked by the horrible aftermath, they suddenly realize they are not mentally prepare for this and many knights simply look on with empty gaze. Princess Pina also shocked at the sight of the battle. But recompose herself and give order to return to the city. The cheering of the citizens help the Knights to recover somewhat, but many still shock. The Count has nothing but full appreciation for the Princess and her Knights, still it doesn't change the fact that he knows the city is doom unless more reinforcement arrive.

"I congratulate you and your Knight Order on its first victory, Princess Pina"

"Thank you Count, but I still have a hard time seeing myself fighting men in Imperial Uniform."

"Those are no longer Imperial Legionnaires, they lost their sanity and now only bend on fighting and dying a worthy death."

"Their looks still give me the shiver. How can it be like this? For not just a few but ten of thousand well-trained Imperial Legionnaires to lose their mind, what kind of horror they faced?

"I think I can tell you and your fellow officers after the report of the battle. Just make sure to prepare for it."

The Count bows and leaves the room while Lady Hamilton, Lady Bozes, Sir Norma and Sir Grey enter to give the report. Princess Pina looks at the face and grimace at the report. The thing she hasn't prepared to hear is the death among her Knight Order.

"The battle is a victory for us, 2163 enemies killed. No prisoners. On our side, 11 of the Italican solders die and the rest injured. 16 of the knights are killed, 142 injured. 82 foot soldiers died and 421 wounded. The wounded are being healed by mages so they will soon recover after a day rest."

"Thank you Hamilton. Now, what do you think about these crazed Legionnaires?"

"They are fearless and seek to fight to the dead. Their injuries matter not to them. They don't stop until they are killed."

"I don't think they are normal human but some kind of monster, they fight like wild beasts. Biting and clawing at their opponents."

"I see how they fight, nothing resemblance an orderly force but a group of crazy mob united in their goal of wreaking havoc and seeking death in combat. Not sure what have cause them to be like this."

"The Count said he has the answer, so rest up and fix yourselves. After that, we shall have a talk with the Count. Be prepared for it."

Left along in the room, Princess Pina take a deep breath and read the casualty list. Now she is face with the task of explaining the death of her fellow knights, noble ladies that want be knights like their male member of their family. She pick up the quill but find no word to write so she decides to leave it for later. Now she will go to the infirmary to visit the injured. Leaving the Mansion, she is greeted by grateful citizens and soldiers, this help her justified the sacrifices of her Knight Order. Opening the door of the infirmary, she is greeted by the an old man.

"Honor to have you here Princess Pina, I am Sage Cato El Altestan, in charge of the infirmary. This is Leile La Lelena my disciple."

"Greeting to you and your staffs, I know the effort and service of yours are instrumental in keeping the number of death as low as possible."

"Aye, if I wasn't for the Count, we are all dead by now, or worse for the women and children."

"Pardon?"

"The Count sent his guards to warn us and organize an evacuation here before those bandits and crazed Legionnaires show up."

"I see, he is serious in his duty of keeping his subject safe, can't say for most of other nobles."

"Indeed we are lucky."

"I am organizing a campaign to wipe out the bandits and crazed Legionnaires, perhaps you can help us?"

"I think my disciple can accompany you, she is smart and well-versed in many magic."

"Thank you, I shall call for her when the campaign start. Now may I visit my knights and soldiers?"

"Most of the soldiers had left, those that stay are sleeping and will be as good as new when they wake up. But I am worry about your knights."

"What do you mean?"

"They are fine physically, but their mental stats are not."

"I see, can you do anything about it?"

"I cast a calm spell upon them so they are docile for now. But this take time and I am not sure they will be the same again. Sorry."

"Thank you, I shall see to them now."

Princess Pina reaches the room which her Knights are currently recuperating, but fear of what she is about to see hold her back from opening that door. She knows opening that door will somehow change her forever. Her hesitation only last a moment as she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and opens the door. When she opens her eyes, only silence and stillness greet her. Her knights are on sitting on their beds or lying on their back staring at the ceiling. There are no enthusiastic greeting, only silence. Her knights are hugging their pillows, eyes staring in the front with blank expression. Princess Pina doesn't know what to do. She walks toward one of the Knight, kneel in front of her and shake her to get a response. Nothing, as if she is shaking tree, no response. Without any idea to help her knights, the Princess has the first bitter taste of victory. There aren't any glorious boasting of personal valor, mutual congratulation among fellow victors …. Just an emptiness that make victory and lost the same. Realizing that there is nothing she can do here, the Princess left. Looking at the people of Italica from the balcony of the Count Mansion, she wonders if her knights feel the same when they look upon the simple happiness of these people for just having survive another day. Turn to get the conference room, she enters and sees the all have been waiting for her there. Drinking a cup of tea and nipping on a cake, she settle down and look at the Count.

"Once again I thank you on behalf of my people, I know for many of you, this is your first time in real combat. The result couldn't have been better."

"Thank you Count, we are honored for your praise. Now what about the answer we are looking for."

"Human and any kind of animal or beast have many things in common, one it those is fear. It is fear that drive those men crazy."

"Impossible, they are fearless in battle."

"No, they are neither devoid of fear nor fearless. It is a fear that soldiers dread. Imagine all you have been doing in your life is dedicate yourself in combat, honing your skill to fight strong opponent. Whether you win or lose, as long as you can display the fruit of your effort, you are satisfied. But these men have been deprive of that, have seen men dying without displaying any valor or honor. They were slaughtered as easily as you kill an ant. Our soldiers are deeply religious, and they fear for their souls if they die like a worthless beggar on the side of the street. Fear that Emroy will refuses their entry into the hall of the true warrior. Thus they ran and seek to fight and die in the manner of their choosing."

"It can't be, how can I believe that?"

"That is an unacceptable answer, do you even realize what you are insinuating my Lord Count?

"With the things I had experienced, it is irrelevant whether you accept or believe it. The truth is the truth. The Empire had made a terrible mistake. They can do whatever they want to the Empire as long as they wish to do so. If the Empire is to survive, negotiate a peace is the only hope."

"You dare say the Empire will lose?"

"The Empire had already lost even before the fighting even began, Princess Pina. Nobody realize it or accept it doesn't mean it is not true."

"Then how can you explain their inaction? Normally the victor will keep up their advantage and press on."

"As I said, they do what they want. They don't need to press on any advantage as they can create their own advantage. The only thing that stop their advance is because of heavy casualties. OUR CASUALTIES. They must had been busy cleaning up the dead bodies and debris back in Orb."

"You mean they didn't suffer any loss? I WON'T ACCEPT IT. ITS TOO FAR FETCH TO BE TRUE."

"I agree with Lady Bozes, my lord, The Empire is the strongest, how could they lose without inflicting loss upon the enemies?"

"Because the Empire is not even a threat, just a nuisance to them. And they was no battle. Just a one side slaughter."

"Very well, you are an honest and intelligence man, my lord. So I will give your answer the benefit of doubt. But what can you tell me about their weapons, soldiers …..?

"I shall, it will be a long and unbelievable story that I myself have a hard time accepting even when I was in the middle of it."

The Count spend the entire afternoon and evening to tell the Knights about his experience in Orb. The knights are shocked and disbelief, but nothing to repute his story as they still don't know anything about their enemy.

"If everything the Count tells us is true, the Empire is doomed."

"Wrong, My princess. The Empire is at the mercy of the Princess of Orb. She is the key to the survival of the Empire."

"I refuse to surrender without a fight."

"Then you will die without a fight like many that had perished."

"The power they possess is at least equal to the gods, how can mortal wield such power?"

"They don't have magic so they devote in developing technologies."

"So magic is the only thing we have over them."

"Yeah, but it amount to nothing. Barrier collapsed under their fire power, invisible spell render useless, offensive spell ineffective against their weapons. Worse of all, we still haven't learnt enough to know all their true capabilities. It came at a surprise one after another whenever we thought we have learnt it all. It's a shame but we are much inferior in knowledge. And to them, we are inferior primitive barbarian that need to be enlightened."

A gloomy air fill the room when suddenly a loud noise of someone kicking the door open. They all stand up, angry by this sudden and rude intrusion. But their anger soon turn into fear as the bloody sight of Rory Mercury is at the door. Her angry expression and blood stained figure silence all in the room. She storm in to reach the Count.

"Those fucking Orb Union, I shall kill them the moment I lay my hand on them. You mark my words."

"Your Holiness, may I inquire what happen?"

"I came upon their fortress with anticipation, but what did I get when I got there? Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing."

Rory slams her fist on the table, shattering it. The knights and the Count jump and skip several heartbeat,

"A fortress? On Alnus hill?

"Yes, a god damn fortress making of fucking metal."

"How can a fortress be built so quickly? And making of metal?"

"You double my word huh? You want to attest to that young man?"

"No … I … sim. ….

"Shut your fucking mouth and listen to me all of you. And listen well or I shall bath myself in your blood."

Shaking uncontrollably, they all nob and swallow hard.

"When I got there, nothing in sight but a big fortress, no sentry, no guard, not even an entrance could be found. I yelled, shouted, cursed, lured and pound on the wall but nothing happen. They ignore me like some insignificant insect. Mark my word, I SHALL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS TRANGRESSION."

"Please calm down, you holiness. May I have the servant prepare the bath and food for you?"

"NO, I ONLY COME BACK TO TELL YOU THAT I MADE NO CONTACT WITH THIS ORB UNION. NOW I SHALL HEAD OUT TO VENT MY ANGER ON THOSE FUCKING BANDITS. MAYBE HUNTING THEM DOWN WILL SOOTH MY MOOD."

Rory finishes her sentence and jump right out of the window, shattering the glass. Now the Knights recover and exhale with relief as they thought they might not survive.

"What did she mean by coming back to tell you she didn't make contact, my Lord? Please answer honestly."

"She came several days ago, informing me that she wants to rest here and continued on her journey to Alnus hill to make contact with Orb as the God Emroy instructed her to. I ask her to help deliver a letter to them."

"What is the content of the letter? If I am not wrong, you seems to admire and wish to side with this Orb Union. That mean committing treason against the Empire."

"I ask them to be mercy on my subject should they attack the city. And I shall pay any price for it."

"Any price? Does that mean betraying the Empire?"

"Yes, if it mean my subject is safe."

"Do you think the Empire will stand and watch?"

"If Orb Union will it, the Empire will stand and watch. As I had said, The Empire doesn't matter anymore, the will or Orb or rather the Princess of Orb does."

Finding nothing to rebuke the Count, the Knights can only grind their teeth and hold tight their fists in anger. Another loud noise come with the doors slam open, they all held their breath thinking Rory Mercury has return only to see a frightened guard huffing heavily.

"I am sorry, but your presences are need outside. We are surrounded completely."

Count Colt, his daughter, the Princess and her Knights rush out of the mansion and onto the city wall. Lining up in the front is an army of at least 10.000. Messengers from other gates report the same thing. The siege of Italica has begun.

Arthurn and his squad journey down south is slow but at least without much trouble. From the frantic merchants and other civilians accompany the Imperial Force, he learns about the ambush and the occupation of the wall. The trap is sprung. Now he change the direction to the Southwest to intercept the Imperial force in the south and their Titans.

Cagalli, general Hazama and Colonel Kisara watch the screen showing the forces array against Italica. With the information gather by the bugs, they estimate that Italica can hold on up to a year unless the besieger use biological or chemical weapons. Since Italica is a city with refugee and many with talent for alchemy and mage, the threat is somewhat negated. So they turn to other matter.

"General, how is training for the new special force?"

"They have finish their training and now can crack an egg and make you an omelet or a sunshine egg."

"Good. How about our launchers?"

"We have 4 rockets ready for launch. As soon as Director Erica finishes adjusting the Mirage Colloid barrier, we can proceed with the launch."

"How about the materials for further base expansion?"

"We are gathering and with the supply provided by our allies, we can have enough to construct an advance base in 10 days. Then it's only the matter of how to transport them."

"Thank you, I shall leave to visit fairy land now."

"They are quite helpful. Boost our troop morale and especially popular with our engineers and maintenance staffs, they are very helpful."

"Yeah, to think they are hunted as slave by slavers really tick me off."

"If this is leak to our people back on earth, the Empire is done for."

"The Empire is done for anyway, it is a matter of how. I rather choose the option that not affect the innocent, but if innocent losses is among the prices to be paid for it, I shall accept it."

"You don't have to shoulder it alone, Cagalli."

"I know, there is one idiot I can blame for starting it."

In the communication room on the secret base which house the remnants of LOGOS, red light flare up. The operator accept the transmission and distribute to all the important figures. Each had been informed and now contemplate their move. Soon they unanimously vote to do nothing until the flow of supply from the new world start to flood in. They return to their pet projects and simply work in silence. After all, they have nothing with which to do anything. And the return of a prospective future will have a positive effect of returning old hatred.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fall of the Wall

Legate Diomedes and Lord Cotyss are contemplating their options. None of them are good or feasible in current situation. Wyvern Scouts dispatched earlier had all return with bad news. The Wyvern Knights are all killed, the Heavy Cavalry lost only 2.000 men but 5.000 horse in combat. The supply line had been cut when the enemy reoccupy the Second Wall. His position is becoming more and more precarious as time pass. So far only the Southern Force is still intact.

"We underestimate these local. They are not some simple minded islander, they are survivors with combat experience against those Giants. I have yet to see those Giants inaction, but I am sure the local people will have methods and weapons to deal with them already."

"I concur, and the frightening thing is they use our number against us. Letting us waste time with those Giants and ineffective maneuvers while they prepare."

"The only advantage we have is the Wyvern Knights, yet they are all dead now."

"We only have 4 options now My Lord. Surrender is not an acceptable option. Retreat is impossible as they will surely harass us all the way. Fall back to retake the Second Wall and consolidate our force is also impossible due to no more reinforcement available, to press on our attack is suicidal without supplies."

"Yet the last option is the only feasible in my opinion."

"May I ask why is that, My Lord?"

"They use ambush and tactic that deal damage to us but at minimum risk to themselves, this mean their number is small. We need to overwhelm them in one attack and press on the Central City before our supplies run out."

"We have supplies enough for 20 days. But if we reduce 1/3 of the normal ration while on the march, we can increase supplies enough for 30 days."

"Then start to preserve the food supplies, we are going to a win all or lose all battle. And send a Wyvern messenger to the Southern Force to send half of their Giants to us."

A forced march cut down the marching time from 4 days to 3 days. Lord Cotyss organize the camps and redistribute the last supplies for each legion to manage on their own instead of a centralize granary to prevent another loss if the enemy plan to burn their supplies. Legate Diomedes ventures out of his camp to inspect the Third Wall as he waits for the Giants to arrive. Soon Lord Cotyss joins him.

"My lord, I have a bit of good news. After distributing the remaining supplies, the actual number is higher than I calculated. Mainly due to the men butchering the dead horse and save some of the supplies from the fire. In any case, we have extra supplies for another 4 days."

"My commendation to the quick thinking of our force. This will give us another 31 days to finish this campaign. Now I need to test some of my idea for the taking of the Wall without Wyvern Knights support."

"May I ask what do you have in mind with the Giants?"

"They become immobile during the night, so I plan to use them to attack the Wall directly. Let's have the siege engineer begin to make giant ladders."

"I shall have them start after setting up the workshop. With the wood quality, ladders for those Giants can be constructed by the time they arrive in 5 days.

Commander Pot look down at the Invader Camp with his officers. They make a map of the camp and calculate the distance so their cannons can hit accurately. The one of the MPs come up with a message that half of the Titans to the South are moving Northeast.

"The time for our attack will come soon. We shall attack the very night the Titans arrive. So mark the targets well for the cannons."

"Yes sir."

Commander Erwin and his squad had reach Mistra, calling for a meeting with all available senior officer of the Military and government. As Commander Pot is on the Sina Wall to confront the invaders, Captain Kitz Woermann represents him, Military Police Commander Nile Dawk and the rest of the government attend the meeting. Commander Erwin reports about the information obtain from Arthurn, about Orb Union and more importantly, the capability of the Empire.

"So this Empire is seeking to obtain resources, slaves, wealth and knowledge by invading us?"

"Yes, the Emperor order the invasion to Orb Union and to our world after one of the gods, a goddess name Hardy open two Gates for him."

"What have you learnt about this Empire so far?"

"The Empire is the strongest nation on the continent of Falmart. Its labor forces are slave and common people. Noble family rule over their domain and have high position in both government and military. Common people can apply for official position or join the Military to advance using money as bride or exploit in war. The royal family along with the senate comprise of noble dictate policy. Human is the dominant race, the non-human races are consider second rate citizen. Often leave in slum or independent settlement throughout the continent. The Empire has 26 vassals, whose combine strength is around 1/3 of the Empire. The technology as a whole is less advance than us and Orb Union. But they have mages that use many type of magic. Those Flying Lizards are call Wyvern, the Empire use Wyvern as mount for their Knight, scouts and messenger. The main unit of the Empire is their disciplined heavy infantry called Legionnaire. The demi-humans are used as auxiliary depend on their unique characteristic or talents. They have a small Navy with wooden ships, cavalry with horse. Finally, the Mages sometimes join their expedition when call upon to use their magic to support or as a direct offensive tool. Their gods have apostle that carry out their will and they sometime interfere with mortal affair."

"What about Orb Union?"

"I don't have much information on it, but according to Orb Union Special Agent Arthrun, it is a pacifist nation that will not interfere with other affair. It has high education level, tolerant in religion and advanced technology. As there is no Titans or monsters that threaten humanity, they fight war among themselves and develop weapon and tactic to effectively eliminate their enemy. This is the reason the Empire Force was crushed with no loss in a short time and the Gate on the Empire side was occupied."

"Why did they send in their agent?"

"They want to observe the Imperial Force here to prepare for a counter attack from the Empire."

"And what had you given them in exchange?"

"He is interest in the Titans and our OMG."

"Just those two things? What about our sword and guns?"

"Seem like Orb Union have similar weapon, but more advance."

"Elaborate."

"I don't know since he didn't give any information regarding those thing."

"Do you think Orb Union will invade our world after defeating the Empire?"

"I do not know, but as a pacifist, Orb Union will not do so. I did ask for a possibility of an alliance between us and Orb Union. He used the Founding Principle as an excuse to decline, but if we can speak directly to their government, I believe we can reach some kind of agreement."

"Now, how did this special agent know our language?

"Apparently, our language is one of the many languages in his world."

"Now, this is an order to you and all who know about these information. Do not let these information spread to other people. The fewer know the better. Especially about Orb Union."

"I understand, but there is another problem. One of the Empire pest specie, the goblin had infest the Northeastern part of between Wall Rose and Maria. It is implied that they use woman to breed, and the breeding speed is fast. As is the growth rate. So I wish for an all-male expedition to be sent to exterminate them."

"Noted, but the Empire is our first priority here. We shall take care of the goblin problem later."

"Yes sir, they have a hobgoblin leading them. It is powerful in combat and quite resilient. The hobgoblin will be the primary target for elimination."

Commander Erwin understands what they are worrying about. If people know about a world without Titans where human can live their lives without fear, they will flock to it. In his own opinion, fighting and killing Titans is better than fighting a fellow human. But now they are fighting human from another world, and if emigration is an available option, he would try to leave for Orb Union. After all, Orb Union sound like a paradise. He wish he could be there to see with his own eyes one day.

"Now, let's give you an update on the current situation, we achieved victories against the Empire. Captain Kenny wiped out their detached force, we ambush and annihilated the Wyvern Knights, the successful ambush of their main force and destruction of their supplies by Commander Nile, their cavalry also got bloodied and lost around 5000 horse. We have reoccupied Rose Wall to cut off their retreat and supply line as you have planned. These give us significant advantages to decide the outcome."

"Their heavy cavalry will be neutralized easily if we can deny the use of the horse. But just to be safe, we should also destroy their siege equipment."

"Yes, Officer Dennis is set to hit their siege engine as soon as he can. Commander Pot is about to launch an attack to crush the main force to force a withdrawal. But there is a problem. There is no retreat path for them as they are pinned between the two walls."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to think about it. Without a retreat path, they are most likely attack furiously to overcome us and achieve victory. I should have bring The Special Agent of Orb Union back to help as translator and call for surrender."

"No need for apology, so far we have achieved much with minimum loss. So to prevent further unnecessary loss, let's try to bring in this Special Agent. Ask him for help to as translator or teach us the language of the Empire."

"Them we should have letter of invitations prepared so he will not feel like he is being detained. And I don't want any incident that cause friction between us and Orb Union if they are as powerful as he said."

"Very well, you will be taking command of the Southern Wall, Captain Carsten is overseeing the defense there. By the way, half of the Titans controlled by the Imperial are heading to join their main force."

"Then I think I shall launch a night attack and eliminated those mages. How big is there escort?"

"About 100 foot soldier, but they look like those scouts that got wiped out by Captain Kenny earlier."

"Then I shall set out and hopefully we can catch them around tomorrow evening."

"Good luck to you Commander."

Commander Erwin and the military leaders left while the king and his advisors discuss about the new development. They are worries about Orb Union. A country that technologically advanced is a threat to their existing social structure. But they decide to wait for the arrival of this Special Agent before doing anything that can be detriment to their world.

While preparing to set out for Sina Wall, Military Police Commander Nile Dawk question the scouts for extra information about Orb Union. And he takes notes about those that Commander Erwin didn't mention especially about the fact that there is no Titans and human fight among themselves.

Commander Erwin and his scouts head Southeast at full gallop, along with 100 MPs to deal with the Titans and Imperial footmen. Though in his mind, he wish Arthrun by now would have gone from this world as he doesn't trust the current government. There is a theory that is considered "dangerous" by the ruling party led to the "fatal accident" of his father. He has no idea why the government wants to meet with a Special Agent from a significant advance nation, but he will make it his business to find out why.

Arthurn by now is leading his squad toward the Southwest and will soon encounter the detached Imperial Force. Thankfully, he knows about the plan and the route so the only problem is determining the whereabouts of Giselle. With his squad increase from 4 to 17, his mobility and stealth capability have been reduce significantly. He also can't decide whether he should meet with the local government or not. The bugs he planned on Commander Erwin had spread to all the member of important and the information they gather on them will soon reveal their intention. Thus delay or evade the invitation can only be decided at later time. But finding a missing Apostle in an unknown world which is having a war is not an easy task and he wish for some help, especially from the local people. Without anything to do for now, Arthrun decided to set up camp and wait until the detached Imperial Force match pass him and his squad.

In fairy land, Cagalli is enjoying herself with the mischievous little fairy that had recently arrive with the wife and daughter of the dragon newt Agron, Greta and Frey. Their arrival caused a big stir in the base. While the mother and daughter were intimidated, the fairies soon broke loose, grabbing things and asking questions that caused huge ruckus. But they soon settled down when Cagalli told them they would not get any tasty food if they misbehave. It worked wonderfully and many fairies spread out to partner up with the base personnel who make use of their small size and ability to fly and glow. Later, it was discovered that they can communicate with the guard dogs, thus each dog now have a fairy rider, and they don't seem to mind since they can communicate through the fairy anything they found suspecious. Greta and Frey were more defensive, but Cagalli informed them of their status here, they accepted it. In 10 days, Lieutenant Yanagida and his staffs were documenting all information, lore and legend about the Falmart continent. While Greta and Frey got their own house built to their specification, the fairies first wished to have a large tree area to settle as home. Later, they decided they wanted to live in doll house that one of the female engineers show them. Thus a whole set were ordered to be made in one of Orb toy factory. The houses arrived 4 days later and were set up to the fairies delight. Now it has become some sort of park for base personnel to relax, especially the female ones. Soon Cagalli is joined by Meryn and her "red squadron". Meryn has 5 fairy follower that fascinated with her red hair color and her gentler attitude compare to Cagalli.

"Arthrun sure doesn't know how to handle kids, he just placates them with stuff."

"But they are delightful to be have here, the morale of our force is higher than ever."

"Yeah, to think there are people mistreat these little fairies, they are unforgivable."

"Maybe we should take them back to Earth with us, they will be very welcome there, especially time like these."

"I had thought of it, we shall go back with them when Arthrun is finished with his mission."

"Plan to show him how to handle kid?"

"To let him know how hard it is for him to placate 214 spoiled kid."

"But you are firm with them and they are working hard because you motivate them."

"Exactly, if I placate them with food, they are going to be spoiled rotten. I want to show him that."

Enjoyng their time together with the fairy among the off duty personnel help Cagalli and Meryn to relax, also fulfilling, as every little girl dream about fairies and handsome prince. And their prince get them the fairies.

Grete and Frey were at a loss of word when they arrived, surrounded by things they hadn't seen or even dreamt of before. Soon they settled down and earned the respect of the people here. For them, the military officers are separated into two type, the book keeping type like lieutenant Yanagida and fighting type like Coloney Kengun. The reasons are simple, the lieutenant asks questions and write down everything they answer, the colonel requests their help on training his soldier to fight in close quarter combat and sometime in practice fights. Frey is extremely interest in the weapon of these soldier, their rifles can kill target at very long range and has a rapid rate of fire. Surprisingly, many soldiers interested in her bow and an exchange was agree. She instruct them in archery while they allow her to join them in target practice. Soon she finds herself having to teach 400 soldiers in the local fighting style, not only archery. Greta, watching her daughter with satisfaction as she instructed the soldier martial art, take to the kitchen. Soon she is the instructor for all the cooks in the base on local cuisine. In return she is offered a place to open a restaurant of her own in Orb when things settle down. A prospect she has never thought about.

Emperor Molt has receive grave news from his scouts. The bandits and deserters had besieged the town of Italica, trapping his daughter in it. And their number is in ten of thousand, more organized than regular bandits or deserters he used to know. Now Grand Marshal Garrithos and Lord Marcus is with him.

"Your Imperial Majesty, we need to send help immediately. We can't let these reprobate to do as they please anymore."

"But will the enemy simply let us march in? I am pretty sure that they will launch their attack when we finish with those bandits and deserters."

"Lord Marcus, Grand Marshal Garrithos, I have thought about it and find one feasible solution. The town of Italica will not fall easily, thus we have time to prepare. It's a pity but I think we have to recall the Eastern Expeditionary Force and have them join us with everything they have, especial their Giants. Then we send the Allies Armies to Alnus hill as van guard while our Imperial Army head for Italica, then join up with the vassals and retake Alnus hill."

Just then, Prince Diabo walks in, in ful battle gear.

"But this mean we fail in both Expedition. We will be a laughing stock and appear weak to the vassals, father.

"Then what do you have in mind, my son?"

"Let me take 10.000 Praetorian Guard to reinforce Italica. The enemies are bandits and deserters, not a threat to the Elite Praetorian Guard. And I can make sure the Count understand his place."

"Then you shall have my permission. I also grant you 2.000 of my Immortal, bring back my daughter and my future in-laws.'

"Thank you, father."

In one hour, 10.000 Praetorian Guard in violet and 2.000 Immortal in black armors march through the street of the Imperial Capital with Prince Diabo in the lead. While not known for his skill in fighting, his intellect is praise throughout the court. It is said that Emperor Molt finest qualities are divided between his three children. Prince Zorzal has his ambition, eloquence and aggressive nature. Prince Diabo is intelligent, able to predict political scheme and maneuver while hatching equally deadly plan himself. Princess Pina is passionate and utterly devote to the Empire, wishing it to rise high at any cost. But his children are sometime at odd with each other as they see the flaws each possess.

Master Hepheston and the survivor of the Wyvern Knights keep heading East until they near the Third Wall. Security seem lax on the inside as they didn't expect the survivors will make it this far, and they are going to pay dearly for their mistake. As he heard the commotion, Master Hepheston deduces that the Imperial main force has arrive, with them the revenge he wishes to inflict on the coward barbarian. Casting Invisible spell on himself and the Wyvern Knights, he instruct them to wait at the entrance for his signal. He proceeds to get over the wall with his Levitation Spell. Soon he is in the command tent of Legate Diomedes.

"Legate Diomedes, it's me, master Hepheston?"

Startle as he heard the voice of Master Hepheston, but still calm himself quick enough not to arouse the guard outside. He whisper back.

"Master Hepheston? What is going on here?"

"I shall explain later, please prepare for a night attack. When you finish preparation, I shall get back in and open the gate from the inside. I have a group of Wyvern Knights waiting at the entrance."

"Excellent, I shall get to work right away."

Legate Diomedes call the guard to summon his messengers to inform the various commanders his decision to launch a night attack. Though surprise at the order, they simply follow it and prepare their troop. Soon, it is midnight and Legate Diomedes inform Master Hepheston that everything is ready.

"Everything is finished, the troops are well rested and ready to attack."

"Then I shall depart now Legate Diomedes, we shall meet on the other side. The Central City doesn't have a protective wall, but the palace have one. But with our number, victory is assured. Let's hope we can have breakfast in the palace, eh."

"Indeed we shall. Good luck Master Hepheston."

Master Hepheston cast sleeping spell on the sentry and soon, they all fell down on the floor, snoring comfortably without knowing about their impending doom. He then land on the inside and dispel his own invisibility.

"Wyvern Knights, keep an eyes out for unexpected guest. I shall go to open the gate for our force."

He walks into the gate tower and soon reach the control room where mechanical engines use to open and close the massive gate are located. Finding himself unable to operate it, he decide to read the mind of one of the guard. Soon he understand the method and the number of man need to operate it so. Calling out for 6 Wyvern Knights to help him, he dispel their invisibility and they get to work. Soon the massive gate open and Legate Diomedes march in and quickly occupy the whole section of the Wall. By now, some other MPs and soldiers wake up by the noise of the opening door found that their defense has been breached. Unorganized attack to retake the Gate fail to break through and soon, flares are launch into the night sky to signal the fall of the Wall.

Commander Erwin can't believe what he is seeing, how can the wall be breach so easily? Then he suddenly remember about the Magic that Arthrun told him. Grinding his teeth, he order to ride hard to salvage the situation somehow.

The city of Mistra is in an uproar ever since the king and his advisors learn about the fall of Wall Sina. Commander Nile of the MP order the Caded Corp to begin building defensive fence around the city outskirt. Sending out messengers to the North and South Gate to hold their positions, another messenger to look for commander Erwin to inform him of the new strategy.

Arthrun and his squad saw the flare, as it the Imperial force. Knowing that the Wall had fallen, the fate of this world is hanged in balance. Arthurn decide to intervene directly.

The march of the Praetorian Guard and the Immortal catch the attention of Orb Union. With Lieutenant Yanagida scrambling to look for the information on the new Immortal Force. But so far nothing come up. Not a man to be deterred, he order the technicians to reposition some of the bugs to bug the Emperor. And with patience, sooner or later the information will come up.

In Italica, the situation is not as bad as it first seem to be. The besieger simply surround the town during the day and make noise during the night. Yet Count Colt, his captains, the Princess and the Knights are uneasy. Morale had drop somewhat due to the number of the besieger and the fatigue accumulate from restless night.

"They are trying to sap the men strength and spirit before actually attack. I don't think we are dealing with average bandits and crazed Legionnaires here. Princess Pina."

"But it's impossible for any of the high rank nobles or officers to turn against the Empire."

"Could it be that this is the tactic of Orb Union? To weaken us without lifting a finger?"

"While they went through great length and effort to force us to the negotiating table, I don't think they waste their effort to scheme against the Empire like this. A direct attack is quicker and more effective."

"Then who is behind the attack? They can't maintain the siege of this magnitude without help from someone big. The supplies along is enormous."

"Could it be the Vassals States? Striking a blow to the Empire with a distraction in the Italica, if the Emperor send help, the Imperial Capital Defense will be weaken. Then they will attack and capture the Imperial Capital with ease."

"The Imperial Capital is not that vulnerable. And my father will surely have the Vassals Allied Armies to accompany any force he sends to our rescue. Or even sending only their Allied Armies alone because their line of retreat and supply is through Italica."

"So now we are back to the original question, who is it that we are up against?'

The door suddenly swing open and a guard rush in.

They are attacking the East Gate!"

The Count, The Princess and her Knights rush to the East Wall, array against the defender, 10.000 men stand and look intimidating.

"Archer and crossbowmen ready, Balistaes ready to fire. All troops, prepare to engage. Do not let even one of them get on this wall."

As the defenders look on nervously, no sight of attack is coming. Many start to relax when suddenly horns are blowed, causing several to panic and accidentally shoot their bolts or drop their weapons. But again, no attack is coming. The Count and the Princess look on with increasing uneasiness. They have no idea what is happening. Then a breeze come, bringing cool air and relief feeling to the defender on the wall. As if waiting for the breeze, the attacker break rank and carry make shift barrier made of straws and tree branches toward the wall.

"They are coming, get ready!"

The attacker put the barriers down, out of the range of the archers and crossbowmen, but not the Ballistaes.

"Ballistaes, destroy those barriers."

The Ballistaes shoot their deadly bolts only for minimum effect. A few barriers are broken but most got pierced through without any effect. The defenders eyes are wide open with incredulous look on the result of their defensive weapons. Before they can discern the intention of the attackers, they see their attackers set fire to the barriers and column of black smoke starting to rise. Unable to see beyond the smoke and with the wind getting stronger, all along the wall, coughing and heavy breathing are heard. Arrows start to arc down on the wall among the defenders, causing many casualties.

"Curse them to hell, they are using smoke to blind our archers and crossbowmen. Summon the mages on the wall, we need their support."

Soon Master Levi and his apprentices are on the wall, they cast a barrier spell and block all the incoming arrows.

"Get the wounded to the infirmary for treatment and bury the death. We are not out of danger yet."

Contrary to his judgement, no attack is made directly on the wall. And this puzzle him further.

Prince Diabo is leading his force when he sees the smoke. Worry that the city will fall before he can arrive, he starts a force march while sending scouts to ascertain the situation. After a whole day of marching endlessly, the scouts return to report that the town is still standing. Prince Diabo breaths out in relief and order to set up camp. In another 2 day of force march, he will arrive in full view of the town. Glory and honor will be his to take.

Legate Diomede by now have finished fortified the gate. Tying the prisoner in front of the makeshift barriers deter further attack from the local people. When he takes into consideration of the current shape of his force, he decides to rest and wait for the reinforcement from the South. Another reason is he wants to hear a report of Master Hepheston regarding the ambush at the Central City. Soon Lord Cotyss and Master Hepheston join him in his tent.

"Master Hepheston, I had fear you were killed."

"Nearly, but fortunately not."

"Thank to that we had capture the gate and 400 prisoners. I must admit, without your help, I have no idea how."

"You are too kind. But the capture of the gate is only the beginning. The weapons and equipment are more important here, as it their city."

"I have some idea about their power, but nothing concrete. So if you would enlighten us."

"I don't know the name, but probing their mind, I know how to operate them. I shall have a demonstration tomorrow for you."

"Thank you, now give me the detail about the ambush at the city."

Master Hepheston explain and describe the ambush in detail that make Legate Diomedes and Lord Cotyss feel extremely angry. To them, the cowardly tactic and weapons are a blasphemy. But they are not blind to the potential of the capture weapons which could elevate the Empire further.

"So they are more devious than we first thought. Thank gods for your escape. And now we have a bright new future await us as savior of the Empire and Conquerors of both the East and the West. Tomorrow, we shall march on their city. And when we return to the Empire, we shall deploy the new weapon against the enemy on Alnus. Gentlemen, a toast to our future success."

"To the glory of our Empire."

"May our name be remembered for eternity."

Arthrun and his squad reach the Imperial Camp and look for any opening that can help him infiltrate it. His goal is to eliminate the Mages with poison. The camp is surrounded by a small fence on the outside, the inside lay various tent belong to the Combat Specialists. There are a few sentry but the real problem is the Titans. They number around 100 and sleeping with their bodies surround the mages tents. Patrols are seen walking among the bodies. Arthrun decides to go in alone despite protest from his squad. Reasoning that a single person is less conspicuous than a whole group which some of the Combat Specialist no doubt remember. Arthrun soon slips pass the sentry and the sleeping Combat Specialists and reach the Titans. The inner patrol either doesn't spot him or think he is simply another patrol guard ignore him. Arthrun walk around as if he is patrolling and discover that only 12 mages are present. Putting on his camouflage, he take aim with his conceal dart gun on his wrist. Turning the dosage to lethal, he shoots at the mages one by one. The five sleeping mages are the first to be hit, follow with the two reading on the bed. Unfortunately one of the book slide off the hand and drop on the floor, attracting the attention of three other chatting around the fire. The mage that sorting the trunk also stop and look up. She was shot at the throat and fall on the trunk. The startle mages look on with surprise and spread out to check on their fellow mage. Two rapid shots kill another two, as Arthrun takes aim on the third only to see him protects himself with a barrier and let out alarming yell. The patrol rush in, and surprisingly the twelfth mage also coming. Changing his aim to the arriving mage, Arthrun shoot and hit him on the chest. Still undetected, Arthrun decides to slip out as the remaining mage can't control the 100 Titans all by himself. Realizing this, Melphisto order the entire camp to depart less they will become the target for the Titans in the morning.

Arthrun rejoin his squad moment later and nearly got discover by the frantic retreat. After an hour, the entire area is clear of Imperial presence. Looking at the sleeping Titans, Arthrun think about whether to kill them or leave them be. Ultimately, he choose to kill them. Armed with the Knowledge that the weakness of the Titans in at the nap on the neck, they start to slaughter the Titans. Surprise that the Titan body disappear after evaporating, leaving a skeleton which also soon vanish.

"Glad that nobody need to clean up after this, the stench will be unbearable for any unlucky to have to do the cleaning up."

"Yeah, but how come they just disappear like that."

"Not sure but let's get on with it. Morning will come soon."

The killing continue until Agron discover a small arm after his Titan body disappear. Upon close inspection, he show the arm to the rest, it is definitely a dragon newt arm. It dawn on them that their target must had been swallowed by the Titans. Thus the killing continue with increased speed until more body parts are discover. After resembling, it is indeed Giselle, Apostle of Hardy. Ari casts a healing spell on her and she wakes up, shaking feverously.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fratricide

Boom!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"That's how they operate their weapons, Legate Diomdes."

"Incredible, armor piercing at 100 pace for the small one, breaking formation at long range for the big one. No wonder they manage to survive those Giants."

"About their gear, it consist of hook launcher, hook with sturdy metal string, some kind iron pot to reel the operator with incredible speed. It seem they use it to help maneuver around the Giants to fight it. And it seem all these Giants have the same weakness, it's on the nap of the neck. One good strike and the Giant is no more."

"Good thing our blacksmith can make iron collar to help shield their weakness. With these kind of weapons, the Empire can finally unite the whole continent."

A soldier rush to Legate Diomedes and Master Hepheston, the expression on his face telling them he is not bearing good news.

"What is it soldier?"

"I have bad news, My lord. The Giants and their escort were ambush last night. 11 of the 12 mages are kill, including Master Hepheston apprentice Melphisto."

"How did it happen?"

"According to the surviving mage, somehow the enemy make it through the escort and patrol, silently kill 11 of the mages. Fearing the Giants will wake up in the morning and rampaging, the mage and the escorts run all night, just reaching us a while ago."

"What about the Giants?"

"Sentry on the wall doesn't report any sighting, seem like they have vanished."

"Very well, be on alert."

Seeing Master Hepheston sorrow expression and the shaking of his body, Legate Diomedes offer him a drink to calm himself down.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I shall make sure his murderer pay for his demise."

"Thank you, I thought I would die before him, yet here I am still breathing while he is dead. He is my best student, with a bright future and many dreams within his heart. Now he is gone, I feel empty."

"I have a task for you, maybe you can vent your anger on the enemy at the Northern Gate,"

"I shall gladly accept your order."

"I am sending a Legion to march on the wall to the Northern Gate, you will go with them to provide support, Lord Cotyss will be in command. After capturing the Gate, let Lord Raglan and his Heavy Cavalry to attack the city from the North while I press from the East. The Expedition end in our victory in two days."

Master Hepheston bow and left the tent, eager to extract some revenge for the dead apprentice.

Commander Erwin watches with worried expression, the enemy mages are such terrifying asset. But he can't do anything now except sending the MPs back to Mistra. He stays behind to wait for a chance to reverse the situation. The only good news is the Titans that were due to pass through this section today had somehow vanished, his scouts had spot 11 bodies of the Imperial mages. He has no idea who but is grateful for the assistance. He had sent Captain Levi to join with Lieutenant Nathan and his squad, then proceed to the Rose Wall and gather all the MPs there to head back to Wall Sina. Maybe a surprise attack in the rear when the Imperial Force attack Mistra will compel them to retreat.

Prince Diabo relishes in the thought of being hailed as heroes when he reach Italica and crush the bandits and deserters right in front of the people. By then, nobody will dispute his engagement to the youngest daughter of the Count. But his thought is disrupted when a scout report that a force of around 10.000 is blocking the way. Prince Diabo rides to the front with Prefect Hadrian of the Praetorian Guard.

"What do you think Prefect Hadrian? Can we break through?"

"Yes, Your Highness, although we will suffer casualty."

"Well, casualty is expected in any battle, Prefect. Order the Praetorian Guard to Form up and advance."

"Yes, Your Highness"

10.000 Praetorian Guards form up in similar formation and advance to close in with the enemy as Prince Diabo and Prefect Hadrian look on.

"These rabbles are so bold, still standing in defiant of the Praetorian Guards. A pity they choose to defy the Empire."

"I am worry about possible trap, Your Highness."

"The Praetorian Guards will overcome any petty trap they have, after all. The elite guard that protect the Imperial Capital is not to be trifled with."

As they look on, the Praetorian Guards soon close the gap between them and their opponents, Javelins are thrown and causing minimum casualties on both side. Unexpectedly, the bandits and deserters turn around and run.

"Do you see now Prefect Hadrian, these rabbles are running. Go after them."

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall lead the pursuit."

Prefect Hadrian rushes to the front of the Praetorian Guard and urges them to go after their fleeing enemy. The pursuit soon turn into a race which cause Prince Diabo and his Immortal to be left alone on the battlefield.

"LOOSE."

Prince Diabo jump at the shout and look around, nobody is in sights but the distinctive sound of arrows flying toward him is clearly heard. Several hundred arrows fall upon him and his Immortal, some hit his horse making him falls on the ground. His leg is trapped while some Immortal are trying to rescue him and the rest form a protective circle around. Finally free, Prince Diabo looks around and feel relief as the arrows didn't cause any casualty among his Immortal, though the arrows hit them, the armors of the Immortal are able to stop them from penetrating further into the flesh. As suddenly as it started, the arrows stop. A group of dark skin elf are spotted. Prince Diabo decides to ignore them. He has been caught in a trap and will not separate his force any further.

"Ignore those dark elf, we head to Italica."

He marches for another 2 hours before spotting a frantic man running toward him. It is Prefect Hadrian.

"My lord, the Praetorian guard is destroyed."

"What? How?

"We were chasing after them when suddenly the mages appear and unleash their ice magic to freeze the legs of the Praetorian Guards. The enemy turn around and casually kill the Guard one by one. I manage to ditch the horse and come back here. What do we do now, Your Highness?"

Pausing for a moment, Prince Diabo thinks deeply, combining everything that had happen so far, he jump to a conclusion.

"We have to reach Italica. I know what is going on now. We had been had, even my father The Emperor."

"Your Highness?"

"No time to explain. We have to break through to Italica before the mage can recover. Onward"

Prefect Hadrian has no idea what the Prince has come up with, but follow his order to march. They soon come upon the ghastly sights of dead bodies of the Praetorian. Beyond the field of bodies, 10.000 men are waiting to intercept the Immortal.

"We are breaking through the formation and head straight to Italica. The town is in sight."

On the Eastern wall, the Count and the Princess look on with horror. The slaughter of the Praetorian Guards had shocked them to their core, crushing their hope of being relief. And now, seeing the second Prince being attack by 10.00 men, they are at a loss of what to do.

"Count Colt, we have to do something or Prince Diabo will be dead. I shall sortie with my Knights and rescue him."

"Then you will die out there. We don't have the number or the power to do that. Otherwise we wouldn't be needing reinforcement in the first place."

"But I can't watch my brother die and do nothing."

"They are lying in wait for that, as soon as you are far enough, they shall cut you off too."

"Damn it. God damn it. Why did it had come to be like this?

"I'm sorry princess, there isn't anything we can do. But do prepare for a sortie. If the chance come, we shall seize it."

As the Immortal prepare to charge, they start to drop on their knees and vomit blood. Seeing his force droping one by one, Prince Diabo realized that the arrows are poisoned. His 2000 now drop down to a 182, while a majority of the Immortal is dead, some still struggling to get up. Prince Diabo order the charge. The small group rush toward their enemy and is soon surrounded.

Princess Pina watches everything with horror and anger building up inside. She turns and rushed to the stair but is block by the Count.

"Princess, it is a trap to bait you out. Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER IS ABOUT TO BE KILL RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Your survival is the only defiant act we have against this enemy."

"And I am supposed to relish this victory? You are asking me to leave my brother to die."

"I am sorry, I truly am. But if you head out, you will be killed and the enemy will achieve his goal. And with your death, the fall of Italica will soon follow."

Princess Pina looks around her, seeing scared eyes, worried look on each of the defender faces. Finally calm down, she turn to watch the battle. Wiping her tears away.

"I shall survive to bring this enemy to justice, and I shall burn the image of my brother last stand and tell my father about it. I hope he will be proud that his son die in battle without shame."

Being surround by 10.000, Prince Diabo and the remaining Immortal had abandon every thought of escape and now just trying to kill as much as they can. They had cut down hundreds of enemies but there are thousands more to replace the loss. But as Prince Diabo and Prefect Hadrian resign to their fates, help arrive unexpectedly. Rory Mercury dashes in from nowhere and start to slaughter all in her path. Upon seeing this, The Count Order a sortie to be made to rescue the Prince. Princess Pina leads her knights and charge toward her brother. The foot men are led by Sir Grey and set up their formation to block any attempt from the enemy to isolate the Princess. Prince Diabo and his remaining Immortal rush to attack anyone blocking the path to the city. Finally breaking free, he turn around to see that Prefect Hadrian and the 31 remaining Immortals are fighting as his rear guard. HE turn and run toward his sister, moment later, he is riding double with her. The Knights turn back to the city and soon bloody figure join them. Sir Grey is having difficulty to hold the enemy even with the support from the mages and ballistaes on the wall. But the Knights has return and he also fall back to the city.

"I'm glad you are all safe Princess Pina and Prince Diabo."

"Thank you Count, your wise counsel helped immensely in achieving this outcome."

"Thank you sister, and you too Count. We have to talk. Urgently."

Taken aback by the Prince's demand, the Count and Princess take in to the mansion with Master Cato already waiting. After healing the prince, Master Cato excuse himself to go back to the infirmary.

"The mess we are having here is orchestrated by the Crown Prince Zorzal. He planned to kill me."

"What?"

"How can you say it brother? It make no sense?"

"You are too nice and easy on family sister. Think about it. 40.000 men is enough to overwhelm this city, yet it still standing."

"But how can it attribute to our brother?"

"As soon as he knows you are in the city, he laid siege to it to bait me out. He knows father will not allow you to be harmed, and father will not allow anyone to go to your rescue to prevent a possible political marriage. And I shall either volunteer, which I did or be ordered by father to come."

"It … …. It can't be. Why?"

"Because I am his replacement if he displease father."

"So you mean this attack is started because I came here?"

"Precisely, you are the start, I am the end. And now we are stuck here without hope. Unless father send all his force here, we are alone in this fight."

Suddenly another voice intercede.

"You are not alone little Prince."

They all turn to see a bloodied Rory Mercury at the window.

"Sorry your Holiness. I thank you for your help. Without you, I would had been killed."

"I didn't save you intentionally, just happen to be near and decide to join in."

"In any case, I was saved because of that. And you are saying you will fight with us?"

"Yes, fighting them is more entertaining than fighting you."

The answer send a chill through their spines. Once again they are reminded that Apostles of God are fickle. Thinking hard, the Count once again consider another option

"We are doomed regardless, can we send messengers to call for help?"

"To whom? My father would have learn about this later on. But there isn't any more help he can send. Why do you think he sent the Praetorian Guards and the Immortal."

"The Empire can't send help, Orb Union prefer to sit and watch. Haiz. We are really in a pinch."

The door open and Myui walks in, bowing and start to speak.

"Perhaps someone else should go to ask Orb Union for help. They refused to meet with Her Holiness, not declined to help so I think we still have hope."

"That's treason, conspiring with the enemy of the Empire? You will doom all, your family and your subject."

"But we are all doomed anyway, so how about asking for help once again?"

"What make you think they will meet with the messenger this time?"

"A secret infiltration. Allow me and a mage to go. With Levitation and Invisibility, we shall get in the fortress and find their commander to ask for help."

"A smart move, but why would they help? The Empire in disarray is advantageous to them."

The question of Princess Pina kicks Myui's enthusiasm down. Her words are true, Orb Union will benefit with the Empire in disarray and have no reason to help. The Count had made his decision

"I shall offer total and unconditional surrender."

"That's treason!"

"We will all be killed at this rate, with a surrender, I can at least guarantee your safeties."

The Count caring for their safeties is unexpected to Prince Diabo and Princess Pina, they are now at a loss of word to response. As he is sacrificing himself to show loyalty to the Empire by preserving the royalties.

"Since we are all agree, Myui, you are to go with Master Levi. Offer them my sword as the symbol of my surrender. If they refuse to help, ask for asylum. Be safe my child."

"Yes, father. I shall return with good news."

"Your Holiness, I know you probably wish to go with my daughter, but your presence here will help the city to survive longer."

"You are too smart for your own good, no wonder Molt doesn't want you to have an heir that might out smart his children. Very well, I shall stay and see thing through the end. Whatever end it will be."

"Thank you, please use the mansion as you see fit."

In the CIC, Meryn is listening to the conversation with some interest, then left to report to Cagalli whom is havinga meeting with General Hazama. She soon reach the General Office.

"Pardon me, there is something related to the city if Italica that you should be informed."

"Ok, our meeting is mandatory so nothing important here."

"Seem like they are in a pinch and sending a new messenger to us this time."

"Who and what is the message?"

"The youngest daughter of the Count is coming to offer the total surrender."

"So things are that bad?"

"Apparently the siege is a plan from the crown prince to get rid of possible competitor for the throne."

"So he has appeared?"

"Not in person, seem like he is still staying with his mages on Rondel. His henchmen are working under his order though."

"Any chance we can get him to show himself?"

"Unless the prize is big, he won't bother."

"Then you know what to do."

"I know, but how long?"

"Just a week."

"Then I shall make preparation."

Meryn leaves and make some preparation, with the assistance of her Red Squadron.

At the base the South wall of Italica, Master Cato, Leilei, Master Levi and Myui are preparing for their departure. Leilei had come up with a new way of transportation that will help Myui and Master Levi to reach Alnus hill in less than a day. Master Levi and Myui is now on the horse cart waiting excitedly. With master Levi casting Invisible spell while Master Cato use Levitation spell, the horse cart start to become transparent while floating higher and higher until it is over the wall. Leilei unleash her wind magic, propel the invisible floating horse cart forth with incredible speed.

"This is a novel way of transportation. The down side is we need mages to use it."

"Aye, that lass is very smart, she cares for normal folk rather than her own advancement. Influenced by her master no doubt."

"If people with power care for other more, maybe the world will be a better place."

"An idealist, but I don't hate those type. And she is growing stronger in power as she helps with the defense. One day she can become an arch mage candidate."

"She will have my support and yours when that day come."

"If we get help and survive, she will."

Half way to Alnus Hill, the fortress starting to come to view. Even though they had known about it, they still shocked by it. To have a complete and massive fortress built in a month is a feat unheard of before. Soon the horse cart slowly come to a stop and on the ground, Master Levi take the reign and the cart move again, heading to the fortress. And in 2 hours, they are at the foot of it. And true to the word of Rory, there isn't any entrance. So master Levi chant the Levitation spell and get them over the wall. Looking at the fortress from high, they see many things that they have no idea what they are, what the purpose …. But deciding to focus on their mission, he lands the cart near the biggest building and dispel. The soldiers are surprised, soon the horse cart is surrounded by soldiers who are aiming their weapons and guard dogs and surprisingly to them, fairies.

"I am master Levi, mage in service of Count Colt, ruler of Italica. This is miss Myui, youngest daughter of the Count. I request an audience with your general."

One of the soldier lower his weapon and signal the rest to do the same.

"I am lieutenant Dantes, you are to surrender your weapon, subject to be searched before we escort you to the general. And remember, if you show any kind of aggression, we shall response with lethal force."

"I can't let you lowly soldiers touch miss Myui."

"A female soldier will search her. And if you are objecting about us being low, we can make sure you are lower than us. So?"

Master Levi is unused to be disrespected like this and prepare to retort, miss Myui put her hand on him and remind him of his mission. Thus the conflict is averted. After being search and assure that the sword she is carrying is the symbol of surrender offer to the General, they are escorted to the General office. They are startled when they see two young girls in it with an old man. And Master Levi face turn into that of suppressed disgust for the old man while Myui is starting to get scared. General Hazama, Cagalli and Meryn notice their look and have to suppressed their smiles while the general looks annoyed,

"Greeting, I am general Hazama. Commanding officer of the Punitive force. This is Representative Cagalli, ruler of Orb Union and the other one is Meryn, her personal aid. I know what you are thinking before the introduction and I personally disgusted by it. So please do not use your way of thinking or doing things to judge me or anyone in this base lest you will suffer dire consequence. Is that understood?"

Now Master Levi and Myui are panic, they haven't start the conversation yet had insulted important member of Orb Union. They immediately bow and offer apologies.

"Now, what is your business here? My soldier inform me about symbol of surrender. Please elaborate."

"My father offer total surrender to Orb Union. And this sword is his symbol of authority."

"We don't need his surrender so you can take it back to him."

"Please, there is more.

"Well, I am listening."

"You should already know that Italica is under siege. We can't get any help from anywhere so in desperation, my father offer his surrender to Orb Union and put the city under her protection."

"It mean he wants protection from us. Want us to take care of the mess he and the Empire started."

Unable to reply, Myui starts to let out her tears.

"Why don't you seek help from the Empire? Surely the besieger is not strong enough to take on the strongest power on this continent."

"The Empire sent whatever help it can spared, but none get through."

"I see, this is why he reach out to us."

"But this is not the first time, he sent a letter carry by her Holiness Rory Mercury and you refused to meet with her."

"Because it is a foolish thing to do, sending an Apostle of the god of war as a peace emissary. I think he means to appear strong to dictate term with us. And believe me when I say this. We had given you another chance by not receiving her. If she had started trouble in the base, we would be force to kill her."

Unable to believe what they have just heard, Master Levi and Myui look at the general with a doubtful stare.

"As I said before, don't use your own world logics to judge us. Your father did that and suffered for it."

Recalling the Count story, they start to think it's quite possible that Orb Union has the strength to subdue Apostle of god. But realizing this is getting nowhere, Myui turn to look at the Representative.

"If the general is unable to decide, how about the Representative of Orb Union? Do you accept our surrender?"

"What do Orb Union get out of this?"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to have a meeting with the Count, speak to him in person so he can't claim that his daughter acted independently and goes back to his words once the crisis is over."

Surprise by this, Myui is unable to response quickly or comprehend what the Representative mean.

"In other word, I shall accompany you to Italica. So let's depart for Italica right now."

Rejoice at the news, Myui nob earnestly. In her mind, this mean reinforcement for her people.

Standing in front of the shuttle transport, Myui and Master Levi is at loss of words. Full of questions yet decide to leave it for later. They are shocked again when only Meryn and 4 faires show up.

"Uhmm, Pardon me asking, how about escort?"

"No need for escort. Master Levi here can cast an invisible spell and we can get to Italica in a jiffy."

Panic at her answer, Myui is about to cry again. She realized that there will be no reinforcement to save her people if negotiation break down. But still hopeful that she can get something to show for her effort.

"Don't you require body guard?"

"I am perfectly safe, so you don't have to worry. Get on, we are ready to leave. Master Levi, If you please."

The transport disappear and fly off to the North. Master Levi and Myui both surprise and amazed at the comfort and speed. Soon enough they're inside Italica. Landing on an empty part of the garden, Master Levi, Myui, Cagalli, Meryn and the fairies disembark to the surprise of the guards and maids. The transport left immediately to the surprise of Master Levi and Myui, he wants to ask why but Cagalli cut him off.

"Let's see the Count first, shall we?"

Nodding in agreement and thinking to herself "So this is what father meant by she is too much for me to handle".

The Count, Sir Grey, Princess Pina and Prince Diabo are discussing about the defense of the town when a maid comes in to announce the return of Master Levi and Myui, along with the presence of two young girls. The Count's eyes shine up with hope while the rest are incredulous. But the entrance of Myui, Master Levi, Cagalli, Meryn and the fairies clear their doubt.

According to the information from the Count, the blond hair girl is the ruler of Orb and the red hair girl is the aid. Why had they come in persons and how many soldier are with them? Refrains from asking these question directly, Princess Pina silently walk up to join the Count.

"I wasn't expect you to come in person. This is prince Diabo, The lady is her highness Princess Pina that I told you about, and the other person is Sir Grey of the Rose Knight Order. May I offer some refreshment?"

"Thanks, tea will do fine. And I am here with only Meryn and her Fairies, no soldiers are with me."

Cagalli simply nob in acknowledgement at the introduction of the Imperial Royalties.

The Count is shocked at the revelation that no reinforcement is with them, the Count starts to panic.

"So about the reinforcement …."

"There is no reinforcement until we finish the discussion about your attempt to surrender to me."

A slam on the door is heard and Rory enter the room. Walking toward Cagalli.

"So you are the one denied to meet me when I trouble myself to get to your fortress huh? Depend on your answer, I can have your head."

All in the room are panic at the threat by Rory except Cagalli and Meryn.

"Yes, I am. And I am here to talk to the Count so could you please wait your turn later on? I am sure we have plenty of time when this meeting is over."

"What if I don't feel like to wait?"

"Then I can have to lock up."

"I would like to see it."

With eye fill with bloodlust and halberd at the ready, Rory licks her lips in anticipation,

Cagalli casually walks to Sir Grey.

"She wants to see how I look someone up, so would you mind helping me to demonstrate it?"

"Uh… huh? ,,,, Alright."

"Thank you good sir, I shall treat you something nice later."

Cagalli turn toward Rory and press on one of the buttons on her belt. A blue light net appear over Sir Grey.

"That's how I shall lock you up, satisfied?"

Surprise at the response, Rory burst in to laughter and retreat to the other side of the room. Cagalli unlock Sir Grey and tell Meryn to offer him, Rory and the fairies some sweet. The other look on with surprise and relief. Now Princess Pina and Prince Diabo knows they are dealing with someone formidable.

"Now, what is it about the surrender?"

"I offer my total and unconditional surrender of my town and myself to you and Orb Union."

"In other word, you are dumbing your trouble on me when your Empire can't help you solve it."

"I know I offended you when I join the attack on your nation after agree to withdraw. But things get complicated when the Crown Prince Zorzal took over the command."

"So you are saying that the slaughter and the current situation is the crown prince fault?"

"I have my share of fault too. But it was his order and his plan that led to this."

"What does he has to do with the force besieging your city?"

"He planned to kill his brother Prince Diabo to be the sole successor to the Imperial Throne."

"I see, very well. I accept your surrender. Announce the new to your people. The Crown Prince mess up my plan so I shall mess up his."

"Then when will reinforcement arrive?"

"Let's go to the wall and see how things are first."

As the Count guide Cagalli on the wall, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and Sir Grey break the news to the Rose Knight.

"This is ridiculous, surrender to the enemy? I shall die before accepting it."

"Norma, this is the decision of the Count, and he didn't consider this option lightly. He had guarantee out safety."

"Then where is the rumoured Metal Giants? Where are those fame Murasame? I have yet to see any soldier. Only 2 little girls and 4 fairies."

"I don't know, but she is not something we can handle. The Count said it so, and I saw how she dealt with Rory Mercury. We are too naïve, The Count, Myui and us. We thought she would bring her force in to occupy the town, yet she come in person with a personal aid and 4 fairies. Not a single personal guard. She had make it clear that she and her companions are perfectly safe even if everything burn down around her."

"What kind of person we are dealing with here?"

"I don't know, but we will have a talk with the Count later tonight."

After dinner, Cagalli, Meryn and the fairies retire to their room. The Count, Princess Pina, Prince DIabo, Sir Grey, Sir Norma, Lady Bozes, Myui and Rory stay behinds to discuss their new guests.

"This lady is not easy to deal with. Apostle doesn't scare her, she comes alone knowing full well no harm will come to her."

"She is the ruler of a country that can defeat the Empire any time she wants to. But she prefer to play the long game so she leave things as they are now."

"What is her goal in this? If she is so powerful that she can do pretty much anything she wants to, then why toying with us?"

"I don't know, can't comprehend her thought any more than her true power."

"But did she accepts your surrender?"

"She said she accepted it."

"Then is she going to summon her force to defend the city?"

"She didn't say anything about that."

"It is because you are too naïve. She casually accepted your surrender and she can also abandon this place just as casually. So I think your best bet is to ask her for reinforcement directly instead of beating the bushes."

Rory remarks sting them, especially the Knights, Princess and Prince.

In the mountain near Rondel, Crown Prince Zorzal received the news from his spies and officer leading the siege that the ruler of Orb had arrived previous afternoon. Smiling, he decided to leave his slave and rouse up his companions.

"Alright, off those slaves men, we shall ride to Italica. A bigger prey is waiting.

They have no idea but a command from the Crown Prince, they have to obey. Soon they join him in the dragon dens where 2 adult dragons and 7 young dragons are ready.

They departure are picked up by radar and Colonel Kisara immediately gather his squad and prepare to launch.

As the breakfast is served, Cagalli break the silence.

"I notice that you have a large collection of books in your library, can I have access to those books?"

"Everything and every one of my subordinate are at your disposal, Representative."

"Thank you. And I think the Imperial Capital will have an even bigger library isn't Princess Pina?"

"Huh? Oh… uh yeah. It is very big, with thousands of book and scroll collected for years by my ancestors."

"I hope one day I can visit it."

"Doesn't Orb Union has library?"

"Yes, but books in another world is more interesting I think."

"Then after this, maybe we can discuss peace between the Empire and Orb Union?"

"I don't see why not. After all. Peace is more benefit to your Empire, the only obstacle is your government, especially your father may not see it that way."

"You are speaking as if you have won, Representative Cagalli."

"You just don't know it because you haven see it, Sir ..?"

"Norma Co Igloo, Knight of Rose. I shall accept it when I see it, not before."

"Of course, seeing is believing."

"I heard from the Count that you have giant ships make of metal, flying machine called Murasame also make of metal, horseless carriages all make of metal, and from the rumor of the remnant of the Western Expeditionary Forces you also have Flying Metal Giants. Are those true?"

"Yes, they are currently at the Fortress on Alnus Hill."

"Can you dispatch some of them to help defend the city and to show us as proof of your military power?"

"When they are needed, they will be here. With things as they are now, I am sure you can feast your eyes on those things."

Their conversation and breakfast are interrupt by a frantic Hamilton who slam open the doors and yell

"Dra….Drarons … Dragons! Dragons are flying toward the city!"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Independence of Italica

The Count, his daughter, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and the knights rush on to the wall. In their horror, they can make out the undisputable shapes of dragons, 2 big and 7 smaller one. The citizen, knights, mages and solders in Italica now had lost all hope. Their lord had surrender to Orb Union, but that doesn't bring them any reinforcement. And now the arrivals of 9 dragons serves as the final drop that spill the cup. Woman and children cry while the men enrage, they felt betrayed. The only thing held them back is their love for their lord. Thus they turn their rage on the newest guest, the Representative from Orb Union. By now, the Count and Princess Pina have noticed that Cagalli and Meryn aren't with them. Looking back to the mansion, they see Cagalli and Meryn carrying something in their hands why the fairies carry a tray of food. Cagalli, Meryn and the fairies join Master Levi, Master Cato and Leilei half way to the wall. Those on the wall are astonished at Cagalli and Meryn casual reaction toward the dragons. Before they can express their concern, Rory also reach them. Meryn points her camera at the Dragons and Cagalli turn on her tab, display the dragons clearly.

"There are people on the dragons back. Seem like the Crown Prince is coming in person with all his hench men."

"Hah, he sure knows how to make an entrance."

"Yet that doesn't change the fact he is an imbecile."

Fed up with the attitude of Cagalli and Meryn, Norma snaps.

"Are you insane? Those are DRAGONS! DRAGONS! Why the hell are you and your aid so god damn calm like you are watching bird?"

"Well, we don't have dragons in our world so we are quite fascinated by them. Is there something wrong Sir Norma?"

"Why you little …. "

Seeing things are about to escalate, Count Colt intervene.

"Sir Norma, The Representative is not from this world so please refrain from applying the logic of this world on her. I'm sure she means no disrespect or feign ignorance."

Seeing the irritated Knight getting more irritated at that remark, Cagalli decide to defuse the rage burning inside him.

"I know why you are angry, for the people of this world those Dragons are powerful monster that nobody can challenge. But I can assure you that I can deal with them."

"How are you going to deal with them? Put that barrier of your and capture them?"

"That idea actually cross my mind, but I don't think I can keep a pet like that in here or in Orb so regrettably, I have to exterminate them."

Sir Norma looks at Cagalli with incredulous eyes, his sarcasms retort has been rebuked. He looks around and see the same incredulous look in the eyes or the surround people. From his Princess to the soldiers on the wall.

Crown Prince Zorzal smirks as he consider that to do with his prizes in Italica. The Count will be branded as deserter for running when the battle was over, the brother will have a heroic death trying to defend Italica from bandits and crazed Legionnaires, the sister will be persuaded to marry one of his supporters, her Roses Knights, well there fates will depend on their families. As for the ruler of Orb Union, that little bitch will become the companion of his bunny queen slave while her red hair aid will be the toy to reward his men. Grinning widely about the things and his bright future, Crown Prince Zorzal feel excited to the point of bursting into laughter. His subordinates seeing him laugh maliciously also share the same thought and the air soon filled with their laughter.

Colonel Kisara and his squadron are above the cloud and fully prepared to shoot down those dragons. But a message from Cagalli order him to follow her command and under no circumstance is he to engage without her order.

Crown Prince Zorzal and his dragons fly pass the assembled army in front of the Norther wall of Italica and morale soar. He proceed to fly around the city and look down on its trembling defenders. Please with their reaction, he land his dragon right in front of the Northern Gate while the rest continue to circle around above.

"What do we have here? A collection of rabbles, nobles, royalties and foreign barbarians. I smell a conspiracy here."

Flinched at the accusation, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and Count Colt prepare to retort, but are beaten to it.

"My my my. Little shit Zorzal, all grown up yet still just a child. Thinking yourself high and mighty with those dragons of yours?"

Annoyed but grin from ear to ear as he looks to Rory Mercury, the feared Apostle of Emroy. He fears her but he knows that even Apostle can't stand up to 9 dragons.

"Still have a sharp tongue, your Holiness, I know your patron god is the god of war and insanity, but surely you must have realized that you are hopeless against my dragons. I can spare you if you bow and leave this city."

"Of course, unlike you, you imbecile, as the Representative of Orb called you I know how to access my enemy. And be careful about what you say to me as I can kill you before being killed by your dragon."

Zorzal is taken aback at her threat, realizing that she is serious. Considering his own position, he decide not to provoke her any further and turn to face Cagalli.

"Now you little barbarian wench, you don't have your forces here to protect you. How about surrender and become my personal slave? I shall allow you to retain your throne, and if you are good enough, I shall make you the mother of my heir."

"Failed to intimidate the Apostle and now you turn to bully little me, how gallantry, befitting a coward and imbecile. Your offer is declined. And this is my counter offer. Surrender yourself to our custody, confess your crime and resign from being the Crown Prince."

"Hah, trying to be brave or you actually have balls down there. Anyway I shall find out later."

"No chance in hell, but you should take care not to lose yours.

Ignoring her provocation, Zorzal flies up and hover above the town.

"Loyal subject of the Empire, I know you have no role in the conspiracy between the foreign barbarian and your Lord, Count Colt Formal, as Crown Prince of the Empire, I …. "

Cagalli cut him off and pick up his speech.

"The imbecile Crown Prince sent 200.000 men to death, and siege your town to further his political agenda. Surrender and the women will be violated, man will be sold to slavery, children and elderly will be fed to the dragons. If you think you are undefended, behold."

All look up to the sky and see 9 small dots falling down toward Italica. Soon, their shapes become clear and the Count mutter:

"Murasame?"

The princess, prince, knights and mages turn to look at him.

"Yep, Murasames.

The 9 Murasames launch all their wings mounted missiles at the bandits inform of the city. 36 explosion rock the city and kill large number of enemies. The surviving bandits are stunned and start to panic. But quick action by Herme prevent them from running away.

"Stand fast. The enemies had used up all its weapons. Dragon Knights, engage the enemies."

As the bandits reform and the dragons fly up to engage the Murasame, Zorzal smirks, turning around to go back to his army, he declared loudly.

"Impressive but you should have target the dragons instead of those soldiers. Now I shall show you your folly."

He soon reach his shaken men and give them another rousing speech.

"Do not despair, our victory is assure. The Dragons Knights will melt those flying contraption into scrape metal, our fallen men will once again rise to fight alongside you all. We have master Setna at our service."

A black robe figure soon emerge and start chanting. Green flames form several magic circle and soon the bodies of the dead start to rise from the earth, shattered body's parts start to clump together into messy giant piles of flesh.

Only Rory Mercury seems to be calm while watching the undead being conjured up, she utters a single word.

"Necromancy."

All eyes turn to her for questions, Master Cato and Levi are the first ones to open their mouth,

"The last necromancer is dead for almost 400 years. And the practice of Necromancy is banned everywhere. How can there be such a powerful Necromancer here?"

Cagalli shows them her date pad which have the image of the Necromancer.

"I'm afraid your dead Necromancer come back as a Lich."

"And a lich can only be banish by holy weapon granted to Apostle by the god."

"Which make it very fortunate for us that Rory is here."

Relieve to hear that the Lich can be defeated, they turn their attention to the undead army. The bandits now under Zorzal command thanks the god for their fortune, they do not need to risk their live any further as skeletons with rotten flesh dangling, crackling sound when they move, assemble in front of the North Gate at press on, 64 Giant fleshy monstrosities creeping toward the wall create an evil aura that intimidate the defenders. Ballistae bolts are shot ineffectively as the shattered skeletons simply reassemble themselves and march on, why the Monstrosities simply ignore the bolts altogether. Master Levi and Master Cato launch a series of fire balls at them with no effect. Cagalli stops them and devises a new tactic.

"Can you manage a water and lightning spell?"

"Yes, but …"

"Good, Master Levi, make them wet. After that, Master Cato will cast you strongest lightning spell on them."

The effect is devastating, the lightning effectively disrupts the magic cores of the undead army, making the skeletons shatter and fall to the ground, frying the fleshy Monstrosities to dark charred meat piles. This make Zorzal and his Bandits panic, but the power of a 400 years old Lich can't be underestimated. Setna cast another spell and soon the skeletons rise again and march toward the wall, only this time with green fire all over their bony bodies. Rory smile as she finally has her moment.

"They now have immunity to magic, I guess it's time for me to do my part."

"No, not now, I want you to stay here. Our true target isn't these skeletons."

"I see, very well, I shall defer to your tactic. It's been pleasing so far."

Satisfied with the distance from Italica, Colonel Kisara orders his squadron to increases speed and arc up. The Dragon Knights surprises at the sudden increased speed of the Murasame tried to follow, but it's obvious that it's futile. Herm and his fellow Dragon Knights give up.

"No need to chase those cowards anymore, we shall go back to Italica, if they are true men, they will turn back to fight us."

The pilots of the Murasame chuckle at what they are seeing. An enemy that turn their back.

"These guy either very brave or very stupid, showing their back to us is an invitation to bit hit in the ass."

"Then let's get those asses."

"Alright, the big one is mine."

"No man, it's mine."

"Shut it, the big one belong to Lieutenant Yuki, the rest of you gents can pick which even you like."

Lieutenant Yuki is happy with Kisara decision and maneuver her Murasame into position behind the big dragon.

"Commence volley fire, 12 second interval. Fire."

The dragons barely reach Zorzal when the missiles start to hit. They crash just behind the bandits battle formation, the second wave of missiles hit just as the dragons start to get up, forcing them down again. The third and fourth waves hit and kick up dust cloud that cover them. When the dust settles, the dragons are either dead or dying, but their tenacity remain as they growl weakly and try to lift up their battered bodies.

Colonel Kisara flying high cover for his squad gives his order to make sure the dragons stay dead. The 8 Murasames transform into their MS mode, land near the pile of dead dragons, ignite their beam saber and proceed to cut of the dragons's heads.

The defenders on the wall can't believe that the dragons, mightiest of the monster are killed in such a short time in simple manner are silent. Though soon cheers erupt, with it hope and morale boost for them.

In contrast to the cheering on the Wall, Crown Prince Zorzal bloot shot eyes filled with angers and fears. His plans and tactics are rebuked and now being ridiculed. Even his men are trembling. Then he notices a few try to run away, he orders his dragon to unleash its flame and burn them to crisp and the rest are deterred from running.

"FUCKING USELESS CUNTS, SETNA RISE THE DRAGONS. I SHALL SHOW ALL OF YOU WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR IN THE END."

Pointing to the wall of Italica, he declares.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS TRANGRESSION, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM."

"Your highness, I shall need to replenish my magic power."

"I DON'T CARE, JUST FUCKING DO IT AND GET IT DONE."

Setna chants and black smoke starting to rise around the bandits. Soon each of the bandits is covered in a whirling smoke that leave only a barren body devoid of life. Setna had feasted on the bandits to replenish his magic power and begin another chant.

Colonel Kisara notice the light radiating from the lich, transform into MS mode and takes aim.

Before his chanting is finished a green beam hit him, disintegrate the lower half of his body and the following explosion blown him away from Zorzal, whom by now is in full panic.

"Now Rory, get the Lich."

Rory jumps down from the wall and rush toward where Zorzal and the lich are. Thinking the Apostle is coming for him, Zorzal orders the dragon to target her with its flame breath. Before anything come out of the month, a green beam pierce through the dragon skull, killing it instantly. Zorzal, still on the back of the dead dragon is dumbstruck as he realizes that his dragons were being toyed with for the whole time, his entire strategy and tactic revolve around his dragon knights are nothing but ridiculous street performance. His anger flares up and in his act of defiance, draws his sword and prepare to fight Rory as he can't accept defeat from two little wenches from Orb Union. To his surprise, Rory speed pass him and stops at the Lich whom is regenerating his body. He isn't fast enough as Rory slams her halberd down, splitting his torso and head in two halves. The souls of the bandits he absorbed earlier flow out of him in brilliant display for blue light orbs. Rory thrusts her halberd to the ground, down on one knee and pray. The souls congregate and flow through her to reach the underworld where they will be judge. Zorzal by now has finally calmed down. He starting to tremble as realization kick in. Defeated, exposed and powerless, he has nothing left except his pride and stupidity.

The defenders on the wall still stunned by the dramatic ending. The skeletons have collapsed and never rise again, the dragons are death, the bandits are all dead. Cheers once again erupt and break the serene calmness that had taken place during the transmigration of souls conduct by Rory.

"Count Colt, sends out your soldiers to take the imbecile bandit prince into custody if you please. Also check out the dragons bodies to see if any of their riders survive. Also, clean the battlefield, we don't want disease to spread with all those dead bodies lying out there."

"Yes, Representative Cagalli. I shall go in personally."

Cagalli nob in acknowledgement and give order for the Murasame.

"Colonel Kisara, have your squad stand guard until the Count finish taking in prisoners. Then carry the dragon bodies here, see what we can do with them."

Watching the Count and his men depart to collect their brother, Princess Pina and Prince Diabo have a mixed feeling. They are glad that their ordeal is over, on the other hand, they have realized the fate of their Empire. The Roses Knights are rejoicing at the victory as much as their own survival. Myui watches the battle from the start till the end, she realized that the future of Italica depends solely on the Representative from Orb Union, though the Representative is not easy to deal with, she believes as long as there isn't malicious intention, dealing with the Representative will not be that hard either.

A group of elves approach Rory and kneel

"I am Yao Haa Dushi."

"I am Tuka Luna Marceau."

"What do you want?"

"Both our clans were offer to choose between golden coin or golden flame."

"So you want to surrender?"

"Yes, we beseech you to spare our clans, in return, punish us as you see fit."

"Well, I am only the spectator here. You will have to surrender to someone else in Italica."

"But aren't these Metal Giants yours?"

"No, but I shall introduce you to the owner of these Murasame."

Rory and the elves walk pass Zorzal and the Count. Enrage at the Count betrayal, he lashes out only to be beat up by the soldiers. Now shouting insult on the top of his lungs at this outrageous treatment. Roy calmly walks pass while the elves sneers at the pathetic Crown Prince.

"Never seen a better dress slave in my life."

"He has good voice too, probably made a good crier for shop."

"Not so high and mighty now that his pet dragons are all dead."

"I hope they give him several more beating before they kill him."

Zorzal shout insult back at the elves whom simply laugh to his face before walking off. The Count soldiers soon return with the dead bodies of the dragon knights and 2 survivors. Herme and Antigonius, soon join Zorzal in his cage. The Murasames carry the dragon body to the north gate of Italica following the Count and his prisoners. Though puzzle by Rory elven entourage, they don't show any sight of hostility so it's ok.

By now, large crowd of people has been waiting expectantly for the dragon. The jubilant and festive mood aren't shared by the Prince, Princess and her entourage. They understand this victory doesn't belong to any one from the Empire, even the Apostle is simply a sideshow for the demonstration of the Military might of Orb Union.

The jeering and sneering of the people direct against Zorzal and his dragon knights drive him on edge and he slam against the cage, Herme and Antigonius tries to stop him but he shrug them off. He threaten the city with all the horrible things they will suffer when he comes back with the full might of the Imperial Army. The Count retort by telling him it's going to be a hard work to clean up the dead bodies if the Imperial Army is led by imbecile. Zorzal gretting his teeth but soon led to the dungeon and lock away. The Princess and her Rose Knights wanted to defend him against the humiliating treatment, but the shadow of the Murasame over the city deter them from defending the Crow Prince. Not to mentions the Female Knights also doesn't have the desire to do so in the first place.

Outside the city, the bodies of the dragons are lay besides one another while curious citizen gather and discuss about what to do. In the end, they know the right to these belong to the Representative.

Rory introduce Tuka and Yao to Cagalli. The two express their wish to surrender in exchange for their clan safety.

"You have yet to attack me or my troop, so I will let you all return home safely. But you have indirectly endanger the citizen of the city so inexchange, you are to help with dismantling the bodies of these dragons."

"That's fair, we shall start immediately."

Cagalli contact General Hazama and ask for Greta and Frey to come to Italica. He doesn't know why she is asking for them but arrange for their transport nonetheless. Soon a transport land in front of Italica, The pilots and their guest astonished at the bodies of dragons lying there.

"Welcome to Italica, Greta and Frey. Sorry to get you here out of the blue, but I need your knowledge about dragons."

"Please to be of service, my family owe your people a lot so please don't hesitate to ask whenever you need."

As the help explain the usage of each part of the dragon, Cagalli takes notes about what she will take back to the base and what to be given to the citizens.

"The most important part of the ancient dragon such as these two are the dragon Jewel. It contain the essence of the dragon and can be used as an infinite source of power. Young dragon like the others only have a small amount of magic, thus their dragon jewel haven't been formed yet."

"Thanks you, so I guess I can make a decision now."

Turning on the speaker, she announces her intention.

"The two adult dragons and one young dragon will be taken back to Alnus base. The other six young dragon will be dismantled, organs, bones, claws, skins and scales are to be given to the city except their skulls. Also look like dragon meat is on the menu for the victory banquet tonight."

The people erupt in cheer as this mean they have the mean to start their lives again, and dragon meat is impossible to acquire, even kings and gods aren't able to have it. Many can't believe their fortune, from about to be slaughtered to feasting on dragon meat. This motivated the men to work harder to clean the battle field and help with the dismantling while the women gather ingredient for the cooking.

Turning to Greta and Frey

"Sorry to ask this of you, but please supervise the dismantling and transport of the dragon material, then go back to the base and give the troop a dragon feast tonight for me.

"Don't worry, it's a dream to be able to eat dragon meat, if only my husband is here to share with us."

"Don't worry, we can store the meat for all of them until they return. Not fresh but with some knowledge about processing, curing and culturing, maybe the meat can have even better taste. Also, take some of the skin, bone, and tendon for yourself. I am sure you will want to make new equipment for your family."

"Thank you so much."

In the conference room inside the mansion, the silent gloomy air stand contrast to the festive activities outside as the Count, Prince Diabo, Princess Pina, Hamilton, Sir Grey, Sir Norma and lady Bozes wait for Cagalli to arrive.

"So Princess Pina, Prince Diabo, you understand the reason why I chose to surrender and said the Representative is hard to deal with?"

"Yes, with what I have seen, I realized the Empire is already doomed."

"But why didn't she simply attack and be done with the war? What keep her from capture or destroy the Imperial Capital and force the Empire to surrender?"

"I don't know how to answer those question. Perhaps the difference in strength between Orb Union and the Empire is so big that she can simply grab the victory any time she wants to."

"Or perhaps Orb Union is not as strong as we think?"

"I took that path, along with your brother, Navarch Septimus, Legate Titus along with Commander Astador and 200.000 men died as a result. Just like today, I have never seen the Murasame transform into Giant Metal Golem. I realized now that she actually could slaughter us any time she wanted, yet she still show mercy. And I sent an Apostle as a messenger to deliver my surrender in hope to have some leverage over her. I didn't think she ignored the Apostle."

"So how are we going to save the Empire?"

"I don't think the Empire can be saved or need to be saved."

"What? How can you even say that?"

"Calm down Lady Bozes, The Empire fate is in the hand of the Representative, not us. So anything we do is irrelevant."

"We can somehow outwit her? Maybe bribe her? Maybe offer treasure?"

"The Empire build on the philosophy of 'Might make right', and now the Empire is the weaker one so if Orb Union insists on war, nothing save a miracle can save the Empire. Bit as I said, the Representative isn't seem to wish for the Empire destruction. So I can only advise you all to make sure the Empire knows its place if there is a negotiation."

"It will be hard to convince those senators and our father."

"Ask for the representative help to show them the futility of fighting against Orb Union, appeal to their survival instincts, their families ….."

"Do you know what will Orb Union ask in return for peace?"

"I think land, mines, resources trade concession."

"That mean peace on the surface but surrender in actuality, the Emperor and the Senates will not accept that."

"Irrelevant, Orb Union can simply conquer and take what they want."

"The people will rise up."

"Wrong, the people will accept and even welcome Orb Union in open arms. The rich will fear and do nothing less incur their wrath, the commoners will have better life so they won't oppose, the slaves will be liberated and have the same life as the commoners, the demi-human will accept Orb Union's dominion for better treatment compare to the Empire. And any foolhardy opposition will be put down either by demonstration of overwhelming might or be wiped out. In any case, the Empire had make a grave mistake in attacking Orb Union. It would have been quite different if a diplomatic envoy was sent to establish cordial relation. But the Emperor thirst for conquest had forgone that and now the Emperor and the Empire will suffer the consequence."

The discussion end with the Royalties and Knights accept the fact that they can't do anything except plead for Cagalli mercy to save the Empire. A bitterness that they can't accept easily because their dream of being admired and glorified throughout history had been dashed by the harsh reality of their defeat. As Cagalli, Meryn, Rory and the fairies enter the room, the Count, Royalties and Knights rise up to greet them.

"Sorry for keeping you wait, we had a discussion with Master Levi and Master Cato regarding the Lich."

"Not at all, we are glad that the whole ordeal is over. So what have they found?"

"According to Master Levi and Master Cato, the Lich is not an ordinary Lich, it's an Elder Lich that can create legions of undead soldier. His power is so immense that even Rory here admits she might not have a chance in a straight up fight. We also conclude that the Elder Lich agree to work with that imbecile for some kind of deal that will surely bite him back later on."

This piece of information deal another hard blow for the already demoralized Imperial party.

"I… I see, then Orb Union had done the Empire a great favor in assisting with its destruction."

"Not quite, if that green beam of light had disintegrate the Elder Lich altogether, I wouldn't have to dispatch it myself."

"Orb Union is full of surprise, I don't believe I can be surprise anymore after all I have witnessed today."

"Don't say thing that make you regret your words later on Princess Pina, Orb Union has a lot more surprise to offer you and everyone here."

All except Rory, all in the room feel a chill running through their bodies. So far, the only surprises they had experienced are the Military aspect, thus their fear of the unknown make them sweat profusely.

"You don't have to be so uneasy, Orb Union is superior to the Empire in many ways except for magic which we don't have."

"I … I see, that's … good to know?"

"Count Colt Formal, I have order a small ceremony to cement the surrender of Italica, the Empire flag will be take down and replace with the flag of Orb Union. The transport are bringing in the band and flag."

"I understand, I shall have my household guard and city guard to form an honor guards."

"Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and the Rose Knights, you all will represent the Empire and take the Imperial Flag back to your Imperial Capital. I trust it will not be an easy task but it's better than having your flag take down and throw away."

"I understand, we shall see this through."

"What about me?"

"You are the star of the show Rory Mercury, as the Apostle of the god of war Emroy, may I trouble you to take down the Imperial Flag and hoist the Orb Union Flag in the mansion yard?"

"A symbol of victory?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, I almost forgot, the Imbecile and his henchmen will participate too. In a prison cage."

Rory begins to grin from ear to ear. The utter defeat and humiliation of the Empire is being play out right at this very moment and she is going to savor it, every moment of it.

Leilei is observing the processing of the dragon bodies, but find herself distracted by the presence of the Murasame. Cautious at first, she starts to get closer and closer to one of them. Observing some more, even touch all their legs to see the difference. Again she is distracted by noise from the South and look up. 12 light transport slowly passing the city while on the ground people look up with awe and fear. However, they are informed that those are the transport of Orb Union, here for the surrender ceremony and transport of the dragon material. The 12 transport land one by one beside one another, open the door and from each, a tank and 10 soldiers disembark. The people watching the tanks and soldiers in silent, then cheer when they see the tanks and soldiers form up and parade through the street, heading toward the mansion. Crown Prince Zorzal, Herme and Antigonius watch with fear and anger as the ground tremble when the tanks roll pass. The Knights and soldiers of Italica feel overwhelmed and glad that they aren't fighting with these monsters. Then the formation splits up, 4 tank and 40 soldiers go into the court yard when the main ceremony will be held, others tanks form into pair with 20 soldiers each heading to one of the gates. Rory is excited to see the new metal beasts that the soldiers bring with them, and the soldier themselves also dress in interesting way, simple design cloth with helmet and torso armor, carrying a miniaturize weapon similar to the Murasame.

The Count signal the start of the ceremony. Rory walk to the Imperial Flag pole and pull down the Imperial Flag, handing it over to Prince Diabo. Taking the Orb Union Flag, she hoists it slowly up as music start to play. As the Flag reach the top, the 4 tanks in the court yard each launch a flare and the 8 tanks at the 4 gates open fire. Their firing startle the people, some even think that thunder are striking somewhere. Upon realize it was the sound made by the metal beasts of Orb Union, they begin to cheer. A total of 21 rounds were fired. After the firing ceased, Cagalli signal the Count to come forward.

"Hoist your own flag to the top of the pole Count Colt, the city of Italica is equal to Orb Union as a partner, not a vassal or territory."

The Count couldn't believe it, nor could he recall what or how thing happened. He only remembers hearing the cheers from his citizens and another 21 rounds were fired by the soldiers. His daughter Myui has to wake him up from his day dreaming several time after the ceremony.

The elves assemble before Cagalli and Meryn as instructed. To their surprise, they are offered enough dragon meat to bring back to their clans, a small amount of dragon scales worth around 1000 gold coin for each clan. They all bow to thank for the generosity, and are surprised once again when she tells them to board the transports to get home. Now with the Wood Elves transport head to the North while the Dark elves Transport head to the South, Cagalli have successfully pacified the territory of Count Colt.

The banquet is in full swing when the dragon meat is served. Round after round of toast are made to celebrate the Independence of Italica and to the benevolence of Representative of Orb Union. Many toast to the Murasame that have come to their aid, to Rory Mercury and her patron god for the blessing for the battle of Italica. A few even toast to the Crown Prince to thank him for the dragon meat. To prevent the awkward feeling for the Imperial party, Cagalli suggests to join the citizen in celebration rather than holding one in the mansion. This endear her more to the people of Italica.

Inside the mansion, the entire order of Rose Knights all feels their commander and prince defeated mood. No one dare to make any sound and eat in silence, the taste of dragon meat can't erase the bitterness of a throughout realization of being defeated. Prince Diabo and Princess Pina begin to have their own thought about how to save their Empire.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Peace deal

"She is a real shrewd politician. Capturing the hearts of the subjects of Count Colt, pacifying the region and prevent conflict with us. All accomplished in one day. I don't think the Senate is able to deal with her."

"Plus the fact she has such an overwhelming advantage in military power ensure Orb Union will be the victor in the end."

"And we are back to our original question again, how can the Empire be saved?"

"I don't know, either surrender or a peace treaty. But we don't know the actual terms and conditions, what Count Colt told us yesterday is simply his thought, knowing father and the senate, they will act like they are the superior and treat Orb Union as inferior."

"And doom the Empire. So we have to make sure father and the Senate know about Orb Union strength."

"I think they already have some idea, but as the Representative said, our arrogance prevent the acceptance of the inferior position even if it is the reality."

"Then I think we should as the Representative for a demonstration."

"Will she help us?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, if she is as merciful as the Count says she is, she will definitely help us."

Princess Pina and Prince Diabo soon concluded their meeting and decide to look for the Representative to discuss the end for the conflict between the Empire and Orb Unio.

Cagalli has her own meeting with the Count in the conference room, with his daughter Myui also attend as his future heir.

"Everything has been proceeding smoothly, the villagers will be ready to depart in the afternoon today."

"Very well, I shall have the transports ready for them. Also, I have something to ask of you."

"Anything I can, I shall accept."

"We capture a few civilian in the Imperial Camp at the battle of Alnus hills, since they are not combatants, per our law they are to be release after questioning. But the situation was not safe for their departure so we detained them until now. A group of them claim to be merchant from Elbe and have some business connection with this city. So would you be willing to initiate trade with them using the materials from the dragons?"

"Most definitely, the city need funds and if trade resume, things will be back to normal in no time."

"Glad to hear it, also we liberated a number of slaves, both human and non-human. They don't have any hometown to go back to, so can you let them become your citizen?"

"That's not a problem. We, the people of Italica always welcome former slaves as we abhorred the idea of slavery. We tolerate it because it's the Empire policy."

"Thank you, that's conclude everything."

Myui seeing her chance, jump to grab it.

"Representative, may I have some question of my own?"

"Sure, I shall answer what I can."

"If the Empire sends their Legions to subjugate us again, will you intervene?"

"I am about to make sure the Empire can never threaten anyone again. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Can I visit Orb Union? I want to learn and develop Italica into a great place just like Orb Union."

"Sure, when the time come, I shall send you an invitation."

"Thanks, I can't wait until that time come.

Outside, Princess Pina and Prince Diabo heard the conversation and fears start to swell in their heart. The Representative has just confirmed the fate of the Empire. But jumping to conclusion might lead to misunderstand and grave consequence for the Empire. They swallow hard and knock on the door.

"You may enter."

"Good morning to you all, we seek an audience with the Representative."

"Good morning to you too. If this is a long discussion, I suggest we leave it for after breakfast."

Humiliate again but with no way to retort, the Prince and Princess have to swallow their pride and accept it.

"As you wish, we want to discuss about the conflict between Orb Union and the Empire so it is going to be a long one."

"Then let's meet after breakfast. And do you want that imbecile to join too?"

"No, no no no, definitely no. Please no, he has no tact for diplomacy."

They can't let their brother to screw things up anymore, as he no doubt will act and say foolish thing that will cause the downfall of the Empire.

After breakfast, Cagalli, Mery, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo, Lady Bozes and Hamilton head to the conference room.

"As I stated before, we wish to discuss an end to the conflict between Orb Union and the Empire. So what are your term and conditions for peace?"

"Just one. Total surrender of the Empire."

"That's not possible, the Empire will not accept such a thing."

"Then the Empire will perish."

"You can't just walk in and demand a surrender from the Empire, that's unreasonable."

"Then is it reasonable to send an army to my nation and declare conquest of my world, subjugation of my nation, enslavement of my people and insult my government?"

"We ,,,, "

"Your manner reflect your attitude, even now you seek to impose your term and conditions on us as if you are the winner here. And besides, any kind of agreement between us can be denied by your father and your government as you have no authority to negotiate whatsoever."

"We can, we are the royal family members, my father will listen to us. The Senate will listen."

"Your father will not accept the fact that he lost the pathetic war he started, instead of loot and glory he gains losses and infamy. An ambitious man will never accept it. So if you truly want to save the Empire, you will serve as messenger and deliver my message to your father and government."

Dejected at the simple blunt truth that just hammer into them, Princess Pina and Prince diabo agrees.

"Very well, what is the message?"

"Invite your father and Senate to attend a meeting with me to discuss it. Rory Mercury will be the witness, as are the vassal kingdoms representatives and Count Colt. The location will be your Imperial Capital."

The royalties realize this is another attempt to undermine the Empire image and authority, yet refuse the offer mean certain doom. So nodding to one another, they reluctantly agree.

"Then how can we inform you the time and place?"

"I shall have a squad of soldier to accompany you back to the Imperial Capital using our transport. Your Imbecile brother will be escorted by your remaining Knights."

"He will cause ruckus to sabotage the meeting. Can't you lock him up here until we have the treaty?"

"He is wasting food and besides, your father might need someone to blame if something unexpected happen. I would hate for you or your brother here to be blamed."

"My father would do no such thing."

"Listen and listen well Princess Pina, and you too Prince Diabo. Your father the Emperor will do everything to make it look like he has won, but I am going to slap the cold hard truth right in his face, then he can't deny he is indeed defeated. I am also sure that he will use you two, the Rose Knights, your perish reinforcement and Rory to take credit for slaying those dragons. And I shall expose his lies, make sure the whole continent know it and see what kind of shameless person he really is. This is to prevent any illusion or scheme from emerging afterward. It's harsh but necessary."

"But this kind of shocking events could kill him. Can't you reconsider?"

"The sovereign is the first servant of the state. Hammer this ideology into his mind, portrait him as a responsible ruler, someone willing to suffer for his Empire and subject, appeal to him about keeping a good image for later generation, those kind of vain glory things. The Empire will never be the same, but its people will live a better life. In other word, his downfall is certain. He can only choose how. This is the final decision before I take military action, there is nothing more for us to discuss."

"Seem I have no choice in this matter, do i?"

"You do have one other option. But it is rather drastic and I personally think you are neither ready nor willing to do it."

As Cagalli and Meryn leave, the princess and prince feel utterly powerless. Hamilton and Bozes suggest a sneak attack and hold Italica hostage. But they don't have the number nor strength to do so. Their original strength had been reduced to 500. While the Italican guards alone outnumber them 8 to 1, not to mention the mages. In the end, they make preparation for their trip back to the Imperial Capital.

Master Hepheston unleash his magic power on the defenders as they retreat, not willing to fire less they him their own people being use as meat shield. After a few casualty, they retreat altogether toward the city. The gate is opened and Lord Raglan leads his force through. From 20.000 men and horse, he can only muster 16.000 combat capable men and 8.000 horse. But combine with the force led by Master Hepheston, he has 8.000 heavy cavalry and 15.000 infantry. Reorganize the force at his disposal, Lord Raglan march South.

News of the fall of North and East gates of Wall Sina, Captain Carsten withdraw his force toward the city, leaving captain Hange outside the wall to conduct an ambush on the Titans when the foot soldiers of the enemy ascend the wall.

Captain Levi and Lieutenant Nathan join up with the MP squads on Wall Rose and split, Levi are going to retake wall Sina and Nathan heads to harass Imperial force between Wall Rose and the Gate.

During the night, captain Hange deploys her scouts to surround the invaders and launch a night raid. But they have prepared to deal with the attack by spreading out more than usual, thus the Scouts small number is a serious disadvantage. And the mages cast illusion spell that confuse the Scouts, thus minimized the effect of the raid. Captain Hange withdraws her Scout after a short fight. The Imperial let out cheer and hissing at the scouts whom are fast disappearing to the night. Captain Hange looks at them with a grin on her face.

"Seem like they have converge together. Fire."

The Rifles wielding Scouts aim and fire at the cheering invader, dealing numerous casualty. The Imperial scatter and seek cover behind anything they can find while yelling for help. The mages launch fire balls into the spark create by the rifles, fortunately, the thick tree branches shield the Scouts from most of the fire blast. Deciding it's enough for the night, Captain Hanges orders the retreat. The Imperial has suffer nearly 300 casualties, with around 100 dead while the scouts only suffer 11 wounded with light burn. As she retreats, one of her squads reports their failure to kill the Titans due to heavy guard and the mages has set up a barrier around them. But make contacts with the Special Agent and his group. Excited by the news, she rushes forward to her camp, leaving her Scouts baffle.

Arthrun at first reluctant to reveal his group to the Scouts, but his group had grown larger with inadequate equipment, not to mention an irritating Apostle. He scouts the Imperial Camp, but notice the heavy defended Titans with magic barrier will make a night assault impossible, he decides to join with the Scouts to perform a day time raid. Thus he reveals himself to the Scouts and the whole group are taken to their camp. Being the focus of so many hostile attention, the demi-human in Arthrun squad feel uneasy and keep to themselves, though Giselle simply ignore them. Arthrun make use of the waiting time to inquire Giselle of her story.

"How did you end up in pieces in those Titans' stomach?"

"My mistress sent me to observe and show her interesting thing here. The walls and trees are fascinating at first, but not exciting. Then I spot some of the local and tried to follow them without being seen and ended up lost. I flew up to get my bearing and spotted those Titans. They look interesting so I got close only to find they weren't much fun. Just wandered around or stood dumbly in one place. I got in front of one and it reached out to grab me. I dodged and cut off it hand. To my surprise, the hand healed and it come at me once again. Elated, I sliced at it numerous time, yet again and again it heal back as if nothing happened. I grew bored and slash its face in two. It fell on its back and laid there motionless. I thought I had won, but a whole swarm of them attacked me. I flew up but got pepper with rocks of various size. One hit me and broke my wings. I ran and slash my way out of their encirclement. But I got peppered with rock again and one hit me hard on my back, I dropped my scythe and they grabbed me. Tore me apart and swallow me whole. I don't know how long but it was terrifying. Then you come along and got pieces of me out."

"I see, it was your mistress that ask for help in locating you through the Goddess Lunaryur. Ren accepted and asked for my help. I guessed you will interested in the Titans more than other things so we head down South to look for you here. Your rescue was a fluke as we didn't know you were torn apart and eaten."

"Nonetheless, I thank you all. Now I only need my right arm and wing and my scythe back, then I can report to my mistress."

The scouts can't understand the conversation of these outsider and are nervous. But assured that their number is sufficient to deal with any unexpected. Captain Hange lands right in the middle of the camp and start to give out order.

"Prepare to treat the wounded, a few of ours got burn slightly. They will be back soon."

"I think we can help with them, Ari here can heal them with magic."

"You must be Arthrun, the Special Agent from Orb Union that Commander Erwin mentions."

"Indeed I am."

"What are you doing here? I thought you must had gone back to your world by now. And I didn't receive anything about that scaly one arm girl."

"We receive an offer for her rescue, thus I am still in the process of rescuing her. Her name is Giselle."

"Seem to be an interesting story."

"Yes, she is an Apostle of god, thus immortal. She got torn up and swallow by the Titans. So we are now looking for her arm and Scythe."

"So you want us to help with the Titans?"

"I prefer the term collaborate more as I don't need all of them dead, just those that have her body parts and her Scythe."

"Why do we need to cooperate with you? What's the benefit?"

"Your night raid and my plan to kill the Titans last night isn't successful. So I think we should compromise and help one another."

"What do you plan to do and how?"

"Giselle is an Apostle, so the Imperial regards her almost as god. So if she show up and demand them to withdraw, they will most likely comply."

"Then why don't you just do it in the first place?"

"Because she has lost her weapon and not in good shape, so I figure if I arrange for a true between you and them, I will have a greater chance of success. And the foot soldiers are not regular soldiers, they are mercenary."

"And that leave the mages."

"The mages can be persuaded to leave with the mercenary too, they are with the Imperial because they are curious and come willingly to learn, or they are coerced or threatened to come along."

"If your plan fail?"

"Then we withdraw and use brute force in a night attack."

"What make you so sure the night attack will succeed?"

"My squad have special ability to support a night attack. And Giselle is a dragon newt that can see in the dark, with a strength of a demigod, she is devastating if given a good weapon."

"Very well, then we shall give you the chance tomorrow. Also, the higher ups are looking for you."

"Why?"

"Something about helping them with translation."

"Then inform them I shall help. But these Imperial is quite relentless, they will not satisfy with meagre result. So unless you have them in a severe disadvantage, they will not negotiate."

"We wipe out their Wyvern, destroy their supplies and deal considerable damages to their soldiers. And we also cut off their retreat even though they are occupying wall Sina now, they will be in a pinch if this drag on long."

"They won't meekly submit after that kind of losses."

"Not sure, but currently, they are surrounding our city and we are pulling everyone on the Wall back, they use the prisoner as human shield against us."

"Your city is surrounded and they themselves got surrounded by you?"

"Yes, but I think we are at least at equal footing."

In the morning, Captain Hange, Arthrun and Giselle approach the Imperial camp. Startle but recognize the Apostle of Hardy, the Imperials don't dare to show hostility.

"I am sure you all know who I am, so I shall cut the chase. I want you all to leave this place. Your safety and belonging are protected so you will not have to worry about reaching the Gate and go home. If you don't comply, you will be consider an obstacle to me. So, leave or die. Choose now."

"I am Dagan, leader of the Combat Specialist here, your holiness. As much as we want to comply, the Empire will not forgive us if we abandon our mission here."

"The Empire and the Goddess Hardy, which one you prefer to piss off?"

"I…. I … we fear both. Your Holiness"

"I don't want to be unreasonable so I shall talk to your Imperial officer, how about it?"

"….. let me talk to them first, each group is making their own choice so please forgive me if some want to stay."

"Be quick about it."

Dagan bows and leave, soon heated discussion and sometime looks are thrown at the trio, soon they all pack up and ready to leave.

"We all decide to leave, but about our safety…."

"Captain Hange and I will escort you all the way to the Gate."

"Then we await your command to leave."

"I have business with the mages, so wait until I finish."

The mages fluster as Giselle walks toward them. Their escorts had decided to leave and the mages can't go against the Apostle so they fear for their lives.

"Be at ease, I have no wish to cause you harm, so if you want to leave, accompany them, if not, perform a task for me and I shall guarantee your safe journey to the Imperial camp."

"What is the task, Your Holiness?"

"Just keep these Titans in one place as I slaughter them. They have my Scythe and arm so I am looking for them."

"But Legate Diomedes order us to bring these Giants to him for an attack on the city."

"Obey me and live or disobey me and die. Just remember, my mistress is not as tolerant as I am when someone defy her."

"W… e we understand."

"Smart choice."

In order to conceal the weakness of the Titans, all the Imperial mages are blindfold while the Combat Specialist got led away by Captain Hange and Giselle. The scouts soon finish killing the Titans and recover Giselle arm while the Scythe is too heavy for them.

Arthrun and Ari are escorted by Mikasa and Eren to city while Agron lead the remaining squad members to follow Captain Hange and Giselle leading the Imperials to the East. Though reluctant to leave Arthrun and Ari here, Agron understands Arthrun wants to keep the underequipped dwarves and volralden away from a potential battlefield. Romulus and Tibe offer the group the hospitality of their tribe and wait for Arthrun there.

In the city of Mistra, rubbles and debris mixed with occasion dead bodies litter all around the once peaceful community. The fighting between the MPs and garrison soldiers against the Imperials so far aren't bloody in term of casualty but devastating in destruction. At first, Legate Diomedes use the prisoner human shield to push into the city, but the attacking columns soon block off with barricade and shot from above my the MPs. The combination of dismounted heavy cavalry and mages prove formidable, but soon overwhelmed when the defender pour oil and set fire on them. Although the mages erect barriers, there aren't enough to cover all and soon agony cry from those got burn fill the street. Garrison Soldiers starts to throw heavy object on the barrier and breaking some of them, the MPs fire into those break and isolated pocket of Imperials appear along the main street. Realizing that sending in reinforcement will simply result in more casualty and get him nowhere, Legate Diomedes order the retreat. He decide to destroy the city block by block and order his siege engine to work, though few in number, they are destroying the city indiscriminately and noting the defenders can do since they are at the far back and their capture brethren in being held hostage as mobile human shield.

The mages reach the gate and converse with the centurion in charge, moment later, all imperial forces pull out and head to the city. Commander Erwin doesn't know why, but with his small number he can't take on them so he simply tail them. Their speed is slow and soon Captain Levi join up with his MP squads. They are spotted by Arthrun, Ari, Mikasa and Eren coming up from the South.

"Good to see you are still safe Commander Erwin."

"Arthrun, I am glad you are still here. I'm sure you know we need your help in negotiation with these Imperials."

"Yes, that's why I am here, And Ari will help take care of your wounded."

"Thanks, we planned to kill these Imperials and disguise as their reinforcement to rescue our capture men."

"And I am going to be the commander of this reinforment?"

"You are the only one to know their language here."

"Then let's see if we are lucky enough to bag their commander as well."

"You are ambitious, but I don't hate that. Still, the prisoner come first."

"I understand."

"Now do you know how we can pass their barrier? Seem like having barrier is the standard practice for these damned Imperials nowadays."

"We have no way to bring it down, so let's surround them and strike when they put down their barrier. Good thing we have guns and numbers on our side this time."

At dawn, the mages take down the barrier after the legionnaires have finished formed up. The MPs unleash their fire and the 200 imperials are dead. Now, checking the armor of the Legionnaires, only 42 are usable as disguise.

"Now let's pretend 42 of us are being chased by your troop. You are to draw them away while we rescue the prisoners and dash for the city."

"In broad day light like this?"

"The city is in ruined with rubble everywhere, it's hard to navigate to safety in darkness, and beside, your friends in the city will need to distinguish friend and foe to shoot."

"Ok, let's started then."

"Remember, don't use guns."

Today, just like the last three days, the bombardment of the city. The troop at the front stay in formation to await the order from their commander to storm the city. The heavy cavalry is patrolling around the city outskirt to prevent escapee. Those in the rear are bored when they suddenly see ruckus at the distance. A horseman with officer attire gallop up and shout order.

"The enemy attacked the Gate last night, they are slaughtering our men. We need reinforcement."

Before the commanding officer can response, the officer gallop back to his troop. Deciding to engage the enemy to save the comrades. A full legion is assemble and rush to the battle site. The size of the reinforcement is unexpected, thus Commander Erwin have to withdraw. The Imperials, confident in their victory continue to pursuit while the tired legionnaires and their officer head to the camp to recuperate. When the distance from the camp is sufficient to prevent the gun shot to be heard, the MPs and Scouts open fire. Now it's the Imperial turn to retreat, harried by Commander Erwin all the way back. Seeing their comrades being slaughtered, the officer order for the prisoner to be brought up. All the prisoners are brought to the rear and this doesn't escape they eyes of the defenders. As soon as they see their people got to the rear, rifles squads rush out and fire as fast as they can at the front before the mages can erect barrier. Commander Erwin halt and withdraw again, but nobody is chasing this time. And soon order come to transfer the prisoners to the front. And those are all the distraction Arthrun needs, he and his squads secretly handed small daggers to the prisoners whom begins to cut at their bondage. As the reach the front, the bondages on their hand are cut, Arthrun and the disguised MPs drop their smoke grenades.

"Run, get to the city."

The smoke create disorder and startle the Legionnaires while the prisoners rush toward the city and disguised MP run to cover and fire upon the Legionnaires to discourage pursuit. Seeing the people are running toward them, the rifles squad rush forward to support. The Imperial soon restore their formation and archers start unleashing arrows on the MPs. With the prisoner escaped, the MPs and rifle squads retreat along with Arthurn. Commander Erwin seeing the smoke and hearing gun shot, attack the rear again. But the Heavy Cavalry under Lord Raglan appear and force Commander Erwin to withdraw, though instead of to the East, he leads his force to the Southwest. And at night, march back to the city.

The rescue is a success, though 17 of the rescued prisoner are wounded in the process. Despite the good news, there are 85 prisoners remain and no doubt under heavy guard.

A meeting with the king, his advisor, Commander Erwin, Commander Nile and Arthrun take place in the palace.

"Commander Erwin reports state the Empire is here for conquest, loot of various kind and enslavement of local people. How do you know that?"

"Their commanders declare those are the result of each conquest by the Empire. And the various species of humanoid also suggest that most of them aren't native to the Empire."

"So about the Gate they come through, what's the explanation?"

"The gods open the Gate that connect to a random world. It sound farfetched, but they actually have gods and goddesses. Representing them are their chosen Apostle."

"Any proof?"

"We don't have concrete proof, but the lore and stories confirm their existence. And I happened to assist in rescuing an Apostle here."

"Is she the woman with wings?"

"No, she is ordered to go back by her patron goddess."

"She came with the invaders?"

"I don't think so, she is acting on behalf of her Goddess. And it seem her mission is to observe."

"Very well. Thanks for your information. Tomorrow, we want to open the negotiation for their withdrawal, do you think it is feasible?"

"Depend on the situation, but I doubt they will agree to go back empty handed after such losses."

"Hmmm. The fighting is costly to us even though we are winning now, I can't guarantee we will survive the upcoming winter. So if the price is right, we shall concede to their terms."

"I'll do my best to assist your party in the negotiation."

"Thanks you. And the country where you are from, how is it?"

"All I can say is Orb Union is much more advance than your country and the Empire."

"I would like to see some proof."

"I don't think Orb Union is relevant in the negotiation and since we don't plan to establish contact, there is no point in knowing."

"That's where you are wrong. What prevent Orb Union from manipulate the negotiation for its own benefit? What if Orb Union is planning to come here as well after crushing this Empire?"

"I am here to return a favor, nothing more. This is a personal involvement. And Orb Union gains nothing whether there is peace or war between you and the Empire. Finally, Orb Union is a pacifist as I told Commander Erwin."

"We shall see, but the fact is we can't verify you will convey our words properly."

"I can't help you with that."

"Anyway, we thank you for the helps you gave us so far. Tomorrow, we will negotiate with the Empire with your assistance. Lat's go back and prepare, shall we."

Morning come and Arthrun is waiting in the court yard. One of the king advisor and an unknown woman accompany him.

"I don't think bringing a woman to the negotiation is a good idea, they look down on woman and may think she is a peace offer to their commander."

"Very well, she will stay here then. Just you, me and Commander Erwin will go."

Legate Diomedes is discussing plan to break to the defense with Lord Raglan, Lord Cotyss and Master Hepheston when a Centurion comes in to inform them the defender want to negotiate. Dismissing the Centurion, Legate Diomedes ask for their opinion.

"Is this another trick?"

"I don't think so Legate Diomedes, they have suffered horrendously under our bombardment. So I think this is genuine."

"They defense is the Wall, once we are through, they have no fortification left to lean on. So I do think they want to negotiate."

"The Giants aren't show up, I think they somehow annihilated by the enemy, so it's our best interest to negotiate a favorable term and come back for them later."

"Very well, let's negotiate. Though I wonder how since they don't know our language, nor we theirs."

"Yesterday event suggest that at least someone can use our language to fool the rear guard. So I think the language barrier is not an issue here."

Both sides meet in the middle of the city and the Imperial Camp. All eyes are on them as this is the moment their fates will be determined.

"I am Arthrun, I shall serve as translator today. Please have the desired terms written down before discussion can begin."

Surprise at the fluency of the translator, the Imperial party wonder how but decide to leave it for later and write down their terms then hand over to Arthrun.

Arthrun reads the terms for the adviser whom introduce himself as Rod Reiss and Commander Erwin.

"Surrender all the weapon and military equipment, 4000 healthy men and women to be slaves, 5000 soldiers to fight for the Empire, the heads of those responsible for the Ambush of the Wyvern Knights, half of the wealth of the city, half food in granary and cattle, all knowledge and books and magic tomes will be exam and taken as the scholar see fit."

"These terms are not acceptable. But I guess they want to ask as much as they can and we can tone them down as much as we can until we reach a compromise, eh Commander?"

"Present them the counter offer. Safe passage with all their equipment, we shall provide enough food for them to last the journey. Release of our capture soldiers and perhaps we can sharre some nonmilitary technologies."

Arthrun relays the counter offer and unsurprisingly rejected.

"We lost 50.000 men and invested too much to go back empty handed. I am sure you can understand. We want military equipment and the technology to make them and training to use them in future conflict. I can see this island is poor in resources and not much in wealth so I can cross those things out. But Slaves and Soldiers are a must. Explain to them."

Arthrun explains and for a moment, Rod and Erwin argue. But in the end, agree to settle for a truce to confer with their king. The Imperial agree to wait for 3 hours for answer.

After 2 hours, only Rod arrive. And he agrees to concede in some other way.

"The King has another proposal. Slaver is non-negotiable, so are military technologies and equipment. But he agrees to have 5.000 soldiers fully armed with their commander to fight for the Empire. Rifles, OMGs and cannons will be at these soldier disposal."

The Imperial Party discuss among themselves and agree. Thus the treaty is form with follow condition

\+ The Imperial force will withdraw and release all prisoners, food and provision will be provided for the Imperial force to return to their world.

\+ 5.000 soldier equipped with cannons, rifles and OMGs will be led by Commander Erwin and his officers to fight for the Empire.

\+ A yearly tribute of 400 cattle and 8.000 tons agricultural products will be send to the Empire as reparation for the ambush of the Wyvern Knights.

\+ The Empire will never invade Paradis Island again.

\+ The Empire will be allow to capture Titans freely.

With the conclusion of the treaty, Arthrun is asked to Commander Erwin and his officers the language of the Empire which is Latins while on the way to the Empire.

Legate Diomedes and his commanders agree that this is the best they can get considering they might never be able to defeat the local people or have to suffer heavy casualty for little gain as it turn out this island is small and poor.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Consolidation

Princess Pina, Prince Diabo, Hamilton and Lady Boze boards the transport provided by Cagalli to conduct them back to the Capital. They all excited at the prospect of lying and amazed at the interior, this transport can easily transport 400 fully armed Legionnaires or 140 heavy cavalry, even siege engines of various type. Then come the speed, instead of 4 or 5 days of hard riding, only 1 hours has pass and they are now at the outskirt of the Imperial Capital. Yet at the same time, they understand Orb Union can use these transports to transport their army to the Imperial Capital anytime they wish. Disembark and get on the horse to ride into the Capital, they come upon a patrol, soon the whole Capital is informed of the successful defense of Italica by Princess Pina and Prince Diabo. People line up on the street lead to the Imperial Palace and cheer, throwing flowers and praise their efforts. Embarrassed at the reception they know they don't deserved, they silently ride on, filled with shame. She understands this is her father intention, to take credit to make the population support the Royal Family.

Emperor Molt is happy that his children are back safely, since his spies had informed him about the successful defense of Italica by Orb Union, he has wrack his brain to think about how to counter it. The spies also inform him of several meeting between the Representative of Orb Union and Princess Pina and Prince Diabo, though they don't know what exactly transpired, they can guess the result is not good as both Princess Pina and Prince Diabo were livid. The capture of his Crown Prince and the fact that he organized everything make him have a mixed feeling. The plan is perfect, and would have success if not for the intervention of Orb Union. Just what kind of country is that? What kind of enemy they face to have such power? What is the true capability? All these question and no answer. Perhaps his children can provide some. Thus he eagerly wait for them and capitalized on the victory to give them the credit as nobody know the truth. And once the lie had been told, only traitors tell the truth.

All the villagers are safely disembark at their respective village, still think everything was a dream. From surviving bandits and dragons, then eating dragon meat and fly back to their home with more money they they could make in ten years. And the best of all, no tax for 2 years as the treasury of Italica is full and the Count is not greedy. Their villages had been ravages, but Orb Union had promised to help them rebuild. Thus they set up a temporary camp and work with the architect and engineer to design the village using construction machines and modern material. The villagers look at the machines at work knocking down buildings, clear rubble and debris, dig up rock bed beneath the land ….. with amazement and curiosity, children excitedly watch while their parent have to deal with their incessant questions yet can't provide answer. At Coda village, Leilei and her master observe and record everything, write down questions that they hope will be answer when the reconstruction is finished. When told it will take them 5 days, they simply accept the statement as they no longer have any doubt about the power of Orb Union, and they all glad they are no longer consider Imperial Citizens.

For the Elves, both in the same situation. Their fellow clansmen are worried and evacuate many children and women only to find their departed warriors disembark from those Giant metal bird. Even more shocking is they carry with them numerous sacks which they later discover contain dragon meats and scales. Their elders ask for their report and with horror on their face when the answer come.

"The siege ended in victory for Italica with the intervention of Orb Union whose Murasames killed 9 dragons, severely injured an Elder Lich which was dispatched by her Holiness Rory Mercury, all the bandits at the siege are dead. We surrendered and were shown mercy. Their Representative even gave us dragon meat and scales."

"What kind of power do this Orb Union have to be able to kill 9 dragons? Must be taken a heavy toll on them, right?"

"I'm afraid not, according to what we all witnessed, seem like they can kill those dragons without much effort, and no casualty. Her Holiness said so. She also said that she has no chance if it come to a fight between her and one of the Murasame."

"Do they possess the power of god?"

"I do not know. But rest assure they do not hold anything against us. And the Representative promise to weaken the Empire so it can't threaten anyone ever again."

"I hope they are more lenient and not have any hidden agenda, we are but pawn in a power struggle between the Empire and Orb Union."

"How about we make official contact with them? They have dragon newt and fairies in their base, so if we offer our service to them, we can determine their end goal and react accordingly."

"What do we have that they want?"

"They collect lores, books, stories, numerous odds and ends. …"

"Then it is information. Very well, let's offer them some of our hand craft item, old book and trinkets. You shall lead the envoy."

"I wish for our Lore Keeper to come with us. If our history proves to be of significant help, they might even offer their protection."

"Or they might take over and enslave us."

"They don't have slavery and they abhor the idea of depriving freedom of other people."

"Let's hope they are true to your words Yao Haa Dushi.

The same situation play out when Tuka and her companions reach their village. They are intrigue about the people from Orb Union, whom despite possessing that much power remain quite pacific. Though knowing the conflict between Orb Union and the Empire, questions still emerge. Thus an envoy is sent on a good will mission to Orb Union fortress to better understanding and maybe future cooperation. Tuka gladly accept the task of leading the envoy.

The knights and foot soldiers, led by Sir Norma and Sir Grey are marching back to the Imperial Capital. The mood is heavy with thought of defeat even though they survive. A special carriage is accompany them, Rory is the driver with Crown Prince Zorzal, Hermes and Antigonius harnessed as the pulling horses. They protested vehemently but threatened with horrible suffering, they submitted. The only one in good mood is Rory due to the large amount of tasty food from Orb Union provided by Cagalli for her journey.

In Italica, Myui tries to get closer to Cagalli but get rebuffed at every attempt but find more success with Meryn and the faries. Cagalli and the Count make numerous deal with merchants from the vassal states, though most of them interest in the weapon of Orb Union's soldiers more than the dragon material. Still, rumors spread fast and it's only a matter of time when the Allied Armies learnt about the feat of Orb Union in the siege of Italica. The influx of trade attract many criminals to Italica, but with a mage at every gate and guards patrolling the street at all time, many are caught and sentence to do "community service" at the suggestion of Cagallie rather than simple imprisonment. The count is a scholar and experience stateman, but find himself learning more and more from someone who is less than twice his age. Even some of his accountant and bookkeeper rely on Meryn and Cagalli on method to keep track of the cash flow. Many new idea are put to good use, especially in storing food. Normally they simply put all the food in one warehouse, now they have to write the date and put each batch in orderly row to ensure old food are used up first. The city is bouncing back at a faster rate than the Count could imagine, but Cagalli has reveal her plan to build up a new Italica city, one with better design and plan. The Count is astonish at the ambitious plan yet he now believes everything Cagalli say even though many of his advisor and official suggest otherwise. In the end, the plan is for after the negotiation with the Empire.

Captain Hange and her charges are proceeding at a fast pace toward the Gate, but one night, they are attacked that leave 21 dead and 8 missing. Agron and Giselle recognize this partern as well as the weapon used in the attack.

"Your Holiness, it appear that the goblin is behind the attack."

"I know, and the missing are all female. So I guess a hobgoblin is leading this pack."

"Yes, the dwarves and Volralden fought with a bunch of goblin, then the Commander name Erwin said something about a goblin with size of a man."

"Let's hunt for them, I hate those filthy pest."

"I doubt our escort will agree to let us go, and beside, how are we communicate with them about our intention?"

"I have a feeling that their leader is a predator that will not leave the fun to just us."

Giselle signal Captain Hange to follow her and Agron. They soon discover tracks and rush forward. Moment later, they can hear foots steps and prepare to fight. As they emerge to a clearing, 20 goblins are waiting for them and unleash hail of rock on them. But they are facing an Apostle, with a throw of her scythe, 8 goblins are cut in half while captain Hange fire on them, killing more goblin and Agron swoop down to finish the rest.

"Damn, this group is a decoy."

"So what do we do now?"

"Pray."

Giselle puts her scythe on the ground with reverence and kneel, prayer on her lips. For a while, nothing happen and Captain Hange is getting irritated. Agron is standing guard for any goblin that might take their chance. Just as Captain Hange is about to drag Giselle off, a wind emanate from Giselle and she open her eyes. Signal Captain Hange and Agron to follow, she speed up to the North. Running nonstop for nearly an hour and finally Giselle stop. A small clearing with no sight indicate the goblins had passed. Confused, Agron inquire about the chase, Giselle simply slash at a boulder, cutting it in two and reveal a deep hole beneath it. Captain Hange shot a signal flare to summon her scouts, 30 arrive.

"The hole is too small for anyone of us, so how are we going to rescue those adventure?"

"Let's draw a map first, there is a trick I learn to navigate caves like this."

Giselle opens her mouth and send an echo into it. As she keeps listening, a map is being draw in her head. She gets up and signal to follow her. She leads them to a great hollow tree. Slashing he three in two reveal a secret door on the ground. Giselle turn around with a grin on her face and walk down. Agron, captain Hange and the scouts follow. As They ventures deeper, distinctive woman cries become clearer. The pick up their pace and soon come to some sort of big hall with multiple tunnels. As they gather to decide how to proceed, the goblin rush out from all tunnel. Unprepared, 5 of the scouts are swarmed and cut to pieces leaving a gory mess of bone and fleshy paste. Giselle and Agron let out a short sharp high pitched screech that renders both the goblins and Scouts rolling on the ground covering their ear. The sharp hearing of the goblins still cause them great pain while the scouts are recovering and proceed with the slaughter. Within minutes, the goblins are all dead. Then Giselle, Agron rush in to the tunnel at extreme left with Captain Hange following close. The trio reach a small chamber with 6 female adventurers tied up. Agron untie the gag on one of the adventurer mouth.

"The Hobgoblin carry off Merlina and Celine."

"They are mages?"

"Yes. Please hurry."

"Damn, that bastard tried to breed hobgoblin mages."

"With the burden of 2, It can't go far or fast enough. Let's go."

Leaving the rest to the Scouts, the trio rush onward. In the end of the tunnel, they see a tied up and wounded female next to a rope ladder. Leaving Captain Hange to tend to her, Giselle and Agron climb up to the surface. Giselle temporary stop to listen to the foot step, then run off with Agron. The sound of footsteps running is getting closer and closer until they catch up to the hobgoblin and its quarry. Facing strong oponents, the hobgoblin use it's captive as hostage and shielt. Agron and Giselle circle around it but find no opening.

"Seem like we have no choice but to sacrifice the hostage."

"Isn't any other way?"

"Not unless you can kill it without getting it kill the hostage first."

BANG!

The hobgoblin head tilts to the right with blood spraying out. The grip loosen and the hobgoblin drop on the ground. Giselle and Agron look to the source of the loud bang and see Captain Hange with a riffle aiming at the hobgoblin.

"Right, they have riffle that can kill from long distance. Totally forgot about it."

"Rifle?"

"Ask Arthrun, he is the expert."

The captive was bruised but otherwise completely unharmed. They soon come back to rejoin the waiting adventurer and scouts, whom surprisingly was joined by Lieutenant Nathan.

"Captain Hange, I saw the signal so I came to investigate."

"Nothing to worry about Lieutenant, we are escorting them back to the gate so they can get back to their world."

"So everything is finished? We've won?"

"Not sure, but seem possible, otherwise, I simply go back there to kick them in the butt after finishing this escort duty."

Another two day pass and all the Imperials are back to their world, Captain Hange reorganize her Scouts and lead them back to Mistra.

Legate Diomedes, Lord Cotyss, Lord Raglan and Master Hepheston are inspecting the 5.000 soldiers and their equipment, they are please that the men are in good shape but the language barrier is still a hindrance. Their officers on the other hand are progressing quite well with rudimental words under the tutelage of Arthrun. That person is still a mystery, but they plan to have Master Hepheston to read his mind when his teaching is no longer need.

Commander Erwin study the languages with seriousness that exceed anyone else as he wish to understand what the Imperials plan with his men. He has a feeling that they plan to sacrifice his men to steal their equipment. Also he has predicted his men will be used agains Orb Union. Although he has some reservation about the information Arthrun gave him, he doesn't want to fight and die for someone else war of conquest. Thus he usually gather his Officer and have 'group study' to improve the language.

"As you know, their plan with us and our equipment is obvious. And I am sure no one want their plan to succeed."

"Yes, but what can we do? They will surely surround us with security and even separate the officer and the soldiers."

"We have to adapt as things progress. But the thing I am worry about the most is Orb Union, they will show no mercy if we are on the side of the Imperial in battle. If they are fine with just slaughtering us, then I am thankful for their mercy."

"I am not sure about Orb Union, are they that powerful?"

"I am skeptical, but the knowledge and familiarity with fire arm of Arthrun is worrisome. And he is hiding something or rather not telling us about the true power Orb Union possess."

"I for once don't want to fight someone on another one behalf only to be stabbed in the back."

"So I propose that we are to run away and surrender to Orb Union if the chance come. How is that?"

"I agree."

"Me too, at lease Orb Union didn't attack us first."

"Then I shall inform Arthrun about this decision so he can inform his superior, this may give us the chance we need."

"What if the Empire retaliate?"

"They won't, Orb Union isn't going to let the Empire stay in power. Also, we we can get some kind of treaty with Orb Union regarding the Empire, we might even get some compensation."

"Will Orb Union help us?"

"I am not sure, but if it hurt the Empire, I don't see why not."

Arthrun is doing his utmost to teach Latins to the officers and also make sure to use the chance to input the way the Empire treats those they deem 'loser'. Though not all of them believe everything, they still have been mentally prepared. His sole worry is how the Empire will use them agains Orb, he has no doubt 5.000 or 500.000 of soldiers like this can make any difference other than the length of casualty list. Thus he is relieved when Commander Erwin come to him for 'consultance'.

After 4 days, supplies had been pile up and the Imperial force start to march toward the Gate. The Legate sent back a messenger to inform the Emperor of his success. With Lord Cotyss editing some part in the report, the letter is exactly what the Emperor will be expecting. And his fortune is getting better as 11 Titans are captured after they have passed Wall Sina.

The Emperor is neither in good mood or good health, bad news and questions with no answers keep haunting him. But today, the messenger have given him the cure he needs.

"Send word to all nobles in the Capital, all my official and spread the news throughout the Empire, The Eastern Expeditionary Force is returning victoriously with the fruit of their conquest. There will be a banquet to celebrate the news tonight and a parade when Legate Diomedes is here."

Naturally the Prince and Princess also learn about the news. They are happy that their father is going to get well but worry about the arrogance that will soon rise up. They don't know about the world beyond the Eastern Gate, but know very well the strength of Orb Union. They can only pray whatever wonder Legate Diomedes brings back will be enough to stand up to Orb Union might or there will be another slaughter. And this time, Orb Union will finish the job.

Cagalli and the CIC in Alnus base are kept up to date about the progress of the Imperials, and new plan is being made to deal with the upcoming battle that will surely come. After a bit of thinking, Cagalli begins to issue order. Soon every village in Count Colt domain is stationed a mobile HQ to help administrate the region. At first, the people are thinking Orb Union is about to exploit them. When they see the benefit the mobile HQ bring, they are ecstasy.

"I thought they are here to lord over us, I didn't expect them to be giving us more than we can possible imagine."

"Yeah, those classes about farming technique, cooking, handicraft ….. they are making our life better than ever before."

"Not to mention about their basic study class. My husband is writing love letter for me, some mistake but so heartwarming."

"And my children are learning about how to swim, at first I think they simply wants to play in water, but when I see what they are doing in the pool, I was convinced that these class will do good for them in future."

"I wonder how their citizen live back in their home world. Must have been a paradise there."

"And they are sure to have a long life, their medical care is so good, my sons got fever yesterday and today he is fine. I guess they have good medicine to compensate for the lack of healing magic."

"But I am still worry, what will happen after they beat the Empire?"

"Not sure, but they won't exploit or leave us, that's what I believe."

"I hope you are right, and I hope they can make sure the Empire can only look upon us with jealousy but can't do anything about it."

"You've got that right."

In front of Alnus base, the elves from both villages arrive roughly at the same time, they are gawking at the fortress with awe and hope. After a while, they are standing awkwardly without knowing what to do when it happen. Two M1-Astray fly out and land near them. A booming voice call out.

"Tuka Luna Marceau and Yao Haa Dushi, declare your intention for coming to our base."

Startled and frighten by the sudden appearance of the two M1, they stutter for a short while before clearing their throat and answer.

"We are ordered to show our appreciations for the benevolence and mercy received at Italica. We heard that you want to collect folk tales, lore, and trinkets so we are here to offer what we can to establish a good relation."

"Then welcome to Alnus base, remember that this is a military base camp so please listen to your guide and don't wander off. You may get killed unknowingly."

The part of getting killed make the elves uneasy, but realize that they only need to follow instruction, they will be fine. Though they wonder, where exactly is the entrance. The two emitter emerge and a transparent bridge is form to the astonishment of the elves. At first hesitate, but as soon ask Tuka walks on it without anything happen, they soon walk on the bridge one after another and reach the top of the wall, greet by a one eye man with several soldiers. They tense up, but many fairies appear and they feel relieved.

"Welcome to Alnus base, I am Andrew Waktfeld, commander of the Orb MS ground force."

"I am Tuka Luna Marceau, i bring good blessing from my village of Kowan, North of Italica in Koan Forest."

"I am Yao Haa Dushi, I bring good will from my village of Roldon, in Roldom Valley, South of Alnus Hill, beyond the Schwarz Forest."

"As you have stated before, this is a good will cultural exchange to promote understanding and cultivate good relation between Orb Union and your people, isn't it?"

"Yes, we bring gift and good to exchange as well as our Lore Keepers to provide information that you might find useful."

"Excellent. Then put your things at the depot and come with me to the cafeteria. You must be tired of the journey. By the way, stack up your weapons, they will be return when you depart."

They are perplex but decide to follow his instruction. Food and drinks are served while Andrew orders tents to be set up for the Elves.

For the Elves, the reception is unexpectedly hospitable considering they are the inferior party. Being treat as equal and to be offered food and drinks they have never tasted before boost the image of Orb Union to these conservative Elves. Everything they have seen in the base are new to them, even their Lore Keepers have no idea. Yet their guides politely explain and show them how to use everything. The thing they are most curious about isn't the various things they have seen but how identical to one another each item is. When Andrew explain that these are produce in factory or workshop using machine and mass production method, they realized that everything in the base in mass produced.

"Is this the reason why you people value art work, handicraft and hand-made product?"

"Yes, after all, it's take a long time to master one's trade, so each master piece is consider priceless."

"So we who are technology inferior value your mass produced goods why you whom are technology superior value our hand-made goods. Such an irony."

"Say what you want, but if it work out for all of us then there who else but those damn arrogant Imperials could complain."

Laughter echo the cafeteria.

"So this mean a trade agreement is in order?"

"Not until we finish our cultural exchange, for us, trade isn't about the flow of good. It's about culture and understanding too.

"You people sure think broadly for such simple word."

"And we reap the benefit for such thinking."

With the help of the guides, fairies and off duty soldiers, they set up their living quarter for the next several days. The Elves expect their stay will be very productive while the soldiers expect more civilian like activity to relieve their boredom. And the fairies are expecting fun and food.

Myui still do her best to get close to the Representative of Orb, and her efforts are all still in vain. But she does succeed in learning about her through Meryn. Her admiration for Cagalli keep going up and up with everything Meryn shows her. And her conviction that Orb Union is a place worthy for her future domain to model after.

"Hey Meryn, why does she keep avoiding me?"

"Properly because you two are so much alike."

"How?"

"Both of you are destined to rule over a territory after the death of your fathers, have to fend off powerful faction within and without, very independence and more importantly, idealists."

"Then how come she doesn't allow me to get close so I can learn from her?"

"Because she is worrying about you being call a puppet."

"I see, I'll try to be formal with her then."

"I think that may work, learn from your father how to govern and as her for idea and advise."

A wyvern messenger come to Italica and deliver a news that worry the Count, but Cagalli assures him that it doesn't change anything. Thus the Count gives a letter in which only five words are written

Congratulation, from Sovereign to Sovereign

The messenger is instructed to make sure to deliver the letter during the banquet to honor the commanders of the Eastern Expeditionary Force.

Moon base, communication room, incoming data. The operator again inspect the content and this time, mark an "!" before forward to all related personnel. A meeting is arranged and all the important figures are presense.

"Is there any progress in finding out the mysterious sender of these news and data Adonis?"

"No, I traced the signal and surprisingly, it's a secured channel, using some kind of submarine or ship to make the transmitter mobile."

"So how do we know if these data is true?"

"Until we have some official news, nothing is concrete. But I have a sentiment that the sender is not baiting us out."

"Alright, so what to do with these data? We can't do any experiment or run any test without the sample."

"But we can develop theory, I have a feeling that we will get some sample really soon. And we might be contacted by the sender too."

"Then draw up some schematic and find some use for these data. See if we can apply it to our force. Good night ladies and gentlemen."

A week has passed and the time for the Elves to leave has come, many of the elves are feeling somewhat down as they have wished to stay longer to learn and may even open a shop to trade. But they understand that Alnus base is a military base so it's impossible. But the things they manage to acquired are enough to make their village welcome the idea of accepting Orb Union protection.

"To think their weapon is so advance yet they still practice with antiquate weapons. These people like to preserve their history and culture."

"Yeah, from original and traditional designs to modern and advance design, they have it all."

"It's their books that frighten me. They think of method that we could never have imagined ourselves, so it's quite a shame when they demonstrate those archery skill and technique to us."

"It's a pity we can't open shop here."

Their banter is interrupted by Lieutenant Yanagida.

"Though I can't help about opening a shop, there might be a way to circumvent the regulation."

"Really? How?"

"We are foreign here so we will need auxiliary complement. This mean friendly native people are often hired. And to prevent problem with supply, auxiliary unit will have their own weapon, supplies, equipment and quartermaster."

"And a quartermaster usually trade their stock to acquire other things for his troop."

Wide grins appear on Lieutant Yanagida and the Elves faces.

The transport take off, carrying the elves and their goods back to their village along with a captain to negotiate with the village Elders. When the transport land, the elven villagers look eagerly to their clansmen return and the things they bring back. While the captain and the elders go to the chief house to discuss term, outside, the elves are excited, hundreds of question are thrown at their envoy. Soon they are separate in two group. Women interest in the mirror, hand cream, textile, cloths…. While men trying the various bows and arrows, but surprisingly their chief attention is the good old Swiss knife. When night come, their envoy show off the last things they know every elves will enjoy. Music instrument, different kind of mixed drink and food. For Captain Rin, she has finished the negotiation with no difficulty. The terms are simple.

Orb Union is allow to hire Elves to serve in noncombatant role.

Trade will be conducted on a monthly basis and only nonmilitary goods are allowed.

Orb Union will provide aid if the village need.

Orb Union can maintain a small military unit in the village to help with security and communication.

Elven village will accept any liberated elven slaves as resident.

After what have been like ten years, the Imperial Capital is in sight. Hatred increase with every step as Zorzal, Herme and Angitonius pull the carriage on the road. But their humiliation doesn't end there. They are greet by soldiers of the Empire, of the Allied Armies and their commanders lining up on the road. The invitation sent out by Rory Mercury is as persuasive as the sight of the Crown Prince of the Empire being punished. The Allied Armies soldiers cheer for Rory and she waves back, grinning as much as Zorzal, Helme and Antigonius gritting his teeth.

"How did you get such a nice carriage your holiness?"

"We are honor to be a part of the honored guard to welcome you oh Apostle of Emroy."

"Hail Rory Mercury, future Goddess of victory and spoil of battle."

"To acquire such a splendid loot, you must have fought extremely hard, please tell us the tale."

Every praise for Rory is an insult to the crown prince and to the Empire. But nobody can do anything. The Knight Order are completely ignored.

The gate swing open and banners fluster on the wall, citizens cheer and releasing flower petals as the carriage pass. Now, at the end of the street, the senators, nobles and the whole royal family of the Empire are waiting. Emperor Molt is furious, yet he has to welcome Rory with a big smile. In his heart, he would prefer his son to die at the siege so he can use his death, yet he is alive and being humiliated. But he has to swallow his pride and anger as Rory Mercury is entitled to do so. Her presence is both a fortune and liability. She can speak the truth about the siege and no one dare to dispute her story.

Zorzal looks at those waiting for him, his eyes filled with hatred, he watch each person with intense focus, swearing to himself that he will pluck out their eyes one by one and force them to eat those. And the Capital will be razed to the ground and rebuild to erase his humiliation. Unbeknown to anyone, a certain god had taken notice of him.

The gods and goddess convene again, they are all excited and looking forward to the Empire next move. But the happiest seem to be Emroy, Hardy, Lunaryur and to their surprise, Palapon.

"Seem like the siege of Italica was quite a drama. That girl sure knows how to make things go her way."

"Yeah, and the way her commander led their small force to victory, it was just brutally clear to all witness that there were no hope to win in open battle for the Empire. And the ceremony she held after that was also entertaining."

"In one day, she has make sure those inhabitant will never betray her and her country. The province was in chaos and she pacified it in one day, if she wants to, she could have taken over the whole continent and bring order to it in a year or less. It's a shame I can't grant her my blessing."

"Normally I don't care much about this kind of thing, but that girl had created someone suitable to be my plaything. I shall enjoy her offering to me."

"Hoh, even Palapon is excited. This is really good. More spices to pot. I am looking forward to it."

"Remember, more spices are on the way from the Eastern Gate."

The god and goddess chat away the remaining time of their meeting. And they enjoy themselves so much that they forgot about the purpose of their meeting. To elevate a worshiper of Lunaryur to Apostle.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reinvigorate

News about the successful of the Eastern Expeditionary Force spread throughout the continent and envoys from numerous races and cities flood the Imperial Capital. It was worth it as they had seen how the Apostle of Emroy humiliate the "Imbecile Bandit Prince Zorzal", and the Emperor had to take it without any protest, just like how they have to take every abuse, insult the Empire throw at them and can't do anything about it.

The Eastern Expeditionary Force finally cross the Gate and back to their home land with the fruit of their success. Many cry with joy and grieve for their fallen comrades. Even the Legate and his officers are caught up in the moment and forget about their plan. When they recompose themselves, Arthrun and Ari are long gone. A day of hard riding take them to the Volralden tribe and reunite with his squad and Giselle. That night, a big party is held in Arthrun honor and the ascension of Ren to become the Apostle of Lunaryur. Giselle invokes her Patron Goddess who bless Ren with the power to create darkness and serenity. After that, beautiful music start to be played by numerous different music instrument and moon light begin to shine upon Ren, the god Lunaryur appear within the light. All except Arthrun kneel down in reverence

"Arise my Apostle, from this moment onward, you are the Apostle of Lunaryur, god of music. You can play any instrument and sing any song, and the sound you make can manipulate the feeling of all being, whether powerful god, or weakly mortal, a blade of grass or a giant old tree, all will bend to your music and song."

Then the music and moon light disappear. When she tries to speak, her voice sound different, and when she flap her wing, instead of a flapping noise, soothing music fill the air. Even her footsteps make the hearts stir. Excited, she keeps on singing and dancing for the whole duration of the party. And true to the god Lunaryur words, Ren is joined in her jubilant by everyone presence, even the usually serious Ari. When morning come, Arthrun inform his host and squad about his order to return. Agron, Ren and Ari decide to go with him, The dwarves choose to return to their mountain to gather their kinsmen before joining him. The Volralden choose to stay in the ancestral home, but wish to have the protection and trade agreement with Orb Union, Arthrun agrees and gives them the list of everything they can trade. Tiber is selected to accompany Arthrun. Giselle leaves and is asked by the Chieftain Remus to delivers a string of Goblins ears to the Emperor as his congratulation. Giselle grins at the chance to deliver an insult to the Emperor in front of his court. Arthrun leads his group to the East, outside of view from the Volralden tribde and call the waiting the transport. It decloak and cloak again after the passengers have boarded.

"Sir, we will fly to Italica first, rest there for a night and back to Alnus base with Representative Cagalli and her Aid Meryn tomorrow."

"Why are we stopping there instead of going straight for Alnus?"

"Order by the Representative herself. Sir."

The transport decloak when 40 km before reaching Italica, within minutes, Arthrun and his group disembark with Cagalli, Meryn, Count Colt, Myui and the fairies waiting. The fairies rush in and cause some ruckus that Meryn has to tell them to go for the snack in the kitchen.

"Those fairies are not too troublesome I hope."

"Not at all, they are a great morale boost in Alnus base. You should have seen them work with our technician and engineer. And how the girls are dotting on them."

"Glad to be of help, I don't have the heart to leave them out there."

"I know, and I don't blame you or anything. And they are very helpful, much more than you first thought."

Both Cagalli and Meryn give him a big hug to the surprise of all presence. Arthrun introduce his squad to the Count and he introduce his daughter to him. Myui eyes him with certain interest and smile subtly. They retire to the conference room where Cagalli and Arthrun exchange information. The Count and Myui listen with intense as they understand the Empire will march on Alnus again and Italica is on its path.

"The Empire will attack again, but I am sure we can work thing out in Italica."

"Do you mean to use Italica to confront the Empire?"

"No, she means she wants to make sure Italica is secured."

"But Italica is right in the path, so reinforce and fight here is the most logical."

"I think the Emperor isn't going to attack Italica. His sole target will be the Alnus base. If he win at Alnus, Italica will be his. And he will want it and its wealth intact."

"Nevertheless, we can't leave Italica vulnerable, that's why we want to know if you are ok with the idea of having a small garrison here."

"I'm totally fine with it, and it will assure the citizen that Italica is protected."

"Then I am counting on your support for my plan."

Cagalli plan involves building a new wall and demolish the old one. And she explain that everything is prepared, only 6 days are needed to finish the wall and the demolition. Garrison of 1.000 soldiers with all support system will make Italica Impregnable. The Count agree as he knows the Empire will not march for at least a month. Then Cagalli informs him of an operation she is about to initiated.

"Secrecy is not a crucial factor, but it always satisfying to see the surprise on those arrogant Imperials."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Operation to do some house cleaning will be initiated."

"The scouts and spies of the Empire?"

"Precisely."

Kenny and his squad are travelling light and heading west, the mixed of merchants, travelers, traders, envoys … help them blend in without much problem, as is the local language learn from Arthrun. Being task to hunt down an individual isn't something new, but this time, this individual is well-trained and equip with gadgets that he has no idea what their use is. And it doesn't help as he is watched constantly by their Imperials master. Thankfully, he also picked out their double so they manage to slip out in the first night. With no idea where to look for Arthrun, Kenny decides to head West, hoping to incept Arthrun before he returns to his people. His reasoning is good, but he has no idea why nobody have any idea about a man with his description on the busy road.

The news increased military activity the Italica province doesn't bother the local as General Hazama had originally thought, on the contrary, the local interpret it as the commitment to safe keep the region from Imperial incursion. Special Forces trained by Arthrun prove their salts in cleaning up the region and soon the Empire has to rely on less reliable sources which a number of them are on the pay roll of the Count.

"Lord Marcus, Secretary Aristotle's list is telling me we are losing our grip on Italica Province, our spies and scouts are disappearing one after another. And the information we received can't be cross check. What do you propose we do? I don't want to blindly send in our main force."

"Your Imperial Majesty, I think I we have to rely on the demi-human and merchants for the information, and we have to send in our secret units into Italica along with hired adventurers to overwhelm the enemy."

"And do we have enough adventurers to assist the Black Watch?"

"Apparently around 2.000 return from the Eastern Gate, they were ordered to by Giselle."

"And what about the demi-humans? Aren't those combat capable mostly perish?"

"I think we have to resort to use slaves to supplement the current number."

"Then can they be counted upon not to betray us?"

"We can have their tribe hold hostage to ensure their obedience."

"Carry it out then. I want to know what is happening before we march."

Legate Diomedes leads his men straight to the Imperial Capital, enjoying the admiration, attention and envy glare from all the nobles and general as he passes their area. Soon, he will enjoy his great triumph, bash in glory and praise and even jealousy from the Western Factions.

In Italica, the Count and Myui are sending off Arthrun, his squad, Cagalli and Meryn and her fairies. He reaffirm his commitment to Orb Union and thanks them for their help in saving his city and domain. Then Myui quickly hand over something to Meryn, smiling innocently.

On the transport, Meryn open her hand to see a small diamond. Puzzled at the expensive gift, she looks to Cagalli and Arthrun.

"Will this diamond be considered as bribery?"

"Depend."

"On what?"

"My mood."

Meryn is speechless while Arthrun turns away, determines not to involve lest he becomes their target.

The new wall is built, higher than the old one, but look much simpler without any battlement and defensive feature. The gates doesn't inspire any confidence in holding out a battering ram which puzzle many. In the end, they shrug and leave it as it is built by the people who can kill 9 dragons.

The Imperial Capital is in an uproar with the entrance of Legate Diomedes, Lord Cotyss, Lord Raglan. The citizens are cheering wildly and throwing flower at the parading soldiers. The Giants control by the mages led by master Hepheston inspire fear in the citizen, but wild cheering again erupt as they know their Empire has be victorious. Thanks to the effort of downplaying the defeat of the Western Expeditionary Force and the siege of Italica, the people support for their Emperor skyrocket.

Commander Erwin and his officers, Captain Hange, Captain Carlsten, Captain Dennis, Captain Levi and Lieutenant Nathan watch as the people of this giant city gawk at them as some kind of spectacle. Despite their uncomfortable situation, they admire and envy them. To have a world without fear of being killed by Titans, to have magic and Wyvern and even gods to look after them. They can make out some word from the crown, commenting how they dress strangely, how their weapon look barbaric … But they have to endure.

Wyvern Knights fly in formation circle the sky above the Capital, colorful flag unfurl and fluster in the wind, the festive mood of the citizen know no bound as they spend their time and money on drinking, gambling, whoring and betting on beast fight.

In the Palace, the Emperor honor his commanders with golden swords and armors, conferring tittle on distinguished junior officer, throwing lavish monetary reward to the soldiers, and even grand freedom status to all the slaves that manage to survive the whole ordeal.

Cagalli and Arthrun are watching the jubilance in the Imperial Capital with great interest.

"Shrewd isn't he."

"Predictable though."

"If the come at us again, how should we handle them?"

"I shall leave it to you, after all, your acquaintance is with them."

They chuckle and continue to watch as it is the time for the numerous envoy and messenger carrying gift and congratulatory letter to present themselve. The last two messengers are from the Volralden tribe and Italica. All in the court room rise and react with surprise as Giselle enter.

"I bear the gift from the Volralden tribe to the East."

She holds up the strong of goblin ears for all to see. Shock and anger expression are shown but none dare to ask the reason and meaning behind this outrageous gift. The Emperor and especially Legate Diomedes have to do their best to remain calm. Being lift up high and slam down by a single disgusting gift from a demi-human and delivered by an Apostle shame Legate Diomedes to no end, yet he has to accept the gift or he will be reminded of his mortality with a swift slash of the scythe. Giselle smile deviously as she approach the Legate and put the string on him.

"My congratulation Legate, it's not a common sight for an Apostle to bestow a gift to a mortal."

Biting his teeth hard of this mockery, Legate Diomedes bows.

"It's an immense honor, Apostle."

"Enjoy yourselves ladies and gentlemen, I shall go to my mistress temple now. Farewell"

Among the angry murmur, there are some snicker as well, though many are sympathize with the Legate. Then come the messenger from Italica. As Legate Diomedes hasn't hear much about Italica due to the Emperor restriction, he is surprise at the messenger coming in empty handed.

"Greeting to you all. I am Lucan, messenger from Italica. I bear message from my lord."

Astonish at the discourtesy of the messenger, angry voice shout out for his execution. But the messenger remain stoic, open the letter and read.

"Congratulation, from Sovereign to Sovereign."

Then casually hand the letter over to one of the servant to take to the Emperor. The whole court room is silence, unable to believe or comprehend the message. Only the sound of the doors slam shut wake them up from their trance. Then outburst of anger and rage and swearing that Italica shall be razed to the ground and nobody in later generation will even remember it. Legate Diomedes has had enough, not only he was mocked by an demi-human tribe and an Apostle, now a mere count of a city dare to mock his achievement as well. He unsheathe his sword, swears loudly so all can hear him.

"I SHALL RETURN THIS MOCKERY WITH BLOOD, FROM NOW ON, THE COUNT OF ITALICA, THE VOLRALDEN TRIBE AND THE APOSTLE OF HARDY ARE MY ENEMIES. I SHALL HAVE THE SKINS OF THOSE STINKING VOLRALDEN AS RUG AT MY HALL, THE COUNT SHALL WATCH AS I VIOLATE HIS DAUGHTER EVERY NIGHT AND I SHALL CUT OFF AND BURN ALL THE LIMB OF THAT BITCHY APOSTLE AND LET MY TORTURER PRACTICE ON HER, THEN THAT BITCH WILL RUE HER IMMORTALITY. THIS I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF PALAPON GOD OF REVENGE!"

As the finishing touch, he cut his palm and squeeze the blood to drip on the floor. Then he storms out of the court room, leaving behind the stunned guests and Emperor. Soon they all excuse themselves, leaving a livid Emperor and his prince and princess. He is angry that his planned party to boost the morale ended in chaos, with no other choice, he leaves the court room, accompanied by his children.

On their way back to their camp, the Allied Armies commanders look at the street with worried eyes. The festive drinking has become a drunken riot which the local prefects have a hard time to suppress.

"Tonight is the most interesting night I have even had."

"Yeah. Humiliated in a banquet to honor his achievement. To reach so high only to be stepped on. I pity him."

"The Emperor souring face is all I need to keep me happy for the rest of my life, I had come prepared to see the smug on his triumphant face only to get his grimace face."

"But on the other hand, we are sure to march on Italica and Alnus hill soon. So what do you think?"

"Let's reach our camp first."

Thus they gallop away with their escorts, leaving a chaotic Imperial Capital behind with its sour mood Emperor. In the camp, their men I drinking and feasting moderately as they are forbidden to get drunk. They accept the order as each of them know they are technically in "enemy territory".

"Lord Duran, what is it the news from Alnus?"

"My lords, I have news from my associate in the merchant guild. The information is solid and have been checked. It's all real. Please read these documents carefully as i shall burn them later."

The lords read and discuss the content of the documents with worried look and doubt, in the end, they all become quiet and hand over the document to King Duran. He toss them into the fire.

"So what choice do we have?"

"Make contact with Orb and ask them to help us to defect or stay with the Empire and possibly doom all of us and our countries."

"But can it be true? One dragon is possible, but 9 of them including 2 adult Ancient Dragons? And to top it all, an Elder Lich? How can these things be possible?"

"Their weapons is that powerful. In fact, they can wipe out the Empire whenever they want. They just don't want to assume the responsibility for the aftermath."

"Such arrogant, are they thinking of playing god?"

"If only we can verify it with our own eyes."

"Well, if doubt is still lingering, I think we can ask the Apostle of Emroy for help."

"It attract the attention of the Empire. So we can't do it openly."

"Well, how about sending some of our men here to check? In the guise of scouting for the upcoming campaign."

"Emperor Molt is too cunning for that excuse to work. For now, we can only rely on the merchants for information."

With no method to verify the authenticity of the information received, the simply keep discussing plan for various outcome and retire to their respective camp.

Cagalli and Arthrun are join by Mery whom comes with a marked report. Cagalli scan it and the three head to CIC room. There, Lieutenenat Yanagida has been waiting with several record, picture and report compiled by his staff.

"So these Immortal are bred Hobgoblin that loyal only toe the reigning Emperor?"

"Yes, according to the video, audio and picture from our bug, they are bred and train by the Haryo Tribe."

"What is the info on this tribe?"

"Each member is selected and consist of mixed blood race. None of them is pure. They have been laid low to avoid attracting attention to carry out their plan of dominion."

"Well, being so subtle that nobody know except for the Emperor, their dream is quite ambitious one considering the Empire discriminating attitude toward non-human and non-imperials."

"They invest heavily on the Crown Prince to make him stupid and drop his guard. When he ascend the throne, they will gifted him a concubine that will bear him a long living and healthy son. Then he shall either be succeeded early or late depending on his performance in controlling the court."

"Such a long time plan, admirable."

"The record indicates their plan has been in motion ever since the 11th Emperor. But the following Emperors are quite formidable that they didn't dare to initiate their plan."

"And Crown Prince Zorzal comes along igniting their hope."

"Only to be crushed at the siege of Italica."

"They are hatching a new plan in which the current Emperor might be killed along with all the suitable candidate to succeed the throne, leaving Crown Prince Zorzal as the sole legitimate heir."

"So what are they planning about us?"

"They didn't plan to fight against us directly unless we interfere with their plan. But several contingencies have been planned including your assassination."

"They have infiltrated Italica?"

"Yes, with the help of the Butler. They have been spying for the Emperor, but withholding some information as well."

"Intriguing. Leave them be for now, have we learnt whereabouts of their location?"

"They have 4 bases, each with it's own purpose. The 1st on is at the Imperia Capital obviously, in charge of breeding program for their tribe and the production of spies, assassin and Immortal. 2nd is at Telta, handling slaves and money to acquire breeder and seeds. 3rd is at Rondel, they operate slaves trade, alchemy, magic related things and recruit rogue mages. 4th is at Proptor, shipbuilding and maritime trade with a bit of smuggling on the side."

"Clever, ehh?"

"So are we going to wipe them out?"

"Only if they plan to confront us. Otherwise, leave them be."

"Then I shall continue to keep watch on them. May I have permission to mobilize the new special force to deal with them at my discretion?"

"Sure, work with Arthrun to make sure none escape. I want full detail report on their capabilities ASAP."

"Yes, Representative."

Cagalli, Arthrun and Meryn retire to their room, with Arthrun making plan for an assault against the Haryo tribe. He isn't going to let them get away with planning an assassination on his fiancé.

Dawn comes and the chaotic night in the Imperial Capital ends, people getting up and cleaning the street or struggle to get home with big hangover. Heralds from the Imperial Palace rush out to every corner of the Imperial Capital announcing the will of the Emperor

"Hear ye hear ye, The Emperor has decreed that a demonstration is going to be held at the East of the Imperial Capital in this afternoon, there will be beast fight betweem the Orgre and Giant the Legate Diomedes brought back from the Eastern Expedition, and the new weapons and auxiliary troops."

The people are ecstasic at the news, gambling house begin to explore the bet ratio and sending their brokers to look for prospective client. At the field to the East, A makeshift arena is hastily erected.

Commander Erwin is in deep thought when a messenger arrive to announce he is to organize a demonstration of his weapons and to select his best soldiers to fight in the arena. When it is known that his men will be allow to take any weapons they want to fight, he simply nods in acknowledgement. Calling his captains to form a squad, they selected Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Arnie, Bertholdt, Reiner to form two strike teams, Lieutenant Nathan will be the leader with Ralph, Dren, Marco and Risa as supporting riflemen. 2 cannons are also prepare for the demonstration.

Afternoon come, in front of the demonstration team, hundreds of old armor and shield are place neatly in formation just like real soldiers. On the wall and the stands, all important looking figures are watching and discuss about the unusual equipped soldiers and strange big tubes. But Commander Erwin attention focus on the Violet Pavilion set up on the gate house. Seem like their Emperor and his family and close advisors are gathered up there for the show. The signal to begin is given by Legate Diomedes, Commander Erwin proceeds.

"First will be the sword"

Captain Levi unsheathes his sword and slash, cut cleanly through the shields and armors within reach. The crowd is getting excited.

"Now the fire arms.

Captain Levi take out his gun and shot. Each of his shot piece through the armor and shield will east. The loud bang of the gun startle them all. Commander Erwin notice that the Princess and Prince are having a worried look on them. The crowd recover from their shock and start their discussion again, more excited now.

"Rifleman, make ready and…. fire!"

BANG

"Reload….. and fire!

BANG

"Reload….. and fire!

BANG

"Reload….. and fire!

BANG

"Reload….. and fire!

BANG

"Reload….. and fire!

Each time they fire, the crowd get more excited, as armors and shields are shattered after each shot. Even the Emperor looks surprised and leans forward a bit. Then converse with his officers and advisors. The Princess and Prince faces are getting paler and paler after each shot.

"Cannons, prepare to open fire."

The gun crews push their cannons and ammo boxes into position and aim at the remaining targets.

"FIRE!"

The gun crews cover their ears as the cannons open fire.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

This time, some of the spectator fall of their seat who whose standings jump at the loud explosion. When the smoke clear, very few armored dummy are still standing. Bits of armor and shields are all over the field. Silence reign for a moment.

"This is the power we shall bring to bear on those insolent barbarian on the West, they will face the fury of the Empire. VICTORY TO THE EMPIRE!

The crowd cheer wildly, and the soldiers chant

"VICTORY TO THE EMPIRE!"

"VICTORY TO THE EMPIRE!"

The Emperor is pleased with the sudden surge of morale, but the look on his daughter and son isn't reflecting joy but fear. They have told him about Orb Union strength, but the new weapon of Legate Diomede surely is more than enough. Thus he is puzzled why the look on their faces. Commander Erwin doesn't fail to notice that. In his mind, there are two possibilities. 1/ The power of his weapon is much inferior to Orb Union's. 2/ They are ashamed to be shown how inferior their Empire military is. And Commander Erwin considers the 1st possibility is more likely as the rumors he picked up while wandering around indicated the Orb Union weapon is on a god like level to the Empire. Now he wants to plan his surrender to preserve his soldiers' lives.

Then come the final event, which also the event that gambler and nobles are looking forward to the most. A giant Ogre is sent into the arena, then follow by a Titan of similar size. The fight is essentially one sided as the Ogre is overpowered by the Titan and eaten alive. Despite the horrifying display, the people are ecstatic. Cheer and curses are heard. But the trumpet signaling the fight between the "Giant Slayer" and Giants is about to begin. The first round, 2 Ogres will fight against his chosen squad. The riflemen shot and disorientated the 2 Ogre by targeting their eyes, forcing them to keep one arm up to cover. This prevent them from being blind but it's enough for the scouts to surround and attack. Mikasa and Eren fire their hook at one of the Ogre at the chest, then drag it down while Armin use the jet booster to dash forward and cut through its neck, killing it instantly. The second Ogre fare no better, Bertholdt and Reiner using their jet boosters to dash forward got both its legs chop off. Annie casually walks toward it and cut off its right arm as it reach out to grab her, another slash at the neck and its head fall off. The fight was short and sharp. The crowd cheer wildly, whistling at Annie when she walks back to her squad. But when they think the fight is over, they are wrong. Three small doors open and a hundred Hobgoblins rush in. The crowd yell out in fear as the know Hobgoblins are both strong and cunning, they also know what will happen to women that get caught by them. Though surprise, the riflemen fire and kill several of them while the Scouts unholster their guns and pour fire into the Hobgoblin. When their guns are empty, Armin and Annie fall back to the riflemen to reload and support them while the others use their swords to slash at the Hobgoblins with precision skill and brutal strength.

"That's enough, fall back to reload."

They comply with the order and jump back. Lieutenant Nathan rush forward with two swords and dish out a stream flurry slashes that always draw blood, pieces of body part or limb occasionally flung out. Within a minutes, the Lieutenant is covered in a gory blood uniform. His swords come to a stop as he gasp for air and use the jet boost to jump up.

"Fire"

The riflemen and Scouts open fire at the remaining Hobgoblin. The scouts charge again when their guns are empty and the ensuring fight is completely a slaughter. The Hobgoblins are all dead. The crowd cheer and even throw flowers at the victors. Lieutenant Nathan and his squad leave with their head held high. Commander Erwin greet them at the entrance.

"Seem like we've make a strong impression on these people. In fact the impression is so strong that their Emperor 'grant us the honor of appearing in his court to receive praise'."

They all laugh at the sneering, then go back to clean up and join him to ride to the Imperial Palace. Once there, they are order to surrender their weapons by the Praetorian Guards. Commander Erwin had anticipated this and had ordered the weapons and equipment to be left at their camp. The captain of the Guard look quite displeased but lead them in the court room. Commander Erwin and his squads simply bow at the Emperor and this instigate a round of murmur and displeasing stares.

"Commander Erwin, your soldiers had performed exceptionally well in the service of the Empire. I look forward to your future contribution."

Commander Erwin and his squad stare at the Emperor in silence.

Moment pass and the Emperor is surprised at the silence treatment he received but decides to let it slide, in his mind, barbarian hardly know how to behave in the presence of their better.

"I shall assign you and your men to the command of General Horace, he is waiting for you at the main camp."

After they left, many petitions to punish them for their insolent behavior arise from the official, nobles, advisors and commanders. Emperor Molt shoots them down.

"They are of little consequence as they are barbarian. I have a big news to announce."

"Tomorrow, preparation for the Alnus Gate will start. In 5 days, we shall march. Inform all commander and officers. And I shall personally command this expedition."

The declaration rouse up all those present in the court room. They are elated and offer praise to the Emperor before excusing themselves to prepare.

Emperor Molt is now in his room, sipping wine and in deep thinking. Then his door swing open as his daughter storms in.

"Father, please reconsider. You are sending our army to die."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've told you about Orb Union and their military power, why didn't you believe me?"

"I believed you, that's why I wait for the new weapons and soldiers to arrive before launching the expedition."

"They won't make any difference. Please rescind the order and negotiate for peace."

"My daughter, you are too naïve. Will Orb Union simply agree to peace because we ask nicely? They won't. So with an army behind my back, I can negotiate with more leverage."

"There is no leverage, father. A million or hundred millions make no difference. And they will see your army as a sight of war instead. Do you want to destroy the Empire?"

"Orb Union wants to destroy the Empire. Whether by war or peace, so what choice do I have? Huh? TELL ME WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?

Shocked at enraged her father and find herself unable to answer, partly due to fear and partly due to not having any.

"And from what you told me, she is going to shame me in front of the whole world. How could I accept it without fighting back? Zorzal's humiliation is her doing if I am not mistaken. Do you want me to suffer a similar fate?"

"Maybe we could …..

"No, surrender and live in shame or die fighting. I choose fight. If you don't have anything more, leave me in peace.

Princess Pina looks at her father, bows and leaves. Her inner conflict begin to rise.

In Rondel, a heated debate about whether to join the Empire in the next battle against Orb Union or not between Master Cato and Court Mage Godasen.

"Rondel is an Imperial city, its inhabitants are Imperial citizens. The Empire has issued the call to arm and all loyal subject must answer. To refuse is treason."

"Rondel is an autonomous city, the Empire have no right to order anyone here. And remember the losses we had suffer."

The mages council read the list of their mages that join the two expeditions and sigh.

"Master Cato is right, to have some of the brightest mages to be killed in such endeavor is hurting us more. Have to read the list? Of 100 mages depart, 21 return."

"That's because our enemies are powerful. But only one of them remain now that the other one had submitted."

"But the remaining one has the power to kill 9 dragons in a short time, have the power to build a fortress in less than a month, has the power to fly faster and higher than anything we have."

"Irrelevant. Everything will be decided on the ground, not the air. If they are good at flying, let them fly, their sting can't change their inevitable defeat."

"They have metal giants that can transform into metal bird. Both forms have destructive power. How are you going to fight that?"

"We have new weapon and 5.000 giant slayers with us."

"And have you seen them actually kill a giant from Orb Union?"

"No, but I will when the Empire march on Alnus Hill."

The council is still indecisive until a voice from outside is heard. It was master Hepheston.

"I have heard the city of Rondel wants to stay out of the conflict, and I have come to give you my counsel."

"Very well, please join us in here."

Master Hepheston walks into the chamber confidently, joining Master Cato and Godasen.

"I was with the Eastern Expeditionary Forces, and soon will be with the Imperial Army that march on Alnus again. It's true that we mages suffered heavily, but this mean our role is crucial for the success. And Rondel can't stay out, nor will the Empire allow it to stay out. Orb Union hasn't dared to touch Rondel because of us, they fear our magic, fear the power we wield. The Empire may not be able to punish us, but we will be left isolated if we stay put. So far The Empire only suffer one set back due to inexperience commanders. This time, the Emperor himself will be in command."

The revelation of the Emperor personal leading the Imperial Army immediately stir up more debate. Ultimately, they decides to let whoever want to join depart with their blessing. Master Cato sighed at this irresponsible outcome. But he is determined to salvage the situation and depart to Alnus.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Night before battle

Rory Mercury is out on her carriage toward the Giant Slayers. She is not interesting in the weapon but their fighting technique. But the sight of a richly dressed girl on carriage with three slaves pulling it make Commander Erwin and the rest of his officers feel upset. Then she introduces herself and her pullers, they welcome her.

"As an Apostle for a god of war, you are here to inspect our weapon, equipment and combat technique out of curiosity?"

"Yes, but only your combat technique. Your weapons and equipment is very unimpressive, not your fault though. Orb Union simply has better stuff."

This expected answer tick all of them even though they had expected it due to interaction with Arthrun.

"Then with your knowledge, how bad is the difference?"

"With the same distance, the first shot is almost equal, but while you are reloading, Orb Union soldier simply continue to shoot."

"I see, how about the cannon?"

"About 4 times longer and three times bigger in diameter. And they have different type of ammunition."

"So ours is like toy to them."

"Yeah, and your soldiers will be dead if they fight against their Murasame."

"Can you describe it?"

"It can transform into a flying machine with a speed of 2.8 Mach, meaning two and a half times the speed of sound. How they measure it, i don't know. It can fly higher than cloud. Armed with powerful missiles, beam guns and machine gun. In giant form, it has a shield and a beam saber for close combat, a beam rifle for long range combat. And it can still fly in Giant mode. And since it's made of metal, your sword won't cut through."

"To think we have such gap in fighting power, I fear my men and I are doomed."

"Then fight and die well or do something about it. Now that I have satisfy your curiosity, how about you satisfy mine?"

"What can we do for you?"

"A fight between your best soldier and me. They can come with killing intention, I shall try to hold back my own. As I am immortal, you don't have to fear for my life. "

Levi and Mikasa team up to fight Rory. They dash in and slash her with their swords only to have her dodge effortlessly. Changing tactic, Mikasa attack her while Levi circle around. This fail as her speed is simple exceed theirs. Not one to give up, Mikasa activate her jet booster and dash in. This move surprise Rory a bit, but not enough to land a strike. Blocking the Mikasa sword, Rory grin and use her strength to push Mikasa away when she hears the sound of jet booster again. Turning to face Levi, she is shocked that the jet booster is flying straight at her and hit her forhead, temporary stun her. That's everything Mikasa needs, firing her hook at the halberd and knocking it off Rory hand, Levi move in and slash at her. Excited as this man doesn't hold back, she punches him in the face. Levi is knock out and Rory look to Mikasa only to see the girl already charging toward her. As she anticipating the coming attack, Mikasa throw her sword which Rory catches with her right hand. As she rushes in and swings the sword at Mikasa, Mikasa fire her remaining hook at point blank range, piercing Rory in the abdomen. Before she can react, another hook pierce from her back, nearly hit Mikasa. Heavily injured, Rory can't react fast enough when Mikasa hold her sword at Rory throat. Rory let out a smile.

"Well done. I am not please that my outfit is pierced, but very pleased with your skill and determination."

"Thank, and if the fight is over, let us retract our hooks."

"Yes, but remember, in a real fight, I shall not stop until I am killed or you are all dead."

"We have no intention to fight Apostle or god of this world. In fact, we don't want to fight anyone."

"Reluctant warrior huh?"

"No, we fight those Titans to protect our people."

"I see, most noble and valiant of you. I wish you the best of luck in battle to come. I am going to Alnus too so I shall appeal to the Representative's mercy. She will understand and do her best to save you."

"Thanks, but why would she do that?"

"Why not, she went to great length to save the Western Expeditionary Forces. But her plan was mess up by that imbecile over there."

"I see, we all love good story, so why don't you join us for a snack, I am sure you have a lot of interesting thing to tell about Orb Union."

Rory accept the offer and join Commander Erwin, Mikasa, Captain Levi and Lieutenant Nathan for a meal. She also share her snack with them as well. The things she tells them about Orb Union make them both fear and admire, even envy Orb Union. After that, Rory head back to the Imperial Palace.

Arthrun is inspecting the new special force, at first he is shock to see the exo-armors, realizing these troops are meant to use against the Immortal in the Imperial Capital, he trained them extensively with the help of his Combat Specialists. He give them 20 days to defeat Agron in close combat without their exo-armor. So far, none has succeeded. Even Arthrun himself barely battle to fight him to a draw. For Agron part, he doesn't hold back as he know how dangerous a hobgoblin is. If these human have to confront one without the exo-armor, he will be dead in 4 seconds. And he actually get on pretty well with some of them. Especially the two leaders. Captain Eric and Lieutenant Itami. From them, he learnt that Arthrun is practically the commander of all Orb Union Military in the field while the Representative is the commander in chief. Agron inform the rest of his family and all the demi-human in the base and they all shocked, some are disbelieve it because there have never been such a high rank commander to do a scouting mission solo. In the end, they just have to accept it.

Captain Kenny and his squad had reached Italica, at first, he only wish to rest and ask around if Arthrun had passed here. To his surprise and disappointment, he learnt that Arthrun passed here on a transport nearly 8 days ago.

"Our target used flying transport and now is safely back to Orb Union base on Alnus."

"So what do we do now?

"Rest and exploring this city. Seem like there are big investment by Orb Union here. According to the local, the wall is newly build in 6 days by Orb Union, the old wall was demolish and clean up in 2 days."

"That's quite impossible to believe, but we have to accept it. If they have flying transport, that mean they are more advanced than us. Why do we have to kill one of them anyway?"

"I don't know, order is order. But the most interesting part is the siege that happen nearly a month ago."

Kenny begins to fill in his squad about the battle, and they all shaken to learn that Orb Union have metal Titans that can transform into flying machine call Murasame with powerful weapons.

"It's too farfetched to believe it."

"The Murasame must be a weapon of some sort."

"So if we kill this Special Agent Arthrun, Orb Union will send in the Murasame to wipe us out?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to do anything to endanger our people, so we have to make it look like the Empire kills him or he die in an accident."

"He is in their base, how can we get in?"

"I don't know, but let's stay at this place for a while. If the Empire attack this place, we can open the gate from the inside."

Everything they say and do have been recorded and now, Meryn and Cagalli are on their way to the training ground of the Special Force.

Arthrun is surprise that someone want him dead, even sending a whole dead squad after him. When asked if he had offend anyone, he simply shrug.

"Since you can't answer, let's bring them in for questioning."

"How?"

"An inspection at Italica defense, you will leave tomorrow."

"I don't want to involve the Count so maybe I shall bait them to come out at the wall."

"Well, up to you, just bring the in discreetly if possible."

Kenny and his squad explore Italica with great interest, paying close attention to the area occupied by Orb Union soldier. Soon they have the layout memorized and look to the Count mansion. But a strange noise make him look to the sky and they see the transport. It circle the wall of Italica and land at the southern part of the city. Kenny and his squad rush to the south part along with the curious citizens. He is surprised to see his target in plain sight, conversing with the officers while walking along the wall. After a while, the crowd has dispersed and they have the opening they need. Arthrun turn around the corner with his staff while Kenny tail them with his squad prepared the daggers. As he round the corner, Arthrun shoots him with the tranquilize dart. Dropping him on the ground while his squad rush to his side. Arthrun and his officers shoot and all darts hit their targets. Within minutes, Kenny and his squad are brought on the transport. And in Alnus base, they are locked up separately in a bright room which soon make them lose their sense of time. After 5 days, the interrogation begin with Sage Cato and Lieutenant Yanagida.

The Imperial Capital is in an even more lively as today is the day The Emperor begins his Expedition. But as always, his mood is mixed with anger and worry due to the activities of Rory. During the period of preparation, Rory had been touring various camps speak to various officers, they all told the same tale his daughter told him. This lead to a severe drop in morale among the officers. Still, the most troublesome thing is she uses his son as one of the puller for her carriage. Since he can't do anything to the Apostle, he will vent his anger on Orb Union. His daughter and son moods also doesn't help him either. Their worried looks irritate him, their defeated altitude anger him and their fear make him wants to lock them away instead of taking them on his expedition.

"Can't you two be more confident? Your expression will demoralize the troop."

"I'll try, father. Though I fear your plan maybe upset, Orb Union doesn't react as its enemy expect."

"Drop the defeatism thought Pina. And you, Diabo stop thinking so hard. Everything has been taken care of."

"I can't help it father, it's my nature. At least they will think I am making plan for the expedition."

Giving up on lifting the mood of his children, The Emperor decide to focus on the troop, and he is pleased that they are quite confidence. The whole procession come to a halt before crossing the West gate, laughter is heard and the Emperor is boiling with anger as Rory has once again appear with her carriage. She raise the halberd and signal the continuation of the procession. The Emperor is livid on his throne, swearing to get even in some way.

In Alnus base, personnel and soldiers are scrambling to response to Arthrun order for a surprise sortie. Nobody know what he plans but follow his order to prepare the transports. In 20 minutes, the 5 transports cloak and take off to the north.

"So you can make your transport invisible, yet you ask us to cast invisible spell for them in Italica."

"Sorry, we have to keep our capability secret."

"I'm not anger, just amazed."

Master Cato and Leilei walk with Meryn to see Cagalli whom is reading the report from Lieutenant Yanagida.

"Thanks for helping us Master Cato and Leilei."

"You have save us and offer us more knowledge that we could never have known, so a little help is no big deal."

"Let's see mister Kenny and give it to him straight. The Empire is on the march so I don't want to waste time with this issue."

Cagalli, Meryn, Master Cato and Leilei enter the interrogation room. Captain Kenny is till adamant about being a messenger for his king, seeking to establish help for the soldiers sent to fight Orb Union.

"Your Special Agent Arthrun told us about your country, about your leader. He praises them as kind hearted, understanding, merciful and willing to lend a hand to those in need. That's why I was sent to seek help from you. Yet you treat me like a threat."

"Explain the attack on Arthrun and his staff during the inspection."

"I wish to take him somewhere to talk without fearing for spies. 5.000 lives are at risk."

"Then what do you want to talk to him about?"

"About how to save those 5.000 soldiers. And will Orb Union help us to defend against the Empire."

"You have a plan to rescue those 5.000 soldiers?"

"I don't, that's why I want to see him to discuss about it."

"Then discuss it now, I am all ear. In fact, I am in charge of providing information for any plan of his to success."

"Commander Erwin plans to attack your fortress and surrender after we reach the top of your wall."

"Not much of a plan but considering how little he knows, it does sound viable. Please continue."

Kenny rants about an hour before finishing with a question.

"So will you help us?"

"Before I answer, please listen to these."

Lieutenant Yanagida play record of Kenny and his squad planning to kill Arthrun first, then come the record of confession from his squad which only have a single sentence. He is a threat to our king and we are order to kill him before he returns to his people. Kenny face is now redden with anger at this men betrayal. Lieutenant Yanagida plays another record. Kenny face change from red to pale. It's his own voice, giving out detailed planning, names, reasons and potential outcome if he fail his mission. Captain Kenny now no longer have the will to be so adamant and tell blatant lie anymore.

"You are cruel, you know everything but hide it from me, you let me make a fool out of myself."

"i want to see if you will be honest, but I must admit, i didn't expect you to be honest with us in the first place. Assassin and spies never come out clean until we strip all their lies."

"How did you do it?"

"We have our method."

"Hypocrite Scums."

"I can take your insult for the rest of my life and don't give a fuck."

The lieutenant sips his tea, takes a bite of the snack on the table and look at Kenny with unconcern eyes.

"If you had known everything, then why didn't just kill me and my men?"

"Don't ask dumb question just because you have made a fool out of yourself."

"What do you want from me?"

"Deliver a message."

"What is the message?"

"That's for her to decide."

Cagalli walks in with the rest in tow.

"I am sure you are familiar with Orb Union neutral stance on other's affair so I shall skip it. So you listen and remember it well."

"I'm all ear little girl."

Unfazed by his provocation, Cagalli sits down and looks at him intensely in the eyes.

"Orb Union have no interest in your world, but by initiating plan to kill one of our officer, your government has in a way, declare war on us."

"said who?"

"The ruler of Orb Union"

This answer makes Kenny worry as this may cause another war, one which his people can never win.

"And that your lover boy?"

"My fiancé and the field commander of my military."

Kenny starts to sweat as he knows his superior has literally fuck up big time. Swallowing hard and try to compose himself, he ask in a more restraint voice

"What is the message?"

"Come over to this world and meet me face to face to discuss this fiasco. I want to know why Arthrun is a threat. And I want King Rob Reiss to come, not your puppet king. If he fear for his safety, I shall send an escort for him and personally guarantee his safe journey."

Kenny jumps from his chair at her comment. How could she know the secret that only a few of the most trusted men know? But it doesn't matter now. The threat is clear. Kenny can only accept it and sit back down.

"Since I don't have a choice here, what about the fate of my men?"

"They will be released alongside you."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now, a transport will take you to the East Gate. I expect mister Rod Reiss in 20 days."

Kenny is shot by a tranquilizer dart again and carry to the transport which already have all squad sleeping in it. A 2 hours flight take them to the South of the East Gate. THE soldiers carry them off, leaving a note to tell them to head north and left. An hour later, Kenny and his squad wake up.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Back home and inform him about our failure."

They quietly head to the North to go home.

Arthrun and the Special Forces disembark and wait for night to come. Then Head to the East where a host of Black Watch is resting.

"Seem like they are not taking chance, so many sentry and patrol."

"So what now? Loud or silence."

"How about the sound of silence?"

"What's that?"

Itami takes out a set of drone and show it to Arthrun and Eric.

"Director Erica give these to me, said something about ultrasound that human can't hear but hopefully goblin can. This kind of sound will block their hearing and we can be as loud as we want and they still sleeping."

"And she want us to do field test?"

"And Itami unwittingly agree."

"Hey, if this work, you guys owe me."

"If this doesn't, some of us might be dead."

"But this can be useful if it work, I planned to destroy the breeding facility of these Hobgoblin."

"Then how can we test it?"

"Stealth kill those sentry and patrol, surround the sleeping on and turn on these drone, then we fire at them."

"You make it sound easy."

"I'm your commander so it's up to you to eliminate the sentry and patrol.

Itami and Eric grumble but set out to do their job. When the Black Watch change their shift, they wait for 10 more minutes before starting to drop them. Satisfied that all patrol and sentry are dead, Eric signal for the rest of the Special Force to surround the camp. Itami actvate the drones and they hover above the camp. After 2 minutes, Itami fire his gun at one of the sleeping hobgoblin. A long silence after the gun shot.

"Yeah, this work. You guys owe me."

"Make sure to kill them all but a few in the center. We need them to for actual test instead of relying on dumbluck."

The killing take 20 minutes and 15 hobgoblins are tied up. Then Itami deactivates the drones. The transports come for pick up and in less than 1 hour, they are back at Alnus base with souvenirs.

Director Erica takes back her drones and the Hobgoblins to do further testing. And Arthrun give Itami a promotion to Captain. Itami at first happy and jump around until he realizes this mean he has to buy drinks for all of them, 200 picky beer drinkers whom jump at the chance to order the most expensive beer which cost Itami 3 month worth of salary. He can only lament.

The Emperor is resting in his tent and fuming with anger. The adventure guild reply that due to the death of so many adventurer in the Eastern Expedition, the rest are in high demand to do certain job. But the Emperor knows the true reason. Fear of Orb Union as news about its power had been spread by travelling merchants to many corner of the Empire. Then lord Marcus and secretary Aristotle come in, sweating and worry.

"What is it?"

"Uhmmm Your Majesty, the Black Watch hasn't sent their report."

"Could they be late?"

"Well, I've sent a Wyvern rider to check on them. They will be back in the morning."

"Then why are you so worry?"

"I fear they might have been killed."

"Impossible, how can anyone kill them all? At least some must have survive if there was an ambush."

"Yes, but according to some other news, it seem several powerful mages are helping Orb Union, so …"

"Alright, in any case, our army is more than a million strong. They can sting us but they can't kill us all. We shall march forth, by pass Italica and crush Orb Union at Alnus hill."

Lord Marcus and Secretart Aristotle look at one another and bow, then left in a hurry lest the irritated Emperor vent his anger on them. Morning come and the Imperial Army march on.

Meryn is with Cagalli as usual, shuffling report and document when CIC announce the Imperials has reach Italica.

Count Colt and Myui are startled by the size of the Imperial Army. But the soldiers from Orb actually worry about having to clean up after the battle instead of about being attack. Such confidence inspire the Italican Guards and stiffen the resolve of the citizens. As they have been informed, Italica only need to hold out for 20 minutes if the Imperial Army attack. The appearance of 11 Titans in giant cage unnerve many, but the Orb soldier simply tell them they can handle those Titans just as easily.

In the Imperial Army, morale start to drop as those who know Italica realize the new wall was built, and those with more information realize that the news about the new wall was finished in 6 days may not be a lie after all. The Imperial March on, when evening come, the Emperor orders half of the Praetorian Guards and his Immortal to be the night watch for the troop to rest. The soldiers are grateful, but most of the commanders know the true purpose is to prevent desertion.

In Alnus base, Ren is sent to the Volraden Tribe with a group of soldoer to establish communication and pick up the dwarven clans. She is quite upset that she will miss the battle, Arthrun assure her she will see it. By now, she simply believes in anything he tells her as so far those things turn out to be true.

Another transport is prepared to take Master Cato and 2 squads of the Special Force with him to Rondel

Director Erica check the exo-armor and the drones that will assist in taking out the Immortal breeding facility.

"Director Erica, I didn't have the chance to thank you for the drone, they are very useful."

"You don't need to, all I do is record the lullaby songs sung by that Harpy girl and tune it."

Arthrun is dumbfounded, he has no idea whether the tuning of the song or the song itself is effective.

"By the way, inform the Representative that I want to have a meeting with her."

"Ok,I'll pass on the message."

Cagalli is waiting when Director Erica come in her room, she hands over a piece of paper to Cagalli with a big smile. Cagalli read it and smile back.

"So it take them 34 days to come huh?"

"Well, they have to mind their route, but the second fleet will have a much better time table."

"About 20 days or so, right?"

"Yes, the first fleet also drop navigational buoys along the safe lane so the following up fleet can speed up the journey."

"And within a year, we can have a steady supply back to our Solar system."

"Yes, but admiral Arthur ask for the name of this system."

"Deus system. Considering the gods in this world, that name is suitable."

"Great, I'll tell him later."

"Are they constructing the space station right now?"

"Yes, it will be call Olympus"

"Fancy playing god are we?"

"Who know, maybe we are quite godly considering we can obliterate this world with ease."

Cagalli and Director Erica keep this plan secret from everyone except the leaders and personnel involves. They decide this expedition is not going to be public knowledge to prevent sabotage and false hope in case of failure. But now, she and the other leaders can have a good rest for the amount of resource they need to reconstruct the life of their people will be fulfilled within a year.

The imperial Army is one day march away, thus The Emperor calls all his general and advisor and the commander of the Allied Armies to a strategy meeting.

"Tomorrow we shall finally reach our enemy. According to the scout, the enemy have some soldier at the nearby settlements. There number in total less than 100. An unknown number at Italica, but I will place 20.000 Praetorian Guards under General Constantine to guard the rear in the battle tomorrow. Now let discuss about the formation. Grand Marshal Garrithos, please give them the briefing.

"Yes, your Majesty. Tomorrow we shall form up at their Northern Wall. General Horaces will command his troop which include the Giant Slayer as the van guard. On the left flank, The Allied Armies with their respective commander. On the right flank, Legate Diomedes and his troop which include 11 Titans. The center will come under my command. The Emperor, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and the Immortal will be at the head quarter behind the center. General Tarkan will command the reserve. "

"What about the air? Our Wyvern Knight aren't enough to engage the enemy if they decide to attack from the air."

"The Emperor has assured me he has taken care of it."

"How many enemy soldier will be in the fortress?"

"Unknown, they have at least 20.000 if the size of the fortress is to believe."

"Then do we have enough equipment and provision if it come to a siege?"

"I have organized a fleet of transport to deliver provision by sea. The seaport of Nestor will be the supplies depot and deliver supplies for us by land via Roma road."

While the meeting is taking place, Princess Pina walks out of her tent and join her Knight. They all have the same mood. Many fear they will die a meaningless death, many want to know how it is to be a woman and a mother, many want to know love ….. But all their dreams are dashed. They are frustrate and even argue among themselves, accuse each other of enticing to join a Knight Order which doom them all. Princess Pina and Lady Bozes look on helplessly as the Knight Order they formed fall apart.

"ENOUGH BICKERING, ARE YOU KNIGHT OR LITTLE GIRL PLAY BEING KNIGHT?"

The thunderous voice of Sir Grey bring all off them to a stop. Instead of fiery conflict, they are now sobbing and out right break down crying.

"Take a look around you, in an army of a million men, you sob like little girl. This battle will go down in history whether we win or we lose. Do you want to make your mark as sobbing little girl or as valiant female knights whose bravery is no less than their male peer? Where are your conviction? Where are your courage? Where are your determination? Years ago I agreed to train a one of a kind force for the Empire. I thought I will have important duty, yet when I come to your barrack I was disappointed because there were a bunch of little girl playing Knight. But as time pass, your action, dedication, determination change my opinion. Thus I give it my all to train you, to teach you what I have known in real battle. I know and understand your fear, having fear is normal. Overcome the fear and you will have courage. Remember, you can only die once, but living in regret is torturously long."

They all silent at the wisdom of the old knight. Then wipe their tear and brave up. Declaring they will not abandon one another and will stay true to the goal of the Knight Order of Roses. The old knight feels the pride in his student, the pride that had been shatter when he saw the might of the Murasame killing dragons with ease. The fear to confront those Murasame and unknown power of Orb Union still there, but he know they will stand the ground, no matter the outcome, their name won't be shamed by later generation.

"Come, let's us pray and call it a night."

The knights and the foot soldiers kneel and pray with religious reverence to their patron gods. Since many pray to Emroy, Rory silently appears and joins them in prayer. Afterward, the Knights and soldiers get up, thank Rory for her presence and retire.

"You seem to be relieved. Quite commendable for someone so young yet saw so much."

"Thank you, nothing could change our fate tomorrow, Orb Union will obliterate this army and conquer the Empire. But if they are true to their benevolence, the citizen will be much better with them as ruler."

"Seem like you and her are quite similar after all, reluctant leaders."

"I know she plans to depose my father and have me or my brother to ascend the throne. But I can't do that to him, it's not filial. As his daughter, I can't betray him. As a princess of the Empire, I have to look to my subject wellbeing."

"So you chose to die for the Empire and your father?"

"Yes, I can't do anything otherwise."

"He he he he, your resolve and reason are admirable, but you forget one thing."

"What is that?"

"Nothing will go as you have planned if the Representative from Orb Union decides differently. So believe me when I say nothing is certain."

Princess Pina feels the hope she lost in Italica has come back to her, looking at the departure of Rory, she feels ironic that the Apostle of the god of War and Death gave her the prophecy of living. She think about Cagalli and wish they can meet again, talk and maybe even be friend and build a new future for both their nation. Princess Pina strides to her tent with a decision. If she is to live, she will change the way of the Empire from its very core.

One hour before dawn, the entire army has been preparing to march to their final destination. Anxiety and nervousness are in the air. But their commanders had ride up and down to encourage them, assure them the victory to come, recounting the hardships their ancestor had endured and suffered before winning a final victory, how heroes arise and snatch victory from jaws of defeat ….. Then sound of flapping wings approach and the all look to the North. They are silenced by what they are seeing with their own eyes, some even shaking their heads, slapping their faces, rubbing their eyes to make sure they are not dreaming. And they are not. 2.000 drakes are coming in with their riders. They all know massive number of drake is the answer to the dragon menace, but there haven't been any rampaging dragons for at least 3 centuries so they naturally doesn't know about the Drake Riders existence. With this sight, their confidence soar and chant of victory begin. The Emperor is pleased, with this he finally has the strength to force a negotiation on even term.

Prince Diabo is excited at this scene. But that excitement almost immediately die down when it dawn on to him that his father knows about his brother actions and had prepared accordingly.

Princess Pina see the Drakes and simply sigh, her father has prepared, but these Drakes already lose in all relevant terms.

Zorzal watches the Drakes flying overhead, hatred for his father rise as he grip his hand and grits his teeth. He planned to use the Dragons to force the succession, but with this amount of Drakes, his Dragons would have been slaughter. Then come the question. Who has snitched?

Rory simply grins, anticipating good show to come.

The gods themselves are no less excited, surely the old Emperor still have his hidden weapons somewhere, just as Orb Union has more surprise to offer. The gods gather and watch in anticipation when a young Princess and the old Emperor are about to clash.

Master Cato and the Special Forces has entered Rondel and start to get close to one of the store which is a front for the Haryo Tribe, they purchase a number of ingredient that Leilei had requested, the clerk tell him to wait for a few days as his order is too big.

A group of 47 Dar are moving toward Italica while another group of 72 head toward Alnus. Kouro grins as he remembers the orders given to him by the Emperor. The reward promised is extremely enticing. A place in his court and an army directly under his command which only answer to the Emperor. Licking his lips, he begins to fantasize about the final success of his tribe which even the Emperor isn't aware of.


	24. Chapter 21-1

Director Erica side project

ORB-01 Akastuki Gundam, a highly secretive and advanced suit for the defense of ORB. By the order and will of Lord Uzumi, it was built and kept secret until his daughter need power to protect Orb. After the war, it was maintained by Director Erica and a group of loyal supporter of Lord Uzumi. A list of possible upgrades were considered and discarded due to Cagalli adherent to the Treaties signed and resources constrained. Director Erica decided to use the spare parts from old Mobile Suites from the two previous wars to create different version of upgrades so Cagalli will once again have the power to do the things she deems need to do.

Akatsuki Upgrade Project X02

As a unit for the commander in chief Orb Defense Force, protection of the unit takes priority. Second is the ability to command and analyze battlefield situation. As one of the most important objective of the enemy, mobility and combat power are needed for self-defense. Thus Project X02 will upgrade Akatsuki as follow.

Battlefield camouflage.

Advanced Sensor and Communication equipment.

Multi-AI assistance for battlefield Command And Control.

Additional weapon system to suit battlefield need.

Improve active and passive defense system.

Modular design for adapting to battlefield situation.

Battlefield Camouflage:

Multiple Automated Drone Projector: These drones will project and maintain a false image of different things to deceive hostile.

Mirage Colloid stealth system: This will hide Akatsuki from visual view, combine with a drone that project the image of Akatsuki to deceive or sneak attack on hostile threat.

Advanced Sensor and Communication equipment:

2 additional antennas are equipped at the back of Akatsuki. Deployed when stationary and retract when in combat. Use to collect and distribute information and relay and/or issue order.

2 Automated Surveillance Drones attached to the arms, to be launch at the start of battle to provide independent from CIC of the Command Center.

Head Mounted Sensor now can have direct link to other MS units to provide on hand situation analysis.

Multi-AI assistance for battlefield Command And Control.

As a Command Unit, AI is used extensively so the Pilot can concentrate on either giving order or direct combat. Also to help control the numerous Drones that attached to Akatsuki.

Additional weapon system to suit battlefield need:

Two Twin Rail guns are added on the shoulders of Akatsuki to provide kinetic weapon to deal with subsurface unit like submarine and specialize under water MS.

A Sword is stored on the shield of Akatsuki for under water close combat.

Two knee mounted beam blades.

Improve active and passive defense system:

Jammer Unit is added to jam enemy communication, radar, visual sensor and targeting system.

Automatically deploy Drones for defense. Armed with three type of drones. Decoy drones to lure away missiles and Demolition Drones armed with powerful explosive will attach itself to destroy enemy MS. EMP Drone can general EMP to fry circuits thus leaving the occupant for capture.

Advanced Variable Phase Shift Armor provide passive protection with efficient use of energy, sustain longer and have no indication whether it is active or not.

Multiple design mode for adapting to battlefield situation:

The forearms and leg can attach additional attachment sto better suit the requirement of the Pilot. The Forearms can attach Combat Gauntlets for better combat and the legs can attack Talaria Sandal for improve mobility.

\+ Combat Gauntlet: Each Gauntlet has a beam saber, beam cannon, beam shield, medium blade, and rail gun. With these armament, Akatsuki can perform equally effective at underwater, land, air and space battlefield

\+ Talaria Sandal: Equip to provide additional thrust for improved mobility in flight and underwater. Hover mode on land and water surface.

Akatsuki Improved Oowashi Sky Pack: Base on combat data of Justice, and Cagalli aircraft pilot skill, Oowashi Sky Pack has the following improvement.

\+ Can be access from Akatsuki cockpit by the pilot and detach to become a fighter aircraft while Akatsuki is control by AI or another pilot.

\+ Have two wing mounted beam blade, in order to save energy for the two Plasma Beam Cannon, the beam blade emit from the wing tip. When use to ram the target, the two Plasma Beam Cannon fold back and the two beam blades emit and met at the nose of the Oowashi Sky Pack.

\+ Addition of 2 multi-barrel beam guns mounted alongside the beam cannon for suppressive fire support or close range dogfight.

To use the DRAGOON system on earth and underwater, the Shiranui Space Pack is used to develop the new Mure Drone Pack.

\+ Carry and control swarm of mini drones to overwhelm target with multiple directions attack. Each drone can shoot 10 beam before needing to recharge.

\+ The mini drones can be used underwater. Attack by discharge electricity in short range or attach itself to the target and discharge EMP to disable target..

\+ Several drone can deploy and connect with light metal net to capture/neutralize target or infuse with electricity to use as shield for destroying torpedoes.

All in all, Director Erica is very pleased. But where to get the parts and resources? She has to start by cannibalize decommissioned MS. Then using Akatsuki own spare parts. This is more challenging task than building up from scratch, but more entertaining than siting in office reading report on scraping and salvaging efforts. Despite her initial difficulties, she later got used to it and now everything has been complete. After all, Akatsuki is an expensive and advanced Gundam that probably account for 30% of Orb Union military power.

With the emergence of the Gate, things had gotten more interesting. And a treaty that garner support from every faction on earth that allow Orb Union to improve its military to deal with the unknown threat excite Director Erica to no end. With new technologies and restricted technologies become unrestricted, she has a lot of toys and new ideas to play around. Only the intervention of Cagalli prevent her from making all MS in Orb Union service into Gundam. Her intention to equip all MS deployed to the other side with Deutorium Battery, Deutorium Beam Energy Transfer System, Mirage Colloid. Even though these techs have their use, Director Erica still feel the need to upgrade those MS further. Her aim is to remove the remaining restriction that limited Orb Union military force on the other side. Her target is their CIWS system. On the Astray, this is only a minor problem as the pilot rarely need to use those guns, on the other hand the Murasame engage in dogfight quite abit. Thus with the new Battery, Director Erica plan to change its guns into beam guns. Though in reality, only the guns on the wings are feasible. She had finished converting the Murasame of Colonel Kisara as a demonstration unit. But as pointed out by Cagallie and Colonel Kisara, it's not practical as those beam gun are only usable in MA mode. And since the original beam gun is sufficient for the task, this upgrade is dropped.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fall of the Emperor

As the fortress on Alnul hill appear bigger and bigger as the Imperial Army get close. But confidence in their Emperor for his subtlety and history of winning in every previous war, they march on. Before noon, they are 3km away from the Fortress. While the troop are setting up a fortified camp, the Emperor, his advisors, commanders, Allied Armies Commanders, Master Hepheston and Commander Erwin are at the front, looking at the Orb Union Fortress. They can't find any gate nor spot any strength and weakness. This fortress is simple in design, beside the fact that is it made of metal, nothing special about it.

"Legate Diomedes, you were faced with stone wall double this height and prevail, how about this wall which is twice shorter but make of metal?"

"Your Majesty, our siege weapons will not have any effect on this wall, besides using trebuchet to throw rock or whatever over the wall, I don't think we can scratch it with anything else, maybe not even the cannons."

"So the only option is scaling over or fly over it."

"Yes, I believe the Commander here can be very useful. Their hook can reach that height. Then his soldiers can take over a section of the wall, hold it long enough for our men to reach them. Then we shall overwhelm the enemy in one push."

"Your Imperial Majesty, may I have a suggestion?"

"By all mean, share your idea Master Hepheston."

"Let me and my mages cast Invisible spell on some of the Drake Riders, the can attack the enemy unseen and wreak havoc inside their base."

"Not bad, not bad at all. Let's do as you suggest."

Commander Erwin has nothing to contribute nor willingness to do so. As he hears the decision of sending his men in first, he is both angry and happy. If Orb Union decides to defend the wall, his men will be dead before they can get up to the wall, and the Emperor is unlikely to let them all go at once. A dilemma for him. So he can only pray for the best, maybe Orb Union will have some ingenious plan or miraculous technology that can save his people.

"But there is a problem, they might douse the oil on the wall and set it on fire. This will prevent us from advancing, not to mention we have no idea where the gates are."

"The oil and fire are problematic, but we can deal with those. If they deploy that measure, we shall have the men haul dirt and put out the fire."

"About those Metal Giants, how will the Giants Slayer handle them?"

"I don't know, but maybe we can haul those cannons up for them to use."

"I'm still worry, we don't know the interior layout of the fortress."

The Emperor at this point interject.

"Now now, My Lords, I am happy to see such meticulous work for this battle. Tomorrow, I shall initiate negotiation. I shall offer them one chance to come to an agreement with us. We shall demonstrate our new weapons, show them the mighty Drake Riders and with the entire might of the Empire array against them, they will surely be sensible. If not, our Drake Riders would have a good look at the interior of the Fortress. It's a win-win for us. So let be merciful first and merciless later. Don't you agree?"

Realizing this is the plan of the Emperor all along, he has no intention of battle and siege, just force a negotiation with these barbarian. But if negotiation fail, battle will begin. They bows to acknowledge him.

"We are humbled by your wisdom and generosity. May the Barbarian know their place and realize the mercy that had been granted."

To the West of Italica, General Tarkan and the Praetorian Guards wait as a group of merchant reach the gate.

"Who are you? The gate is close so you will have to wait for tomorrow if you want to do business in Italica."

"Please sir, I have very fine merchandise. We have traveled far to catch up to the Imperial Army."

"Then you are at the wrong place, the Empire no longer rule Italica."

"I live far up North beyond Knappnai Moutain, I did heard about Italica no longer an Imperial city, but I thought the Emperor has retake it."

"No, he wants to do battle with Orb Union to the South. So head South to join them."

"Please sir, we are tired and hungry. My merchandises are among the best selected, how about I let you 'inspect' them first?

"Oh, you are that kind of merchant, you should have said so earlier. I'll open right away."

The door open to Norra delight. A group of strangely dressed and armed soldiers come out and look at them with cautious eyes. But Norra is not strange to this reaction and immediately identify the leader and flirt with him.

"Now that the door is open, you wouldn't keep us waiting in the cold wind, would you?"

"Yeah, but I need to 'interrogate' you all first. So you are coming with me."

He pulls Norra close and order his soldiers to take care of the rest. Soon each of the 'merchandise' is escort by an eager soldiers toward the barrack while the guards are led into the dining area. As soon as Norra get into the room, she is cuffed, her 'merchandises' get the same treatment. At first they aren't alarm or worry, thinking this is some sort of 'game' that these soldiers prefer. Then it hit her like thunder when she realizes that they are all have the same taste, how can it be? No, we are trapped. But it is too late as her guards are stunned by the other soldiers and soon cuff up as well. Master Levi, Count Colt and Captain Eliot come to the interrogation room.

"You have two choices, answer our questions willingly and honestly or be subjected to interrogation."

"You will have my protection and become a citizen in my domain you choose the first choice."

"Or I will have to use my magic on you."

Norra mind is in turmoil. Normally soldiers and men in general are lustful, violent and vain. How come they didn't fall for her or her comrades' charms and turn the table instead? What to do now? Surely the others will have the same offer. After a while, Norra decide to be the first to talk.

"The Emperor wants us to take Italica by surprise, hold it and its people hostage to pressure the Representative of Orb Union. General Tarkan is waiting for us to open the gate with 20.000 Praetorian Guards. The signal is waving 3 torches on the wall and then drop the middle one. "

"Good. Now we shall give you a sedative to make you sleep. Then we shall deal with those Praetorian Guards."

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME? I HAVE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW."

"Relax, you are his citizen now, but to prevent you from making trouble, we have to make you sleep for a day. When you wake up, it's a new future for you and maybe some of your underling."

Norra has no choice but to agree. Thus a female soldiers inject her with a sedative and soon Norra is sleeping soundly. She doesn't know how long has it been, but she feels tired and thirsty, so she grabs the jug of water and drink. Then she see an old man, she tries to open her eyes and rub them to see clearly. But the hazy image of the old man still there. Frustrated, Norra open her mouth to ask

"Who are you? What do you want? Go away, I am trying to sleep here."

"I just want to ask something, after you have answer, I shall leave you in peace."

"Fine Fine Fine, Fuck it. Ask you questions quickly and leave me be after I answer them."

Master Levi asks the same question and Norra spill out everything just to get her sleep. After an hour, they all know what the Emperor plan with Italica is. Norra underling also subject to the same treatment. After comparing their confession, Captain Eliot sends a report to Alnus base then work with the Count to trap the 20.000 Praetorian Guards.

General Tarkan anxiety disappear when the agreed signal is seen on the wall and they march quickly to the opening door. A soldier with Italica Guards uniform run up to him, asking him to occupy the each wall with 5.000 each, then follow him as Norra and the rest had subdued the soldiers from Orb Union and capture the Commander. Quickly assign his commanders to occupy the walls, General Tarkan and his staff follow the soldiers to the barrack. As soon as they enter, they see the strangely dressed soldiers are being guarded. Confident that there is no trap, they enter the commander office as pointed by the messenger. There, he see a man sitting on the chair behind the desk. As soon as the door is close, they were shot with tranquilizer darts. The 20.000 Praetorian Guards occupy all 4 sections of the walls. Captain Eliot order the activation of the barrier and lock them on the wall while the drones fly on the top and release sleeping gas. In 20 minutes, snoring sound are heard and the Italica Guards proceed to strip the Praetorian of their weapons and armors, then bring them to a previously empty area that has been set up to imprison POW. Soon, Italica Guards in Praetorian armors and weapons patrol the wall. A messenger is sent to the Imperial camp to inform the successful occupation of the Italica walls.

In Alnus CIC, Cagalli gives to order to proceed with their operation.

Master Cato and the Special Force easily subdue the few Haryo tribesmen in their store, securing various document about their connection and dealing with various merchant and mages. But the most important of all is the new hideout they use to breed dragon. Though according to the letters, Zorzal had crushed their plan of building a Dragon Knight Order when he lost the two adult dragons at Italica. But to be sure, they will drop by to check it out later.

A little to the north of the Capital, Itami and his company of exo-amored troops begin their attack on the HQ and breeding facility. The bare minimum guards are slacking due to their defense rely on secrecy. Thus Itami Company has no trouble getting in. Then he release the drones with make sure all the stud Hobgoblins stay sleeping. Once they reach the breeding chamber, their horror begin. Beside the stud Hobgoblins that are lock in cages, there are hundreds of baby hobgoblin sleeping near the body of their 'mother'. The abdomens were torn open from the inside, their organs were consumed by the very baby they gave birth to. First horrified and now Itami and his Company are angry. They kill every hobgoblin in the chamber and tie up all the important looking Haryo tribesmen while execute the rest. With their main objective successful, they begin to scour the facility for intels.

In Proptor, Eric wait until the last transport depart before he starts the raid. And when he sees those Haryo Tribesmen head to the tavern instead of their warehourse, Eric decides to wait for a little while longer. After 2 hours of waiting, those Tribesmen emerge from the tavern, crawling and stumbling their way back to the warehouse. The guard seems to be familiar with this and doesn't pay them any attention, just let them pass. Eric and his team use them as cover and reach the office, after another 30 minutes of waiting, Eric and his team move in to make sure the Haryo Tribesmen will never wake up from their sleep. Then the office is raided and all the leaders in charge of this hideout are captured alive without much resistance. Documents, letters and account books are collected.

In Telta, Arthrun and his guards arrival is spreading as soon as he cross the gate, he receives letters from various merchants in the city, from Invitation to dine to invitation to friendly visit to their establishment. In the end, Arthrun decides to reply to those invitations by inviting them to a dinner in "Lacrimae Sanguinis Trade Company" conference room. He tells the staff to prepare the best of food but leave the drink to him. At 7, he arrive with Agron and the 4 dwarves Murat, Murin, Thor and Floki in tow, with them a whole cart of dwarven brew mead. Though surprise, the merchants recognized them for they are quite well-known in the city. The dinner progress well into the night as the dwarves recount the tale of the experience in the world beyond. Soon, it is getting late and 2 trunks are carried in.

"You all know me and how I do business, unfortunately there isn't enough gold coin for this time so I have to pay with a different mean."

They all listen attentively, then get the shock of their life when the 2 trunks are opened. Some even drop their drink when they see the gold bars and diamonds. Some try to reach out their hands only to be stopped with a cough.

"I believe gold bars and precious gems like diamond can be used to pay for your merchandise, any objection? We have our mutual associates here to confirm the quality of these gold bars and diamond."

There is no response since they are still entranced by the sight of such treasure. Thus, Agron slam shut the trunks to bring them back to the present.

"Ohh… excuse me… I 've ….. no , we've never seen such amount of treasure so …"

"I am not offended so you don't have to worry about it. And by your reaction, an agreement in paying method is in order."

"Yes, yes. Just tell me what you want and we shall provide."

"Good, I want everything. Remember 'EVERYTHING'."

Stunned by his answer, they struggle to interpret his word.

"You mean you want to buy up all the slaves?"

"Except the bad one, and I shall be the judge of that. So gather every slaves you have and I shall inspect them. Then we can proceed to do transaction."

"Then we shall be happy to organize everything, it will take a couple of day which you are welcome to stay with any establishment to do the inspection."

"Excellent. Let's have a final toast to seal the deal, then you are free to go. And take a diamond and a gold bar each as my compliment."

They are happily drink, then receive their gift, promise to do their utmost to satisfy Arthrun order and rush back to gather their slaves in anticipation of a historic sale.

Dawn come, the Emperor emerges from his purple decorated tent, dress in his old armor, the armor he wore during his lifetime on battlefield throughout his reign. His son is carrying his old banner, while his daughter simply ride beside him as attendant. The soldiers and legionnaires look upon their Emperor and see the marks left by weapon strike on his armor. They know their Emperor is with them not as someone at the back but leading from the front. This stiffen their resolve, now they are ready to march with him to the gate of hell itself.

In Alnus CIC, information flood back from the Special Force and lieutenant Yanagida is having an extremely busy day. General Hazama, Colonel Kisara, Commander Andrew, Director Erica Cagalli and Mery watching the Imperial army marching toward the base.

"Impressive, he must have been a very good or at least effective ruler. To have inspired his soldiers whom mostly are recruit to this degree."

"His image is contrast to the Senators and nobles in tow. He sure knows how to maintain grip on his power at the expense of other people."

"Well, we can give them a good impression to, if our Representative want."

"Let him come in peace. After all, I did invite him to negotiate."

"Yet he bring a millions army and antique weapons to intimidate us."

"This just mean how much intimidated he is by us, general."

"And it seem his Drake Riders is the last ace he has to show."

"Don't forget the hidden knife, they are poise to strike the moment we slack off."

"Don't worry gentlemen, I know how to make impression too."

"That, we have no doubt."

"Well, let's prepare for our guest. I hope thing will end well today gentlemen."

"The Empire is going down today, as is the Emperor."

Cagalli grins and walk away with Meryn, Director Erica and Commander Andrew while Colonel Kisara and General Hazama continue to monitor the Empire progress.

When Director Erica open the hanger to reveal her little side project, Cagalli and Meryn are shock and even more when they read the new Akatsuki specification.

"How did you get the material for such ugrades?"

"I exchange spare parts for other things, salvage and jury rig a few other."

"I expressively forbid military upgrade, what part of that order did you not understand?"

"I used spare parts and upgrade it using battlefield performance data. The original was built using the first generation Gundam tech, I upgraded it to complement the lacking in certain area, improve it so you can handle it better in combat."

"And you went all out as soon as the treaty allow Orb to use banned technologies is in effect,"

"We only use it here so we are still not violating anything."

"You have created the strongest Gundam in the history. I hope you deleted all your data, I don't want new weapon to appear after we finish the restoration of our world."

"I already did. That's why your father entrust me with the duty to keep Orb strong."

"Still looking out for all of us even in death, my father is really something. Anyhow, what's done is done. Meryn, you are on CIC for Akatsuki."

"Yes, m'am."

They board Akatsuki and start to get familiar with its system.

Outside, Commander Andrew brief the officers about their invasion plan.

"Our target is three cities, the imperial Capital, Port city of Proptor and the Slave Trading city of Telta. The Capital is devoid of troop, but local militia, house guards of nobles, prefects and remaining Praetorian Guards will put up resistance. Thus Colonel Kamo, you will have the task of capturing the Capital, Captain Itami and his reinforced company is ready to assist in urban warfare. Colonel Kengun, you will capture Proptor, the port city size is perfect for your heliborne troop and your helicopter can make sure no ship escape. Colonel Jouran, you will have Testa, remember this is a slaves city, many will resist you with their slaves so Arthrun has advise that a shock and awe tactic is recommended. They don't want to die so no matter how much you want to kill them, let those merchant live to prevent unnecessary loss of life. In order word, you are to move in, pressure them into submission and assist Arthrun in liberating slaves. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The three colonels salute and answer.

"Yes, Sir."

Satisfied, Commander Andrew dismiss them.

"Get to your men and be ready, we are to move out any time when the signal is given."

Colonel Kamo task force:

5.000 infantries

50 tanks

20 combat helicopters

40 Murasames

200 light armor transports

Exo-armor company of under Captain Itami

Colonel Kengun task force:

40 Helicopters

8 Murasames

800 heliborne troops

2.000 infantries

12 tanks

50 Exo-armor soldier under Captain Eric

Colonel Jouran task foce:

4.000 infantries

20 tanks

20 Murasames

50 light armor transports.

20 helicopteers

50 Exo-armor soldiers under Arthrun

After an hour of marching, the Imperial Army stop in front of The fortress. The Emperor and his children ride to the front, stop half way between the Fortress and the Army.

Cagalli in Akatsuki is watching their every move with the AI and Meryn assistance decides to come out and greet them. She give order for general Hazama to proceed with her plan and Akatsuki walks out of the hangar and fly up to the sky with glittering golden ray of reflected sun light and land in front of the Rotalties. Their horses rear up and try to gallop away, nearly throw them off before being reined in by their riders.

The first psychology move of the Emperor has backfired. Trying to intimidate a young ruler with armor and warhorse was the plan, and now that plan has been thwarted by a magnificent Golden Giant. The Imperial Army is surprised and some even think it is the god of the sun Flare descend on the mortal world and kneel with prayer on the lips. The officers also stunned and don't react or even join other in reverent pray. The Senators with shocked expression on their faces can't even utter a word. Commander Erwin and his scouts understand Rory means, and death is certain if they are to attack, and there are more of them.

Rory watching from afar so excited that she jump from her seat, mesmerize by the magnificent of the Giant. And her blood is boiling as she desire to see that Giant unleash its might on the Imperial Army. 4 spheres and 1 disc shape fly out from one of the boxes in the carriage and a 3D hologram appear, giving Rory and her pullers the view up close.

Zorzal and his two companions are dumbstruck. In their eyes, only the god can have such resplendent appearance. And now the 3D hologram of the entire battlefield. This is basically cheating. They finally understand why their attack and intimidation didn't work. They feel their prides have been stung again as this show how advance their enemy is and how primitive they are.

Numerous spheres fly out from the fortress and hollow screen appear, showing the entire Imperial Army what is going on between the Golden Giant and their Emperor. Without a word to say and their eyes all fixed to the screen, they watch in anticipation.

The Emperor is shocked to see those hollow screen with him, his children and the Golden Giant in it, now he understands what his daughter said about being exposed by Orb Union. He turn to look at the Golden Giant looking down to him, then to Princess and the Prince, their scared expression and defeated look gnaw at him. His surprise turn into anger. He is being look down upon while his entire army and government are watching it. But he can't do anything except staring back, getting down from the horse mean he accept defeat so he decides to be on his horse in defiance. Unknown to him, the same hollow screen are at every settlement throughout the continent. While those in Italica and the Empire are planted by Orb Union, the rest are dispersed by traveling merchants paid by the Count of Italica. Activities all over Falmart Continent come to a standstill as the people from all races and classes watch the incredible show that in their mind, the gods have granted them to witness a historic moment.

In Italica conference room, Count Colt, Myui, Master Levi, Master Darvin are treated to a 3D version hologram same as Rory by captain Eliot.

"So this is how you command your army, the entire battlefield is display with nothing hidden. No wonder she was so calm and compose."

"You can even hear them negotiate as well."

They are shocked, and for a moment, they realized the true advantage of Orb Union Military isn't just its powerful weapon but also their communication. There is no need for general to be on the field, no need for heralds to relay order, no need for flag signal …..

"So this is what she means by primitive. We were outclassed in everything and yet she was merciful to try her best to save us all."

The Count look at the hologram and finally admit a total defeat. He realized the war was started by the Empero but will end by Cagalli.

The mages in Rondel wonder what kind of magic is being shown to them, even their best mage can only show a hazy image for a short period, yet someone is showing such clear image on multiple places throughout the city and each is on massive scale compare to their magic.

Master Hepheston starts to fear for his life, this enemy doesn't fear the million strong army, display such incredible magic. He remembers what he learnt about their power and dread to think that power will be unleashed. He regrets joining in the heat of moment.

The gods at first excitedly watch the first confrontation between the Representative and the Emperor with amusement now horrified at the power of Orb Union technology. Before, only the gods can see any where they want, now Orb Union can and on a massive scale, even capable of showing others. The gods are terrified. This mean Orb Union can expand their influence with incredible speed and on massive scale. Though they have no idea how many surprises Orb Union still have, their instincts tell them to be wary.

The commanders of the Allied Armies after seeing the display, start to think seriously about King Duran plan of defection. In their mind, fighting the Empire is preferable to fighting a nations that have numerous Metal Giants and such powerful technology. And their soldiers share the same thought and feeling.

Taken by surprise and humiliatingly defeated in his first brush with Orb Union, the Emperor summon all his wits to address the Golden Giant. But before his voice can come out of his mouth

"Thank you Princess Pina and Prince Diabo to deliver my invitation to your father. I believe you have informed him of the terms as well."

Robbed of his initiation and ignore by the Representative, the Emperor is fuming inside but has to reply

"I refuse those term. What kind of terms are those huh?"

"The kind of terms winner give to loser of a war."

Unable to believe what he has just heard, the Emperor stare with a dumb look and can only utter a single word in reply. And he is not the only one.

"What?"

Recover relative quickly, he starts to regain the initiative

"The Empire has never lost, and will never lose. With a single word, a million men will charge and overrun your pitiful Fortress."

"The Empire has already lost, the only thing I need to do is to show you that. So give the order Emperor, and how many will get away with their live will depend on my mercy."

"Don't you dare challenge me."

"I dare challenge you, in fact, I am challenging you now. Give the order."

The Emperor is about to lose it and give the order, but Princess Pina intervene.

"Please, maybe we should negotiate in a more peaceful manner, let me organize the seats and table."

"Alright, you father probably tired after riding his horse."

He wishes to retort by doesn't want to be seen as undiplomatic, he relents as this will give him time to recompose and initiate his plan.

"First round to Orb Union. Second round coming up shortly."

Meryn comment ingnite a burst of laughter from many audience, and unintentionally trigger brawling between Pro-imperials and other citizens.

With table and seats in place, the Emperor dismounted with the help of a servant while Cagalli simply rappel down from Akatsuki. They sit opposite to each other. Determinations to win are shown on their faces

"Glad to see you face to face instead of behind that Golden Giant of yours."

"You mean glad to see me no longer looking down at you, right?"

The Emperor feels he is being push by a girl less than three times his age and always provoke him no matter what. To give in to his anger will show his army he is not to be trifle with, but to give the opponent what she wants is just plain stupid. Determine to hold out, he give a mildly threat.

"You are young and don't know how diplomacy work so I shall forgive your unintentional mistake. But don't push any further."

"There is no unintentional mistake, I merely interpret your word for all to hear."

This is the first time he realized his word is being heard by his entire army. He has to be careful if he doesn't want his army to misunderstand his intention.

"You are confident because you have defeat my force once. But war is not won on battlefield alone and certainly not won in just one battle."

Cagalli smiles and replies

"In my world, there are numerous war that won in a single battle. Just because you can't win a war in a single battle doesn't mean nobody else can."

The Emperor doesn't expect this kind of answer, but realize he has no knowledge about her world, decide to flex his muscle for intimidation.

"Then allow me to show you the different between this army and that army."

He order the servant to tell Grand Marshal Garrithos to give a demonstration of the new soldiers and weapons.

The cannons fire 10 rounds and smashing up the targets while the riflemen hit their targets with volley fire. Many audiences are impressed, but when the screen change to show the unimpressed Cagalli, the pro-imperials hearts sink.

"These weapons are consider valuable antique, suit for museum and history reenactment, not for battlefield."

"How about this?"

The Emperor blows his war horn and 2.000 drake riders fly up to the sky, form formation and sweep across the battlefield and circle around the army and the fortress.

"Aside from leaving burn mark and giving you detail information on my fortress, what else can they do?"

Fed up with being pushed around and provoke, the Emperor gives a challenge

"Melt you metal fortress, ships and giants, feast on your soldiers, burn your island to ash and terrorize you people."

"Prove it."

He has digged his own grave, now it's either full battle or he will appear as a weak old emperor. Luckily, Bouro and his tribesmen have been watching and realized that his chance to obtain the greatest credit for the successful campaign, he enacted the plan of the Emperor. Thus he and he tribesmen show up disguising as Count Colt, his daughter Myui and some maids and guards being prisoners of the Praetorian Guards.

"Representative Cagalli, I am sorry to inform you that the city had been captured last night In a surprise attack."

"Is that so, sorry to hear that."

Bouro and the Emperor don't know why Cagalli is acting indifferently, but they concluded that she doesn't actually care about Italica and this works in their favour.

"You don't seem to care for the city at all, Representative."

"I do care, why else would I have built a new wall and sent a contingent to defend it?"

"Then you are simply acting tough?"

"No, I want to know what is the fall of Italica has to do with anything?"

Not realizing her remark as a mockery, the Emperor presses on.

"It mean your action, altitude and word responsible for the ultimate fate of the city and the Count and his family."

"Save my people, this is a power struggle between rulers, the common citizens have nothing to do with it."

"That's a lot of responsibility you dumb on me, and considering the entire city and the Count family is at your mercy, isn't that irresponsible of you?"

His efforts to portray her as either a weakly or a remorseless is reflected. But he still believes he has the initiative.

"The allow me to offer you a choice, you can choose between the city or the Count and his family."

"Hmmm, but how can you prove they are not your agents in disguise?"

A little startle by her question, the Emperor can't answer immediately, but Bouro somewhat anticipated this

"Then as me question and I shall prove we are not fakes."

"That's not necessary."

Bouro hasn't anticipated her callous response, and surely not the swift and accurate shot from her. The Emperor jump a bit when he hears the shot and eyes widen at the scene of Bouro bleeding out. He give one last word before he collapse

"Why?.."

Princess Pina and Prince Diabo are horrified and rush to the Count, when they held him up, the face isn't that of the Count but of an unknown demi-human.

Before the Emperor or anyone can say anything, Cagalli walk to toward the rest of the prisoners and declare.

"That's not Count Colt Formal of Italica, this is a Dar, demi-human that can change appearance. Emperor Molt, you plan is finished and now everyone, I mean EVERYONE on the Falmart continent have seen it. As I said before, I shall expose you for all to see."

The screens show clearly a demi-human face with feature from many species. Many have no idea what race is this demi-human, but they do piece together all they have seen and heard so far and realize this demi-human is an agent of the Emperor.

The remaining Haryo Tribesmen seeing the dead leader don't know what to do. Princess Pina signal for more soldiers to come, expecting trouble. As soon as they see the Rose Knights rushing toward the meeting spot, the Haryo Tribesmen attack all with in arm reach. Princess Pina and Prince Diabo and the a few Praetorian Guards manage to put up a fight but soon overwhelmed by the number. Princess Pina gets knock to the ground and when she is about to be stabbed, a gunshot is heard and the attacker drop dead with a bleeding hole on the chest. Many gunshot is heard until the Rose Knights, Praetorian Guards and legionaries close in and finish what's left of the Haryo Tribesmen. One of the Tribesman let burst out loud before succumb to his wound.

"Damn you, Damn you all to hell. The Haryo tribe is supposed to be the shadow ruler of the Empire, yet you and your fucking ambition crush our meticulous plan by invading a powerful country and insist on fighting. Both you and your idiot son brought doom upon all of us. But I shall not go quietly, and this is my revenge. See you all in hell."

With his last breath, he blow his own war horn and to the shock of all, the Drake Riders begin to attack both the Imperial Army and the Fortress.

The Emperor has stood up when the Haryo Tribesmen attack now fall on his knees. His Army is being burned alongside the Allied Armies, he finally lost his mind and laugh maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA BURN! LET THEM BURN! BURN THEM ALL! BURN EVERYTHING! HA HA HA HA."


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fall of the Empire

The sheer chaos unleash by the Drake Riders come as a rude shock, and soon the differences are clearly shown. The Drake Riders attack the interior of the fortress, and though their fire hit their intended target, only burn marks and no damage. Realizes that they can't do anything against the fortress, they choose the Imperial Army and Imperial Camp.

For the Imperial, their mages, archers and crossbowmen retaliate, but arrows and bolts bounce off the hard scales and belly armor of the Drakes while magic attacks rarely hit and aren't that much effective except for being annoyance. Legionnaires and foot soldiers run around and get burn or clump together to make a shield wall but still get burn. Young officers are paralyzed while experienced ones try to organize what defense they can. The worst has yet to come, the Drake Riders swoop down on the cavalry and the screeches of the drakes drive the horses crazy, result in a stampede with or without the riders.

The Imperial Camp is ablazed, the fire spread out so fast that many men are burn alive, the cattle are frightened by the raging fire and break through the fence, herding toward the Imperial Army by screeching drakes. And the draft animals also suffer the same treatment and start to run, pulling whatever carriages toward the chaotic crowd. Numerous deaths are caused by the Drake fire and an equal amount of death from stampeding animals.

The Scouts, MPs and riflemen use their guns to repel attacking Drake Riders, knowing their bullets can't penetrate the scales, they shred the wing membrane and cause some of the Drake to fall to the ground. The downed drakes are still a threat as they struggle to get up, but the cannons finish them off with concentrated fire. Still, a few manage to unleash their fire breath and pandemonium break loose as gunpowder explode, men and women burn and explode due to the gas in the OMG.

Amid the chaos, Commander Erwin sees his chance and takes it.

"Abandon the cannons and rush to the fortress."

He doesn't have to repeat it as the Scouts, MPs and gun crews accelerate toward the wall. Leaving behind many of their own and a screen of hellish destruction.

Cagalli, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and a number of Rose Knights and Praetorians Guards are stunned, but soon snap out of it and proceed to reform their formation. Akatsuky kneel down and take Cagalli back to the cockpit. Princess Pina Order the Knights to dismounts and take the Emperor to safety. But they don't know where they can be safe.

In the command center, General Hazama order all defensive weapons to be brought to bear on those Drake Riders. The base goes on full battle mode with automated weapons target and kill any Drake Riders dare to fly close. Commander Andrew orders the mobilization of the M1 Astray while Colonel Kisara orders the engineers to take the wing mounted ordnance off the Murasames.

Cagalli see the Drake Riders chasing the fleeing so called "Giants Slayers" and order General Hazama to provide covering fire and Commander Andrew to establish a safe zone with the fortress wall as anchor. The M1 fly out of the fortress, form a phalanx outside and begin to shoot at the Drake Riders.

The Imperial army is in chaos, they have the hope up and offer resistance when they have the chance, their hope rise when their vaulted Giant Slayers down some of the Drakes Riders. Their hope is dashed when they see them rush toward the wall. They start to follow suit. Their commanders shout orders but no one comply. And the phalanx of Metal Giants that are killing Drake Riders is the safest spot they can see. Legate Diomedes is struggling to get through the crowd when he see his Titans fight back, even devour some of their attacker. Those who see it think it is a good idea to rally around those mighty Titans. They have no idea how terrible an idea it is as the Titans don't care who are at their feet, and proceed to step on them in their fight against their attackers.

Marshal Garrithos organize a rally point with the support of archers, crossbowmen and mages using Praetorian Guards and Immortals. As the Drake Riders simply attack at random, he manage to rally a large portion until his position become a tempting target. Master Hepheston and his mages decides to let go of the Titans and concentrate their power to set up a barrier. And this is a big mistake, the Titans now grab and gobble up anyone within their reach. Seeing that they suddenly have unexpected allies, the Drake Riders attack the rally point.

The Allied Armies under command of more experienced leaders begin to retreat South as soon as the Drake Riders start their attack so their initial casualty is low. With order to shoot at the wing instead of the rider or the body, their ballistae, archers and crossbowmen shoot down a few drake. But as the number of Drake Riders attacking them keep increasing, they have no choice but to run.

Cagalli is watching the chaotic scene before her and decide to join the fray.

"Meryn, I'm going in, once we are up, you are to detach and join the Colonel Kisara squadron."

"Very well, I have the Shiranui Pack on standby."

"General Hazama, Operation Downfall is on hold. Colonel Kisara, stand by to launch on my order. Commander Andrew, prepare to sortie, seem like the Allies Armies want to run.

"I'll have the troop disembark and prepare for medical assistance."

"I'll have 23 Murasames prepared for launch in 2 minutes."

"Gaia is ready to go."

"Only engage the Drake Riders, leave the Imperials and Allies Armies alone. Let them take cover behind the M1 if they want to."

Akatsuki soar up to the sky and proceed to separate, the Oowashi Pack piloted by Meryn engage a group of Drake Riders while the Shiranui Pack is attaching with Akatsuki.

"Awesome, there is so much I can do with this, I feel like wielding god power."

The soldiers on the ground is getting desperate when shadows of their attacker envelop them. As they pray for salvation, multiples green light shred their attacker to pieces. Looking up, they see a Golden Giant hovering in the air with 7 Flying Daggers. They watch as those & flying Daggers fly straight to their next victims with incredible speed and in a blink, shoot down another 5 Drake Riders before returning to the Golden Giant.

Colonel Kisara and his Murasame take off and rush to engage the Drake Riders pursuing Meryn above Akastuki when he sees the Titans slaughtering the Imperials, he transform into MS mode and take them out with precision shot in the nape. By now, the Drake Riders have been shot down and Meryn starts to provide Cagalli with continuous update of the situation.

The Emitters on East wall of the Fortress create a bridge on which LATs, and mobile AA gun role out and deploy. The soldiers aim their SAMs and shoot at the Drake Riders pursuing the Allied Armies. Though puzzled about why these soldiers are helping them, they trust in the instinct that they will be safe behind them and their horseless carriages.

By now, all the small pocket of resistances are dead or dying while the rest are running amok. The Drake Riders redirect their attack on three locations, the fortress, the rally point of the Imperial Army and the Murasame. Realizing they are inferior to the Murasame in every term and how the Fortress formidable defensive weapons are inflicting crippling loss on their number, they attack the hapless Imperial to bring down the barrier and slaughter the remaining troop.

Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and the rest of the Imperial that take shelter behind the M1 watch with horror, they feel helpless as their army is being massacre and they can't do anything about it. The Emperor by now has somewhat calm down, but unresponsive to anything.

The panic stricken Imperials praying profusely to the gods for salvation from their imminent doom while the Allied Armies snicker at the sight of the Imperial about to be roasted alive. Cagalli is too focus on taking out any roaming Drake Riders to notice their plight, Meryn is relaying situation to help coordinate the Murasame to support Cagalli. It was General Hazama that inquire about the Imperial situation.

"Representative, according to Leilei observation, the Imperial Magic barrier may not hold out for much longer, do we ignore them or support them?"

"Mobilize the tanks and mobile shield emitters at the East side, Commander Andrew is in command. Form up and advance 500 meters to draw them in."

"Master Cato is arriving with a contingent of mages from Rondel, they can help shore up the Imperial Barrier. ETA 30 minutes."

"How many Drake Riders remain?"

"Only 1624 remain."

"They seem to be well coordinated, don't you agree?"

"Could be that they are well-trained and well-versed in battlefield tactics."

"Possibly, but I take no chance. Find that someone from the survivors."

"I shall send out medical team to assist."

Gaia jumps over the wall and startles the Allied Armies. An orange color winged metal beast just land in front of them and before they can react, it speak.

"Get over here to make way for the Tanks and Mobile Shield Emitters."

Though they don't know what Tanks and Mobile Shield Emitters are, they comply with the order.

"Seem like this Orb Union is never cease to surprise other people. I think it's a good thing that things turn out like this, The Imperial Army is decimated, the Emperor is disgraced, the Imperial Government is shaken to the core and the Empire itself has realized they are at the mercy of someone for the first time in history. If we handle this situation well, we might even prosper."

"You mean you want to follow the footstep of Count Colt?"

"Yes, with the Empire in such a sorry state, Orb Union is the only stabilizing force in the region."

"So that's why you advised us to obey the Empire to keep the frontier away from our borders?"

"Precisely. The fact that we are weaker than the Empire is indisputable, but we can put up strong resistance that a war of conquest will be too costly. Now for Orb Union, we are nothing but pebble."

"Will Orb Union accept us? So far they have no trouble with anything throw against them."

"That's the tricky part. We need to present ourselves as separate entities from the Empire, to show that we follow the Empire due to them threatening us."

"I hope the Representative will buy our victim act or she will not tolerate us."

"Let's hope for the best then."

The Beam Emitters produce the bridge that Tanks and MSE rumble down and join with the infantries, LATs and MAAGs. The mixed force form a checkboard formation in front of the M1, with LATs and infantries at the front, Tanks in the second, MAAGs in the third and MSE in the rear. Gaia transforms into MS mode and Commander Andrew orders the advance.

"They should have let those damned Imperial die. If they think their action will be appreciated, they are wrong."

"I don't think so, this is a demonstration of their might. To show that they can do as they please."

"On my part, I am glad that we are not on the receiving end of this juggernaut."

"That's something we all can agree."

"And don't forget, this humiliation will be the greatest in the history of the Empire. To be saved by the enemy they ridicule and look down upon."

"That's a refreshing thought, never have I imagined the day the Empire got brought down so low."

The Emperor is furious at the sight of his army about to be saved by those who had humiliated him. Princess Pina and Prince Diabo have to hold him back to prevent him from slashing his sword at the fortress. All the while, they are watched by the Rose Knights and the Giants Slayers.

"What a pitiful feeble old man, I bet he has never taken any insult in his live."

"Watch your tongue you degenerate or I shall have your head."

Lady Bozes jumps to the defense of the Empire only to be cut short by a loud BANG from commander Erwin's gun.

"Careful about your little mouth pretty lady, the Empire attacked my world and planned to enslave all of us. It was due to the need of new weapons and soldiers that you demand our presence here. But we knew that we can never go back home as your emperor plan to have us all kill to steal our equipment whether we won this battle or not. Though it seem to me that the Empire fate now depend on the mercy of its enemy. The irony."

The Rose Knights unsheathe their weapons and the scouts do the same, a confrontation is imminent. But continues stream of loud explosion turn their attention back to the Orb Union force. The Tanks are unleashing its power as round after rounds of Explosive Shell are shot at the Drake Riders bringing them down in pieces. Some Drake Riders attempt to attack but are shot down by the guns on the LATs and MAAGs. The Drake Riders change tactics, split into 6 groups, two groups fly out to envelop the flanks while the rest attack frontally. This is what Cagalli and Colonel Kisara wanted, With Cagalli and her Murasames on the left and Colonel Kisara and his Murasames on the right, they unleash their missiles and completely annihilated the flanking Drake Riders. The frontal assault fare better as they don't suffer much damage and soon in range for their fire blast.

The Emperor is excited as he is about to see the safe fate his army is suffering is about to land on his enemy. His malicious grin and the happy tone of his remark disgusted and horrified many of the Rose Knight whom used to think he is an honorable man.

"HA HA HA HA HA, YES YES! BURN THEM ALL, BURN THEM TO CRISP! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED, MAKE THEM SUFFER, MAKE THE BEG FOR THE MERCY THAT SHALL NEVER BE GRANTED. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

His mood soon turn sour as the MSEs activate their shield and prevent any fire blast from hitting the ground forces while the M1 jump back and shot at the Drake Riders. The Murasames now close in from their flanks and rip them apart. The Drake Riders are in disarray with some try to fall back and attack the Imperials again, other try to continue the frontal attack while those at the flanks dart to engage the Murasame. But unlike before, the Murasame keep on coming head on and launch their missles again at close range. The explosions disorientated many and before they recover, the Murasames transform in to MS and slash at them with beam sabers with CIWS blazing away. The one sided slaughter last only a minutes or two, but the damage is enormous. Though quite a few Drake are killed, many more are fatally injured. The unengaged Drake Riders form into group and charge at the Murasame, but their effort is futile as the Murasames fall back, transform into MA mode and blast off, leaving the Drake Riders stunned temporarily. As soon as the Murasames begin to fall back, the shield is dropped and the ground force open fire. With their numer continue to drop lower and lower, the Drake Riders fly as height and possible and turn to the North East.

The survivor of the ordeal at first relieve when the Drake Riders are driven off, then upon seeing the remaining Drake Riders flight directions, The Imperial have horror expression while the others simply grin and snicker. Many of the Imperials look up and expect the Murasames to pursue only to feel despair, the Murasames are heading back to the Fortress. As are the M1 and ground force.

The citizens in the Imperial Capital and other cities, villages in the direction of the Drake Riders are in full panic. They want to flee to safety and anarchy slowly reign. The crime lords in Akusho at first panic, but when Bessara tells them this is a chance of a lifetime, they calm down and listen.

"No need to worry my friends, those Drake Riders have at least 5 days before reaching us. Let's talk busi…. No, let's talk profit."

"Are you insane Bessara? We should start to pack up and leave ASAP and you are babbling about business and profit?"

"Well, the Capital is around 2 million people and when those things arrive, they will start to chase those headless chicken around. We only need to stay in our secret tunnel and basement."

"I see, then about the profit?"

"We will form up our best fighters and start to attack the rich and the noble mansion. I'm sure their guard might even willing to join us."

"Brilliant idea Bessara. Now, a toast to our bright future."

"Let's not celebrate yet, I have another cunning proposal to make sure things will run smoothly too."

"Let's hear it then."

"We shall split the profit 60-40. Each of us will take 15% profit while the 40% will be reward to our minion, even the newly joined one too. This incentive will make them work harder for us."

"Such a cunning business man ever eh, Bessara."

"Now a toast and get to work."

The street in the Capital is chaotic with brawling, robbing, shouting ….. people, horse and carriage speeding with disregard to anything in their path. The Drake Riders are still far away yet dead toll begin to mount. And other cities also in the same state. Only in Telta is different as the city is consist of slave traders and few citizen, with most of them assembled at the same spot with Arthrun is also a blessing as he assured them they will be safe. With prediction that the Drake Riders will take time to destroy other settlements before coming here, this give them the time they need to evacuate in and orderly manner. When ask where should they go, Arthrun point to the East and said

"The Gate to the East, let's take shelter beyond the Gate."

Though many still have their doubts, the prominent houses decide it is a good idea and begin to organize for the trip. As they had hoped to sell most of their slaves to Arthrun in the morning, they don't need to worry about the slaves being lost. Thus they only need to gather supply and their personal things for the journey.

General Hazama watch the chaos unfold in the screens of the command center with unconcern eyes. But when he see Telta is organizing an evacuation, he suddenly has an idea of what Arthrun actually up to. He begine to order preparation of all available transports and all previously assigned soldiers to the three task forces to embark again. And not a moment too soon as Arthrun finally send a message to ask for an interception of the slave convoy. Then one of the officer tells him that Princess Pina is heading to meet with their Representative.

The Princess is on horseback riding hard to intercept Akatsuki and try to get Cagalli attentions.

"WAIT…..! PLEASE WAIT!"

Cagalli lands Akatsuki and get down to talk with her. To Cagalli surprise, Princess Pina immediately gets down from the horse and protrate before her. Pleading her to save the people.

"I know you don't have any obligation to do anything to save the subjects of an enemy nation, but I implore you to do so. I know I am shameless to ask such a thing. Please save my people, they don't deserve such fate."

"Your people had live up until now a life of luxury at the expense of other conquered races and nation. I'm sure many will think this is a fair retribution."

"I know, but please, be merciful, I am pleading for them. I shall pay any price and agree to anything you want, just save my people."

"I understand your passion, but our position is different. I rule with the consent of my people, the soldiers and the weapons belong to my nation, not me. I have the responsibility to use them for the benefit of my nation and my people. Saving the Empire doesn't achieve anything for them."

"But …"

"And remember, the Empire is an enemy nation that had launch unprovoked attack on us. It's illogical to save it so it can be a nuisance again. In fact, I planned to have the Empire destroyed today. The Drake Riders simply give the Empire the same fate that I planned to give."

"What if the Empire surrender? Will you help save my people?"

"You have no authority to do that."

"I shall convince my father, the Senate and the Nobles."

"Then do it, we have around 5 days to settle this."

"We shall settle it today, please wait a bit while I rally the official, noble and Senator."

As the Princess rides away toward the Imperials position, a group of cavalry with leaders of the Allied Armies come up. The dismount and the escorts stay back while their leaders walk up to Cagalli and bow.

"We thank you for saving us and our armies even though we march under the banner of the Empire to fight against you. Our nations and people own you and Orb Union a great debt. We know whatever we can offer might not be sufficient but it's the best we can do right now. We wish to stand with you and Orb Union against the Empire."

Cagalli simply smirks at the thought of these greedy and opportunistic leaders.

"I can accept your gratitude, but your assistance in the war with the empire? What a joke"

The vassal leaders are taken aback at the blunt mockery, but the sweats starting to flow clearly shown they will be in big trouble if the next thing come out from their mouths is considered an insult or provocation.

"Orb Union can destroy all of you including the Empire in less than a week. You want to get your revenge against the Empire and want my approval to do so. Am I correct?"

"…. Yes, we had been dominated and bullied by the Empire, thus we want revenge. When we learn about your victories over the Empire, we secretly agreed to defect to your side."

"I understand your feeling and position, but I do not condone vengeance as I know what will happen to the common people of the Empire. However, there is a negotiation with the Empire later on, so I shall make demand for reparation for your nations. And you all will take part in the negotiation as a separate entity."

The offer is quite unexpected considering their circumstances. Though they want to inflict physical damages to the Empire, there isn't much left of the Empire to do so. And the loots will not worth the effort. Thus they all accept to present themselves at the negotiation table.

Commander Erwin reaches Cagalli and express his wish to inquire about the fate of his people.

"Representative, we are grateful for your help. I know we stand no chance against your military in battle so I offer my surrender. I only ask you show mercy to us."

"Commander Erwin, I understand your situation well, so you don't have to worry about your wellbeing, or of your soldiers. Though I would like to meet with you alone later on after the negotiation."

"Can I represent my people on this negotiation?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that as you don't have the authority to speak for your government. But I assure you the Empire can never threaten your people again."

Commander Erwin is surprise when Cagalli deny his participation, but he has no say on the matter. Still, it seem the fate of his people will be decided at the private meeting with her later so he goes back to his soldiers.

The chaotic exodus from Imperial Capital, cities and settlements had somewhat died down when they hear the negotiation will continue and might result in assistance from Orb Union. All except Telta because general Hazama turn off all the hollow screens there. Thus the whole cities form up in a gigantic convoy heading East.

By the time Princess Pina reach the Imperials remnants, Master Cato transport also arrive. It land and the mages under Master Cato order begin to search and heal the wounded.

"All survival Officers, Senators, Grant Noble and Government officials gather around me, I have an announcement to make. We are going to negotiate our surrender to Orb Union."

Many heard her summon, but they have lost all hope and will, they don't care about anything anymore but when she declared surrender, they are furious.

"That is treason, even if you are a Princess."

"I rather die than surrender, I say we charge in and die in glorious battle."

"I shall never bow to those barbarian."

"Whoever say anything about surrender will take my blade."

The Princess is alone but she will not back down, not when the fates of so many ride on her shoulder.

"If anyone of you have any feasible idea to save whatever remain of the Empire, let's hear it. I don't want to hear anything about glorious death, I want to hear about salvation."

Murmur floats around but no one dare to speak up.

"Nobody has any idea at all? Good! Now you all listen to me. We had made a terrible when we attack Orb Union, and our arrogance and ignorance prevent us from seeing reality, we only see illusion that we want to see. But it end here and now. We are all alive because of the mercy we had never had for anybody is granted to us. If Orb Union military didn't intervene, can you sit hear cursing, arguing, lamenting, brooding and doing nothing to save the people that you had always sworn to protect?"

No one is disputing her yet no one is supporting her either. But the Princess is no going to give up.

"Defeat is unthinkable considering the string of victory in the history of the Empire. And I understand nobody want to be remembered as a defeatist. But the reality is there will be no history for the Empire if we don't make sacrifice today. The sacrifice we make today will ensure the people of the Empire live on and we will be remember for it. There is no shame in admitting we are defeated by someone better. Think about our ancestor, did they fight an enemy like Orb Union? How many perished for their arrogance and ignorance? The Empire has fallen, but one day our descendant might rise up and be stronger than ever before. But without sacrifice today, there is no tomorrow for anyone."

Silence reign as those present simply don't want to accept it. But soon, Marquis Casel speak up.

"The war is brought upon us due to the ambition of the current Emperor wish to be remembered as the greatest Emperor in the history of the Empire. It result in a complete defeat by Orb Union and a hollow victory on the Paradis Island. We, the Senate share the blame partialy. But what will guarantee the next ruler will not embark on foolish endeavor like this again?"

"I ….. I shall persuade my father to accept responsibility for this, and maybe create some officials department to restrict the ruler from making this kind of mistake ever again."

"Will he agree to do that?"

"Will the Senate, Commanders and Government Officials support me in this? If you do, I swear I shall be the head of that department."

"Then you propose to restore the status quo between the Emperor and the Senate in all affair of the Empire?"

"Yes, if my father doesn't agree, we shall …

"We shall?"

After taking a deep breath, the Princess is filled with resolve to save her people,

"We shall declare the current Emperor unfit to rule and have my brother, Prince Diabo ascends the Imperial Throne."

The Princess has changed. No longer a little girl playing knight but a capable administrator who care about those under her care. All of them, long time Senators, seasoned Commanders and Governmental Officials all roar in unison. They have resolved to save the Empire.

The Imperial party set out and lady Bozes also escorts the Emperor and Prince Diabo to the meeting site where Cagalli and the leaders of the vassal states are waiting.

"Princess Pina had proposed the surrender of the Empire to Orb Union, what are your opinions in this matter?"

The Emperor still not willing to give up, decide to rally support for the continuation of the war. But he sees in their eyes the disdain and resolve to depose him if he doesn't agree. So he decide to bit his time.

"What is going to happen to the Empire after we surrender?"

"Simple. The Empire will be no more, a new country will replace it. Both in name and in governmental form. And the citizen way of life will change too. Slavery will be outlawed, nobles will not be privilege to tax exemption, land seizure and power over the commoner. Commoner will have to right to choose where they live, what they do as long as the laws allow…. Ect basically, a country govern by law of equality for all will rise from the Empire, and no discrimination."

"Preposterous, are you playing god here?

"Unthinkable, how will the commoner know what to do without the noble guidance?"

"And who will work in the mines? Plough the farms?

"How could a country run when the commoner can run around from place to place?

Protests after protest hurls at Cagalli. Still, she is unfazed and simply tell them fact.

"Orb Union is a Constitutional Monarchy, its citizen is free to do thing guided by law. The people run the country and its ruler and officials serve them with good governing. Unlike the Empire where the ruling class look down on other class yet expect obedience. Orb Union pride itself on its tolerant and acceptance of others. Your citizen pride on being Imperial citizen and look at other with contemp. Your Empire enslave other people and races, and loot whatever you like and claim it as your own. My people develop things themselves, or learn from other via cooperation or mutual exchange. The face that the Empire is nothing but a nuisance we can remove any time we wants is the proof to show which system is superior."

"So your condition is total surrender, total reform in our government and way of life?

"And the instigators of the attack on my nation are to be hand over to us for punishment."

"That mean everyone here, how can you consider that as a term?"

"If you fear for your life, don't be. And none of you are qualified to do anything even if we punish you by making you a force laborer."

Angry and relieved that they will not be killed nor be subject to any physical hardship, they relent as in the end, nothing they do can change the fact the Empire is lost.

"Then what is it that you want as a punishment for us?"

"Your resignation from all position and be relieved of your duty in governmental affair. Half your monetary property and all your assets like land, mines, trade ships, shops and merchant caravan. The money will go into the treasury of the new country and the other assets will be used for national purpose."

"You expect us to lost almost everything and be quiet about it?"

"No, I expected resistance and had prepared to enforce the punishment by force."

Begrudgedly, they accept as they think they have a loop hole to exploit.

"And to prevent you from sabotage by transfer ownership of those assets, you will stay in Italica under house arrest. If attempts are made, you will be stripped of your tittle and your entire family will be banish to the Western Desert."

Defeated and dehjected, they have to agree.

"All former treaties with the vassal states will be nulled and new treaties will be signed. Any territory taken will be returned, as is the tribute sent by the vassal states within the last 5 years."

The imperials haven't expected such harsh blow on their economy as they only expected the loss of tributes and certain trade privilege.

"Doesn't this mean a death sentence to us? Why don't you just finished us off instead of tormenting us like this?"

"The territory of the Empire have potential to grow, if manage properly, everything will be over in 10 years."

"If you say so, but does that mean during those 10 years, we have to do things your way?"

"Yes, and you will see the benefit to it."

"Then why don't you just annex us already?"

"My people will not accept you at this state. Your arrogance, ignorance and pride will make you unfit to blend in our society. Not to mention my people consider slavery barbaric and unacceptable."

"Very well, any more punishment to hammer down on us? O great Representative of Orb Union?"

"Yes, Concerning the Eastern Gate, Orb Union shall occupy it. A reparation will be made for the people of Paradis Island and formal apology offer to its government."

"Then I guess Orb Union will want the same things?"

"Yes, a formal submission and apology to Orb Union. A formal recognition of an independent Italica, and a concession of territory. Every territory east of the Dumas Mountain with extension to the port town of Coruna will remain with the Empire. Anything west of the Dumas Mountain to the border with other vassal will belong to Italica."

"That's a sixth of our Empire territory."

"I know. So do you have any objection?"

The grumble, but still have to accept it. And this is the only time the Empire is on the losing side and have term and condition dictated to them. They swear vengeance but nothing can could do. As the people had seen the might of Orb Union.

"So I guess we shall sign the official treaty in the Imperial Capital then."

All those present at the historic moment nod as Murasames under command of Colonel Kisara begin to fly overhead.

The Emperor is livid and quiet during the discussion. He wants to turn the table around but he doesn't have the mean to. His army is gone, his secret unit exposed and killed. The only thing he has in the ever loyal Immortal. And he plan to use them to take back his power. Little does he know, he is about to be humiliated again with the death nail of the Empire.


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hope

As the Murasames streak pass the peace negation site, the cloaked transports also take off and head toward Telta. All imperial citizens, and surprisingly citizen of the vassal states have a mixed feeling about the terms and conditions imposed by Orb Union. The lucky Imperials thank their ancestor for settling near the border with the vassal states while the unlucky imperial curse the unfairness of how they are going to suffer the burden of paying the reparation. The racist Imperial swears they only accept human from other country and will never accept demi-human as equal. The slave owner swear they will not accept this lying down and will slay all the slaves before the treaty will take effect. Citizen from other states think the Imperial get away so easy. In the end, they have to accept the fact that Orb Union has the power to dictate, not them.

Colonel Kisara receives information on the Drake Riders relay to him by a Reconnaissance Murasame that the Drake Riders are resting in a valley.

"They are sleeping, this mean the riders will escape on foot if we attack now. General Hazama, may I request the exo-amor troops to support me?"

"I don't think they can help you. How about a night at Italica and set out to eliminate them when they are air borne?"

"Sound much better than wait for them in the sky, sir."

Thus the Murasames transform into MS mode and rest a night in Italica where the Count and his daughter and the citizen receive them warmly. The transports continue on to the coordinate given by Arthrun.

Commander Erwin is having a private meeting with Cagalli, to his astonishment, Akatsuki picks him up while Cagalli and Meryn sit on the shoulder.

"Commander Erwin, Arthrun describe you as an honest and fair man who show concern for those under your command. And I am the same, I care for those under my rule too."

"Yes, not just those under yours but others as well."

"Then you will understand my concern when an order to kill Arthrun was issue to Captain Kenny Ackermann."

Commander Erwin is shock, he can't understand why such an order was given. He wants to say there must be a misunderstanding somewhere, but after all he have seen, Cagalli isn't the type to throw fault accusation.

"I have no idea such an order was given, and I can't even imagine why. Whatever the order is, my soldiers and I have nothing to do with it, nor the knowledge about it."

"Yes, it was issue by the king."

"The king? He is not the kind of man to order the death of another person, much less someone whom had done a favor to him and his subject,"

"The king you are referring to is the puppet king, the king I am accusing is the true king. Rod Reiss. Currently pretending to be an advisor."

Commander Erwin's mind is thinking hard on what Cagalli has said. He recalls his interaction with the government and remember that the king rarely speak or make any decision except approval of his advisors suggestion. And the king is a stark contrast to his advisor. Always inactive and quiet, with indifference demeanor while the advisor actively ask question, make presumption…. Things that he feels doesn't add up, but if the current king is just a decoy, then it all make sense. But why?

"I don't know anything about this puppet and puppeteer, but what you have revealed to me is extremely dangerous. How did you know?"

Cagalli play the record of Kenny confession. Commander Erin silently listen, though he doesn't want to believe it, the evidence compel him to.

"Do you want me to investigate about this order?"

"I think it's better you pretend you don't know. It might endanger you and your men. I have some thought about it, but until proven, it's just a theory."

"May I know your theory?"

"Your people had been living in isolation, believing they are the last of humanity. Then a Gate lead to another world appear and other humans are revealed. Then they learn about a second Gate that lead to another world which is far more advance also populated by human. And the best of all, no threat of Titans. Thus people will have the desire to leave the old world to seek a safer and better life in another world, or they may want to acquire help from another world to deal with the Titans. And help in reclaim your world. Either way, your current government doesn't want it for unknown reason. Thus they send those who interact with people from another world here in hope all will perish."

Now it dawn on him why many of the officers are those who had interacted with Arthrun more than others, even many of the Scouts too are here. Again, why?

"I shall have you and your men hold here as POW until it is safe to take you back to your world."

"I understand, we shall cooperate with you. If I can help in anyway, please don't hesitate to ask."

With that, the conversation end. A troubled Comaander Erwin is trying to find a way to break then news to his officers. Nobody like to be stabbed in the back, especially soldiers.

Cagalli and Meryn take Akatsuki back to the fortress for the night as General Hazama order medical assistance to be given to all the survival.

The night is quiet everywhere except the Imperials camp site. The Senator and Military Commanders start bickering among each other. And the factions are clearly shown. The Western Nobles accused the Eastern Noble of acquiring untrustworthy soldiers and useless weapons, the pro-emperor Senators are accusing the pro-peace Senators of cowardice, Military Commanders blame one another for faulty information on Orb Union … But in the end, they all blame the Emperor for misleading them about Orb Union, about employing the hateful mixed bred demi-human, the destruction of the Imperial Army by the Drake Riders, the ultimate humiliation of being saved by the enemy and the unthinkable surrender of the Empire. Some of them blame the Princess and the Prince, but in the end they know they wouldn't had believed anything they said as their arrogance and ignorance prevent them to see reality.

The common soldiers on the other hand, either pray for their dead comrades or for salvation for their family. The officers are tallying their losses and the number just keep changing as some reported dead suddenly show up …. It's a mess. But in the end they have the numbers that will be shown to their superiors. 200.000 death, 1/3 of the Imperial Armies, 146 horse remain, 20 carts, 2 carriages, all the tent and all kind of supplies are burn. They will die of hunger and thirst. The experienced soldiers know what they have to do, scavenging. Dead horses, dead cattle, dead Drakes and riders are litter everywhere.

Rory arrives at the battlefield, inspecting the aftermath. She offer blessing and prayer for the deceased as she strolls.

Then trucks loaded with tents and supplies roll out the fortress heading toward the Imperials camp sites. The Nobles, Senators and Military Commanders and Government Officials are indignant while the common soldiers and lower rank officer gratefully accept their shares. The night passes without further incident.

Commander Andrew is having a meeting with the leaders of the Allied Armies for their march back home. It's been decided the supplies will be provided using trucks to transport until they reach the border of Elbe. The leaders will remain here with a small contingent of bodyguards.

Arthrun and the slave merchant set up camp and separate themselves from the common citizen of Telta, lamenting the losses they have suffer. But all of the agree that they own Arthrun somewhat on his appearance and advise. The guards are vigilant as they don't want their throat cut by loose slaves, thus their commanders keep check on them regularly to make sure security is at maximum.

When dawn come, exo-armor special forces attack the slave merchant and the salves camps. The guards are surprised and taken down swiftly, some manage to grab weapon to resist only to be dissuade to do so by the exo-armored special force. The civilian camp now fully awoken and in chaos as they can't make up their mind and nobody is leading. Thus they run around with either weapon or with children in their tow. Most of them choose to flee while their attackers are busy with the slavers. In the slave merchants' camp, they all surrendered. Then Arthrun brokers an arrangement that secure their safety and freedom, offering to hand over all valuable and slaves. At first they stubbornly tried to haggle, but when forced to choose between freedom and slavery, they choose the former.

The slaves in their cages are confused, though they soon realize the attackers are not here for them but to liberate them instead. For many, especially the newly acquired are happy as they know they will be able to go back to their family, others aren't skeptical and not as thrilled due to their long time enslavement. Some of the slaves persuade their liberators that they voluntarily attach themselves to their current masters due to debt, oath of loyalty, being saved by their masters ….. And special arrangements are made for them and their master. While slavery is not allow, Arthrun suggest a contract with stipulation that the slaves will be free after certain period of servitude or monetary payment for their debt can be paid. 1.000 soldier under commander of Captain Itami will stay at Telta, the slaves can choose to leave for home or go back to Telta and start a new life. The rest of Orb Union force return to base.

Arthrun and the slave merchants watch as the former slaves and Orb Union force depart.

"Well, at least we still have our lives and freedoms."

"But we have lost pretty much everything."

"Don't act like you have lost everything, surely prudent businessmen like yourselves have hidden fund or other investment elsewhere."

"But we lost at least 60% or even as high as 80% of our capital."

"Then use the remaining fund to do other business or live a comfortable life."

"I refuse to stay quiet after such outrageous banditry."

"What are you planning to do? Slavery is now illegal, and any officials in your pocket are rendered impotent as Orb Union is the one in charge."

"Then we shall bid our time and find out which one to pay and we can get back to business."

"I am sure you gentlemen have connection to most of the mine owner and crime lord in the Imperial Capital?"

"We do, what is it to you may I ask?"

"Changing the regime or reign doesn't affect the underworld much, so I think it's time I know them as well, the slaves may have slipped, but I am sure we can work things out with the crime lords and acquire laborer instead. After all, our new business is at the other side of the Gate."

"Then let's us go to the Imperial Capital slum, Akusho."

Cagalli and Meryn gets out of the transport and great the awaiting delages. And with the inclusion of the Vassal States, commander Erwin and Master Cato, all the powerful figure of Falmart are present in one place. But before the meeting begins, Rory arrives and decide to join in without any objection. Cagalli simply inform Rory that her presence is merely as witness without any power to interfere in the negotiation. This action shock the Imperials and the Vassal States leaders, they all fear Rory will enrage and threaten with violence, but she meekly nod in agreement. Their respect for Cagalli has risen even more.

"Before we can formally begin, I shall give you some more information on my side of the current situation. Just so everyone here can have a clear picture of your own position."

Worried looks appears and Rory grins as she feels their fears. But Cagalli assures them this is all within her plan for the Empire which make the Imperials tense up while the Vassals States leaders relax and even snicker.

"When the Imperial Army reached Italica, i had positioned my troops to attack the port city of Proptor, the Imperial Capital and the slave trading city of Telta. But the Drake Riders defection changed the situation a bit so my troops are on standby except for those at Telta. Yesterday, the city of Telta was abandoned as the stave merchants tried to escape with their captives. But my troops had intercepted them and a deal was stroke. The slaves are liberated and the city was occupied. The slave merchants are allowed to go free after paying a large reparation money to their captive. As Telsta was abandoned willingly, I shall declare here and now that Telta was an opened city free for the taking, and many former slaves decide to take the city as their own under the protection of Orb Union and the stewardship of Ren, the newly ascended Apostle to the god Lunaryur. So in the near future, that city might become a shrine city like Bellnahga."

Utterly speechless at the revelation of the destined fate of the Empire, a new Apostle of the god, the liberation of the slaves and the occupation of Telta and its future as a shrine city to a god, all the attendees of the negotiation are looking at Cagalli with bewildered eyes. The Emperor is the first to recover and speak.

"You mean to say that the current outcome is the more fortunate one than the total defeat in your plan?"

"No, if it was to happen as I had planned it, the death tolls will be much less. That's why I didn't order the attack after the defection of your Drake Riders, nor did I order the remnant of the Imperial Army to surrender."

"So it's thank to your mercy that we remain free and miserable like this huh? Thank you very much."

"It was mercy that I let you all remain free, I simply want you to realize your position yourselves and give up willingly. If you had mounted a suicidal attack, I would have to choose between kill you all or just let you see the futility of your attack."

"The outcome of the war is already decided before any battle can begin. That was what my daughter and son told me back at the Imperial Capital. I didn't take their advice and marched to my defeat. This is a complete lost due to the difference in the advancement of technology, I thought our magic can compensate for it."

"Only half of it. The other half is due to your ancient military tactics, mindset and delusion."

The Emperor at this point doesn't want to argue or undermine her victory anymore, as he suddenly realized Cagalli doesn't think of yesterday battle as a victory. And any attempt to do that just make him sink deeper and deeper to the grave he had dug.

"Now, the new agenda are the declaration of independent from the Vassal States, they no longer wish to be under the banner of the Empire anymore, and the 20.000 Praetorian Guards currently being held as prisoners in Italica. My transport fleet will be back here later today so you all will be fly back to the Imperial Capital, after all your forces are back, we can sign the formal treaty."

"May I have some question?"

"Sure, at this point there is no need to keep secret to you any more."

"What is it that Orb Union desire? I mean you can finish this war with an attack on the Imperial Capital and force a surrender in mere hours, the reason you didn't is because you have a long term design, may I ask what is it?"

Cagalli is a little surprise at the question made by the Emperor. The Imperials are bitter and still don't want to admit that fact, but they are curious about it, as do the citizens watching the negotiation.

"Resources. My world is recovering from 2 devastating wars within 4 years. The resources are depleted and the losses suffer prevent us from mining for new ones. Thus we initiate a plan to compensate for the short term needs to restore the daily lives for our people and productions for the economy. But even our mines are either collapsed or depleted so we need a new sources. Then the Gate appear. At first we plan to negotiate a trade deal with whoever on the other side, but you attack us first. And given the disparity of technology, our victory is assured. Though our philosophy and way of life forbid the annexation or conquest, we can dictated our terms when military victory is achieved. Then we learn about the slavery practice of this world and it is unacceptable to extract reparation and trade on the humane ground, so we plan for the liberation of slaves, possession of mines and treaties. Usually concerning trade, cooperation and development so the people here will understand slavery is an outdated and wasteful practice that need to be abolished."

"You mean to say that your military had been weakened yet still able to defeat us with such ease? Then what is the full power will be like?"

"Weakened as we are, we still much more powerful that the all of you combine. Our full power is still there, we simply have no need to employ it. But since you have asked, we can destroy anything we want to. A small farm house, a village, a town, a city, the whole continent or even the whole world can be destroyed if we wanted to."

"WHAT?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You … you are lying, yes you must be lying! No mortal possess such power!"

This revelation shock all of them, even Rory jump from her seat. And surely the gods are unsettled and worry about this too. As this mean their very existences are in dangers. All eyes are on Cagalli to watch for hint and sight of deception, but they find none.

"I have no need to lie, whether you believe or not doesn't matter. We have no need to deploy such weapons against this world yet."

Her statement makes it clear she doesn't see anyone as a threat except the gods. Now they understand why Rory is allowed to be here, as an Apostle, the gods can see and hear things through her. And this small subterfuge is to ensure her statement is not a provocation or declaration of hostility against the gods, just a warning. The fear on their faces are clearly shown, but they are also relieved as Orb Union didn't use any of her destructive weapons to wipe them all out. Rory believes her but she still want proof.

"Can you show us an example?"

Rory's request sends shockwaves across the whole continent, they do curious about it but don't want to experience the horror of suffering from it power. Cagalli smiles and nod to Meryn. Meryn choose to show them the Nukes.

The hollow screens now show a small metallic cone on a cart, then two men install it to a Missile. Then the Missile is mounted underneath a Spearhead aircraft which then take off. The screen switch to show map of an abandoned mountain fortress with reinforced metal bunkers, harden facility and built in hangars, then the screen change to show the mountain from bird eye view for 30 seconds so the viewer know how big it is. Then the screen switch back to the Spearhead and it launch the Missile. The Missile fly directly at the middle of the mountain ranges and explode. A bright flash and then orange smoke spread out from the bird eye view is indescribable. When the dust settles, the mountain range has been reduce to small rocky hills with some blown metallic pieces on the ground. A waste land that only inhabitable after throughout cleansing of radiation and irradiated landscape for nearly 4 years.

Silence and occasionally murmur among all who watch the result of a Nuclear Weapon Trial. They all have the same question but afraid to ask for fear of the answer. Cagalli chooses to deliver the coup de grace.

"The weapon you have just seen is the smaller version, the test was conducted around 20 years go and at 25% the full power. It is designed to be used at tactical level for destroying large concentration of military target while larger one is used as strategic level to threaten cities and important military target site. Orb Union possess none but capable of producing them or even purchase them."

The blow is too much for them to handle so Cagalli proposes a short break

"I think you all need time to digest these information so I propose a short break and continue after the report of Colonel Kisara on the annihilation of the Drake Riders."

The demonstration of a nuclear warhead is a bit too much to believe for those who watch, they don't want to believe it due to fear and pride. In the end, they reckon that it's better to believe as Orb Union constantly reveal more and more unthinkable and unimaginable things to them. The people are unsettled, disturbed, warry and frightened. But they are not alone as the gods themselves also begin to feel fear for the first time since their ascendance. For all of the new excitement she brought, now Orb Union is a symbol of power that can defy gods' will. They all have plans to stir things up more so Orb Union can show off more of their wonderful things, but now with a veiled threat of destruction, they don't want to get themselves into a fight they can't win. They are starting to get worried, if Orb Union share such knowledge to the native people, then their respect and fear of the Gods will gradually disappear and they might even challenge the gods one day.

"This is not good, not good at all. Their power is too much for us to handle."

"Not to mention we can't influence them, can't directly do anything to them except using our Apostles. And they don't give a shit about them."

"But so far we haven't do anything to them directly or indirectly so I think we can have a conversation with them, their leader Cagalli seems to be reasonable and smart enough."

"What do you have in mind Hardy?"

"She mentioned resources. So I think I can persuade her to see things our way in exchange for whatever she needs to mine."

"At first I was amused but now things are serious, you open the Gate to such a world that gods mean nothing, and they will make us irrelevant in our own world too. So Hardy, don't FUCK UP or I shall make sure you will suffer for the rest of our existence."

"I won't, our Apostles seem to have a cordial relationship with them so I shall send an invitation for their leader to Bellnahgo for a meeting."

Colonel Kisara and his Murasames are waiting for the signal to fire from the Monitoring reconnaissance, he wishes to let the Drake Rider to be away from the forest and mountain to deny them shelter. Soon that signal come and the Murasame Launch all the wing mounted missiles. After 10 seconds, the Murasames speed up to follow the missiles in.

The Drake Riders has finished forming up and head straight toward the Imperial Capital, but as soon as they clear the wood and mountain, the missiles swoop down up on them. They immediately reduce their altitude in an attempt to evade and scatter to lessen the damages. It isn't working as the missiles simply explodes among them, causing dead and wounded drakes to crash on the ground.

The Murasames volley off their remaining missiles and within 53 seconds, the Drake Riders are hit again, though this time each missiles impact guarantee a kill. Only 42 Drake Riders remain, they attempt to seek shelter in the wood and mountain, but the Murasames have transformed into MS mode and intercept them with accurate beam rifle shoot. When the last Drake Riders are dead, they move in to check on their defeated enemy and finish off the one still alive on the ground. The engagement last nearly 7 minutes. Satisfied that all the Drake Riders had been eliminated, the Murasames fly toward Alnus base. The Imperials watching the short and sharp fight breathe in relief, not because the Drake Riders had been eliminated but because the Murasames decide to return to their base. They have been thoroughly educated about the power of Orb Union might.

Giselle is flying from Bellnahgo to carry an invitation for her mistress. She understands the importance of her task and carry it out with eagerness after her failed exploration trip that earned the displeasure of her Mistress.

The city of Telta, once the place they want to get away from has become their home. And at first they are worry about being persecuted, the presence of Orb Union soldiers assure their safety and when the transport of Ren, the Apostle of the god Lunaryur arrives, they have the legitimacy they need to live and thrive as a shrine city under the patronage and protection of a god.

"I am Ren, the Apostle of the god Lunaryur. Many of you probably know that I was a slave here once, until I was purchased and freed and finally ascended. I know many of you think about slavery as a matter of fate. But during my travel with my commander, he taught me about the basic rights of each and every living being. The right to live, the right to make a choice, the right to defend one self and the right to be free of the shackles of slavery. Thus I declare here and now, you are all free citizen of this city. Anyone who accept our custom, way of life and our ideology will be accept as a citizen. Whoever disagree can leave."

The crowd cheer enthusiastically. But Ren has finished.

"The name of this city is tainted, so I hereby change it name into a proper one, befitting my patron god."

'HENCEFORTH, THIS CITY SHALL BE KNOWN AS LUNAFEY. AND I WILL REPRESENT OUR CITY IN THE NEGOTIATION AT THE IMPERIAL CAPITAL."

They yell out in triumphant, some even break down in tear as their fortune finally smile upon them. They were the down trodden, nothing but expendable slaves and all of a sudden, they stand equal to all. Have an Apostle as a ruler, protection from god and support of a powerful nation that can come to their aid swiftly.

Captain Itami organize a supply train and gather things the new city will need to be able to sustain itself. To him, this is what he has always wants to be. A gallant knight saving the weak and vanquish the wicked. Though he isn't fond of paper work, he is determined to do his best to help this city thrive and take a long leave to enjoy it.

To the Imperials, the only good news is they are going back to the Imperial Capital on Orb Union transports. Though many rather they go home instead of being embarrassed by going back, but Cagalli asserted that their presences and signatures are needed on the treaty. Thus they solemnly board the transports. The common soldiers enjoy the flight while the imperial family, Senators, Commanders are deflated. They have boasted, paraded proudly through the street and now they are back in shame.

Cagalli on her part, go with Meryn to Italica to wrap things up. They land in Italica to a warm welcome of the citizen and Count Colt and his daughter Myui. After a few recommend for the defense by the soldiers, they retire to the Mansion. Meryn takes Myui to the garden to show her things that didn't show up on the hollowscreen while Cagalli and the Count proceed to the conference room. They come across the butler on the way

"I'm thirsty, may I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Though surprise by the request, he comply and go to fetch her the tea in the kitchen. By the time he is back, they are already seated. He set the tea in front of Cagalli and turn to leave.

"You don't need to leave, please stay. I have questions for both of you."

Her tone isn't as polite as before, the Count and his butler look at each other for answer but found none, they turn to her with a worried look.

"Perhaps I have somehow displeased you?"

A smile appear on her lips and she simply shake her head a little. Puzzled, they look to her for answer.

"I think it's time to come clean, gentlemen."

Incredulous at her statement, they are very confused now. Cagalli look at the Count

"I know you are not the Count Colt Formal, and I know both of you are not human. You are the same as the prisoners we took. Dar. I know you have no intention of harming me nor the young Myui. So I am giving you a chance to come clean. And don't think I will hesitate to kill."

They look at one another and take a deep breath. Then the Count speak while his butler look on.

"I don't know how you know about us. But we are glad you know we don't plan to do anything against the Formal clan nor the people of Italica. I am Roka, this is my brother Teg. We are the Dar belong to the Haryo tribe. Our natural ability to shapeshift make people fear us, hate us and they persecute us. Thus our ancestors were driven out to the Western Desert. The Haryo tribe took them in. For generations we are trained to imitate our target at the expressed order of the reigning Emperor. This arrangement help the Empire stable until now."

"Clever scheme indeed. Go on."

"7 years ago, the Emperor came to Italica and the Count hosted a hunting trip in his honor, they both pursued a stag and separated from the hunting party. I ambushed the Count, killed him and disguised as him until now."

"Then why didn't you betray Italica?"

"I thought the Count was a typical Imperial Noble that treat demi-human like trash. But his diary and his actions shew me that he is sympathetic to demi-human plight. Thus, I swore to keep his legacy and maintain his city in his steed. Teg was sent to replace me since I wasn't compliant to the Emperor requests. I managed to convince Teg to my side and we had been fend off several attempt to replace me by others."

"That's why you didn't attempt to assassinated me as I didn't threaten Italica."

"Precisely."

"How many people have been replaced so far?"

"I can answer that question if you would hear me."

"Sure, go ahead mister Teg."

"Since our defections, the Emperor didn't order anyone to be replaced because most of the senators and important figures are supportive of him. But he intend to replace some notable ones to ensure his successor will have an easy time on the throne. That's why Bouro and his group are summoned."

"Now I have an important question for you. But take a look at this first."

Cagalli shows them the pictures taken by one of the Reconnaissance Murasame. They look at each picture with increasing panic to the point of shaking.

"These are our camps, how did you know? When did you take these picture?"

Cagalli simply sip her tea before answer. She can clearly see their panic expression, sweat dripping onto the floor and their shaking hands.

"Those question are irrelevant. I haven't done anything to them and whether I shall do anything to them or for them depend on your answer."

They swallow hard and await her question.

"If I let you and the prisons go back to your tribe, will they agree to stay in the western desert and not using their ability to disrupt things in here?"

"You are offering to let us go?"

"Yes. I am not indiscriminate your race, I do believe you are the victim and are doing whatever it take to survive. So I am offering your tribe a chance to be on equal ground with the inhabitant here. And if you think the desert is a curse, then rejoice as I shall help your tribe to trade for whatever you need."

"But they still hate us."

"Well, don't abuse your shapeshifting ability and the hatred will be gone."

"I agree, but …"

"If you are worry about Myui, you don't have to be. I want you to relinquish your title and make her the ruler of Italica. The late Count Colt will want that, and she will be assisted with administration by official from Orb Union and her two sisters and their families. Their domains are added to the new Italica province."

"Very well, I shall go and convince my people, I think they will accept."

"I shall be waiting for your good news."

As Cagalli walks out, Roka and Teg contemplate their future and the future of their tribe. Finally, they have a chance to be accepted as an equal to all races in Falmart. They look at each other and nod, then walk to the dungeon with determination to convince their fellow Dar to accept the offer from Cagalli.

All the inhabitant of Falmart await the negotiation that will determine their future. 


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rise of Sadera Kingdom

Count Colt and Bartholomew board the transport with Nora and her fellow Dars. While in flight, he inquire Nora about the current status of their home. Nora is a bit apprehensive to share news about the camps with a traitor. But in the end, she understands it is for the best to share since they want to save their clans and kins. The 5 hours flight is quite pleasant compare to horse riding or any aero creature in their service. The food and drink, as always are good. Nora and her people had been living in hardship save for occasionally celebration or reward from the Empire. But now, she is hoping her people will enjoy living rather than existing. Still, she knows the Count and his butler have to be very persuasive for her hope to come true.

The hot air in the desert sometime bring mirage, but this time, the image of a strange flying thing is as real as the sand beneath the feet. The sentries soon send out alarms. Within moment, children are back to their home, able bodies are armed and ready. While they fear the unknown, this unknown threat is flying and they don't have anything to reach it. All their Drake Riders are sent to fight for the Empire.

The transport land outside the palisade and open the back door. Count Colt, Bartholomew, Nora and the rest of the Dars walk out. At first fearful of what kind of enemies will emerge, the fear turn to joy when they see Nora and her companion. Nora walks to the captain of the guard and give him the password. The guards open the gate and they enter the camp. Many can't decide what they want to do, to watch the strange flying contraption or follow Nora and her company to the Central Tent. In the end, the guards stay back. They soon reach their destination and the group disperse. Nora, Count Colt and Bartholomew enter.

"I have returned Matriarch Katria. I bear unfortunate news. Our Drake Riders were annihilated, Bouro and his groups were killed, our tie with the Empire was severed."

"And why have you brought those two traitors here? Surely they are not responsible for your survival."

"They are here as messenger for Orb Union. The Representative passed on a message for us. It concern the future of our tribe."

"Ohh! If we don't submit, they will kill us all? That kind of message?"

Her sarcasm makes Nora uncomfortable while Count Colt and Bartholomew clearly upset.

"Did I just hit the nail on the head? Or in some way disrespect your new master?"

"Do you want to hear the message or keep on spitting mockery?"

"Such righteous anger. Very well, I shall hear it out and decide whether to kill or spare you later. Ohh Roka and Teg, the infamous traitors of the Haryo Tribe.

Those gather around the Tent grip their weapons tightly, ready to butcher the traitors. To their surprise, the two traitors calmly announce their intention.

"I am here as a messenger of Orb Union, The Representative wishes to offer the Haryo tribe a choice between living as an equal to other races or be wipe out. And these are proofs that the threat is real."

Teg throws the aerial recon photos at the people outside the Tent while Roka toss it on the table, knocking out the drink which spill on the Matriarch. Appalled at the disrespect shew the Matriarch, the Guards advance only to be stopped.

"What are these?"

"You know what they are. So tell me your choice."

"How do I know the offer is sincere?"

"They can kill you as soon as they spotted you. But they didn't. When they confirm the camps belong to the Haryo tribe, they also didn't do anything. When the Representative exposed me and my brother, we told them about us, about our blight and the reason for our actions. She understand and sympathy with us. So instead of destroying the Haryo Tribe, she offers to help us."

"What is the difference between this Orb Union and the Empire? I bet they want to make use of our ability."

"That's not something I can answer. But I know that Orb Union will help us improve our life and our standing among other races."

"You truly believe so?"

"I have seen it. They don't subjugate. They prefer to cooperate and prosper together."

"It doesn't sound like something a strong nation would do."

"They are strong enough to destroy this world if they wish to. They are strong enough to destroy the Empire in one day. They are strong enough to treat the gods as equal. And they wish to live in peace with all."

The mention of the gods generate a round of shock and stun. But the expression of Roka and Teg doesn't show any deceit. Matriarch Katria had lived a long and rough life, but she has never heard anything so absurd, yet they don't seem to be lying. Her choice will determined the fate all her Tribe.

"I wish to converse with this Representative to determine whether she is sincere or not."

"Very well, I shall go and relay the message."

Teg bows and turn to leave. The crowd make way for him as he heads toward the transport.

"You are not going with him?"

"Teg only need to relay your request. Orb Union have device to communicate from far away."

Matriarch Katria thinks about the possibility of such device, she understands the important of the flow of information and the speed to get the information to the right person.

"They can relay image in real time too. As such, the defeat of the Empire is shown all over the settlements in Falmart."

This gather the attention of all within earshot. They are curious about it. But leave the questioning to their Matriarch.

"That mean they can command armies from far away and know every movement of their enemy."

"From generals to squad leaders, they can be command as easily as moving a chess piece. The commander can assess the situation while the soldiers in the field can fight confidently that their back are covered."

Teg come back, and surprisingly with Cagalli in tow.

"What? How can you are here?"

"She is one of the pilots."

The Matriarch hasn't prepared for a meeting so suddenly, yet she manages not the show her surprise and stand up to greet Cagalli.

"Welcome to our humble enclave, you must be the Representative of Orb Union."

"Thank you for the hospitality, I am Cagalli Yula Athha, Representative of Orb Union. I am here to answer any question you have regarding my offer."

"You offer us a choice to live and prosper equally to other races or perish. I want to hear more about the former choice."

"It's simple. The Haryo Tribe will be counted as an independent tribe that stand equal to others. From Empire to Elven village, the Haryo Tribe will be treated the same as them."

"What if they don't want to treat us as equal?"

"I can't change their perception of your tribe overnight, but I know a way to help. It take time to ease their mind."

"Tell us then, if such an outcome is possible, we shall do everything in our power to achieve it."

"Trade and promise your tribe will not use your shapeshifting ability to interfere with other race affairs."

"I can promise the later, but for trade, we have nothing they want."

"I can help with that. After all, I want the Haryo tribe to remain secluded in the desert."

"I had hope you could relocate us to a fertile land,"

"Impossible, at least for now. It will take a lot of time to convince others to accept your tribe to settle in the other region."

The Matriarch and those hear the conversation are disappointed, but they also understand it is due to their reputation and shapeshifting ability.

"Then about trade?"

"Desert region have plenty of material and resources that will be needed soon. So I propose a trade treaty between the Haryo Tribe and Orb Union."

"Very well, but beside the people here, what kind of good do you want to trade?"

"Sand is a material for making glass."

"Glass?"

Cagalli smiles as she has won them over. Her intuition is right, they all want to live a good life.

"And gas, and oil, and maybe many tupe of mineral. So in 6 days, a negotiation will take place in the Imperial Capital. You shall attend and claim the desert as your domain. Orb Union will help you with the beginning, but you will have to manage the trade deal with other races yourself."

"You have given us hope. We shall agree. But I want to know what will you or Orb Union get out of this. Surely you have your own agenda."

"Resources. But rather forcing people to give them to us or take over the mines for ourselves, we prefer trade. We have things they want, they have things we want."

"So in exchange for your help, we have to make payment in resources."

"Yes, but we have standard and condition. We don't want resources acquired by looting, thieving, slave labor and smuggling."

"I don't understand it. Why not?"

"Because looting mean war, and war is not bringing prosperity, only hatred. Slavery is a great offense in my world anything associated with it will be condemned. Thieving and Smuggling are illegal so it is forbidden by laws to deal in resources acquire using illegal mean."

"The philosophy of your world is too much for us to understand. If you need resources, why does it matter whether it is legal or illegal?"

"Our society is guided by laws and compassion. Your view is pragmatic, but not for a long term."

"I understand war and illegal activity. But what about slavery?"

"Economic and pragmatic reason. A slave has no personal possession so he is not a customer. An economy loss. A skillful slave is costly and if he dies, you lost your investment. Not to mention if he decides to defy you by not working or escaping or worse, sabotage you. Now the same person whose service can be used by you for a fee. Then the money he made from you will be used to buy from you. Thus a customer and a provider at the same time for economy. You will not have to worry about him dying or sabotaging you as it mean he will doom himself."

"I see, so that's why you propose to use trade to help us integrate into society."

"Precisely."

"Then we humbly accept your proposal."

"Excellent. Then I shall leave with The Count and his Butler now. I need to attend a meeting."

"I would like to invite you to stay for a night and get to know more about your world."

"That's not necessary, many specialists are enrouted. Please prepare lodging and guides for them. We shall have time to get to understand one another after the negotiation."

"I sincerely hope things will turn out as you predicted. Our tribe will forever indebted to you and Orb Union."

Cagalli smiles in response, bows and turns to leave with Roka and Teg do the same. The transport lift off and fly back to Italica.

The return of the Imperial Army, Senators, Royal Family and the Nobles is contrast to their departure a month ago. Their pride shattered, their defeat exposed and the fact that they survive owing to the enemy they swore to vanquish was known throughout the land. They can't lie nor blame anyone except their Emperor for this catastrophe. The only good thing is order is restored.

Arthrun and the Slave Merchant arrival during the return of the Imperial help divert attention toward his party and they soon arrive at Akusho and meet with the crime lord. At first they tried to intimidate him, but their efforts were in vain and their very lives are now in his hand.

"Now, if you are done with these foolish attempts to amuse us, I suggest you call off your henchmen. They are more useful alive than dead."

The crime lords are on their knees, restrained by his guards and their henchmen are on the floor groaning with broken arms or leg. 3 of them are dead with a big hole on their foreheads. They are sweating profusely at their guests intimidating aura. Bessara manages to swallow hard and response.

"Yes, my lord. I shall call them off and prepare a banquet to welcome you and your fellow companions. Please, no more violence."

"I hope you've learn your lesson for I have little patience in these turbulence time. Don't make me promote your second in command to your position."

The place are cleaned up and soon they are all seated.

"Now, we are pressing on time. Gather all available money, slaves and henchmen. We have a big business venture to make."

"We are all ears. But how big is this business venture?"

"Big enough to have a province for us all to operate as we see fit."

This declaration immediately garner their attentions and all their hostilities toward Arthrun are brushed under the rug. For an hour, they listen to Arthrun plan and decide to give it a shoot.

"So let's start moving now before they get smart and come after our assets."

"Right, let's get this done as soon as possible."

They move all their valuables into a secret warehouse to the west of the Imperial capital via the tunnel they use for smuggle.

Giselle has finally reach Alnus base, exhausted and fatigue. She lands in the middle of the base and shout out her name and her intention. One of the female officer order the soldiers to stand down and ask her to identify herself and her intention again.

"I am Giselle, Apostle of the Goddess of the underworld Hardy. I am here to invite your Representative to visit the shrine city of Bellnahgo. Where is she?"

"The Representative isn't here. She is at Italica."

"Call her back at once. I shall be waiting."

"She is busy with her work and unless it is important, she will not be back until the negotiation with the Empire is over."

Enrage at the answer, Giselle swing the Scythe and threaten the female officer.

"A summon by the god is important, SO GO AND GET HER HERE OR I SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!"

Before a reply come, Giselle is shot with a Taser. The pain is excruciating but last only a few second. She is now madden with being treated like this, but before she can get up on her feet and utter threat, another shock overcome her again. This time last longer than before. Her rage has breaker her limit and she jump up to the sky and swoop down to her attacker.

"Time to meet with my Mistress now foolish mortals."

The man simply toss a cylinder up and duck on the ground,

"Flashbang!"

The noise and sudden flash of light disoriented Giselle and she slams hard on the ground. Her head and ear are ringing while her eye are temporary blinded, her entire body is in pain with several broken bones. But her regeneration kicks in and soon she is on her feet again.

"You will pay for this transgression with a slow and painful death."

As soon as her threat is over, a loud BANG is heard and her right leg blow off. She is now on the ground again, she looks up and another BANG come, her right arm is blown off. She is in intensive pain and spread her wings to fly, but before she is even an inch off the ground, she is shot with a Taser again. On the ground again, she begins to feel fear. Her opponent is not trying to kill her, just toying with her. Then suddenly remember how they can kill her in an instant, she changes her attitude.

"No No No No! Please, PLEASE NO MORE! I SURRENDER!"

"OK, but just because you said please."

Giselle is allowed to regenerate and stand on her feet again, but meekly so.

"So as you have been informed, the Representative is in Italica. And she isn't attend any meeting until the negotiation is over. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Y ye yesss! But my Mistress …."

"Will wait since she is immortal, time mean nothing to her, isn't that right?"

"But to ignore a. …."

"Nobody is ignoring anything. We received the message and replied. That's all."

Seeing nothing will work, she decides to cut her loss.

"Then I shall wait here until your Representative is ready to meet my Mistress."

"Good choice, we shall have lodging prepare. Enjoy yourself and don't break any rule or your stay is going to be excruciating."

Meekly nod, she is escorted by Frey while Commander Andrew looks on. Chuckle at the thought of how conceit these immortal would be. Then he yell her to Giselle

"There are things worse than death, just so you know."

Giselle shudders when she hears that comment. Her notion of being immortal is dashed as she imagines eternal torturing await her if she pisses of anyone here.

The Ari, Greta, Frey and Leilei have all seen how technology help normal mortal power to defeat an immortal with their own eyes. And the revelation of world destructive scale weapon enhance their belief that Gods and Apostles aren't that powerful, at least to those who possess technology level of Orb Union. Leilei has been gorging herself on many text books, but without a foundation to guide her, her understanding is either broad but shallow or the other way around. But she is excel in healing now thanks to the doctors at the base. From time to time, she tries to as Director Erica to be her tutor, but she can't due to her busy schedule. So a compromise was reached. She will provide Leilei with elementary text books and answer questions for her. In return, Leilei will help in her study about magic and the Dragon Jewel. Leilei has no knowledge about it, but she can study more about it in the Mage city of Rondel. And she is applying for a Sage exam. If she becomes a Sage, she can gain access to numerous tome and old book in the city library which may help. Thus Director Erica decides to teach Leilei full time whenever she can. And Leilei is just as smart as she is quick to master all basics. When her master return, she will display her new spells to ask him for a recommendation letter.

Princess Pina for the most part wants to save the Empire but now the threat is from within. As her father become reclusive and leave the Senate to bickering on their own, rumors about secession emerge. Her brother is hapless in the face of experiences and defiant nobles. Thus her only solace is her Knights, so she has been on patrol every day. And today isn't different. But her patrol is stopped by a dragon newt.

"Stand clear demi-human, this is her Highness Princess Pina. Show your respect."

The dragon newt simply stands there when another voice interject.

"Then the Princess will get down from her horse and come to me to talk."

Shocked at the revelation that they are expected, they nervously grip their weapons tightly and look around. Lady Bozes ride forth to shield Princess Pina from any attack. But none come. Just a dragon newt on the road and a cloaked man.

"Identify yourself and intention. And be respectful or else you will be cut down."

"Arthrun Zala, special agent of Orb Union."

The mention of Orb Union immediately get the attention and the Knights tense up. They fear a confrontation even if it's just 2 opponents. But Princess Pina dismount and have lady Bozes take over the patrol. They reluctantly leave the Princess. As the Knights ride away, Princess Pina turn to Arthrun.

"Well. I am listening."

"The Empire will be imposed a hefty reparation, and at the current situation, the Empire will not be able to pay. So I had been order to help."

"How is Ord Union be able to help?"

"On the day after tomorrow, assemble all your loyal Knights and soldiers under the guise of field training. Then follow the map and the instruction in this letter."

Princess Pina accepts the map and marvel at the detail. She suddenly has a weapon to force the secessionist to stay with the Empire. She looks at Arthrun and bows, tears begin to drop.

"Thank you, thank you so much for helping to save the Empire and my people."

"We have done everything we can to help, it's up to you now."

Arthrun turns away and smile. Cagalli has chosen well, this Princess has the interest of her Empire and people at heart, unlike those nobles and her brothers.

The knights return to find Princess Pina with a happy expression but reddened eyes. Before Lady Bozes can ask, she smiles happily.

"The Empire is saved, our people are saved!"

The confused Knights look at her and simply accept her statement.

The preparation to receive envoys from various demi-human settlements, the leaders of the vassal states and the Representative of Orb Union had been in full swing. And the entire Imperial Capital hold its breath to await the judgement for the Empire. As for today, the soldiers from Orb Union take over the Jade Palace from the Roses Knights to prepare for the arrival of various delegates. Princess Pina lead her Knight Order out as planned.

They come upon an unexpected sight. The sentries are all dead with a slit throat. When they arrive at the entrance, Captan Eric greet them and inform them about the changes.

"Our commander order us to secure the warehouse and hand it over to you as the various traps are quite deadly, not to mention the oil trap that will cause a cave in."

Princess Pina is at a loss for word. She is grateful at the consideration and the extension of helping hand, but she also feels indignant about the powerless of herself. But she has learn humility and keep her cool.

"Thank you, I am forever indebted to Orb Union and the Representative. May I know your name?"

"Captain Eric Wickensen. I'll return to the Jade Palace now. Farewell."

"Farewell captain, and thanks once again for your help."

The knights and soldiers go inside, in front of them are the salvation of their Empire.

"These wealth is enormous, maybe equal to several years of tax revenues. We may be able to pay off the reparation in one day."

"Yes, and the remainder will help us recover our economy. But keep this a secret or else they will demand bigger reparation."

Arthrun, the crime lords and slave merchants are at the house of Bessara when Sir Norma and Sir Grey charge in with the Praetorian Guards. As planned, they submit themselves meekly while the Praetorians go around to search the entire mansion. Various amount of wealth are discovered hidden everywhere, when the search is over, they expect to be release or lead into prison where they can escape later on. But to their horror, they are slain one by one.

"NO! Stopp!"

"THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPENING!"

"STOP PLEASE, I SHALL CONFESS, JUST SPARE ME!"

But their deaths come swiftly and remorselessly. Arthrun and Agron are set free and they part way. Arthrun returns to the Jade Palace while Agron is going back to his family.

The constant stream of transports land and take off at fixed interval in the Jade Palace court yard announce the time for the judgement of the Empire has come. Various races chiefs and clan leaders disembark from the transport. They marvel at their flight and the beauty of the Jade Palace. But more importantly, they are here to declare their independence from the Empire that had oppressed them for generations and sign a treaty of cooperation with the new power, Orb Union. They, as well as the citizen in the Imperial Capital watch as the logistical and organizational power come in to play. All delegates gather in the court yard and under escort of the Rose Knights board carriages get them to the Imperial Senate except Cagalli and her companion, they use her official car.

The hollow screens light up and display the precession.

The Imperial Senate is full with all nobles and Senators are waiting. They have split into two faction, one want to stay and the other want to leave. They had made a decision to abandon the sinking ship and seek their fortune on their own. Thus when the Emperor, Princess and Prince arrive, only the loyalists stand up to pay their respect while the secessionist ignore the Royalties. Then come the announcement of the arrival of the demi-human, vassal states and Orb Union delegates. They enter the forum with the Senator, nobles and Imperial Royalties staring down on them. While the demi-human delegates feel intimidated, the vassal states leaders are silent. Cagalli speak up.

"Greeting esteem Senator, honorable Noble and venerable Emperor of the Empire. I trust you are ready to decide the fate of the Empire?"

Before the Emperor can reply, an eldery Senator stands up and speak.

"We are ready, but there are issue we need to address before the negotiation can begin. As this is the internal affair of the Empire, I respectfully ask that all non-imperial to abstain from interfering."

The elderly Senator sound a little shaky and sweats start to appear. Cagalli simply smile. While the demi-human begin to worry. The vassal states leaders decide to follow Cagalli and simply nod.

The elderly Senator walks confidently toward the center with a scroll in hand, booster by the agreement not to interfere from other parties.

"I am Senator Casel, I represent the nobles and Senators of the Empire. On their behalf, I declare the secession and independence of the 72 provinces, territories and fiefdoms from the Empire. From now on, we have nothing to do with the Empire. And the Emperor no longer have any authority on us or our subject."

Then he turn toward the delegates

"And we are ready to negotiate independently with all of you honorable delegates regarding trade, security and policies."

The loyalists immediately protest and threaten the secessionist. Shouts and insults are exchange. For a while, they are amused but Cagalli soon put a stop to this bickering.

"The decision to be independence from the Empire will not abstain your responsibility to pay the reparation for the war. Thus each and every one of the newly independent states will have to pay a certain amount which equal to percentage of land, population, wealth contributed to the Empire."

The horror looks on the secessionists contrast with the grins on the loyalist faces. They know they can't pay the amount requested and they have nothing to bargain with. Then Princess Pina steps up.

"We agree to grant independence to all who wish it."

They all turn to look at her with surprise, shock and incredulous eyes. Even her brother and father look stunned. But she ignores all those looks.

"And we can begin to negotiate the conclusion of this war. Please state your term and conditions."

"As I had stated, the ones responsible for the war are to step down from power. A reparation to be made to Orb Union, recognition of and independent Italica, territory concession and the end of the Empire."

King Duran steps forth

"I represent the former vassal states of the Empire. We want reparation for our expenses in the fail expeditions and our independence."

Then a hooded individual step forth and remove the hood.

"I am Katria, Matriarch of the Haryo Tribe. I wish for recognition of my people territorial right, compensation and independent from the Empire."

The mention of Haryo Tribe spark anger and disgust, even the demi-human can barely hold back their wish to kill her on the spot. Cagalli move in front of Matriarch Katria and deliver her speech.

"The Haryo Tribe possess shapeshifting ability, for that they have been hated, exploited, mistreat and persecuted. They now settle in the Western Desert Region. They don't have enough bare necessities to survive so the Empire exploits them. In exchange for their service, the Empire will pay them in supply. But now they want to coexist with every other races as an equal race on this continent. And this is a chance for the Haryo Tribe and for all of us to right what is wrong. I know trust is hard to obtain, but if you are willing to give this arrangement a chance, we can make it work and prosper together. A simple trade agreement. Necessities for their products. And no Dars will venture out of the desert without the consent of other races."

Looks and confusion, murmur exchange and remark, the discussion about the accursed Haryo Tribe has come as a surprise. But they realize the Haryo Tribe has the backing of Orb Union, they agree. Some do feel sympathy for them as they too possess special ability that the Empire exploited. They also curious about the product that the Haryo Tribe want to trade.

The Emperor is quiet during the negotiation. It's his daughter that leading the Empire in the negotiation with the former vassal states regarding the amount of reparation. The negotiation isn't smooth, just as predicted. They want huge amount of reparation that will weaken the Empire while the Princess and the Imperial Senators haggle. In the end, the Princess agree to the amount of 700.000 Dinars which shock everyone in the Senate. The leaders of the former vassal states, senators and other delegate can't believe she will agree or the Empire ability to pay. After they finish signing the treaties, Princess Pina claps her hand and her aid Hamilton enter.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness and My Lords, Lady Bozes has arrived outside with the requested amount."

Another shocking news for all in the Imperial Senate. They all rush out to see the Rose Knights guarding hundred carts of treasures, coins, gold bars, gems, …

The leaders of the former vassal states assign their aid to calculate and retrieve their share while they continue the negotiation. This time, Italica is on the agenda.

"I am Count Colt Formal of Italica. I was one of the commander of the Western Expeditionary Forces that attacked Orb Union. Though I had submitted, I shall not ignore my responsibility and willing to step down as ruler of Italica. In my place, my daughter Myui will be the Countess of Italica."

Myui has known and prepared for this, thus she steps up to receive recognition.

"I am young and inexperienced in matter involve state affair so I hope to receive help from my elders. As my father will surely assist me, I believe I can rule Italica efficiently…."

The Emperor choose this moment to interject

"You are a child, a pitiful child who has no idea how pitiful you are."

Countess Myui looks at the Emperor, other eyes are also share between her and him.

"I pray you will explain why I am a pitiful girl as I am sure you are not referring to my deceased mother."

Smiling maliciously, the Emperor reply.

"I meant your father."

All eyes turn to the former Count. The Emperor continue

"He isn't what you think he is. He is an imposter, your real father was killed by him years ago, That is a Dars in disguise."

The declaration shock all of them. Their fear, suspicion and hatred for the Haryo Tribe have been ignite again.

"I know."

And Countess Myui moves to embrace her father.

They turn to look at the Countess, neither believe their eyes or ears. Matriarch Katria, The former Count, the Emperor and Cagalli are the most shocked. But right before their very eyes, the Countess Myui is embracing the imposter. Countess Myui turn to look at the Emperor, eyes fill with pity

"I pity you Emperor. You have never felt the love of your children. I know from the day you and my father come back from the hunt."

The Emperor only manage to stutter a few workd

"How?... Then … Why ? ?"

"I love my father, and the connection between a father and child is very strong. That's why I notice my father is an imposter. I did planned to revenge. But my father taught me to see things differently, to accept things that is impossible to accept. That's why after a while, I decided not to do anything and pretend to love him as my father. And it seem he had inherit my father will to protect Italica, its subject and more importantly the fair treatment toward demi-human. So he had been opposed to anything you do to obtain Italica. He love and dot me as a father, and I love and respect him as my father. So don't you dare causing friction between us."

Tears begin to flow from Myui eyes down to her cheeks. Her father also have tears dripping on the floor, but manage to wipe the tear off his daughter. Matriarch Katria comes forth with another slash against the Emperor to retaliate for the attempt to alienate her tribe again.

"And he planned to do the same to those he deems not loyal or too strong to control or a potential threat to his reign. But thank to Roka, the imposter, he abandoned the plan to do so."

Now angry and disgusted looks direct on the Emperor for this treachery. Cagalli deals him the final blow.

"And this is not the first time he use identity switch. The famed Immortal you see aren't the same Immortal that help the Empire won the Artic War. The Haryo Tribe breed Hobgoblin to fight for the Emperor, who was the prince at that time. The Hibgoblin won the decisive battle in which the North Artic Tribes leaders are all kill along with their families and retainers. The surviving Hobgoblin were killed to hide this secret."

As soon as Cagalli finishes, the hollow screen display pages of diary and report on the Immortal. The Emperor by now has lost his strength and slumber on the throne. His effort to extract some form of payback has fail miserably. Now he is the most hated person in Falmart.

In the end, the various treaties are signed. The secessionists decide to stay with the Empire. And Princess Pina declare the end of the Empire and the rise of a new nation, Sadera Kingdom which will have a constitutional monarchy government. Its territory is only a third of the former Empire.

Cagalli declares her assistance to better the lives of all on Falmart continent without discrimination.


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Beyond the reach

Rod Reiss has been in dilemma ever since Kenny returned and reported the failure of his mission. Now he is facing a disgruntled population and a possible discontent from the Military Organizations. The land is devastated and stripped bare, the populace displaced and more importantly, new idea and way of thinking are taking root in their mind. Everything his ancestor had built was crumbled the moment the Invasion Force appeared, then another entity with superior technology also involved. He thought he can stop the information from getting into this entity, but he had no idea how advanced this entity is. Now he knows. But he still have a chance to turn this disaster into something that beneficial. At least this Orb Union, or its Representative doesn't want to involve themselves with the affair on this world. Though he also wonders how many of Commander Erwin will survive this venture. The best outcome will be a total loss. But he has no way of knowing unless he crosses the Gate to find out. Thus he and Kenny with his squad as escort are here, in front of the Gate. As he has been prepared mentally to witness another world, he crosses with his entourage and emerge in Falmart. A motley group of Imperial Soldiers intercept him, but the situation is handled by a different man whom they guess is a soldier from Orb Union.

"Greeting, I am Lieutenant Takuma, here to await your arrival. Please follow me to the transport and I shall give you updates on the latest development on this continent."

Within 5 minutes, the transport is airborne and flies straight to the Imperial Capital while Lt Takuma brief Rod and his entourage.

"Two days ago, the official surrender of the Empire had taken place. All war reparations were paid in full and the involved parties had departed. The Empire had renounced it status and change into Sadera Kingdom, the ruler has yet to be chosen by the Senate. But most likely Prince Diabo will ascend the throne while his sister, Princess Pina will serve as ambassador. So we are currently head toward the former Imperial Capital so you can negotiate reparation and meet with my Representative. This will take around 40 minutes to reach there. So if you have question, I shall gladly answer to the best of my ability."

Rod Reiss contemplates his thoughts and consider his position carefully before he ask. He knows the Empire can't cheat him or harm him with Orb Union watching, thus his main concern is the force under command of Commander Erwin and the intention of Orb Union. The debacle with the special agent is extremely grave considering Arthrun rank and status.

"So do you know who will be in the meetings?"

"Well, I can't answer exactly as it is beyond my knowledge. But I presume the Prince and Princess will represent the Former Empire with Representative Cagalli as mediator."

"I see, it does make sense. How about my countrymen?"

"According to the report, 4.721 are in our custody as POW."

They are stunned, especially Rod Reiss. He has hoped the casualties will be so great that the other can be got rid of easily.

Lt Takuma doesn't show any emotion when he sees their reaction. As an intelligent officer, he knows the fates of Commander Erwin and his soldiers are "preferably" dead. Faking his concern for a supposedly benevolent king, he ask

"The death toll is high, but please don't be so hard on yourself, it's a soldiers duty to die their country after all. And I am sure they will be glad to know their deaths will be grieved and appreciated by their country."

"Thank you, but it's not a comforting thought when it comes to explaining their deaths to their dearests."

Rod Reiss manages to answer with a straight face, betraying nothing about his disappointment. He has watch Lt Takuma with discerning eyes and feel odd that this young man somehow has a demeanor of being more than he lets on. But he considers it is due to the disparity between education level of his people and the people of Orb Union, and surely they will not use stupid people for their Military. Still, to make sure, he probes the Lt for more information which the Lt has to search on his pad to provide answer. Thus in the end, he concludes the Lt is nothing more than a grunt with low rank in Orb Union Military.

The Lt is pleased when his actions had paid off, his target has relaxed and now it's his turn to acquire any intel from this man. Putting away his pad, he changes his tone to a friendlier and casual one to ask his question, and Rod Reiss replies with a manner of a grandpa answering his curious grandchild.

"From the information obtain by our special agent, your world is overrun with this Titans monstrosity, do you intent to reclaim your world?"

"Yes, nothing will make me happier if we can reclaim our world, but we prefer to do it with our own hand. Rely on other will weaken us."

"I understand that, so do you intend on acquiring things that can help you in your fight? Like magic or better equipment?"

"Our people can't use magic, and acquiring weapon from Orb Union is to depend on it, so we shall not do anything of sort. Our own weapons and equipment are being developed with better result so we can start to reclaim our world in a few generation."

"That's is very admirable, I would have fainted or resign my fate if I have to fight one of those Titan."

"You live in a world without fear for Titans, so you are not accustomed to them, otherwise, you might even yearn to kill one on your own, just like our children."

"But do you know how these Titans come to be? They can't just sprout from the ground."

"Regrettably no, we have been under siege for so long until now. So I think the priority will be find out their nest or whatever conjure them up."

"Yeah, and please forgive me if I am wrong or my words are inappropriate, this conflict with the Empire did contribute to the wipe out of the Titans on your island, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I would not say completely wipe out though. Although it is true that my people now focus on rebuild and regrow the crops in hope to survive the coming winter."

"Then you can ask the Former Empire to compensate in good and food. They have plenty of those."

"That's why I intend to do, Lt. Wealth has no meaning in our world."

"And would you consider a trade treaty of some sort? This can help you acquire food if your harvest is low and maybe new material for new weapons to fight."

"I shall take it as a consideration. After all, it's hard to trade if you are the only one."

"Yes, so do ask for some monetary compensation too, so you can use to trade later on."

Their chat continue on to various topic which Rod Reiss seem interest to know yet refuse to acquire. From civil tech to military tech, and he seem to focus on how the government work in Orb Union. The Lt take this as a hint of subtle hostility. Then he asks about various species of demi-human in Falmart, he especially interested in the terrain, various settlements throughout the continent and the Gods along with the Apostles. The Lt answer him with detail in some areas while giving half answer in others. He has no idea why the questions for all these when he isn't interest in forming trade relation with "outsider". And Lt Takuma conclude that this man is either planning to defend against another possible invasion or want to retaliate in some way. Their conversation is interrupt when the pilot inform them they has arrive and will be landing in 2 minutes at the Palace court yard.

They are greeted by Secretary Aristotle and guided to the conference room with Princess Pina, Prince Diabo, Meryn, Arthrun and Cagalli already waiting. After an awkward exchange of greeting, they take their seats and start the negotiation. Princess Pina and Prince Diabo at the head of the table start first.

"We thank you for taking the trip to meet us and resolve the conflict between our nations. Although we had no idea what will you demand for compensation, we had assessed the reports from our invasion force that your nations had suffered devastation so a large amount of material and supplies had been prepared along with a large sum of money to pay."

"Our father The Emperor, the entire government official and military commander involves with the invasion had been forced to resign as punishment. An official apology will be issued and announced by my sister as well on behalf of the Empire. We wish you will find it sufficient."

"That's very good preparation. But I think you can keep your money for now and increase the amount of material and supplies as winter is coming and my people have no use for money."

"As you wish, I shall see to it that your request is fulfill ASAP. Would you like to inspect the amount offer now?"

"Yes, and I think the first priority is building materials to rebuilt our settlements and storehouse before food supplies arrive."

"Of course, I shall make the convoy for materials to move right away as soon as you have inspected them."

"My man Kenny here will inspect it, after all. We prefer to have you deliver multiple times than receive all in one go."

"I understand."

Princess Pina turn to the hard looking man and motion him to follow her. Kenny and one of his squat follow the Princess out of the conference room.

Prince Diabo motions for Secretary Aristotle and he procures a letter and two parchments. The Prince explain

"This is the letter of apology and the parchments are official peace treaty. Please read them to see if the terms are agreeable."

Rod Reiss takes the letter and the parchments, he read them carefully and once in a while, stop to think. Then he tucks the letter into his vest while giving back the parchments.

"All the terms are agreeable, but I want to add some clause to it. But I want to ask some question first if that's ok with you."

"Yes, of course. It's my duty to answer any question relate to the peace treaty."

"Who will be guarding the Gate to my world from this world? Your new Sadera Kingdom or Orb Union?"

Prince Diabo hasn't expected this question and looks at Cagalli. Rod Reiss also turns to look at her. Cagalli with an indifferent expression and stern voice, answer it.

"At first I was sympathy with your nation and planned to guard it as to be able to help your people in case of emergency and support. But since you had orchestrated a hostile act against us with unclear motive in the form of assassination of Admiral Arthrun, whom was a special Agent to represent Orb Union, I decides to leave the Gate in the hand of Sadera Kingdom."

The answer as well as the expression of Cagalli startle Prince Diabo. He didn't know anything about the assassination attempt and at first quite stress as it mean the Sadera Kingdom will become a battlefield if hostility between Orb Union and Paradis Islander begin. Then he calms down as he remembered the Paradis Islander will not be stupid enough to initiate conflict openly as they had been severely weakened by the Empire.

Rod Reiss has a mixed feeling, this mean Orb Union has no direct access to his world, thus limit their influence on his people if their code of conduct is upheld. On the other hand, it make it harder for his own agents to do anything as the distance is too great, it was the reason for the failure of the assassination.

For Cagalli, she hates the idea of an absolute ruler whom disregard his people for unknown reason. She wishes to help them to have a better life and nothing more. But their king ordered a hit on Arthrun with the reason being "a dangerous influence on the people". According to the report, he did limit his contact to only a few, but rumor as always, spread. And people begin to think outside the allowed mindset. She set up this meeting to clarify things and reach an understanding.

For now, Rod Reiss has to accept the status quo with the disadvantage on his side, he ask another question which address to the Prince but aim at Orb Union.

"I wish to have a ban on accessing my world for whatever reason by any party. We don't want our life to be disturbed. Can you fulfill and enforce the ban Prince Diabo?"

"I … I can …. "

Prince Diabo stutters as he is afraid the answer will displease either one of them, but when he looks at Cagalli and receive a nod, he firmly states his answer.

"Yes! Yes, I can do that."

Rod Reiss chuckles at the response. Not surprising consider Orb Union is the true power here beside the gods.

"Great, and now to the more important question, what will you do if someone intentionally cross into my world?"

A flustered Prince finds himself unable to clearly answer without looking at Cagalli. And she decides to take over as the question aim at her.

"The intruder will be apprehended and punish per regulation, if we fail to catch him or her from this side, you can do whatever you deem fit."

"Thank you, assurance from you is worth more than anything."

"And the same will apply to your people should they cross into Sadera Kingdom."

Rod Reiss smug disappear as he realized the mistake he made in his moment of arrogant. But the damage is done so he has no choice but to proceed.

"Now, how will the Sadera Kingdom deliver the compensation to my world?"

"We have convoy of carts and draught animals for transportation. The first batch will reach your world in around 1 month. It's the best we can do after our recent loss."

Rod Reiss is irritated because this mean a much longer time for interaction between the two worlds and the chance of defection is quite high, and he is certain that his Military Police might not be enough to dissuade any potential defector. Then Princess Pina and Kenny return from their inspection. Rod Reiss look to Kenny and with a nod indicating everything is fine.

"I believe that's it for our negotiation."

"Then we shall leave you and the Representative to negotiate and see to your convoy departure."

Princess Pina and Prince Diabo along with any non-involved party bows and walks out of the conference room with some haste.

"Is this wise to leave them unsupervised?"

"This is between them, we are not getting involve in their dispute. After all, if our world become a battlefield for them to fight, it will doom our world. So just be courteous and let them negotiate in private."

"We have another problem too, the losses we suffered had crippled our military. The navy was wiped out, the Legionnaires were decimated, The Praetorian sustained heavy loss and the Immortal are applying to get out by the hundreds every day. Only my Rose Knights Order is intact and not suffer from scorns from the populace."

"We have to retain the Immortal, I don't relish the idea of elite warrior roam around unchecked."

"Yeah, I plan to have the Immortal disbanded, then send them to reinforce our garrisons."

"No, integrate them into your Knight Order, we need to keep them close to prevent desertion."

"You wish to reform the military then?"

"Yes, we need to overhaul everything. So let's start now when the sting of defeat still fresh and our arrogance suppressed."

"Ok, and one more thing, Father wishes to dine with us privately tonight."

Prince Diabo stops and looks at his sister with incredulous eyes. Unlike Princess Pina, he had been on edge constantly, threats from his older brother and scheme from his father make him uncomfortable around them. And now that he is most certainly elected as the new king to replace his father, he fears for his life.

Princess Pina understands her brother reservation about their father. But she loves her family equally and can't stand the thought of her father, now an old man with nothing left except his miserable life has to spend his time in lonely solitude while the rest of the family ignore his existence. Although her father was disgraced, she still love him and she wishes to follow the Countess display of affection toward her father. This dinner might be the chance for reconciliation between her brother and her father.

"It will be fine. After all, we are all that he has left."

"You don't know our father, he will never stand for anyone to surpass him. And he will do anything to make sure he remains the greatest."

"HE lost everything, His life is all he has left. Would you stand by and see him die of old age without the love of his children as well?"

"He had never had any fatherly love for me or our elder brother. Only you."

"Our brother is lost to us, only you remain to continue our bloodline."

"…."

"Just give it a chance, maybe after losing everything, he understand the value of family"

"Very well, I can't refuse you anything little sister."

In the conference room, a tense atmosphere make Kenny and his squad feel suffocating. But Neither Rod Reiss or Cagalli back down from their staring contest. It's Arthrun that breaks ice.

"If you are ready to discuss the attempt on my life, please begin your explanation."

Rod Reiss isn't prepared to deal with his "would be victim", but he has known him somewhat from his stay in Mistra. Maybe he will be better off if he start with him.

"It was fear, The Empire is weaker than Orb Union, yet they still decimate us. What chance do we have against you?"

Before Arthrun can answer, Cagalli seize her chance to question him

"Why would you think Orb Union will attack and conquer your world when Arthrun himself give you assurance we would not do so?"

"We have nothing bus his words. And his words mean nothing if you decide otherwise. So I figured if he is killed before returning to you, we would be somewhat safe."

"And you didn't think we would invade even if we don't have the information he had gathered?"

"We planned to destroy the Gate as soon as the Imperials were gone and he was killed."

"So you would sacrifice Commander Erwin and his soldiers to destroy the Gate. I must say it was not a bad idea."

"We lost 11.000 death in the attack, if we didn't make sacrifice, more would have died. It's a desperate plan to cut off the access to our world from the Empire."

"Sensible, but why would you want Arthrun killed? You could have destroy the Gate like you had planned after he crossed, or imprisoned him to make use of his knowledge to improve your military technology. From his reports, your military technology is not advanced enough to eradicate the Titans on your island, let alone reclaim your world."

"I had no idea who or what he is exactly in Orb Union, if I had known he is a high ranking member of your Military and possess knowledge to improve ours, I would had tried to persuade him."

"Very well, then I offer you our assistance in your world reclamation. How about it?"

"Thank you, but I prefer to have my people enjoy peace for a while before any military action against the Titans commence."

"Then we shall help with recon first. After all, can't go into battle blindly."

"Once again, I thank you for your generous offer. But I don't want my people to be disturb by outsiders, we wish to live in peace."

"You talk about reclaim your world, yet your action so far indicate otherwise. I find it puzzling."

"I want my people to be ready for it, our number is just a little more than 100.000. Barely enough to populate the current island."

"Then I can offer your people a better living conditions, healthcare …ect…. So that your number will increase faster."

Rod Reiss doesn't like being push into corners like this every time he takes a turn. But the person in front of him persistently push him to accept her help.

Cagalli has no idea why someone in his position and situation keep on refusing assistance, whether military or technology, he always rejects her offer. Fear for losing influence? Fear of being dominated? Or just plain conplancement?

"Perhaps he wishes to think about our offer carefully before accepting. Let's leave the topic for another time then."

Arthrun words breaks the endless circle and offer a way out for both. And they take it.

"Then let's us leave it at that. Remember my offer is always open so you can accept it anytime you see fit. Now, to the next topic, we have 4.721 of your people and as agreed with Commander Erwin, they will be released."

"I thank you on my people behalf. Their families will rejoice when they are back."

"How will they be treated when they are back to your world?"

A question that Rod Reiss has not anticipated. As there is no war in his world, the concept of POWs and their treatments during and after a war eluded him.

"What do you mean? They will be back to their family, be compensated with something and return to their duty or resign and choose another profession."

"My world has a clear treaty about POWs and one of the clause dictated we have to make sure they are well treated during their imprisonment and after they had been released back to their country. If there are risks threaten them when they are repatriated, we shall grant them asylum and/or accept them as immigrant."

"Your world ideology is strange, but rest assure they will not be mistreated or anything, after all, we owe them and they are important labor force for our recovery."

"Then I shall release them after another 4 days. Just need to make sure they don't carry any disease when they get back."

"Thank you for your understanding and consideration. I presume our misunderstanding is concluded in good faith?"

"Yes, it is. All the terms and conditions are in here, if you see no problem signing it, then we are officially at peace."

Rod Reiss take a quick look at the treaty and spot the thing he fear right away.

"All the terms and conditions are fine except this particular clause To ensure the fair treatment of former POWs by their country, inspection will take place. This is clearly an infringement on our sovereignty."

"The inspection will happen randomly and with an officer from you in tow, so it will not affect your sovereignty in any way. And plainly, your action hasn't inspired any confidence for me to believe you either."

"So instead of blatantly cross over and invade, you use subtleties methods to take over. Is that it?"

"No, I have my hand full with my world and now this continent as well, I rather not having another world to mind. And the fact remain, you had given me legitimate reason to cross over and take over, yet I didn't. This at least more trustworthy than assassination attempt."

Rod Reiss has nothing to counter her reasoning or her military power. Thus a treaty is the best he can have. But he is determined to get a little bit more for what it worth.

"Fine, then add another clause, stating you and Orb Union have no intention of undermine or sabotage or any kind of design for my world or people."

"It will be done."

The clause is added and they both read the newly printed treaty. Satisfied, they signed and shake hands.

"The transport is at your service so you can leave at any time or stay here as long as you like. I have to attend another meeting in another city so I have to excuse myself now."

"I wish you have a safe journey and pleasant meeting."

"Thank you, thought I don't think the meeting will be pleasant, I am meeting a goddess of this world."

Cagalli and Arthrun walk out, leaving the rest to gawk at the revelation. Rod Reiss is concerned as he feels Cagalli will stop at nothing for her ideal, and he has no idea how much she had learnt about its secret.

All the POWs watches the meeting with their full attention on the "advisor". His reasoning is sound and not entirely unrealistic. But they still have a feeling that something is amiss. Why reject help from someone with more advance technology at all? And why didn't he just destroy the Gate as he planned, everybody is expendable if it is to safe guard their home. Still, at least they get to go home. While their time as POWs is more pleasant than being solders back home, they have a strong attachment to their world. And they bring more than themselves back home as they learn a lot of things from their captors.

Giselle waits outside of Bellnahgo as the transport land. To her surprise, Arthrun and Rory is with the Representative. She grins and come forth to greet them.

"Welcome to Bellnahgo, shrine city of my Mistress Representative of Orb Union. And Arthtun, thank you once again for the assistance back then. And my dear Rory Mercuty, have you finally decide to submit to my Mistress?"

Cagalli and Arthrun turn to look at Rory with a confused look. Rory sigh but answer with a stern voice.

"No, I simply come here to say I refuse in person so she can give up."

"My Mistress will never give up."

"She will because I have the support of Orb Union. I was offered a job to serve as enforcer for the treaty signed. So I accepted. My employer in return will provide transport, food and snack and new outfits. I am also protected too. So I am sure your Mistress will find it more beneficial to give up."

Giselle is fuming in anger. Partly due to the audacity of Orb Union to defy her Mistress, partly due to she wasn't offer the job. Keeping her calm as she can't do anything except wait for her Mistress order, she begrudgingly gesture them to follow her to the Temple. The Guards, Priests and worshipers line up and bow as they pass. They arrive at the temple entrance, Rory is uncomfortable, but soon compose herself and they descend and reach the deepest part which contain the main hall with statue of Hardy. Giselle kneel and pray. Hardy manifest herself. She looks left and right, then suddenly float down to face Cagalli.

"I think I will need a vessel for our conversation to be more pleasant."

Dozens of priest and priestess rush forward to volunteer. But Hardee ignore them and stare at Cagalli.

"I want to take over your body, but then it will appear as if I am talking to myself so that won't do."

Then she turns her gaze to Arthrun.

"You are a man, and quite a specimen. Maybe dear Rory will be more acceptable."

"NO, YOU CAN'T …."

Only Rory manage to protest before Hardy swoop in and disappear in Arthrun's body. To the horror of Cagalli and Rory and the amusement of Giselle, Arhrun is down on his knees with his face in his hands.

"This body is beyond describe, so deep and vast. And ….."

That's all Hardy can utter before being violently forced back out of Arthrun body. Giselle, the priests and priestesses are shocked at the sacrilege and ready to attack while Cagalli and Rory are also shocked and step back. Arthrun opens his eyes and the irises are glowing. Hardy is enraged and cause the temple to quake. Giselle immediately on her knee

"My lady, please stay your anger and let your servant handle him."

Hardy glares at her Apostle while Giselle trembling and waiting for her command.

"Fine, make it slow and painful. If you show mercy because he helped you before, I shall have your soul suffer for eternity."

"Yes, My Mistress."

Giselle stands up, gripping her scythe tightly. As she recalls her experience fighting Commander Andrew and the answers she got from mingling with the soldiers, she is excited and warried at the same time. Arthrun and Commander Andrew have never clash so there is no clear answer who is stronger. But the majority agree that Arthrun will win most of the encounter on foot and definitely win in a MS. No matter, she has an immortal body and all she need to do is score one solid hit. Giselle lower her body and charge forward. Arthrun reaches for his sidearm when Giselle throws her scythe at his legs. He jump up to avoid the swirling scythe and realize he is vulnerable in midair. Giselle grins as her tactic work perfectly only to have Arthrun throw something at her path. Realizing it is the same thing that hurt her eyes, she uses her wings to cover her front and keep on charging. An explosion shake the temple ground and surprise Hardy while ther priests and priestesses are stunned. Cagalli has push Rory on the ground to avoid the blast while Giselle is blown off. Her wings are tattered, her leg shredded to pieces and numerous cut beginning to bleed out. Arthrun comes, with another grenade on his left hand and the sidearm pointing at Giselle head on his right.

"Yield or I shall turn you to ash."

Giselle looks with horror in her eyes and make out the red color and orange flame drawing. She looks to her Mistress. But it is Rory who intervene and declare the cessation of hostility for her patron god Emroy has decreed it. Hardy is enrage but also see this as a way out without losing face, thus she accepts it. Hardy choose a priestess to possess and the meeting start after the priests and priestesses are gone.

"The reason I invite you here is due to the mass destruction weapon that you shew to the entire continent. Is that kind of weapon actually exist or just a fabricated lie to scare the people?"

"It's exist and had been deployed in our wars."

"Then why do your world still exist?

"We have different measure to limit the scare of destruction. And our shielding technology help in some regard."

"Do you have any intention to employ such weapon here?"

"If the situation demand it."

"Do you believe such weapon can help you win against us gods?"

"I believe such weapon can help me negotiate with the gods. That's why we are here."

"Confident, aren't you? Then I shall let you know that I am the one open the gates. And I can shut them just as easily."

"And I say it will be a little problem that will be addressed in a few days."

Hardy, Giselle and Rory look at Cagalli and Arhrun for hint of deception and found none.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you."

A hollow screen pops up and Cagalli give a nod to Arthrun whom in turn press a button on his wrist.

The hollow screen show several metal ship flying around. Then one of the launch something down to the world below. The scene soon reveals the world is their current world and the target is the Alnus base. The drop pod align itself to the empty spot in the base and blue flames are seen helping the pod to slow down and land. The pod open up revealing its cargo. Then the screen turn off.

"We have ship that help travel in the vast empty space. From one star to another. So if you close the Gate, we can simply get on those ship. Then depend on how troubled we were, we may or may not deploy our weapon and destroy this whole planet."

Hardy is defeated, her trump card is the Gate yet these people have mean to travel beyond the reach of the gods. But she is not going to admit it.

"So you can travel between the stars. But I can split up the ground and swallow your base at Alnus right now before you can organize an evacuation."

"Our base facilities are mostly mobile. Which mean most of our personnel will survive."

Seeing Hardy is in a tight spot, Arthrun decides to offer a way out to resolve the tension.

"But it will not come to that, will it? After all we can understand one another and a line will be drawn between us."

Grabbing at the chance to salvage what she can, Hardy agree.

"Yes, we can come to an easy agreement since we have learnt about each other capability."

"Of course, that's what we are doing now, aren't we?"

The laugh and Giselle and Rory can finally relax.

"So what is Orb Union intention?"

"We will help develop this world, then trade with them."

"How about us?

"The Gods will agree not to interfere and simply enjoy yourselves with numerous things we bring to this world during the course of development. And more after the people here can develop their own."

"So you won't cast the gods aside?"

"Religion is important. But the gods should limit interference to the mortal development. Once in a while, guidance will be welcome. But overall, leave them be."

"So the children can take care of themselves huh?"

"Yes."

"But what if the turn out to be rotten and destroy the world?"

"That's when your guidance is needed."

Hardy thinks for a moment and decide to accept the term. Cagalli give her a piece of good news

"Our world have freedom of religion as long as the religion is benevolence so maybe years later, you and your fellow gods might have worshiper from our world as well."

The thought delights Hardy. Then bid each other farewell and Hardy return to the realm of gods.

Cagalli, Arthrun, Rory and Giselle return to the surface.

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

"No, I have to thank you for saving me. Your mistress may have taken my soul if you haven't intervened."

"Thank for your understanding."

"Now things are finished, let's go back to the Saderan Capital. I have business with the Prince and Princess."

Giselle, without further instruction from her Mistress decides to come with them as well. The transport lifts off and fly toward the Capital where Princess Pina and Prince Diabo are having dinner with their father.


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Coronation

A month has passed since that dinner, Prince Diabo and Princess Pina have been dreading for this day to come, and it come at last. They had seen him humiliated and despaired, then dishonored. Now he is about to suffer something that none of the previous Emperor had, force to make an abdication due to defeat. All they hope is for an uneventful ceremony. His scheming had failed so miserably and with it, more damage to the nation.

"So about the upcoming ceremony for the abdication of father and your ascension to the throne, how would we proceed, brother?"

"I don't know. No matter how we look at it, it's still a hard decision to make."

The pile of financial reports make it clear that the fledging nation will suffer loss for at least 2-3 years before revenue come in. The sudden loss of labor force, all of the productive mines, tax from the richest city of Telta and grain tax from the most fertile province of Italica along with a large squat of territory is now starting to take effect. The worst loss is in trade. All traders from other kingdoms stop at Italica and turn back to their countries, laden with goods while ignoring the young Sadera Kingdom. Traders from Sadera Kingdom face discrimination and bias treatment as they have to haggle for better prices, in the end the poor people suffer while the rich grumble at the out flowing of coins. The only good thing is they still have a sizable amount of fund in the treasury to last for 5 years, though realistically, with the outflowing of coins and stagnation of the economy, that fund can only last for at most 2. Prince Diabe had done well not to collapse under the pressure when the projection was brought to him. And social disorder is another source of his concern as well as the military. The Prince and Princess seeks the help of their father, and then their advisors and consultants whom are mostly resigned personnel. But this vicious circle is something new and none of them know how to deal with it as the Empire simply change policy or make demand to their vassal to take over the burden. Now, it's only the presence of Orb Union that prevent their former vassals to do just what they had always done to resolve crisis. But one thing is certain, they are not the only one struggle with it as the majority of the kingdoms on Falmart continent use slave labor as the primary source of workforce, they too are suffering the same thing. Except they have banded together and solve their problem with trade and new settlements along the planned road that Orb Union is building. The new Sadera Kingdom is isolated, hated and completely at the mercy of everyone on the continent.

"So what are we going to do now? The current state of our financial woe will get worse every day, and the projected loss in coin is not as important as the loss in food supply. Our traders can only get whatever left over with excessive price. I understand the loss of wealth but if we ignore the food, we will have anarchy after 4 months. Our Military is not enough to keep order if the commoners rise up over food."

"The price for everything had risen up as soon as we paid the reparation. And I thought we have everything solved."

"And nobody in the Em… Sorry, old habit. The Kingdom know how to deal with this problems."

"I'm not sure about that."

"You want to ask Orb Union for help again?"

"They might be able to advise or help us directly."

"We have become so dependent on them that the people will start to think we are the vassal or even extended territory of Orb Union."

"Then what will we do?"

"The Empire is gone, but the people remain. We shall overcome this on our own."

"Your spirit is commendable, but we need practical solution. Empty words aren't it."

Their situation is grim but still salvageable, but it could have been even worse had Orb Union hadn't advised other nations to impose heavy tax from immigrant from the Former Empire to prevent an exodus and internal instability.

In Ord, Cagalli is pleased with the reports on the restoration. The effort and progress have borne fruitful result. And even better, people start to apply for business and work. This bring her attention to the meeting with PLANT, Earth Alliance and other Neutral Nations regarding the effort to modernize Falmart Continent. In the end, the consensus is to uplift the native in the most basic education and housing standard while essential technology will not be shared until the people had understood the concept of keeping their government in check. And that's where the specialists from all over the world come in, with them their security guard whom are former military. In order to keep a stable economy, a fixed rate of currency exchange had been implement until the modernization of Falmart is finished.

In the western desert, the former enclaves had been abandoned and a new city had been built with everything the inhabitants need to live and thrive. In the word of Director Erica, Oasis city is the best city in Falmart to live in. For the first time in the history of their existence, the Haryo tribe has start to enjoy their life in the desert.

Italica still functions as a trade hub, but new districts had been starting to take shape. Everything a modern city need will sprout up in three month. And the most special about Italica will be its hospital. As Director Erica had tutored Leilei about basic science, Leilei had inquired about a possible combination of technology and healing magic. Thus Ari was also instructed in using modern medical equipment. And the result was nothing less than miracle. The Director dread at the possibility of resurrecting the dead which they all agree is too risky since it touch the domain of the Gods. Still, they did make good progress on curing internal organ, blood infection, transplantation, reattachment of limbs and regrow of lost limb and teeth.

The Road toward the Eastern Gates is crowded with convoy to pay the reparation and pilgrims heading toward the new shrine city of Lunafrey. Traders are few as they prefer charter Orb Union transport to avoid interaction with the former Empire. Ren hasn't really settled in with her role as ruler and Apostle, but luckily she has ample of support from Orb Union whom wants to make her into a bridge to connect people from Earth and Falmart through culture and music. As her master also wish to sample exotic music from another world, her main task align perfectly with Cagalli.

Beyond the Eastern Gate, rebuilding efforts had also borne fruit. But underneath the calm surface, troubles are boiling. Relegious leaders considers the Gate to be a salvation for the people. A new world with god and goddess whom influence their worshiper, with unexplored or unsettle land to migrate to. Avocation to abandon their current world and migrate to the new world for a new future has been the talk. The civilians are torn between leaving and staying, some even want a concession of land from the Empire to settle in as their military is able to defend against the Imperial Military. The Military itself is on turmoil as the Titans are all but eradicated, thus the people demand their reduction in size and focus on reclamation of the entire island before reclaiming the entire world. But the most troublesome thing if the return of the contingent under command of Commander Erwin. They know the truth about the secret arrangement of the true king, acquire new ideas and knowledge that further fuel the enthusiasm for advancement in many field and world reclamation. Some even suggest vehemently for assistance from Orb Union by trading for weapons and technology. Thankfully they all have the same opinion of rebuilding effort take priority. Soon warehouses fully stocked with fresh food for winter sprout up in all settlements.

The once united people have now been divided. As the ancestors had concluded that knowledge is dangerous without proper control and guidance. It would have been the perfect plan if only Orb Union decided to embark on military retaliation for their role in their war with the Empire. But since the return of the POWs and the peace with the Empire are in place, he has no excuse to destroy the Gate anymore. And looking at the letter on his table, Rod Reiss is skeptical. But so far, everything has been as true as she said. So if she stated that she had an audience with the Goddess that responsible for the Gates, he just has to accept it as a fact. The content of the letter is neither too disturbing nor too welcoming.

Kenny seeing his liege constantly changing expression while reading the letter wish to ask for the content but in the end, leave it to his discretion on what he see fit to share with his confidant. Suddenly, Rod Reis turns to look at them and speak.

"This is a letter from the Representative of Orb Union, saying that she had a meeting with the Goddess that create the Gate. They had reached an understanding with one another and she informs me that the Gates can be open or close at the goddess's whim."

"Than does this mean even if we demolish the Gate with explosive, it may come back if that Goddess wishes so?"

"Probably. But the real issue is the relationship between the Goddess and the Representative."

"I can say for sure, but if they are somehow cooperate together, we might be in trouble."

"Heh, you are too simple Kenny, the real problem isn't their cooperation. It's the power of Orb Union that is the core of the problem."

Kenny is oblivious to Rod Reiss statement. He understands and experiences the power of Orb Union first handed. But as a soldiers he can't think much outside that mindset.

"The Goddess asked for help to rescue her Apostle whom got sent here to observe but ended up devoured by the Titans. She has no power over us or in this world except for the Gate. But Orb Union can send their military here and do whatever they want. So far the only reason they stay put is because our situation is stable. If tension is high and civil strives break out, they will use it as an excuse to intervene and cross over. That Representative is not someone who will stay put when she feels things aren't as perfect as she had envisioned. She will push for it to happen."

"I see, so the fact that the Titans are all gone is a blessing since she has no reason to insist on coming here to help."

"Yes, and if we destroy the Gate, she will know something is amiss, if that goddess works with her and bring back the Gate, we are doomed."

"Even if that goddess isn't working with them, she might take the destruction of the Gate as a spat in the face. And she will open it for Orb Union to cross."

"Exactly, do you want a nation that can negotiate an accord with the gods here to shape your world into the image of their liking?"

"Then I shall make sure anyone who attempt to cross the Gate will be disposed of."

"Do that discretely. The first convoy is due to arrive soon, and with them our ….. people."

The depots and small garrison near the Gate have been reinforced with elite members of the Military Police while the regular members patrol nearby. Soon the first convoy arrive with Commander Erwin and the survivors. Kenny separate the member of the Military Police and send them back to Mistral while the Scouts and Garrison soldiers are subjected to body search for forbidden items. But he knows the most important things are in the head and he can't confiscate those.

In a small cave to the North of the Saderan Capital, a bunny warrior is contemplating her plans. So far nothing had worked as she had planned though the outcome is either better or worse than she had expected. This both infuriate and sooth her hatred for the Empire and Orb Union.

"Tyuule, my protégé"

She immediately kneel toward the statue of Palabon.

"The Empire was crushed and force to step down, the Emperor were humiliated several time, the arrogant Crown Prince had become a cart puller for Rory Mercury, the people of the Former Empire are being humiliated, discriminated, looked down, ridiculed and isolated. Doesn't any of that make you happy or satisfied?"

"None of it, my lord. I want the entire Empire to suffer, all the people from commoner to royal, all of them to be enslaved and sold and ravaged. I want those betrayers to suffer as I had suffered."

"But you also want those responsible for your 'misfortune' to watch in despair, don't you?"

"Yes, but all I had done to achieve that end was squashed by that girl."

"So you hate her and want her world to suffer the same fate?"

"Yes, and I want them watch all the have achieved torn down and smashed right in front of their eyes, to let them feel the hatred and rage that I had."

"And surely those hatred and rage extended to us gods for letting misfortune befall you and your tribe?"

Tyuule frantically kneel down and deny it.

"No no no no, I dare not commit such sacrilege.

Her denial is futile as she is elevated in midair and flung across the cave. Tyuule recovers and still kneeling with her forehead touch the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORTAL! I AM A GOD AND I CAN FEEL YOUR HATRED AGAINST EVERYTHING, EVEN YOURSELF."

Tyuule is shaking uncontrollably, fear begin to creep in along with hatred. She hates the world in which she alone suffering, the powerless of herself and the gods for everything that they had allow to transpired. And now she is about to be killed while full of hatred and regret.

"Your soul will be a tasty treat for Hardy, but your hatred is a very special sweet nectar to me and I enjoy it immensely. I don't care if you hate and want vengeance on mortals or gods or whoever. But you must never lie to me again or I shall make sure your soul is on the plate for Hardy and her underworld minions. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, My lord."

Tyuule begin to feel empower as dark mist swirl around her. She opens herself to accept the power that bestow upon her by the god and when the mist dissipates, she is a new person.

"I have grant you the power to help your vengeance. You are not my Apostle yet but you are as powerful as one. Train to use your power well. From this day forth, you shall have another title. Avatar of Vengeance."

Tyuule smiles maliciously and begin to think about whom she would wreck her vengeance on first.

The port city of Proptor is getting livelier than usual as ambassadors from other countries chose to use ship to travel to the Capital. They stay a night and head toward the Capital at sun rise. Chattering all the way while imagine how their former overlord is feeling after catastrophic failures up on failures. They all smirk as they know he was bed ridden for days.

Today, the Capital is in celebration for the crowning of the new king. At a great cost, food and drink are sponsored by the Royal Treasury as Princess Pina wants to relieve tension and display to the world that the new kingdom is still strong and prosperous. Helped by the fact that she and her brother are seen as decent rulers in the eyes of many common citizens on the whole continent, as well as their respect and fair treatment toward the former vassals, the isolation and discrimination have also begin to subside.

"So this is the power of communication. Aren't you glad brother? Your coronation is going to be witnessed by all, from royalties to commoners. No Emperor of the Empire had ever had such honor."

"Am I supposed to be grateful? I had never wanted to be a ruler in the first place. Especially when I have to rebuild almost everything."

"Then who will sit on the throne and rule? We can stay in power because Orb Union had made sure the people know the responsible and fair Prince Diabo will ascend the throne while his sister Princess Pina will command the Military. Only us can rebuilt our country and make sure our people will be taken care of."

"If you are so caring, why don't you take the throne?"

"Because you are not the military type. You are more of a thinker than action taker."

"You are just like father."

"I am his daughter so I do have some of his trait."

"I suppose we each inherit some of his trait. Let's be thankful our brothe Zorzal inherit on his stupidity and ambition while we inherit his compassion and competence."

"Heh he he he. I'll drink to that. Hope you are ready to receive the ambassadors soon."

The court room is filled with decoration and finely dress Royal Guards and chosen nobles whom represent their families. Priests and priestesses line up and prepare for the crowning ceremony. When the steward announce the arrivals of the ambassadors, Princess Pina, Prince Diabo and former Emperor Molt are surprised that all the rulers from other countries had come to attend. Mixed feeling now fill their hearts. For the former Emperor, he is sure that his former vassals are here to mock him. For the Prince and Princess, they are glad for the support but also worry that their father will do something to his former vassals.

Each rulers present themselves and their gifts and well wishes to the Prince and Princess while either look at Molt with mockery in their eyes or completely ignore him. Then it is king Duran turn. After giving his congratulation and gift, he walks toward the former Emperor. All eyes are on him and some even holding their breath to prepare for what King Duran will say to his old rival.

"We have been at each other throat for years, yet to see you fall is not a comforting moment. Fortune isn't with you when your attempts of conquest fail misery. But had it been successful, you will be regarded as the most blessed Emperor in the history. Still, old leaf does fall from the tree in the end. Let's enjoy our retirement together. Let's battle each other on games, hunts, gambling and on the wonderful entertainment that Orb Union had brought to our world."

The Former Emperor hasn't expected this kind of treatment from the man he wants to kill the most. And many share the same sentiment. But King Duran has shown himself as an honorable man and decided to end the hostility between him and Molt. The Former Emperor look at King Duran right in his eyes to look for deceit but found none. He relents and decides to accept the amendment.

"I have around 10 years more if the Apostle of Hardy spoke truth. I guess retire and watch over my children take reign is a blessing too. I look forward to join you in retirement."

"Not for another year as I am still training my replacement. And you will have your handful advising your children too. We are planning to renovate our capital so I hope by the time we can hang out, our entertainment will last us for the rest of our lives."

"I am looking forward to this. And hope many will join in too."

"They will, in fact, they are having the same plan. It will be a miracle to see all of us same generation rulers retire and hang out in peace."

As King Duran retreat, the next come up is Arthrun and Meryn as Ambassadors of Orb Union.

"Congratulation on your ascension to the throne, Prince Diabo. I hope you are as ready as you can be to take charge of your nation. Orb Union offers its support and assistance if you need it."

"Thank you, I hope our nation can be prosperous with cooperation and trade with each other in the future."

"I bring two gifts, one for Princess Pina which is a set of books on our world history. One for Prince Diabo which is a set of pens. Which these gifts, Orb Union hope you can understand us and sign treaties with us rather than fighting as the former Empire did."

"Thank you, I swear we shall put these gifts to good use."

Myuu and Nora come up together to the surprise of many.

"I am Countess Myuu of Italica, and this is Nora, representative of the Haryo Tribe. We come together to offer our congratulation and present the gift that our craftsmen had produced."

A cart is pushed in, then Countess Myuu Nora unveil it together, showing a glass statue of Princess Pina and Prince Diabo valiantly fighting against Crazed Leginnaires. Surprise expression and murmur begin to circulate at the magnificent work of art.

"The people of Italica remembers how Princess and Prince Diabo risked their lives to come to our rescue, thus when the glass smith from the Haryo tribe offers their service, we commission them to make this statue to show our appreciation."

"I thank you for your magnificent gift. I wish we can develop a prosperous trade between our nations. As I can see the glass is of incredible quality."

"Yes, thanks to the investment and technology from Orb Union, the Haryo tribe now live a better life while also produce goods to trade. Nora is here to promote their goods and sign trade deal with any interest party."

Then the attentions are center on Nora, they notice while Nora cloth is not comparable to Countess Myuu dress, her jewels stand out. Seeing how the King and Princess fix their gaze on her, Nora confidently tell them.

"My cloth is plain so I can freely choose from the wide variety of accessories made from gems and precious stone to improve my outfit."

The diamond on an elegant gold ring, emeralds of various size on her silver necklace, and the jade bracelets on her arms, and the platinum circlet with sapphires and rubies. Once she was from the poorest of the poor, the current Nora wear on her a fortune amount to one year of tax from the Old Empire. Nora simply smile as she is trying hard not to think about the faces of those who had exile her tribe to the desert now lamenting about the missed wealth it hide underneath. And many prospective trade deals are sure to come as the nobles and riches all over the continent will demand the high quality jewels and accessories that her tribe is exclusively produce.

The Countess and Nora bow and left to join their fellow guests, whom are showing interest to acquire glass art work. Countess Myuu whispers to her companion.

"Let's see which one of us is the most sought out in tonight party."

"What's the stake?"

"All the snacks we bring go to the winner."

"Alright, game's on."

Rory, Giselle and Ren enter and receive the unbidden respects from all in the court room, they all bow to them with reverence except Arthrun and Meryn whom simple nod. The priests and priestesses frown as Arthrun and Meryn merely nod and not bowing. Before they can express their displeasure, they are shocked beyond words when Rory and Giselle wave to them while Ren turns to Arthrun and salute him in Orb Union military fashion. While the priests and priestesses are fluster, the other are grinning and snickering. The religious people have always be all high and mighty and haughty toward others, to see them get owned in such important occasion and in the eyes of so many is a rare treat. Rory announces that the new Apostle Ren will conduct the crowning of the new king. Though surprise, no one object to it and a nervous Ren step up the throne and take the crown in hands. Prince Diabo kneel in front of her, saying prayer and swear to uphold the oath his forebears had taken and promise to rule responsibly. Ren, stiffen by her two senior Apostles, put the crown on Prince Diabo head.

"Rise, and may your reign be long and prosperous."

King Diabo rises and turn toward the audiences.

"As king of the new Sadera Kingdom, I swear to rule and treat my subject fairly. The kingdom will start reformation in all level of government and society to fit in with the new era. And together will other nations, we shall pursuit a peaceful and prosperous future."

Cheer erupts throughout the capital and the new kingdom. The festive mood is now in full swing as people begin to dance, sing, feast, drink and compete in games. A few visitors from other nations join in and mingle with the Saderan.

In the Senate, all the Senators vow to advise the new king with selfless devotion to the kingdom. And since they are new, their fiery determination and honesty are extremely welcome. King Diabo accepts their vow and leads them out in the court yard where the Military officers are assembled. King Diabo is nervous and weary, but his sister and the presence of the Roses Knights helps calm him down.

Grand Marshal Garrithos leads the old and young army commanders march up to meet with King Diabo. After a few silent moment, he kneels and offers his sword and life to serve the new kingdom. All fear of Military uprising has now vanished. Princess Pina and King Diabo, as well as the rest of the audience breathe out in relieve.

"The military had suffer greatly in the failed attempt of conquests. Our nation is weaker and vulnerable. Thankfully we are in peace thus our safety is guaranteed. But I shall reform our Military and Command Structure. No more foolish endeavor will be conduct by future ruler. From now on, our Military will focus on defending our people from all threat. Be it monster or natural disaster, from aggressor from outside to traitor from within. The Army shall never again march in the name of conquest and expansion."

Cheers once again erupt, even more loudly than before. Many had feared the aggressive Military nature of the Saderan will one day ignite new wars. The soldiers visibly relieved as they had survived the horror of recent wars want nothing more than to retire and live with their family. And they had been promised pension to stay until they finish their time by the Princess whom they admire more than their new King.

While celebration and festive mood are in full swing, the absence of many old Senator, Noble, Official and Military Commander hasn't gone unnoticed. But Grand Marshal Garrithos assured the King and Princess that they can't do anything but whine while rotting away in seclusion. He then relays how they had ask him to take over the Military and stage a coup to restore the Empire, and how the former Emperor had predicted it and forestall it with a letter expressing he has no intention to usurp his son and will not support their plan.

"So they have given up now?"

"I think so. After all, they are a bunch of lazy old man with ambition but not will to do it when it is hard. And the new things that will soon come to this world will make them forget about rebellion as they will be busy enjoy themselves."

"Well, who can say indulgence is all bad, huh?"

The Grand Marshal, Princess and the King share a brief laughter and leave for the follow up conference.

Tyuule has gotten into the palace with ease, watching for opportunity to strike a devastating blow. But the appearance of three Apostles is unexpected and she has to abandon the poison plan. And with Rory Mercury here meaning her captor and tormentor is here as well. Sure enough, she soon finds him in a pen exclusively for Rory to use. Watching him make her blood boil and she start to unsheathe her dagger when she suddenly realize that he is now a property of Rory Mercury, and she will hunt her down if she dare to lay hand on her property. Thus Tyuule decides to mock him and his minions. A wicked smile appear and she depart. Tyuule return with 4 gorgeous prostitutes and men bearing all manner of food and drink.

"Hello Your Highness, missing all the fun with these beuties?"

Zorzal, Helm and Antigonius are surprise to see her, while Helm and Antigonius know the reason why Tyuule is here, Zorzal is excited to see her. In his mind, his faithful slave has return to provide for him.

"Ohhh Tyuule, am I glad to see you. You have done well bringing those here for us. Your faithful service shall be reward when I am out of this predicament."

Tyuule was genuinely surprised, his companions had turn away while this imbecile still assume that he has power over her, and still think her praises for him are genuinely affection. She burst out laughing right at his face.

"You are truly the pinnacle of imbecility. You thought I love you? My praises for you were truthful? You had made me suffer all manner of humiliation and betray the deal we struck when I surrendered, why do you think I stay beside you and let you live while I can end your life any time I want huh?"

Zorzal is shocked at this revelation. He can onlu mumbling a few word before Tyuule cut him off, stare at him with all the hatred she can muster which silent him.

"I had wanted you to ascend the throne and cause a war that will lay waste to the whole continent. But things don't always work out like one wanted. In the end, you are suffering under Rory Mercury instead of me. And since I can't lay a hand on you, i have to resort to tormenting you instead."

Tyuule start the feast with the men and prostitute. The men are served food and drink by the prostitutes while Zorzal scream and beg for scrape, Helm tried to stop him but is pushed aside while Antigonius shut his eyes, cover his nose and ears to escape the torment. Thankfully, the feast soon end.

Tyuule turn and signal the men. They go in the pen, force Helm and Antigonius to drink 2 vials of liquid that they all know as they are frequent users before, with a horrified Zorzal watching nervously for his turn. The men tie up Helm and Antigonius apart from one another, then left the pen and proceed to let the prostitute service them.

"GIVE ME ONE OF THEM, I WILL REWARD YOU, I WILL PUT IN A GOOD WORD FOR YOU TO THE APOSTLE OF !"

Incredulous at his audacity, they all laugh and proceed to fuck harder and moan harder.

"PLEASE TYUULE, I WILL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME. A QUICK ONE, A SUCK ON THE TIT, EVEN A LITTLE TOUCH … PLEASE!"

Tyuule looks on and simply smile. Zorzal begging and pleading only serve to encourage the men and prostitutes to make him suffer more by moving close to the pen and give him a feast of eyes. They perform all kind of sexual pose, position and swap partner with one another. The carnal scene drive Zorzal crazy. But his companions are suffering even more. The men and prostitutes panting and huffing soon end. Tyuule approach Zorzal with a smile.

"I hope you like the small show I prepare for you. Your Highness."

"Please Tyuule, I regret and sorry for all I had done to you, please let me have a go."

"Ok, fine. But only because you said PLEASE."

Zorzal face brightens up. Tyuule turn and nod. The men and prostitutes rush out for a moment. Then soon come back with a host of prostitutes in tow. Zorzal eyes sparkle with anticipation when the men open the pen. To his surprise, they up his hands, cut the ropes bindingHelm and Antigonius then rush out. Zorzal was puzzled when they tied him up, and just now realize what is about to happen, scream for them to get him out.

"LET ME OUT, FOR GOD SAKE LET ME OUT, I CAN'T BE HERE WITH THESE TWO!"

"You want to get some, so I give you two, hope you will be satisfied. You Highness. Please enjoy."

The horror look on Zorzal face please Tyuule to no end. Tyuule turn to the men and prostitutes.

"The Crown Prince and his goons are going to give us a show, let enjoy this as this show is only happen once."

Zorzal now begin to beg and sob, but he only see the satisfaction on the eyes of the audience. Then he shudder as Helm touch his rag and violently torn it. Zorzal screems for help but only chuckle or voice edging Helm and Antigonius on. Zorzal screams and kich, but Helm slam his arm on Zorzal back and he drop to the ground, groaning. Helm put his arm around Zorzal and put him on his knees then position himself behind and thrust forward. Zorzal scream on the top of his lung as the pain from his ass rushing to his head. But his scream is cut short when Antigonius grab Zorzal hair and twist it to face an erect penis. Antigonius thrust forward and Zorzal eyes roll up, saliva drip from his mouth as he struggles to turn his head to escape. Antigonius smack his face and proceed to thrust his penis deep in Zorzal throat to the cheering of the audience.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck his sorry ass."

"See how he suffer the same thing he subject us to."

"Let's bet how long this will go on, anyone interest?"

"Pity there aren't more of his goon here."

Helm keeps thrusting faster and faster until he fill Zorzal ass with semen and Antigonius immediately take his place, thurst his penis in Zorzal ass even more violently than Helm. Helm in turn, force his semen coated penis into Zorzal mouth. Zorzal now sobbing and weakly beg them to stop or for someone to help him. But they still keep at it even when Zorzal has passed out. Tyuule is satisfied that her revenge is somewhat sated and left. Feeling she will have a good sleep tonight.

The conference with the ambassadors had ended with better result than either King Diabo or Princess Pina had dared to dream. They all agree to encourage their merchant to open business and trade with Sadera Kingdom with only a minor reduction in tax. Orb Union has extend an invitation for a visit to Earth to conduct negotiation on the various plan to renovate their countries by companies and corporations in all nations on Earth. Needless to say, the invitation excited them as they all wish to gaze upon the world where power that equal to gods can be found. The party is even livelier as Ren sing for all of them, lifting their spirit up to new height. Even the Former Emperor smile as he watches event unfold, drink and chat with his old rival King Duran and a few others rulers. All in all, Lord Aristotle sums up the coronation as a remarkably success. As the final chapter of the Empire has ended, a new chronicle for Sadera Kingdom begin.

Countess Myuu and Nora bet is called off since they don't even know how many have swarm all over them. They has to surrender their snacks to pay the Apostles to rescue them. They invite the interested party to go and discuss term for trade dealt for glass products for which Italica has the largest store to display.


End file.
